Escarcha Del Alma… Corazón De Cristal…
by BuhoOscuro16
Summary: Estaba obscuro, hacia frío y tenia miedo.- Ese fue el comienzo de su nueva vida; pero ¿Que fue de él antes de eso? Es decir, Si. Tuvo una familia. Un hogar. Una hermana ¿Pero, porque solo recordaba eso? ¿Tuvo amigos? ¿conoció mas gente? No lo sabia; pero con la ayuda de los Guardianes. Lo descubriría. Como familia... Lo se pésimo summary. soy nueva aquí así que ¡Pasen y Lean!
1. El Comienzo

**_Hola a todos/as.! Como están? Bueno, antes que nada me presento: Mi nombre es... Syntax Error... Y esta es mi primer historia en publicar aquí en Fanfiction X3 así que espero que les guste y que no se aburran tanto al leerla XDU. Decidí hacerla sobre esta película porque bueno... emmm... Se volvió algo así como mi adicción del año XD  
><em>**

**_No tengo nada mas que decir a si que... Espero que lo disfruten! XD_**

**_Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; Son propiedad de DreamWorks y William Joyce. Yo solo los uso, sin fines de lucro, para satisfacer mi loca e infinita imaginación. El resto que no aparecen en la película o en el libro SI son de mi propiedad ;*_**

* * *

><p><strong>Escarcha Del Alma ... Corazón De Cristal ...<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ "La obscuridad…. Ese es mi primer recuerdo"_ Trato de abrir sus ojos, pero sentía que le pesaban demasiado; Era como si hubiera dormido durante mucho, mucho, tiempo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido? No lo recordaba, probablemente mucho, demasiado quizá. Sintió como el frio le calaba por los huesos, y a la obscuridad envolverlo en un escalofriante manto de miedo, dolor y desolación _ "Estaba obscuro, Hacia Frio… y tenía miedo"_

Un intento más. Tenía temor de lo que podría encontrar a su alrededor si los abría pero… tenía que saber, saber dónde estaba, saber cómo se encontraba. Otro intento, luego otro, y uno más; lo logro. Abrió sus cansados ojos azul marino y parpadeo una, dos, tres veces, mientras sentía que algo lo halaba hacia arriba

_ "Pero luego… Luego vi la luna. Era tan grande, y tan brillante que parecía... ahuyentar la obscuridad…"_ Salió de entre el hielo, poco a poco, e inmediatamente tomo una enorme bocanada de aire fresco, inundando sus pulmones con el preciado elemento, que hasta hace unos segundos no sabía que necesitaba.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, centrando su suave mirar en el cielo escarchado, donde apareció la hermosa luna extendiendo su brillante luz hacia él, igual a quien saluda y da la mano, rodeada de pequeñas y maravillosa luces titilantes; entonces recordó sus nombres, ellas eran las estrellas. Y por alguna razón, ese pequeño acto del astro con su luz, le dio la impresión de que estaba ahí arriba solo por él. Solamente para él.

_ "Y cuando lo hizo… Ya no volví a sentir miedo"_ No se dio cuenta que estaba flotando a varios metros del suelo, hasta que comenzó a descender. Cuando se paró en el hielo roto, pensó que se caería dentro del lago, pero, para su sorpresa una capa de escarcha se formó sobre el hielo, reforzándolo ¿Que como lo hizo? No tenía idea, pero le gustaba. Entonces observo su cuerpo, para luego mirar sus brazos, y por ultimo sus ropas.

Llevaba puesta una capa color café que le llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas, una camisa blanca de lana manga larga y sobre esta un pequeño chaleco del color de su capa, unos pantalones también de color café con unas extrañas cintas en la parte de abajo, llegándole a unos centímetros más arriba de sus tobillos. Estaba comenzando a creer que le gustaba mucho el color café.

_ "¿Qué porque estaba en ese lugar y que era lo que tenía que hacer? Eso jamás lo he sabido… y parte de mí se pregunta si lo sabré" _

_ "_Jack Frost"__

Escucho una voz hablar, pero estaba solo, seguramente solo estaba imaginando. Se froto los ojos, para poder despabilarse un poco, aún se sentía algo cansado y pesado. A su cabeza le llego nuevamente la pregunta de ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido?

_ "_Jack Frost"__

¡Ahí estaba de nuevo esa voz! Llamándolo, era la voz de un hombre al parecer, sonaba un poco apresurado pero al mismo tiempo calmado; pero eso era imposible, es decir, estaba completamente solo en ese lago en medio del bosque. No había nadie más, además de él y…. La luna. ¿Era ella? Ella le hablaba, o… mejor dicho El.

_ "_Tu nombre es Jack Frost. Espíritu del Invierno y Gu…"__

"¿Y qué? ¿Y Gu... Qué?" Se preguntó así mismo cuando la luna no continúo. Pero no hubo respuesta. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces más y desvió la mirada un tanto decepcionado.

Camino por el lugar y tropezó con un bastón largo de madera, le llamo un poco la atención por su terminación de media luna. Lo toco con uno de los dedos de su pie y vio como rápidamente una fina capa de escarcha lo cubrió; aparto el dedo y la escarcha desapareció. Coloco una mueca de extrañeza en sus finas facciones antes de tomarlo entre sus manos para ver como la escarcha reapareció, de pronto el bastón comenzó a emitir una brillante luz azul y a soltar unas cuantas chispas; por instinto alejo un extremo del objeto de su rostro y lo apunto al suelo —Hielo— y vio como una hermosa capa de la misma escarcha cubrió una parte del lugar. Parecía una hermosa flor granizada que abrazaba el delicado hielo con dulzura.

Lo observo por unos segundos y se dirigió hacia unos árboles cerca de la zona con una idea en mente. Cuando los toco pudo apreciar que la misma flor de escarcha aparecía sobre ellos adornando sus ásperas superficies pero con mayor tamaño que en la que había quedado en el lago. No pudo no emocionarse por el acto, así que decidió divertirse un rato para olvidar por un tiempo lo que acababa de ocurrir: su "nacimiento" y, su "charla" con la luna.

Se deslizo sobre el hielo resbalando varias veces y, por ende, perdiendo el equilibrio haciendo que casi caerá en el mismo en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo no le presto mucha atención a eso, la diversión le quitaba importancia a ese asunto. De pronto sintió como el viento lo elevaba del suelo; al principio se asustó un poco, pero cuando se calmo pudo apreciar la vista y se dio cuenta de lo bien que había hecho su trabajo.

Sonrió orgulloso.

Sonrisa que se agrando de sobre manera cuando cayó en cuenta en algo… ¡Estaba Volando! _"¿Sera normal que pueda volar?"_ Se preguntó; Pero como no tenía la respuesta solo se encogió de hombros y siguió sonriendo. Sintió como el viento acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza, y casi pudo jurar que le había hablado, susurros llenos de cariño que le eran tarareados por una nana reconfortante.

_Mi niño Frost._

Y ante eso, Jack solamente sonrió.

Estuvo ahí unos cuantos segundos, segundos que realmente parecieron minutos, cuando sin darse cuenta del cómo y el porqué, dejo de volar. Y cayó. Logrando sacarle un grito de sorpresa y un poco de terror. Pero para su suerte, o desgracia, un enorme árbol "amortiguo" su caída quedando —Después del tercer golpe— sobre una de las ramas del mismo árbol, donde comenzó a reírse como loco. En parte de los nervios; en parte de la emoción.

_ ¿Jack?_

_ "¿Uh?"_ Escucho que alguien decía su, recién conocido, nombre… De nuevo ¿Era normal escuchar voces en ese lugar?

_ Jack, ¿Estas bien?_

¿Estar bien? Por supuesto que estaba bien ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? ¡Acaba de estar volando en el cielo y había descubierto un bastón mágico con poderes de hielo! Un momento. Esa voz. El conocía esa voz, aunque no sabía de dónde; era la voz de un hombre.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos que no noto cuando una arena negra comenzó a rodear el lugar. Hasta que… CRASH! El sonido de una rama quebrarse. Acto seguido cayó al suelo, con la enorme rama, en la que había estado sentado momentos antes, sobre él, más bien, sobre su pierna sacando un doloroso grito de su garganta resonando por todo el bosque.

_ ¡Jack!_

Gritaron su nombre. Quien quiera que fuese el dueño de esa voz estaba preocupado. Eso lo sabía.

_ "Jajajajaja"_

¿Y ahora una risa? Una risa llena de maldad y burla. No sabía de quien era ni de dónde provenía, pero estaba seguro de haberla oído antes.

Gimió un poco al quitarse la gruesa rama de encima.

_ "Jackson ayúdame con esto ¿Quieres?" _

¿Otra voz? ¿Qué clase de mundo loco era este? ¿Por qué rayos no se veían las personas que hablaban? ¿Y porque esa extraña sensación de conocer a sus dueños? Esta vez era la voz de una mujer pero, ¿Ayudar? ¿A quién? ¿Con que?

Volteo hacia todos los lugares tratando de encontrar a los dueños de las voces. Más no pudo hallarlos. Y soltó un gruñido de frustración.

Entonces, justo frente a él, apareció una luz de color amarillenta que provenía del fondo del bosque. Tenía el presentimiento de que realmente no debía acercarse a ese sitio en específico; pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte.

Llego al que parecía ser un lago, de hecho, podría jurar era el mismo lago donde despertó pero, en primavera. Su vista se posó en una chica de unos 15 o 16 años que se encontraba en la orilla. Al parecer practicaba con un arco y flechas.

Su cabellera larga, opulenta y fina parecían un jirón de las sombras de la noche y hacia resaltar la blancura de su faz, sus ojos negros, grandes, y soñadores poseían la obscuridad de las tinieblas y el brillo del sol al medio día… Portaba un hermoso vestido negro y blanco hasta los tobillos, con varios encajes de forma diagonal en el frente bajo sus caderas, sus hombros descubiertos dejaban a relucir su piel tersa y clara cual perla recién salida del mar, el resto de las mangas llegaban a sus muñecas, dejando al descubierto sus pequeñas y delicadas manos. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el notar que estaba descalza. Rio para sus adentros, después de todo, él también lo estaba.

_ "¿Te vas a quedar ahí viéndome todo el día, o, vas a ayudarme a practicar?"_ Le sorprendió un poco la pregunta, no sabía que responder ¿Realmente le hablaba a él? Estaba a punto de contestarle, pero de un momento a otro, todo se volvió negro…

Y cayó. En un agujero obscuro que lo succionaba con fuerza, haciendo que todo intento de escapar fuera destruido. Aterrizo de una manera nada delicada sobre un piso frio y desnivelado de piedras. Logro incorporarse un poco al apoyar su espalda en la pared, miro a todas partes, queriendo descifrar lo que ocurría, cuando se dio cuenta de algo: ¿¡Estaba Amarrado!? ¿Con… Cadenas? Pero, ¿De dónde habían salido? Mil y una preguntas se clavaron en su mente, desapareciendo tan rápido como habían llegado al sentir como las cadenas comenzaron a quemarlo, logrando así que soltara un gemido de dolor. Y de un momento a otro ya las tenía en sus tobillos, y en sus muñecas, atadas en su espalda. Emitiendo un débil brillo, por unos cuantos segundos más, que llegaba entre el rojo y el naranja, provocando que lo lastimaran.

_ "Jajajajaja"_

Esa risa ¿De dónde venía?

Estuvo solo durante unos minutos. Minutos que parecieron horas. Horas en la que lo único que se oía en aquel extraño lugar era la risa de aquel hombre desconocido, y los relinchos de unos caballos, horas inhalando ese horrible olor, olor a sangre seca, y a cuerpos sin vida de animales y/o personas en descomposición, horas en las que la única luz que se observaba era el débil reflejo de la luna que se filtraba en aquella habitación obscura por medio de una diminuta ventana; horas que realmente solo fueron minutos.

De nuevo volvió a sentir frio y miedo.

Alguien entro en aquella prisión. Era un hombre alto y de tez grisácea con ojos amatista, y un extraño corte de cabello, sus brazos largos y lánguidos sobresalían de su cuerpo como dos largos fideos, sin embargo en lo que el pequeño Frost se centró en observar, fue en su rostro, tratando de descifrar la razón por la cual no tenía cejas.

_ "¿Estás listo Jackie?"_ Pregunto al tiempo que formaba una sonrisa llena de sorna, mostrando sus afilados dientes haciendo que el chico temblara de miedo.

_ "¿Listo… para qué?"_ Cuestiono Jack Con dificultad, olvidando por completo los pensamientos que tenía hace unos momentos. Estaba aterrado ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién era tan extraño personaje que estaba frente a él?

_ "Es hora de divertirme un rato"_ Prosiguió el sujeto sin prestarle atención a las palabras del chico. Chasqueo sus dedos escuálidos y las cadenas se volvieron más angostas, apretando más la piel del joven, dejando pequeñas marcas purpureas bajo su agarre. Chasqueo de nuevo, y ahora las cadenas ardían, quemándole la piel.

_ "¡AHH!"_ Le dolía, le dolía mucho.

_ "Y esto es solo el comienzo mi querido Jack"_

_ "¡Suéltame!"_ Ordeno; pero fue en vano. Aquel sujeto parecía no escuchar nada excepto sus gritos.

_ "¿Tienes Miedo Jack?"_

_ "S-si"_ Respondió entre cortadamente. Las cadenas se habían apagado pero el dolor seguía presente.

_ "Jajajajaja"_ Rio de nuevo el sujeto, parecía divertirse mucho con la situación. Tomo el cayado de Jack y lo partió en dos.

_ "¡AAHHH! ¡SUELTAME MALDITO INFELIZ!"_ Exigió el de cabellos blancos. Su cuerpo ardía, su pecho dolía…

Bum! El sonido de una patada en el rostro sacando otro gemido de dolor de su boca.

_ "Eso es para que respetes a tus mayores, mocoso insolente"_ A continuación, tomo una parte del cayado y camino hacia el menor de la sala.

_ "Déjame… ir"_ Rogo. Estaba sangrando. Estaba muriendo ¿Acababa de nacer y, ya estaba muriendo? Hmp. Que irónico ¿No?

_ "¿Y que si no quiero?"_ Pregunto mientras observaba al espíritu del invierno frente a él. Estaba herido, lo sabía, más no le importaba, después de todo eso era lo que él quería. Hacerlo sufrir. Ese pequeño entrometido pagaría muy caro el haberlo derrotado, provocando que sus propias creaciones lo desterraran. Fue algo tan humillante. Tomo el trozo de madera y sin ningún titubeo, lo clavo en una de las piernas del chico, provocando un grito aún más grande y fuerte que los anteriores. Un grito de dolor y terror puro.

_ "¡AAAHHH! ¡BASTA!"_ Grito con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el dolor _ "Por… favor det-deten… detente"_ Sollozo. Tenía miedo. Tenía dolor.

_ ¡Jack! ¡Maldición estúpido cubo de hielo responde!_ _Jack por favor… reacciona_

_ "¿Eh?"_ Era esa voz de nuevo, perecía molesta; pero había otra voz y esta era femenina y sonaba algo, muy, angustiada.

_ "De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya que tanto insistes… lo haré"_ Jack levanto la mirada hacia su opresor, observando como este formaba una especie de guadaña* con arena negra. Lo vio levantarla en su dirección. ¿A caso él iba…?

_ "¿Qué… que vas a hacer?"_ Pregunto con el pánico invadiendo sus palabras al conocer las intenciones de aquel sujeto

_ "Terminar con esto de una vez. Tus estúpidos amigos ya se dieron cuenta de mi presencia"_

_ ¡NOOOOOO!_ Atino a gritar mientras veía como el arma se acercaba rápidamente a él… y entonces todo se volvió negro….

o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.

o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.

_ ¡Ahhg Ahh! Jadeo mientras se sentaba de golpe en su cama, tenía la respiración entre cortada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, estaba empapado en sudor frio que rápidamente se convertía en pequeños pedacitos de hielo.

Se revisó las muñecas y se tocó el pecho, el dolor seguía ahí pero ya no tenía las quemadas, recordó entonces donde estaba soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio.

_ Solo Fue un Sueño_ dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo tapara sus ojos mientras se secaba las lágrimas. _ Un Maldito, realista, y espantoso sueño_ Suspiro cansado tumbándose en la cama.

_ Frostbite…_ Escucho el susurro de Bunny a un lado. Giro el rostro para buscar al Pooka, encontrado a todos los Guardianes en su habitación, todos con rostros preocupados viéndolo.

_ ¿Qué hacen aquí?_ Cuestiono Jack con algo de asombro por verlos a todos allí.

_ Oímos tus gritos muchacho_ Respondió Tranquilamente Norte, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Logrando un rotundo asentimiento de Sandy.

_ Volviste a tener el mismo sueño ¿Cierto?_ Exclamo con un tono lleno de preocupación Tooth, mirándolo a los ojos y dando unos pasos hacia él.

_ Si… Nada cambio. Nunca cambia_ Respondió el joven Guardián en un susurro casi inaudible, pero que a pesar de eso, todos lo escucharon tan fuerte y claro como si lo hubiera gritado.

_ Descansa Snowflake. Mañana será un mejor día. Además, ya sabes que la segunda vez no sueñas_ Sugirió Bunnymund lo más suave y calmado que pudo, tratando de esconder sus dudas y preocupación, para que su pequeño niño no se sintiera peor de cómo estaba.

Jack asintió y se recostó de nuevo en su cama, mientras Sandy esparcía arenas doradas a su alrededor.

Mañana sería un nuevo día, un nuevo día en el que tratarían de encontrar una respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

Y quizá, mañana si encontraran una respuesta para todo…

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>*Guadaña = También conocida como OZ, se dice que es el arma u objeto que siempre carga consigo el espíritu de la muerte.<strong>_**

**_Si lo se esta algo raro, angustioso y toda la cosa. Pero les Prometo que es solo este -Creo- el resto ya no serán tan raros... es solamente este cap ya que -Según yo- Explica un poco sobre el porque algunas Actitudes futuras -Aunque No Prometo nada-XDD_**

**_En fin. Espero les Haya Sido de su agrado Y que si a no les gusto, recuerden que soy nueva así que NO ME MATEN si no les gusto XD estaré Esperando sus reviews _**

**_Nos vemos!_**

**_BESOS: * _**


	2. Recuerdos Dientes Pesadillas

_**Bueno aquí está el segundo cap del fic . Debo decir que este salió un poco, mucho, más largo de lo que esperaba. Supongo que me deje llevar un poco jeje :3 en fin. **_

_**Gracias a los que me dejaron review en el capítulo anterior y los que solo leen y no dejan un comentario les diré ¡QUÍTENSE LA PENA! Y déjenlo de una vez XD y si no es por pena bueno pues… la verdad no les cuesta nada tomars minutos en dejarlo XD**_

_**Bueno ya los dejo de fastidiar y aquí les dejo el Capitulo **_

_**Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; Son propiedad de DreamWorks y William Joyce. Yo solo los uso, sin fines de lucro, para satisfacer mi loca e infinita imaginación. El reto que no aparecen en la película o en el libro SI son de propiedad ;***_

* * *

><p><strong>Escarcha Del Alma… Corazón De Cristal…<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Recuerdos. Dientes. Pesadillas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaban preocupados. Todos lo admitían; incluso cierto Pooka gruñón y fastidioso, lo admitía. Le preocupaba el chico. Y verlo tan decaído y con esas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos; le dolía. Quería verlo con su estúpida risita burlona mientras le hacía una broma, ya que por más que lo negara, aunque obviamente no le diría eso a nadie, le gustaban. Es verdad que los espíritus no sienten el paso del tiempo y pueden permanecer despiertos por semanas enteras ¡Pero Hasta Ellos Tenían que Dormir En Algún Momento! Tenían que recuperar energía de alguna forma ¿No?

Jack se encontraba sentado en el marco de una de las enormes ventanas que adornaban el gran taller de Norte, observando hacia algún lugar del horizonte. Cuando a su mente le llego el recuerdo de la pesadilla. Creo la figura de aquella misteriosa chica en el cristal frente a él, preguntándose quien era.

_ Oigan chicos_ Los llamo. Al mismo tiempo que entraba en el despacho de Norte, congelando a un duende en el camino. Desde que los ''sueños'' habían comenzado a perturbar al albino todos pasaban en el taller la mayor parte del tiempo; hasta se podría decir que Vivian ahí. Es más, cada quien tenía su propia habitación.

_ ¿Qué pasa Jack?_ Pregunto, con un tono de dulzura, Tooth. Justo como el que usaría una madre para explicarle algo a su hijo. Dejando de lado su ''charla'' con Bunnymund

_ ¿Quién será ella?... Sé que la conozco. Lo siento… Pero, no puedo recordarla_ Dijo, sentándose en el escritorio de madera que se encontraba en el lugar.

_ ¿De quién hablas Frostbite?_ Cuestiono Áster. Un poco intrigado por la actitud del más joven. Él no era así de calmado.

_ La chica, Bunny… Me refiero a la chica que siempre está en mi sueño_ Norte y Sandy, que habían estado un poco más alejados de las guardianes de las memorias y la esperanza desde que habían comenzado a discutir por alguna razón desconocida, se acercaron a Jack para poder escuchar mejor la conversación.

_ Sé que la conozco de algún lugar pero… no logro recordar de donde_ Ante el comentario Tooth frunció el ceño con disgusto.

_ Dime Jack… ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de tu vida como humano?_

_ ¿Qué?_ La reacción del hada tomo a todos por sorpresa, en especial al oji-zafiro que estaba frente a ella.

_ Lo que escuchaste. ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?_ Su voz era grave y su rostro tenía una expresión sombría. Volaba lentamente hacia el chico, haciendo que este, poco a poco, retrocediera, provocando que saliera de la mesa en la que anteriormente se encontraba. Hasta que su espalda toco la pared.

_ Yo-yo… recuerdo_ Trato de Emitir palabras pero en lugar de eso, solo abría y cerraba la boca, balbuceando cosas incomprensibles para los guardianes. Inhalo y exhalo varias veces, hasta bajar un poco los nervios. De esa manera Tooth sí que daba miedo. Incluso más que Pitch. Y vaya que Pitch asustaba; por algo era el Coco ¿No?.

_Yo recuerdo que tenía una hermana y una madre, y que mi hermana era amiga de unos niños que nunca se separaban de ella…. Mmmm… ¿Los hermanos Williams?_

_ ¿No recuerdas nada más?_ Respondió ella en tono de pregunta, un poco angustiada y desilusionada por la respuesta que se le había dado _ ¿No recuerdas nada más que eso? Que hay de tus amigos, conocidos, demás familiares ¿No los recuerdas?_ Termino de hablar mientras se llevaba ambas manos al su pecho alejándose del Espíritu del Invierno, para que este se pudiera calmar un poco.

_ Yo… No. Ahora que lo pienso… No recuerdo nada más que eso y que vivíamos cerca del lago, en el bosque, y que los niños nos iban a visitar todos los días, para que mi hermana y yo jugáramos con ellos_ Sonrió con tristeza al recordar a su hermana y sus amigos; pero esta rápidamente se esfumo.

_ ¿Por qué solamente recuerdo eso?_ Pregunto a su amiga, quien lo miraba un poco sorprendida, mientras agachaba la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo le tapara sus ojos.

_ No lo sé…_ Respondió rápidamente con un hilio de voz _ Pero lo averiguaremos. Hay que ir a mi palacio a investigar.

_ Nosotros también iremos_ Interrumpió, por primera vez, Norte la conversación. Mientras se colocaba su enorme abrigo rojo y se guardaba sus espadas en su cintura. Sandy asintió vehemente levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

_ Así es compañero. Si hay una forma para ayudarte, no dudes que los haremos. Somos familia ahora. Y las familias se apoyan en las buenas, y en las malas_ Finalizo Bunny.

_ Gracias_ Exclamo Jack realmente agradecido a sus amigos… No. No sus amigos. Su familia. Y sonrió. Sonrió feliz por tenerlos a su lado.

_ Bien. ¿Y a qué hora nos vamos?_ Pregunto el hada emocionada ya que irían a su palacio.

_ Ahora mismo_ Respondió felizmente Norte con su perfecto acento ruso _ ¡Al Trineo!_

_ Odio el trineo_ Mascullo Bunnymund entre dientes, realmente nunca se había acostumbrado al trineo.

_ ¡Perfecto! Hay que irnos ya_ Exclamo Tooth alegre.

Pero justo cuando estaban por salir del despacho, las luces del taller comenzaron a parpadear, haciendo que todos se quedaran en donde se encontraban tratando de hallar una explicación al asunto; no paso mucho tiempo y las luces volvieron a la normalidad.

_ ¿Problemas eléctricos compañero?_ Hablo Bunny luego de un minuto de silencio

_ Yo… supongo que los duendes volvieron a hacer de las suyas_ Respondió el Guardián del asombro, mientras elevaba los hombros en, son de restarle importancia al asunto. Estaban a punto de retomar el camino cuando de repente… El sonido de una explosión y vidrios rotos. Acto seguido, fuera luces. Quedando, así, en completa obscuridad.

_ Jajajajaja_ Una risa. Una risa que ellos perfectamente conocían. Era Pitch. Estaba en el taller

¿Cómo había entrado? ¿Por dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? _ Jajajajaja_ Ahí estaba de nuevo ¿De dónde venía? Estaba obscuro y no podían encontrarlo con la mirada.

Inmediatamente tomaron posiciones defensivas, sacando sus armas, formando sus látigos, o simplemente empuñando sus manos.

_ Sandy… Luz por favor._ Sugirió el de la enorme barba al hombrecito de arena, quien solo asintió con la cabeza, o eso supuso Norte, para luego esparcir sus mágicas arenas doradas por todo el taller de santa, logrando que rápidamente se volviera a iluminar.

_ ¡Pitch! ¡Sal de tu escondite, estúpido insecto malnacido!_ Ordeno Bunny con tono demandante.

_ Cuida tus palabras, Conejito. No querrás que nada malo le suceda al chico ¿O sí?_ Contrarresto el de amatistas ojos, con desprecio.

_ ¿De que estas hablando?_ Pregunto Jack un poco confundido por la amenaza hacia su persona. _ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso quieres que te derrotemos de nuevo? Ya lo hemos hecho antes. No dudes que lo haremos de nuevo._ Desafío con esa sonrisa llena de picardía que era tan común de ver en sus labios.

_ Ohhh así que… Aún no lo recuerdas_ Sonrió con victorioso, al ver la mirada aturdida del muchacho de hebras blancas, mientras se colocaba en la cima del inmenso globo terráqueo que había en aquel lugar. _ Aún no recuerdas nada de tu vida humana ¿No es así… Alexander?_

_ ¿Cómo me llamaste? Mi nombre es Jack idiota_ Corrigió con fastidio, mientras tomaba su cayado con ambas manos y apuntaba al de piel grisácea desconfiado.

_ ¿Qué quieres Pitch?_ Interrumpió el Hada la ''Conversación'', si se le podía llamar así a lo que estaban teniendo el Rey de las pesadillas con su Sweet Tooth.

_ ¿Yo?_ Respondió Black, simulando estar ofendido por la pregunta y señalándose así mismo con ambos pulgares. _ Yo solo quiero que…_ Menciono al tiempo que desaparecía del globo terráqueo, y reapareciendo detrás del Estacional; acercándose peligrosamente a su oído para susurrar, lo más alto posible _ Recuerdes…_ Finalizo. Alejándose del chico para luego rodearlo con arena negra, causando que un gemido lleno de dolor escapara de sus gruesos labios, haciendo que se tomaba con ambas manos la cabeza, al tiempo que comenzó a sentir un horroroso frio en su piel; pero ¿Él no podía sentir frio? ¡Él era el frio personificado! ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PASANDO!?

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás mientras observaba como su piel se comenzaba a hacer más ¿Rosada? Su piel era pálida no rosada. Solo los humanos tienen piel de ese color ¿Cierto? El resto de los guardianes corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia el chico antes de que este cayera de rodillas al suelo. Observando como su cabello tomaba un color marrón al igual que sus ojos y su piel una apariencia más ¿Saludable?

_ ¿Qué le hiciste?_ Pregunto Bunny, verdaderamente Furioso, al Rey Sombra. Quien ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de los guardianes, como para no salir herido. Aún seguía débil después de todo.

_ ¿No les gusta? Solo quería que lo vieran en su forma humana por un rato… Es un nuevo truco que he aprendido…. Puedo hacer que las cosas regresen a la forma en las que. Yo las recuerdo._

_ ¿¡Qué!?_ Exclamo Tooth sobresaltada. _ ¿Cómo puedes recordar a Jack como Humano?_ Cuestiono sorprendida al momento en que notaba como la apariencia de Jack volvía a la normalidad.

_ Bueno… Digamos que… Tuve un pequeño encuentro con este mocoso y con su estúpida novia cuando eran humanos_ Suspiro con pesadez y tristeza fingida _ Es una lástima que haya muerto por ''Accidente'' en el lago. Vaya que tenías buen gusto Jackson…. Era sumamente hermosa_ Finalizo Black dirigiendo la última parte a nuestro albino favorito y haciendo énfasis en la parte de su muerte.

_ En fi tengo trabajo que hacer así que… Me voy_ Y tras esto desapareció en una esquina de la sala, dejando a los Guardianes con muchas dudas y preguntas rondando sus cabezas…

_ Sera mejor que vayamos a mi palacio lo antes posible_ Concluyo Tooth más seria que nunca.

* * *

><p>El viaje había sido rápido y silencioso, demasiado silencioso. Tenían que averiguar qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo al oji-zafiro y por qué Pitch decía haberlo conocido. El ambiente era tenso. Y hasta cierto momento incómodo. Ya estaba atardeciendo y se podía apreciar la ''batalla'' entre Moon y Sun. Uno por quedarse ahí arriba, para seguir dando calor y luz, el otro por tomar el lugar que le correspondía, dar luz en la obscuridad y cuidar los sueños de los humanos. Y tal vez. Y solo tal vez. Manny al fin les daría respuestas o al menos les ayudaría a encontrarlas.<p>

Al llegar al castillo la primera en bajarse del trineo fue Toothania. Quien rápidamente se dirigió a sus pequeñas hadas para el informe del día. Luego bajo Áster, seguido de Sandy, a quien le siguió un muy pensativo Norte. Ya todos habían bajado del trineo, a excepción de Jack. Este se encontraba en el asiento más alto con la mirada perdida, todavía estaba algo shockeado por la ''visita'' de Black en el polo. Ya había olvidado lo que se sentía estar, por así decir, vivo. Y debía admitir que realmente se sentía… bien.

**ZAZ**

_ ¡AU! ¿¡Oye Que Te Pasa!?_ Interrogo El albino al Pooka, sobándose la nuca.

_ ¿Qué que me pasa? Eres tú el que lleva más de media hora pensando en sabrá Manny que cosa_ Respondió el otro colérico _ ¿Qué no me escuchaste? Hay que ir con Tooth_

_ Ya. Ya. Tranquilízate canguro no pasa nada_ Menciono al tiempo que comenzaba a volar detrás del Conejo. Quien tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir ninguna grosería ante el comentario del chico diciendo algo parecido a ''Este no es el momento''.

Tooth los guio a una enorme sala de color dorado con decoraciones en verde y azul, con cristales y gemas incrustados en las paredes de colores que variaban entre el rosa, naranja, amarillo y violeta. En el centro había una especia de mesa con apariencia de oro extra larga, extra grande, extra ancha, de forma rectangular. En la orilla de la misma habían pequeños y redondos agujeros, a simple vista, profundos. En el techo había una enorme pintura de una noche estrellada con la luna en el centro. No habían muchas puertas ni ventanas, pero a pesar de eso estaba muy bien iluminado. Les dijo que esperaran en la sala mientras ella salía a buscar unas cosas que necesitarían y de paso a dar unas indicaciones importantes a sus haditas. Salió de la sala dejándolos solos, dispersándose por el salón para poder apreciar los detalles mejor.

_ Debo admitir_ Comenzó Norte _ Que Tooth tiene buen gusto para decorar su casa_

Sandy formo sobre su cabeza un diente, un reloj de arena, y una cara triste.

_ Tienes razón Sandy_ Hablo ahora Bunny _ A pesar de no tener mucho tiempo libre… hace un excelente trabajo a la hora de remodelar su palacio_

En ese momento la guardiana de las memorias entro por la puerta, sorprendiendo a los cuatro espécimen del sexo masculino, que se encontraban en la sala.

_ Oye Tooth…_ Pronuncio Jack tratando de llamar su atención. Cuando se aseguró de haberlo hecho prosiguió. _... exactamente ¿Qué es lo que haremos para que recuerde mi pasado? Digo… Baby Tooth ya lo intento una vez y no lo logro_

_ Eso es porque YO no soy Baby Tooth_ Y le guiño un ojo al chico en señal de complicidad _ Ahora quiero que todos me presten mucha atención_ Dijo subiendo la voz para que sus compañeros la escucharan fuerte y claro. Logrando así su completa y absoluta atención. Con una seña de su mano les pidió que se acercaran a donde estaban ella y Jack, y cuando estuvieron frente a ella viéndola fijamente continúo.

_ Se de una forma para que Jack recuerde pero antes… necesito explicarles cómo funciona_ Dicho esto y los cuatro espíritus frente a ella se sentaron en el frio piso del salón esperando a que el hada continuara. Pero antes que continuara Nuestro Guardián favorito elevo uno de sus brazos, llamando la atención de los demás, como si estuviera en la escuela y el maestro – En este caso Tooth- Hubiera preguntado algo y él conociera la respuesta.

_ ¿Qué sucede Cielo?_ Pregunto Tooth con inocencia sacando un sonrojo por parte del oji-zafiro

_ ¿Para qué son esas memorias? No son mías_

_ Son de las personas que te conocieron cuando eras humano_

_ ¿Y para que las ocupas?_

_ Para poder ver mejor tu forma de vida_

_ ¿Y cómo sabes que los conocí?_

_ Soy el Hada de los Dientes Jack. Es obvio que se quién te conoció y quien no_ Ya se estaba comenzando a hartar

_ Eso quiere decir… que sabes cosas de mi vida que ni siquiera yo se_

_ No. Jack. No. Solo sé que personas te conocieron y que personas no_

_ ¿Y no sabes nada más que eso?_

_ No. Jack. No sé NADA más que eso_ Es todo. Una pregunta más y…

_ ¿Y porque solo sabes eso?_

_ ¡NO LO SE JACK! ¡NO TENGO IDEA DE PORQUE SOLO SE ESO OKEY! ¡Así es la vida! ¡A veces es injusta. A veces no! Confórmate con saber eso_ Estaba respirando entrecortadamente. Sus hombros estaban tensos, al igual que su mandíbula. Su cara estaba totalmente roja por la ira y se notaba el enorme, ENORME, esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para controlar sus ganas de romper algo, o más bien, Golpear a Alguien.

_ ¡No es mi culpa querer infórmame un poco!... Pero te perdono_ Se defendió Jack, cruzándose de brazos y volteando la vista hacia otro lado, haciendo un puchero con su boca, llenando con aire sus mejillas. Se veía adorable. **(N/A :3 )**

_ Bien esto es lo que aremos_ Prosiguió el hada un poco más calmada, mientras que Norte y Bunny soltaban leves risitas y Sandy se revolcaba en el piso tocándose la pansa mientras se carcajeaba de forma silenciosa; Jack volvió la vista con curiosidad.

_ Veras Jack. _ Pronuncio. Haciendo que el reto de sus amigo le prestaran atención de nuevo. _por alguna razón que desconozco. Tus recuerdos están bloqueados y…_

_ ¿Cómo que bloqueados?_ Interrumpió, de nuevo, al hada.

_ ¿Quieres dejarme terminar la oración por una vez?_

_ Okey. Okey. Continua_

_ Gracias_ Resoplo _... y por lo tanto no puedes verlos por completo. Así que tendremos que encontrar, además de tus recuerdos, los de las personas que te conocieron cuando eras humano…_

_ ¿Eso significa que recordare la vida de ellos también? Porque realmente no quiero hacerlo. ¿Y qué hay de los recuerdos de Pitch? Él dice conocerme antes ¿También tendré que ver sus recuerdos? Porqu…_

_ ¡JACK! ¿¡Quieres callarte de una vez y dejarme continuar tranquila!?_

_ …_

_ Eso me gusta. ¿Por dónde me quede?... ¡AH SI! ¡Ya me acordé!_ carraspeo un poco la garganta _Cuando eras humano… Como solo necesitamos saber sobre ti, solo las partes relacionadas contigo van a aparecer en los cilindros. Con respecto a lo de Pitch, como soy la gran Toothania, y él también fue humano alguna vez. Tengo sus recuerdos con migo. Y sucederá lo mismo que con las otras personas. Ahora lo que vas a hacer es que te vas a acostar sobre la mesa y yo colocare los cilindros en sus respectivos lugares alrededor de ella... Te vamos a dormir para que el proceso sea más rápido y hare que despiertes cuando los recuerdos de la última persona que te vio terminen…. ¿Alguna duda?_

Todos levantaron la mano como lo hizo Jack en un principio

_ parece que no_ Dijo mientras elevaba los hombros y se dirigía a la mesa para colocar los cilindros en los lugares correctos.

_ Wow Wow Wow_ exclamo Bunnymund _ ¿Y qué es lo que nosotros haremos?_

_ Sentarse a ver el espectáculo… Será como una… Una… ¿Película?_ Respondió Tooth de lo más tranquila

_ ¿¡QUE!? No pueden ver mis recuerdos ¿Qué tal si hay algo vergonzoso o… Privado?_ Contrarresto Jack con un ligero color azul adornando sus pálidas mejillas

_ Descuida. Tu subconsciente no nos permitirá ver todos tus recuerdos. No te preocupes que no te veremos desnudo jijiji_ Explico con una risita picarona.

_ Iré a traer las palomitas_ Anuncio Bunny entrando a uno de sus agujeros.

_ Yo voy por galletas y ponche_ Dijo Norte saltando a uno de sus portales que había creado con una de sus bolas transportadoras.

_ Sandy ve tú por los sillones… esto se pondrá interesante_ Sentencio Tooth con una enorme sonrisa adornando su cara. _Esto SI que se pondrá interesante jejeje_

_ No me gusta tu mirada Tooth_ Admitió Jack un poco preocupado por lo que podrían encontrar en sus recuerdos_ No me gusta nada_ Suspiro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: ¿Por qué Pitch Conoció a Jack cuando este era humano? ¿Qué quiso decir con ''Accidente''? ¿Cómo podía hacer eso con sus recuerdos? ¿¡Jack tenia novia!? ¿Acaso se llamaba Alexander Antes de ser Jack Frost? Ok no lo creo ¿O si lo hago? XD**_

_**Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulo de ''Escarcha Del Alma… Corazón de Cristal'' SINTONICENOS CADA CUATRO DÍAS A LA MISMA HORA Y POR EL MISMO CANAL XDD jajajaja**_

_**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Estuvo bien? Ya saben que si les gusto, no les gusto háganmelo saber también acepto sugerencias de cómo mejorar mi trabajo;) y si. Lo se. El nombre del fic no tiene nada que ver con la historia PERO todo cambiara cuando Jack comience a recordar ;)**_

_**Así que no desepereychon XDD pronto sus dudas comenzaran a desaparecer. **_

_**En realidad este capi va ser muy angustioso y dramático pero luego de leerlo varias veces me dije ¿Por qué no dejarlo como un recuerdo? Así que mejor les deje este en lugar del otro. Ahora yo les pregunto ¿Cómo quieren el siguiente capitulo? ¿Tierno y adorable? O ¿Triste y de angustia? ¡SE ABREN LAS VOTACIONES! XD**_

_**BESOS :* y ¿Reviw? (Comentarios, Comentarios) :3 jejeje**_


	3. Operación Conejito Esponjadito Parte I

_**Bueno... COMO LO PROMETI. Aqui esta en Ch 3 de la historia :3 pero antes les quiero dar gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi intento de fic y me dejan un reiew ¡No tienen idea de cuan feliz me hacen! Este cap va dedicado a: Fernanda. WarriorPrinsesss - Marialis Collazo - Ami 142 - Darkice y Guest XD por ser las primeras en dejarme un review :D**_

_**Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; Son propiedad de DreamWorks y William Joyce. Yo solo los uso, sin fines de lucro, para satisfacer mi loca e infinita imaginación. El resto que no aparecen en la película o en el libro SI son de propiedad ;***_

_**Ahora Si... ¡A LEER! XD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Escarcha Del Alma… Corazón De Cristal…<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Operación Conejito Esponjadito... Parte I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya estaban listos, Bunny tenía sus palomitas, Norte sus galletitas y ponche, Sandy miraba atento y con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras Jack. Jack era solo un manojo de nervios. Tooth revoloteaba por aquí y por allá. Realmente no tenían idea de lo que encontrarían en la mente del más joven; pero COMO se morían por averiguarlo. La verdad es que no sabían mucho de él. Solo que se convirtió en un espíritu por salvar a su hermana (Aunque no tenían idea de como), vivió trescientos años en soledad y, naturalmente, le gustaba mucho divertirse y divertir a los demás. Lo básico. Y esa era la razón principal por la que estaban allí sentados, alrededor de aquella enorme mesa de color dorado, querían conocer más a Jack. Y esta sería una gran oportunidad, digo, ¿Qué mejor forma de conocerlo, que ver dentro de sus recuerdos? ¿Cierto? Solo había un pequeñísimo detalle…

_ ¡No me voy a acostar en esa cosa! ¿Qué tal si luego me duermo y no vuelvo a despertar? O ¿Y si tengo un recuerdo vergonzoso que no quiero que ustedes miren? ¡Pitch podría atacar y yo no les podría ayudar!_ Sip. Ese problemilla era nuestro amigo del invierno.

_ Relájate мой маленький друг*_ Ese era Norte tratando de tranquilizar al albino _ Si tienes un recuerdo vergonzoso no pasara nada. Todo mundo los tiene, ni que fuera el fin del mundo si observamos cuando ibas al baño en tu anterior vida ¿Cierto люди**? _ Y… Fallando en el intento.

_ ¡NI LO SUEÑES! No dejare que vean eso ¡ANTES OBSEQUIO MI CAYADO!_ Estaba estérico. No permitiría por nada del mundo que su 'familia' husmeara dentro de su mente ¡No señor! El no dejaría que eso pasara. No mientras él estuviera vivo.

_ Norte. No estas ayudando_ Interfirió Tooth _ deja que yo me encargue _ Susurro al cosaco en el oído.

_ Jack… No lo estás entendiendo _ Volaba hacia él y tomaba su hombro _ No podremos ver ese tipo de recuerdos. Son privados y solo tuyos ¿Ok?. Pero necesitamos saber por qué Pitch dice que tú y él se conocieron antes. ¿De verdad no quieres saber por qué te llamo Alexander? ¿Ni porque dijo que tenías novia?_

Soltó su agarre y la miro fijamente _ Si quiero saber Tooth, pero… no me agrada mucho la idea de que ustedes vean algo que yo ni siquiera sabía que conocía_

_ Todo saldrá bien. Solo debes confiar en mi_

_ Bien. Lo hare_ Tuvo que sucumbir. Ya no podía hacer nada más para tratar de librarse de esta. Suspiro y luego vio la mesa. _¿ Al menos puedo permanecer despierto?_ Tenía la esperanza de que le dijera que sí. Esperanza que se disipo tan rápido como llego.

_ No_

_ ¡Pero..!_

_ ¡Ya me harte de esto!_ Bunny apareció en la conversación. _ Vamos a hacer esto compañero. Te guste o no_ Sentencio.

_ Atrévete colita esponjosa_

_ ¿Es un reto congelador con pies?_

_ ¿Qué no fui lo suficientemente claro, conejo súper desarrollado?_

_ ¡Basta los dos!_ Irrumpió Norte. Tomo a conejo por la cola y lo halo hacia atrás _ Bunny tranquilízate un poco ¿Quieres?_ Ahora se dirigió a Jack _ Y tú también_ Exhalo un poco de aire. _ Se comportan como niños…_

_ Él es un niño_ Bufo el ser antropomórfico señalando al del invierno.

_ Así es_ Secundo Jack para… uno, dos, tres. _ ¡OYE!_ Luego ofenderse. Bunny se limitó a reír victorioso. Tooth resoplo cansada. Esto se estaba poniendo más complicado de lo que pensaba. Sintió como alguien le halaba una de sus alas y lo vio; era Sandy, y sobre su cabeza tenia dibujado un copo de nieve, un diente y un martillo. Y lo entendido; una sonrisa malvada se adueñó de sus labios, al tiempo que entrecerraba sus ojos y miraba en dirección del chico. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del hombrecito, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de su idea. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El hada observo la discusión que tenían Bunny, Norte y Jack. Se acercó lentamente a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, y justo cuando menos se lo esperaban…

BAM. Y un cuerpo inmóvil e inconsciente cayó sobre el frio y dorado suelo.

_ ¡AHH LO MATE!_ Un grito agudo y aterrado retumbo por el salón. Mientras volaba rápidamente hacia el cuerpo iner… inmóvil del chico _ ¡Jack! ¡Despierta!_

_ ¿¡POR QUE RAYOS HICISTE ESO TOOTH!?_ Le reclamo Bunny

Ella señalo al ser de arena _ ¡Sandy me obligo!_ El aludido se señaló a si mismo con un signo de interrogación y otro de exclamación sobre su cabeza, mientras salía humo de sus oídos.

_ ¡Sandy!_ Exclamo Norte en tono de regaño. El otro señalo a su amiga.

_ ¡Jack! Lo mate… _ se sorbió los mocos _ ¡Soy una asesina! _ Se levantó del piso _ Me entregare… me entregare a la … poli- policía_ Hipeaba.

_ ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES TOOTH! El chico está perfectamente bien solo esta… solo esta inconsciente_ Contrarresto a su compañera el Pooka tomando el pulso del albino y cargándolo entre sus brazos para llevarlo hacia la mesa del centro. Depositándolo cuidadosamente sobre ella. _ Al menos así será más fácil trabajar en sus recuerdos_ Miro hacia los demás y volvo a su asiento tomando las palomitas. El resto lo miraban sorprendidos por su actitud tan calmada.

Rápidamente lo siguieron e hicieron lo mismo que él, a excepción del hada, quien fue a la mesa donde se encontraba Jack. Toco su frente al momento que susurraba unas palabras inaudibles para sus amigos. Provocando que esta comenzara a brillar junto con los cilindros que se encontraban cerca. Un rayo de luz salió de ellos dirigiéndose a Jack, y cuando todas estaban unidas, una brillante luz blanca alumbro todo el lugar. Haciendo que los Guardianes cerraran los ojos para no quedar ciegos.

_ Bien.._ comenzó la guardiana de las memorias _... es hora del show_ Sentándose junto a sus amigos y tomando una galleta que se le era dada por Norte justo en el momento en que unas imágenes algo deformes se comenzaron a observar sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Jack

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o** **o. **

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

Un niño de no más 6 años de edad, se encontraba sentado en un enorme comedor. Llevaba una camisa manga larga de color blanco, y unos pantalones negros, con zapatas del color del pantalón. Su cabello marrón y alborotado, y ojos de igual color, de piel blanca y tersa, con mejillas sonrojadas. Su Nombre: Jackson. Jackson Overland. Frente a él, se encontraba su madre. Una señora de unos 22 años. Cuerpo delgado, cabellos marrones como los de su hijo, corto hasta los hombros, y ojos color miel. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo hasta los tobillos de color azul mar. Y sobre este un ajustado corsé negro, haciendo resaltar su bien formada figura. Hermosa a simple vista. Su nombre: Mary De Overland. A su lado. Un hombre dos años mayor que ella. Su cabello tan amarillo como los rayos del sol por la mañana. De apariencia seria y tranquila. Portaba un traje elegante: pantalones negros, camisa blanca manga larga, y saco del mismo color, portaba unos zapatos también negros, haciendo juego con el traje. Ojos marrones, iguales a los de su hijo frente a él. Sumamente atractivo para la mayoría de las damas del pueblo. Su nombre: Oliver Overland. Padre de familia y futuro alcalde de Burguess.

Era hora de comer. La verdad eran raras y contadas las veces en las que comían juntos sin que su padre no estuviera con una enorme fila de papeles frente a él. A pesar de ser alguien tan joven, tenía un alto puesto en la sociedad, y un muy bien asegurado su futuro. Después de todo era el hijo de uno de los personajes más importantes del ejército. En fin. El punto es que por primera vez estaba libre del trabajo y podía ''disfrutar'' del tiempo con su familia.

_ Dime Jackson…_ Hablo Oliver dejando de lado su plato completamente vacío.

_ ¿Si padre?_ Realmente odiaba el formalismo. Y más cuando debía hablarles a sus padres de esa manera. ¿Por qué no solo decirles mamá o papá? ¿Qué tenía eso de malo?. Sus amigos lo hacían. ¿Por qué él no podía?

_ ¿Qué tal fue tu día en la escuela?_ Pregunto sin ningún ápice de curiosidad en su voz. Realmente no le interesaba lo que el niño hiciera o dejara de hacer con su vida. Simplemente el tema lo tenía sin cuidado. No obstante, era su deber como padre enterarse de la vida personal de su hijo ¿No?.

Jack respondió con el mismo interés de su padre _ Supongo que bien_ El hombre levanto una ceja.

_ ¿Supones?_ El niño asintió con su cabecita redondeada.

_ Así es…_ Se llevó un bocado hacia la boca. Mastico varis veces. Trago el contenido. Y siguió con la charla _ El señor Michael les dijo a mis compañeros de clases que deberían ser más como yo…_ tomo el vaso con agua y bebió un poco. Se limpió la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta y prosiguió _ Dice que soy un buen ejemplo y que ojala no cambie_ Finalizo al fin y se dedicó a seguir comiendo, sin mucho agrado. No le gustaba hablar con su padre. Siempre le había dado miedo.

_ ¿El señor Michael dijo eso?_ Cuestiono incrédulo por lo que su hijo le decía. El señor Michael era el maestro de Jack, y en algún momento de su infancia; fue el suyo también. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Era malvado, cruel, iracundo. Un monstruo en todo el sentido de la palabra. Por lo que estaba realmente impresionado, o más bien anonadado, porque su hijo le haya agradado.

_ Así es padre. Lo dijo_ Respondió Jack. Algo tenso por el repentino cambio de actitud de su progenitor. Después de tener un paupérrimo*** interés hacia su vida. Ahora estaba Intrigado.

_ Eso es bueno. ¿No es así Cariño?_ Hablo por primera vez en la velada su madre. Con una vos tan dulce que rápidamente calmo al infante. _ ¿Qué más orgullo podría haber, que ser los padres del primer niño en la historia, que le ha agradado al señor Michael?_ Termino de hablar y continuo comiendo al igual que Jack; Oliver se dedicó a observar a su hijo por el rabillo del ojo.

_ Madre…_ Llamo el menor de los Overland, luego de varios minutos en silencio.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ Respondió ella.

_ Iras mañana con migo al bosque ¿Cierto?_ Inquirió con nerviosismo a que ella le dijera que lo había olvidado y ya tenía planes pendientes.

_ Por supuesto cielo_ Su respuesta lo sorprendió un poco _ ¿Qué clase de madre seria si no fuera contigo?_ Una enorme sonrisa adorno el rostro del niño.

_ ¿Qué habrá mañana en el bosque?_ Cuestiono el mayor de la sala. Nunca le había gustado el no saber de qué hablaban su esposa e hijo cuando no se encontraba presente. Pero ahora estaba allí. Frente a ellos. No permitiría que hablaran en clave en sus narices.

_ Mañana es Pascua Oliver_ Mary suspiro. Su querido esposo siempre tan distanciado del mundo por culpa del trabajo.

_ ¿Y eso es relevante por…?_ Seguía sin comprender.

_ Padre si me lo permite. Responderé a su pregunta_ Tomo la palabra Jack. Por alguna razón siempre le pareció que en lugar de comer y tener una plática ''normal'' con su familia. Estuviera defendiendo su cabeza en un juzgado. Obtuvo un asentimiento: prosiguió con su explicación. _ El directo de la escuela propuso una excursión de padres e hijos al bosque mañana. Dijo que mientras los niños recojamos los huevos de pascua, ustedes hablarían sobre asuntos de la escuela_ Término de hablar al tiempo que movía su plato sin comida a un lado de la mesa. Estaba dispuesto a irse pero una voz lo detuvo.

_ ¿Por qué yo no sabía de esto?_ Su padre se había enojado. Ahora estaba en problemas.

_ Ya se lo había dicho padre… Pero al ver que su trabajo reclamaba más de su tiempo, decidí no molestarle de nuevo, y por esa razón acudí a mi madre_ Para tener 6 años, hablaba como un adulto.

_ Ya veo…_ Oliver pareció meditarlo un poco. _ Creo que también iré_ Ese anuncio pareció desconcertar un poco a su familia, quienes rápidamente volvieron a tomar sus poses relajadas.

_ Eso es perfecto cariño_ Admitió su esposa, mientras que en los ojos del niño aparecía un pequeño brillo.

_ Si yo también lo creo…_ Tomo un poco de vino de su baso _ Me sentara bien un poco de aire fresco. Sera… relajante_

Y el brillo en los ojos de Jack; desapareció. El infante se levantó de su asiento y dijo _ Con su permiso, me iré a la cama. Mañana será un día agotador y quiero descansar como es debido…_ Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero se detuvo antes de salir por esta _ Que tengan buenas noches y… Descansen_

_ Buenas noches Mi vida… Pídele a Sadman dulces sueños_ Respondió su madre antes que saliera del salón. Una vez del otro lado de la puerta una pequeña sonrisa surco su rostro mientras decía

_ Siempre lo hago madre… Siempre lo hago_ Y las imágenes se volvieron borrosas.

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o o.**

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

_En el palacio._

Norte, Sandy, Bunny, Tooth. Estaban con la boca abierta, literalmente. Descubrir que la persona más fastidiosa, escandalosa, malcriada, estrepitosa, bromista, bufona, problemática, etc, etc, etc… alguna vea fue un pequeño, inocente, triste, cayado y bien portado, niño. E inmediatamente se sintieron culpables por los constantes reclamos hacia su persona, pidiéndole que madurara.

Él ya había madurado en una ocasión. Y había madurado demasiado pronto.

_ Jamás imagine que Jack hubiera sido educado alguna vez_ Ese fue Bunny. Masticando una palomita. _ Y debo decir… que se me hace tremenda mente conocido_ Siguió comiendo.

_ Parece que sus padres eran algo… estrictos. ¿Ustedes no lo creen?_ Prosiguió Toothania.

_ Demasiado estrictos yo diría_ Exclamo ahora Norte. Sandy movió sus arenas formando un niño, un muro, y varios niños jugando del otro lado. _ Tienes razón Sandy…_ Continuo el cosaco. _ ¿Qué tal si no le dejaron tener amigos?_ Descifrando el mensaje de su amigo arenoso.

_ Pues eso ya lo veremos_ Interrumpió Bunny _ Ya está comenzando de nuevo_ Señalo al chico, viendo como nuevas imágenes se formaban sobre su cabeza _ No hagan ruido_ Se llevó un puñado de palomitas a la boca _Quiefo escusar esfo_ Hablo con la boca llena mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en su silla.

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o o. **

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

Ya habían llegado al parque. El pequeño estaba muy emocionado ya que sus padres habían asistido con él. Era la envidia de sus compañeros. La mayoría habían sido acompañados por sus madres y unos cuantos llegaron con sus padres; solo a él lo acompañaron ambos. Todas las miradas se posaban en ellos, y aunque no se lo dijera nadie, a Jackson Overland, le encantaba ser el centro de atención.

Cuando llegaron, el señor Michael llamo a los padres y madres de familia, mientras que los niños se dispersaban por el bosque, aunque claro, los estaban supervisando. De largo, pero lo hacían. Jack se separó de sus compañeros. Así no tendría que compartir sus huevos. No es que fuera egoísta ni nada pero… Realmente no quería compartirlos. Además, tenía otros planes en mente. Se internó un poco en el bosque, y ya había encontrado bastantes huevos de pascua. Estaban muy bonitos y muy bien pintados. Tenía su canasta casi llena, y le estaba comenzando a doler un poco la espalda, por tanto agacharse y levantarse. Dio media vuelta para marcharse… Pero un ruido lo detuvo. Era un sollozo. El sollozo de una niña. Volvió a dar media vuelta y camino en dirección del sonido.

Camino unos minutos y, luego vio la figura de una niña. Más o menos de su edad. Quizá uno o dos años menor que él. Estaba de espalda en un tronco, con sus rodillas fuertemente abrazadas en su pecho, y su cara escondida en ellas, y su larga cabellera negra descendiendo pos su espalda. Observo el lugar y se dio cuenta que estaban cerca del lago. Camino un poco hacia la niña tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Pero sin querer se paró sobre una ramita seca, y la partió. La niña seso su llanto y observo al intruso. Se limpió las lágrimas, se puso de pie, sacudió un poco su, Extra largo, vestido, y le dio la espalda dispuesta a irse.

_ ¡OYE! _ Le Grito Jack. Evitando así que la pequeña se fuera.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ Su voz era aguda, e infantil. Como la del niño frente a ella.

_ ¿Por qué lloras?_ Pregunto inocente acercándose a ella.

_ ¿Para qué quieres saber?_ Inquirió con curiosidad

_ Bueno es que te vi y me dije… bueno yo… no puedo permitir que una niña linda llore_ Y sus mejillas se volvieron rosas. Y las de Ella también _ M-mi mamá dice que las niñas lindas no lloran_ Y ahora estaba completamente rojo. Desvió la mirada con vergüenza.

_ ¿Tu…?_ Indago por un momento antes de continuar. Tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. _ ¿Tu… de verd- verdad crees… que soy linda?_ Pregunto la muy sonrojada infante.

El pequeño asintió. _ Sip. Y es mi deber como caballero hacer que dejes de llorar_ Sonaba decidido.

_ Yo no estaba llorando_ La respuesta lo descolo un poco.

_ ¿Qué?_ Atino a preguntar.

_ No de verdad_ Ok. Esta niña era rara.

_ ¿Y Que hacías entonces_ Cuestiono intrigado. Dejando de lado su anterior sonrojo.

_ Estaba haciendo una trampa_

_ ¿Una Trampa?_

La niña asintió. _ Sip. Para atrapar al conejo de pascua_ Una sonrisa tímida se adueñó de sus labios.

_ ¿Tú quieres… atrapar al conejo de pascuas_ Estaba incrédulo.

Ella bajo la cabeza con vergüenza _ Ya te puedes burlar si quieres_ Unas cuantas lagrimillas descendieron por sus mejillas.

_ Jamás haría tal cosa_ Se defendió un poco ofendido por la insinuación. _ Un verdadero hombre no se burla nunca de una dama_ Recordó las palabras que su padre casi siempre le decía. _ ¡Es más! ¡Te ayudare a atraparlo!_ Sonrió feliz al ver la mirada de emoción de esa extraña niña.

_ ¡BIEN!_ Exclamo ella feliz. _ ¡Ya tengo la soga y la red! Solo falta el cebo…_ Tomo pose pensativa.

_ ¿Qué tal si usamos estas?_ Dijo mostrando un enorme y apetitoso mazo de hermosas zanahorias

_ ¿De dónde las sacaste?_

_ De mi casa…_ Se sonrojo levemente_ Yo también quería verlo y por eso les guarde en mi canasta_

_Bien… Comienza operación Conejito esponjadito_

_ ¿No pudiste elegir otro nombre?_ Le pregunto a la niña rodando los ojos

_ No_ Respondió rápidamente. _ Ahora solo hay que colocar las trampas_ Rio maquiavélicamente. Jack se le unió.

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o o. **

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

_En el palacio… De nuevo._

__Aaaahhhh siii…_ exclamo conejo mientras se tomaba la barbilla._ Fueron ellos… Ahora los recuerdo jejeje Sí que eran tiernos__

__ ¿De qué hablas Áster?_ _

__ Nada Norte… Nada. Ya lo veras tú mismo_ Rio un poco y se recostó sobre su asiento estirándose un poco. _ Ya lo veras__

* * *

><p><em><strong>*мой маленький друг <strong>__**Mi pequeño amigo**__** es ruso**_

_****люди**__** Amigos**__** es ruso**_

_*****Paupérrimo**__** Significa: Pobre, Falto de tamaño. **__** Así que diría más o menos así : ''Después de tener un pobre interés hacia su vida. Ahora estaba Intrigado.''**_

_**Con respecto a Jack y su familia pues… como que ya está demasiado usado eso de que era de una familia humilde y cariñosa. Así que quise cambiarlo un poco XD aunque no se preocupen es muy problable que halgo ocurra y pierdan su fortuna :P... y con las edades, pues que les digo XD están en el siglo XVIII o XVIII y en ese entonces se podían casar desde los 13 o 14 años ¿Qué de raro tendría que ellos se casaran de 15 y 17? XD**_

_**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Un poco largo lo sé ¿pero que les puedo decir? ¡Demasiada inspiración! En fin. GRACIAS POR SUS REVEWS :3 de verdad que me hacen muy feliz :33. Nos leemos dentro de cuatro días para conocer el desenlace de este capi ¿A qué se refería conejo cuando le dijo a Norte que ya vería? ¿Lo atraparan los niños n su trampa? ¿Quién será la niña? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? XDD**_

_**BESOS :* (Comentarios. Comentarios) Wiii XD**_


	4. Operación Conejito Esponjadito Parte II

_**¡HOLA TODO EL MUNDO! ¡YA EStOY AQUÍ! Jajajaja XD Primero que nada me quiero disculpar por la tardanza realmente no fue mi intención tardarme tanto. ¿Pero que les puedo decir? hubo estúpido accidente de transito en el cual me vi, tremendamente, involucrada ¿¡Pero que importa!? XD Ya estoy aquí ( Con 6 costillas y una pierna rotas, pero estoy aquí) XD Bueno Ya no les molesto y los dejo por un rato ;P**_

_**¡A LEER!**_

_**Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; Son propiedad de DreamWorks y William Joyce. Yo solo los uso, sin fines de lucro, para satisfacer mi loca e infinita imaginación. El resto que no aparecen en la película o en el libro SI son de propiedad ;***_

* * *

><p><strong>Escarcha Del Alma… Corazón De Cristal…<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Operación Conejito Esponjadito... Parte II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El aroma a plantas frescas. El viento calmado y templado. Los coloridos huevecillos. La calidez del día. La suavidad del césped. El inicio de la primavera. La vida nueva que esta traía. La esperanza de que todo (Para bien) mejoraría, sintiéndose en el ambiente; todo era perfecto. Pascua era perfecta. Pero eso no quita el que el ser que la reparte fuera un conejo. Un conejo al que realmente muy, pero muy, pocas personas, o mejor dicho, niños, habían visto. Un ser, al que ambos pequeños admiraban e, incluso, idolatraban. Un ser, al que querían observar (Y hasta tocar), para luego ir a contárselo a sus amigos, compañeros y familiares. Decirles como era realmente. Y, a eso se debía el que dos pequeños niños, estuvieran en algún lugar del bosque con una soga, una red, y un enorme mazo de deliciosas zanahorias. Querían verlo. Querían Conocerlo. Y con un poco de trabajo en equipo; lo conseguirían.

_ ¿Está todo listo?_ Pregunto sería una niña de 5 años.

_ Si_ Respondió igualmente un niño de un año mayor.

_ ¿Recuerdas el plan?_

_ Yo lo diseñe… por supuesto que lo recuerdo genio_ Rodo los ojos con pesadez y cansancio.

_ ¿Crees que funcione?_ Estaba nerviosa. No quería hacerse muchas ilusiones; pero no podía evitarlo. Conocer al conejo de pascua era su más grande sueño… aunque muchas veces debía sufrir constantes bromas y humillaciones por tener un sueño como ese.

_ Por supuesto que funcionará_ El pequeño sonrió presumido. _ solo debes creer y lo hará_ Termino de hablar mientras se trepaba a la punta de un árbol. El plan consistía en que ella debía atraer al conejo, y cuando estuviera con la guardia baja, él aparecería en escena para capturarlo. Pan comido.

_ Más te vale…_ Murmuro un poco dudosa.

Tomo las zanahorias y las coloco en el canasto del niño. Aun no sabía su nombre puesto que no se lo había preguntado. Pero eso lo podría hacer después. Se posó bajo el árbol en el cual se encontraba su compañero de ''caza'', como él había dicho que lo llamara, y dio dos suaves toquecitos en el piso. No sabía si funcionaria pero dado que el conejo de pascua era pues… eso. Un conejo. Era lógico que viviera bajo tierra, en una madriguera, como todos los conejos ¿Cierto?. Además… no perdía nada con intentarlo. Estuvieron esperando por un rato; nada. Volvió a golpear; Con fuerza. Puso el canasto a un lado. Y grito.

_ ¡Conejo De Pascua!_ Coloco sus manitas alrededor da su boca, como un alta voz _ ¡Conejo De Pascua! ¡Ven! ¡Quiero darte Algo!_ pasaran unos minutos pero aquel no llegaba.

_ No vendrá_ Opino Jack desde lo alto. _ Nunca viene…_ Susurro para sí mismo. No era la primera vez que intentaba verlo. Desde que tenía cuatro años lo hacía. Siempre que era pascua se adentraba al bosque para hacer exactamente lo que hacía ahora; obteniendo el mismo resultado. Pero él no se rendiría hasta lograr con su objetivo: Cazar al conejo de pascua. Obviamente, no lo mataría ni nada. Solo… lo atraparía y observaría por un rato. Y después… Quién sabe. A lo mejor tocaría su pelaje, lo cargaría, acariciaría, le hablaría, lo alimentaria, lo cuidaría, jugaría con él, y luego… luego lo dejaría ir. Después de todo era un ser libre que se la pasa saltando de aquí para allá comiendo zanahorias y coloreando bonitos huevecillos, para obsequiarle al mundo y los niños. Por lo que pasaba muy ocupado ¿Cierto?.

Sí. Definitivamente el conejo de pascua era alguien sumamente ocupado ¡Tener que dibujar y pintar a tantos huevos para tantos niños sí que era un trabajo ocupado! ¡Incluso más ocupado que el de Santa! Es decir. Santa tiene a los duendes que le hacen los juguetes, seguramente ellos también los envolverían, además de que solo se los da a los niños buenos (Y siendo sinceros… Hay más malos que buenos), y el solo tendría que repartirlos. El conejo de pascua no tenía a nadie para que lo ayudara ¡Era el solo! Y no solo eso; él no le daba solo a los buenos. No. El conejo de pascuas le daba a todos: buenos, malos, educados, malcriados, grandes, chicos, etc. Y eso no era todo. El conejo de pascuas no le daba un huevo a cada uno. Eran cientos y cientos para cada quien. Y eso significaba más trabajo ¿No?. Seguramente por eso es que nunca venia. Siempre estaba muy ocupado. Igual a su padre.

_ Si vendrá._ Defendió ella. _ Yo sé que vendrá_ La suave voz de aquella niña lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_ ¿Y por qué lo sabes?_ Cuestiono intrigado. Aun se preguntaba qué era lo que hacia allí sabiendo que él no vendría. Pero ya era demasiado tarde como para irse del bosque y dejarla sola. Además… después de su inminente decepción tendría que consolarla para que no se sintiera tan mal por no haber podido conocer al ser que admiraba. ¿No es así? De cualquier forma, ya estaba allí, así que ahora debía atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos. Como su madre siempre dijo ''Uno siempre recibe lo que cosecha'' Por lo tanto. Si se cosechan falsas esperanzas, recibirá lágrimas de ilusiones rotas ¿Verdad?

_ Porque la luna me lo dijo_ Respondió ella. Con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Ajena a los miles de pensamientos pesimistas que pasaban por la mente del más grande, siendo perfectamente ocultados, bajo una sonrisa (Aparentemente) llena de orgullo y petulancia.

_ ¿La luna te lo dijo?_ Sus palabras salieron solas. Prácticamente no se dio cuenta de cuando se escaparon de su boca: hasta que ya las había dicho.

Ella asintió.

_ ¿La luna te… Ella te dice cosas?_ Sus ojitos estaban abiertos como platos, tanto que parecían salir de sus orbes, llenos de asombro y curiosidad.

_ Así es. Dice que…_ No pudo terminar su oración, ya que justo en ese momento un agujero se abrió en la tierra. De este salió un enorme conejo, de unos 2 metro o más (Para la mente de los niños). Llevaba un cinturón en su espalda y pecho y una canasta llena de unos huevecillos con ¿Pies? ¿Desde cuándo los huevos tienen pies?. Sus boquitas se abrieron tanto que parecía que caerían al suelo.

_ ¿T-tu eres… Tu eres el…?_ Trato de hablar pero no podía articular una oración completa. Estaba impresionada. Frente a ella se encontraba parado nada más que el mismísimo conejo de pascuas ¡ERA EL! ¡FRENTE A SUS OJOS! _ …El conejo de pascua_ Y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se posó en su rostro infantil. Jack desde la punta de aquel gran árbol estaba igual de impresionado que su compañerita. Tuvo que contenerse mucho paro no ponerse a saltar y gritar, ahí mismo. Tenía una misión que cumplir. Luego vería más de cerca a aquel ser mitológico.

_ ¿Me llamaste pequeña?_ La voz del antropomórfico lo saco de sus pensamientos, atrayéndolo a la realidad. Una tímida sonrisa adorno sus rosados labios.

_ Eto yo… ummm… yo te traje esto_ Ella le mostro la canasta con zanahorias al enorme conejo.

_ Muchas gracias pequeña… no debiste molestarte_ Le contesto al tiempo que tomaba la canasta de las manos de la niña y le sonreía dulcemente. Ganando un sonrojo por parte de ella. _ Que tierno_ Expreso realmente enternecido.

_ Gracias señor_

_ Y que niña tan educada. ¿Cómo te llamas?_ Cuestiono tomando asiento bajo el árbol en el que ella estaba.

_ Crístal_ Respondió tímidamente sentándose junto al ser. _ Y el suyo es…_

_ Bunny_ Mordió una de las zanahorias que se le había sido dada. _ Están deliciosas_

_ Gracias. Y Perdóneme _ Dijo ella levantándose del suelo.

_ ¿Eh? _ Contesto algo extrañado.

_ Perdóneme por esto_ Dio dos pasos atrás.

_ ¿Por qué?_ Se levantó del lugar.

_ ¡JAAAH!_ Escucho otra vocecita infantil y elevo la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera ver algo. Todo se volvió negro.

…

Había estado escuchando la conversación de su compañera, de la que se acababa de enterar que su nombre era Crístal, y el conejo gigante, que al parecer se llamaba Bunny. Vio como Crístal se ponía de pie y se alejaba de Bunny.

_ Es la señal_ Susurro.

Se paró sobre la rama y tomo la red que estaba a su lado. Ato la soga alrededor de su cintura y espero a que el conejo se parara frente a la niña. Cuando lo hizo; se lanzó hacia él.

…

_ ¡AY AY AY AY AY! ¡Si Duele! ¡Si duele!_ Se quejaba sobándose el trasero.

_ Jajajajaja_ Escucho una isa desenfrenada y levanto la mirada. _ ¿¡De que te estas riendo!?_

_ De que eres… eres un llorón_ Su reparación era entrecortada.

_ Deja de reírte y ayúdame con el_

_ Está bien. Está bien_

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

_En el Palacio._

_ JAJAJAJAJAJA_ Los guardianes estaban que lloraban de la risa al ver como dos pequeños, debiluchos, y adorables, niños, se las habían arreglado para atrapar a cierto Pooka, gran guerrero, de 1.85, nervios de acero, maestro del Tai-Chi y del antiguo arte de…

_ ¡YA CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ!_

_ ¡Que Tierno!_ Se burlaba Tooth llevándose ambas manos hacia sus mejillas, fingiendo ternura, para luego volver a reír.

_ ¡No es tierno!_ Se quejaba Bunnymund _Es vergonzoso…_ Suspiro con cansancio _ Había olvidado que así fue como los conocí_ Debía admitir que esta situación era embarazosa. Y daba gracias a Manny de tener tanto pelaje, porque estaba más que seguro de que en estos momentos se encontraba completamente rojo por la vergüenza. Pero ellos jamás se darían cuenta de eso; después de todo no se notaba en lo más mínimo. Necesitaba que sus amigos dejaran de reírse, así que tenía que encontrar algo para llamar su atención. Giro su (sonrojado, pero muy bien ocultado) rostro hacia el chico, y vio como estaba siendo atado a un tronco por los pequeños con una soga. Y entonces la próxima distracción para darles de que hablar a sus compañeros le llego sola.

_ La niña_ Los demás se callaron y lo vieron _ Ella dijo que la luna le hablaba_ Pudo apreciar como las risas se fueron y en su lugar aparecía la reticencia*. _ Le dijo que yo iría y… fui_ Analizo la situación.

_ ¿Pero MiM no habla con humanos a menos que…?_ Comenzó Norte.

Dejo la frase a medias para muchos, excepto para ellos que ya sabían perfectamente como finalizaba. Por un momento se vieron entre ellos, observando como todos tenían el mismo pensamiento en mente. '' _A menos que… fuera alguien de suma importancia para Manny o para alguno de sus planes.''_

__ _¿Pero por qué sería ella importante para Manny?_ Hablo Norte otra vez. Sobándose la barba con su mano derecha, observando las imágenes sobre Jack, en las cuales se podía apreciar que trataban de amarrar a Bunny en un tronco, teniendo serios problemas al hacer los nudos.

Sandy formo sobre su cabeza un ojo abierto, y dos niños.

_ Tienes razón Sandy_ El hada se acercó al muchacho, haciendo que el zumbido de sus alas retumbara en todo el salón _ Sera mejor que sigamos viendo_ Por algún motivo ya no sentía que ver los recuerdos de Jack fuer una buena idea.

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

Estaban felices. Emocionados. Extasiados. Impresionados. Ilusionados. El plan había salido a la perfección. Aunque debían admitir que atarlo al árbol no había sido muy fácil que digamos. Como pesaba ese conejo ¿Pues qué tanto comía? Debería de ponerse dieta. Ambos niños se encontraban sentados frente el ser, sobre el pasto, comiendo zanahorias y observándolo detalladamente. Queriendo guardarse la imagen de aquella extraña, pero fabulosa, criatura por siempre, siempre, en sus mentes. Era tan… tan… único y especial. A decir vedad… tan distinto a como se lo habían imaginado en toda su pequeña y corta vida.

_ Supongo que ya no podré cargarlo ni jugar con el_ Murmuro el peli-marrón. De verdad que se había hecho luciones de cómo lo tomaría entre sus manos y lo acariciaría, y sobaría su pancita y orejitas, siendo tan tierno y esponjoso; pero era todo lo contrario. Sí. Lo admitía. Era peludito y esponjoso: pero no era tierno. Y mucho menos adorable. Viéndolo bien… parecía de esos soldados que van a luchar a la guerra para defender su patria y esas cosas, era tan (o incluso más) alto como un adulto. Y sus facciones serias, tranquilas, calmadas: le recordaba mucho a su padre. A pesar de ser un animal y tener tanto pelaje. Fácilmente se podían apreciar sus bien formados músculos; y vaya que tenía.

_ Ah… ¿Uh? ¿Qué?_ La vos del conejo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Sacudió su cabecita y procedió a mirar con atención lo que aquel hacía. Pudo apreciar cómo se removía entre las cuerdas sin poder zafarse de ellas: y no lo haría nunca. Les había tomado mucho, pero lo habían amarradado muy bien. De algo serbia que su padre fuera hijo de un comandante del ejército después de todo. _ ¿Qué Creen que están haciendo par de mocosos insolentes?_ Les había preguntado pero ellos solo lo seguían mirando. _ ¿Así que ahora me ignoran?_ Se podía notar como Bunny se empezaba a impacientar _ ¿¡QUE NO PIENSAN RESPONDERME EJENDROS DEL DEMONIO!? ¿¡QUE NO SABEN QUEIN SOY YO!?_

_ El conejo de pascua_ Respondió Jack casi automáticamente. _ Y no soy hijo del Diablo._ Arrugo su ceño y apretó sus labios _ Seguramente lo dices porque es muy serio y casi siempre está enfadado con todo el mundo, sin razónaparente. Pero es bueno. Si lo conoces… te darás cuenta que lo es. Algunas veces… lo es _ Bajo su cabecita y un manto de tierra húmeda cubrió sus ojos escondiéndolos del mundo exterior.

Bunny, inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberles dicho eso. Crístal sintió como su pequeño corazoncito se estrujaba fuertemente con cada palabra de su compañero, ella más que nadie lo comprendía.

_ Ya no eres tan dulce, como me pareciste_ Susurro la niña al conejo. Este levanto la mirada y la observo. Tenía los ojos aguados ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quería llorar? Debía hacer algo. No permitiría que se pusiera a llorar y menos por su culpa. Así que E. Áster Bunnymund tuvo que hacer algo que nunca jamás, hizo antes…

_ Lo lamento_ Disculparse _ No fue mi intención. _

Los infantes rápidamente elevaron sus cabezas para verlo y ahora era el quien tenía la cabeza gacha y las orejas pegadas a su cráneo. Las maldijo por ser tan obvias. Escucho leves risitas y los miro. Ellos lo observaban divertidos ¿Se estaban burlando de él? ¿¡COMO SEATREVIAN ESOS…

_ Para ser un conejo… me pareces más un canguro_ Comparo Cristal entre risas tapándose los labios con sus manos para evitar reír más fuerte. Jack ahora carcajeaba. Bunny se puso más rojo que un tomate por la ira.

_ ¿¡COMO TE ATREVEZ A LLAMARME A MI CANGURO!?_ Este reclamo solamente aumento las risas de los niños. Quienes ya se limpiaban pequeñas lagrimillas de sus ojos. _ ¿¡De que rayos se rien!?_

_ Para…_ Comenzó Jack _ Para ser tan… gruñón eres…un cangu-canguro muy divertido_

_ Juro que si no se cayán de una buena vez…_ Pausa dramática _ Hare que Santa no les vuelva a traer regalos_ Los niños silenciaron sus risas. Bunny sonrió con picardía.

_ ¿Y porque hemos de creerte?_ Reto Jack

Bunny subió una ceja _ Porque yo lo digo_ Contrarresto

_ ¿Quieres una zanahoria?_ Pregunto inocente la niña evitando una ''épica'' batalla de 'El que parpadee primero pierde' entre el conejo y su compañero, obteniendo un ''Si por favor'' en respuesta. Se dispuso a sacar la más grande y aparentemente jugosa zanahoria del canasto y la llevo a la boca del conejo (que aún seguía atado) para que este la comiera.

_ Así que…_ Dijo Bunny luego de comer el vegetal. _ Esta es una de las actividades que realizan los hermanos hoy en día_ Sonrió con melancolía_ En mis tiempos solo salíamos ir a pescar y jugar en los…_

_ No somos hermanos_ Lo corto la niña acercándole otra zanahoria.

_ ¿Amigos?_ Ellos negaron con la cabeza _ ¿Primos?_ Negaron de nuevo _ ¿Conocidos?

_ Compañeros_ Respondió Jack _ Y creo que ella aún no conoce mi nombre_ Dirigió su mirada a Cristal quien estaba frente a Bunny, notando como un débil sonrojo hacia acto de presencia en las mejillas de esta. _ Soy Jackson_ Termino de decir cruzándose de brazos y recostándose en el pasto.

_ Crístal_ Fue lo único que pudo decir luego de eso.

_ Ya lo sabía_ Y sus mejillas se volvieron más rojas.

_ Eso es bueno_ Bunny sonrió con dulzura. Estos niños sí que eran tiernos._ ¿Saben que significa ''Compañeros''?_ Ambos infantes lo miraron con curiosidad. _ Significa.. Por siempre_

_ Por siempre_ Susurraron al unísono viéndose mutuamente.

_ En fin…_ Cambiaron su vista de dirección para encontrarse con Bunny de pie tomando la canasta con las zanahorias y la soga en su mano izquierda. Y estirando su espalda. _ … Fue un gusto conocerlos, pero tengo que irme_ Dio dos golpecitos en el suelo y desapareció en este. Solamente una amapola roja quedo como señal de que había estado aquí, dejando a Jack y a Crístal con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo es que había logrado soltarse?

_ Y…._ Hablo Jack luego de un rato de incomodo silencio _... ¿eres nueva? Nunca te había visto por aquí._ Se sentía algo nervioso, y sus manos sudaban.

_ Si_ Contesto ella _ Nos acabamos de mudar y mañana comenzare a ir a la escuela_

_ Eso es bueno_ Dijo el mientras tomaba su canasta con huevos de pascua y comenzaba a caminar en dirección hacia donde estaba el resto. Ella lo siguió. _ Supongo que seremos compañeros_ Doblo hacia la izquierda y luego a la derecha, sabía que se habían alejado mucho de los otros, solo esperaba no llegar tarde, si sus padres habían terminado de hablar con el Sr. Michael, seguramente ya lo estarían esperando para irse a casa. Y sabía que a su padre no le gustaba esperar a nadie._ ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_ Cinco y medio_ Respondió tímidamente.

_ ¡Súper! Seremos compañeros entonces_ Ella asintió en silencio. _ Y si quieres podemos ser amigos ¿Qué dices?_ Pregunto un poco más animado mientras seguían caminado. Ya comenzaba a escuchar a los demás.

_ ¿Tu… quieres ser mi amigo?_

_Sip. ¿Por qué te sorprende?_

_ Por nada…_ Sacudió un poco su cabeza _ Si me gustaría ser tu amiga Jack_ Rio de oreja a oreja.

_ ¿Mejores amigos?_ Se detuvo y dio media vuelta para verla mejor. Levanto su meñique y lo acerco a ella. Crístal hizo lo mismo.

_ Mejores amigos_ Y juntaron sus dedos en señal de pacto riendo levemente. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar con sus compañeritos, justa a tiempo. Sus padres acababan de terminar con el director.

_ Ya me tengo que ir_ Se despidió la niña dándole un abrazo a su nuevo amigo. _ Nos vemos mañana_ Sonrió.

_ Hasta mañana Cris_ Respondió devolviéndole el abrazo. Cuando se separaron ambos tomaron caminos separados. Ella hacia su padre quien la esperaba cerca de una mesa de picnic, y él hacia los suyos, que se encontraban charlando sobre alguna cosa de adultos.

Y las imágenes se volvieron borrosas.

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

_En el palacio… Otra vez… ¬3¬_

_ Awwwwwww_ Tooth estaba que saltaba de la emoción ante tal escena _ Es tan tierno ¡AAHH!_ Chillo de alegría llevándose ambas manos a su rostro. Sandy asintió vehemente y elevo sus pulgares.

_ Bien… Aprovechar el cambio de escena para ir al baño_ Comunico Norte levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

_ ¿Qué podremos encontrar ahora?_ cuestiono Bunny .

_ Cualquier cosa_ El hada tomo un semblante más sereno _ Sus memorias trabajaran hasta encontrar incluso los más pequeños detalles… pero nosotros solo veremos sus recuerdos más importantes_

_ Ya veo_ Áster se sobaba su barbilla imitando a Norte cuando se ponía a pensar, y riendo con picardía. Tooth rio fuertemente al verlo y Sandy lo hacía de manera silenciosa. Tomaron sus lugares nuevamente mientras esperaban que nuevas imágenes se formaran sobre el estacional. Esto realmente se estaba poniendo interesante.

_ Creo que esa niña es la ''chica misteriosa'' que siempre aparecida en los sueños de Jack_ Opino Bunny. Norte entro de nuevo a la sala. Sandy asintió vehemente.

_ Yo también lo creo_ Apoyo el hada, tomando un vaso con ponche de los que anteriormente había llevado el ex mercenario, y dándole un sorbo al contenido del mismo. Obcecando como las imágenes volvían a tomar forma.

**_**Pues eso ya lo veremos_ Anuncio Norte Sentándose nuevamente

_ ¿Cómo es que terminaste tan rápido?_ Pregunto Bunny intrigado

_ Recordé que se dónde queda el baño, Dah_ Y a Bunny se le deslizo una gota de sudor por la nuca [Estilo anime ^.^]Sandy y Tooth rieron con ganas. Norte sí que era muy despistado en muchas, e incontables, ocasiones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Reticencia <strong>__**Duda**_

_**Lamento si no quedo bien, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer en media horas ( a escondidas del doctor) desde la mini laptop de mi prima XD si recuerdan lo de mi accidente, verán les voy a explicar, resulta que cuando volvía de mi escuela un auto doble cabina se estrello con el taxi en el que viajaba y en el accidente perdí mi compu y mis archivos ( quedo hecha trizas :'( estuve inconsciente por mas de 5 dias asi desperté hace 2 días y aqui me tienen XD espero les guste lo suficiente como para merecer un review XD**_

_**BESOS :* (Comentarios, comentarios) XD **_


	5. Invisible

_**Hola a todos! He vuelo gente... **_

_**espero que este cap les guste, la verdad me sentí bien escribiéndolo, no se... me sentí identificada con Jack, mi infancia fue algo similar con respecto a mi relación con mis padres y bueno... ya me salí del tema :P con respeco a mi incidente gracias a los que se preocuparon por mi, pero no es necesario Dentro de poco me daran de alta WIII XD ahora los dejo tranquilos para que puedan leer en paz ;P**_

_Cursiva - _pensamientos -O voces-

_**¡A LEER!**_

_**Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; Son propiedad de DreamWorks y William Joyce. Yo solo los uso, sin fines de lucro, para satisfacer mi loca e infinita imaginación. El resto que no aparecen en la película o en el libro SI son de propiedad ;***_

* * *

><p><strong>Escarcha Del Alma… Corazón De Cristal…<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Invisible.**

**.**

**.**

No sabía dónde estaba, ni como había llegado a ese lugar. Solo sabía que debía salir; debía encontrar una salida.

Era un bosque; En un principio creyó que era el bosque donde había estado hace unas semanas recogiendo huevos de pascua. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Aquel bosque era hermoso, con sus árboles verdes y frondosos, plantas agraciadas y perfumadas, césped suave y animalitos amigables; este bosque era todo lo contrario: sus árboles estaban feos, secos y muertos, no había césped ni mucho menos flores de colores, todo era gris, café, y negro. En verdad que daba miedo. Los únicos animales que se observaban eran alimañas: asquerosos gusanos, tenebrosas serpientes, y esos aterradores búhos con sus tétricos ojos amarillentos, cuqueando cada vez que veían a alguien –O algo- pasar cerca de ellos.

Camino durante unos minutos a paso lento y calmado, a lo mejor y se había vuelto uno de esos sonangulos, o algo así, y llego hasta ese extraño –Y grotesco- lugar él solito. Hacía mucho frio, por lo cual se frotaba las manos cada tres minutos, lo que significaba que era bastante tarde y que sería mejor que se apresurara para llegar a su casa, no quería que sus padres se despertasen y no lo encontraran en su cama. Apresuro el paso un poco, prácticamente trotaba, pero aun así no llegaba a ninguna parte. Pesada niebla comenzó a aparecer en el lugar, aturdiendo su mirada, y causando que el frio aumentara; sus labios se tornaron de un suave color morado mientras que sus dientes vibraban haciendo un ruido cada vez que se encontraban, su cuerpecito entero temblaba y sentía que cada minuto que pasaba lo congelaba; ya no sentía los dedos de sus manos.

_ ¡Madre…! ¡Padre! _ Realmente no tenía idea si ellos lo escucharían, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo _ ¡Madre! ¡Padre! ¿¡Donde están!?_ Percibió como sus gritos se perdían en la inmensidad del bosque convirtiéndose en un escandaloso eco; que con el pasar del tiempo se volvió un débil murmullo. _ ¿Dónde estoy?_ Susurro observando hacia el cielo buscando la luna, sin poder encontrarla. Era extraño… La luna siempre estaba allá arriba.

La niebla se volvió más espesa, el camino más largo, el bosque más denso. Le costaba mucho trabajo el mirar por donde iba, y la verdad es que no tenía idea de hacia donde se dirigía. Siguió caminando, se le hacía realmente difícil hacerlo con todo ese frio ¡Parecía que caían pedazos de hielo del cielo! ¿Acaso estaba nevando? No eso era prácticamente imposible. Estaban a mediados de primavera; faltaba mucho para que llegara el invierno y nevara. Escucho el sonido de una persona caminando sobre hierba seca y golpes en los árboles.

_ ¿Qui- quien anda ahí?_ Odio por un momento el que su voz hubiera temblado. Espero pacientemente a que el otro le contestara pero nadie lo hizo. Los golpes se detuvieron; prosiguió con su camino. No avanzo mucho cuando volvió a oír aquel sonido, se detuvo por un instante y se dispuso a hablar nuevamente pero un sonido lo obligo a callar. Era el relinchido de un caballo, al cual le siguieron muchos más. El suelo comenzó a temblar y los árboles se mecían vigorosamente. Jack se precipitó a dar tres pasos hacia atrás; entrecerró los ojos para poder obtener una mejor vista. Luego de unos segundos más tarde pudo diferenciar unas figuras a través de la niebla, por un momento no sabía de qué o quiénes eran pero una vez estuvieron más cerca pudo reconocer las figuras de caballos acercándose a él.

Su mirada se inundó de pánico y horror ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? La única respuesta que obtuvo fue correr, a la cual no le replico nada en lo absoluto. Y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernitas le permitían por aquel obscuro bosque; su corazón le latía a mil por hora y su respiración estaba agitada, sudor frió se deslizaba por su rostro ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar? ¿Cómo iba salir? ¿¡De donde habían salido tantos caballos!?

_ No corras Jack… _ Alguien lo llamo; un espeluznante escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Nunca antes había escuchado esa voz _ …No podrás escapar de mí. _ ¿Y eso que quería decir? ¿Quién era este sujeto? _ Ni toda la ayuda de Manny te podrá salvar, mi querido Jack_ Una risa extremadamente horripilante retumbo por todo el lugar, haciendo eco en el viento. ¿Quién era Manny? ¿Quién le estaba hablando? ¿Cómo es que la persona que le hablaba no hacía nada para ayudarlo? ¿¡Que no miraba que estaba a punto de ser atropellado por una manada de caballos salvajes!? Jack tenía miedo. Mucho miedo… y frio.

Se estaba cansando, ya llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de huir de esas criaturas, pero simplemente no podía perderlos, era como si ellos no necesitaran ver para poder encontrarlo como si lo estuvieran oliendo, detectando su aroma; pero los caballos no podían hacer eso, solo los perros lo hacían. Logro llegar a una especie de lago, no estaba seguro si lo era ya que no podía ver bien, pero creyó reconocerlo: era el lago que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo. Pero estaba congelado ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando con ese lugar? Tropezó con la raíz de un árbol que sobresalía en la superficie, permitiendo que los corceles lo alcanzaran; pensó que correrían sobre él aplastándolo, pero no lo hicieron y en lugar de eso lo rodearon. Estaba acorralado y sin escapatoria. Cuando los vio de cerca pudo darse cuenta perfectamente que esos no eran caballos normales. Eran negros y flacos, y sus ojos… eran amarillos. Los caballos no tienen los ojos de ese color.

_ ¿Qué sucede Jack? ¿Acaso no tienes hacia dónde ir?_ Pregunto aquella voz nuevamente.

De entre los caballos apareció un señor alto de piel gris y ojos oscuros con irradiaciones en ámbar. Sus dientes eran puntiagudos, su cabello negro peinado hacia atrás. Pensándolo bien, su cara tenía el aspecto de la de un Búho.

_ ¿Qui- quien es usted?_ Su voz delataba el miedo que lo albergaba en ese momento.

_ ¿De verdad quieres saber?_ Contrarresto con malicia

_ ¿Dónde Estoy?_

_ Soy tu peor pesadilla pequeño_ Respondió acariciando la mejilla del niño haciendo que este se retorciera al tacto _ Y este será tu hogar… dentro de un tiempo_ Rió con burla

_ ¿M-mi hogar?_ Jack estaba confundido ¿De que hablaba ese sujeto?

_ Es curioso…_ Prosiguio el de piel grisácea _ Ciertamente no entiendo porque eres tan importante para MiM…_ Observo detenidamente al niño tirado frente a él. La verdad no era gran cosa. Cabello y ojos marrón, piel clara, estatura media; estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, por lo cual no dejaba de temblar. Patético. Ya lo había estado vigilando desde hace un tiempo, prácticamente desde que se dio cuenta de que Manny tenía intenciones de convertirlo en un estacional, y hasta donde sabía, ese estúpido niñito frente a él sería el primer espíritu estacional en existir. Realmente poco le interesaba el asunto; Pero aunque nunca lo admitiera, se preocupaba por su hija, Seraphina nunca antes había necesitado ayuda para controlar las estaciones, y el hecho de que de un día para otro Manny decidiera que precisaba ayuda con ello pues… Era algo inquietante. Admitía que el niño tenía sus cualidades: era honrado, recto, decente, integro, honesto, amable, simpático, cordial, agradable, respetuoso, obediente, inteligente, noble, perspicaz, sutil, divertido, le gustaba todo ese asunto del honor y no se cosa más, de gran corazón, y ridículamente… Valiente. _ Si solo eres un pequeño niño con miedo_ Escupió con desprecio.

_Yo no tengo miedo_ se defendió rápidamente Jack, recuperando un poco su compostura y colocándose de pie ante aquel sujeto _ No de usted. Señor_

Como dije… ridículamente valiente.

_ Ya veo_ Y eso era lo que más odiaba del niño. Era demasiado valiente. Dejo de sentir miedo de un momento a otro; nunca nadie había hecho eso. Se llevó una mano a su barbilla mientras un aterrador brillo aparecía en su mirar. Sonrío con petulancia. _ Serás un excelente compañero… Después de todo el frio y la obscuridad siempre van de la mano. Frost_ desapareció entre las sombras dejando atrás una estruendosa risa malévola permitiendo que el resto de sus pesadillas se abalanzaran sobre el niño, para ser envuelto por la oscuridad.

**o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o. **

_ Ahhg. _ Jack jadeo sentándose sobre su cama, respirando dificultosamente. Ese había sido un sueño extremadamente raro; Y no era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de sueños. Se posiciono en la orilla de la cama dejando caer sus pies por el borde de esta e inclinando la mirada; aun estaba tiritando. ''_ Después de todo el frio y la obscuridad siempre van de la mano. Frost_'' Esas palabras… ¿Por qué no dejaba de escucharlas? ¿Qué era lo que querían decir? ¿Por qué su sueño estaba relacionado con algo que todo el mundo sabe? ¡Claro que el frio y la oscuridad se llevan! ¡Eso es Elemental! Hasta el más tonto lo sabía. Dios como le dolía la cabeza. Tantas preguntas sin respuestas ya le estaban dando jaqueca.

Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. Últimamente se sentía muy cansado, y el hecho de dormi horas al día no le ayudaba mucho que digamos. Odiaba tener esos sueños. Los odiaba y mucho: al punto de preferir no dormir para no tener que soñar. Abrió un poco los ojos justo a tiempo para poder presenciar como una especie de arena negra emergía de bajo de su cama, junto con unos largos y grisáceos brazos. Se sobresaltó un poco; era la misma arena que aparecía en sus sueños.

_ Jajajajaja_ ¡No! ¡Era esa risa de nuevo!

Se puso de pie sobre su cama de un salto y empuño sus manitas. Su corazón se estaba acelerando, cerró los ojos con fuerza. No, no otra vez. Esto no estaba pasando. Esto no podía estar pasando. Todo era producto de su imaginación. Todo era producto de su alocada imaginación.

_ Jajajajaja_ ¡No! No, no, no, no, no. No. No. ¡Esto no era real! ¿¡Estaba aquí!? En su habitación ¿Pero cómo? _ No temas Jack… No tienes que temer de mi_ Pudo sentir -Aunque permanecía con los ojos cerrados- como el ser lo rodeaba. Escucho como sus cosas comenzaron a temblar y hacer ruido; esperaba que sus padres lo escucharan y ahuyentaran al sujeto frente a él, o eso suponía.

_ Ellos no vendrán_ La insinuación tomo por sorpresa al niño ¿Cómo sabia en lo que pensaba? _ Puedo sentir el miedo de las personas pequeño… es parte de mi trabajo_

_ ¿Quién e-eres?_ Titubeaba

_ Los que me conocen me llaman Pitch_ rio con sorna _ Pero tú puedes llamarme…_ sintió como se posicionaba tras de él y le susurraba al oído _ Maestro_ finalizo para luego proceder a morderle el lóbulo de su oreja; provocando un ahogado gemido de terror al niño.

_ ¿Qué es lo q-que quiere de mí?_ El pánico se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Temblaba enérgicamente; pero por ningún motivo abría sus ojos.

_ Te quiero a ti_ Sudor frio recorrió por su frente y cuello. Cayo de rodillas sobe su cama y se sostuvo la cabeza entre sus manos; comenzó a agitarla con fuerza; cristalinas gotas de agua salada resbalaban por sus mejillas.

_ Vete. Vete. Vete. Vete_ Suplicaba con ansias, haciendo que el de cabello negro sonriera con maldad. _ Tú no eres real. Esto no está pasando_ Gimoteaba pausadamente repitiendo una y otra vez aquellas palabras tratando de convencerse de que nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era real.

_ Por supuesto que soy real pequeño_ Exclamo Pitch ofendido _ Tan real como el conejo de pascuas ¿O ya te olvidaste de él, Jackson?_

_ ¡Cállate!_ Grito con fuerza _ Esto no es real, esto no es real, esto NO es real… cuando abra los ojos estaré solo en mi habitación porque tú no existes, nunca exististe, y jamás existirás_ Tomo una bocanada de aire_ Uno…_ Las cosas dejaron de temblar un poco _ Dos…_ Obligo a su cuerpo a relajarse para que se dejara de sacudir _ Tres…_ Abrió de golpe sus ojos; lo primero que vio fue una pared de madera con la ventana entreabierta, y las cortinas danzando con el viento al entrar a su habitación. Giro su rostro hacia la izquierda para apreciar la mesa de noche con varias hojas de papel sobre ella algo desordenadas y revueltas con notas de la escuela. Sonrió con timidez y nerviosismo. Volteo el rostro hacia la derecha para poder ver

_ ¡BU!_

_ ¡AHHHH!_ La cara de Pitch a centímetros de la suya sonriendo con arrogancia. Induciendo que el infante saltara hacia el lado contrario, cayendo de la cama _ ¿¡PORQUE ME HACE ESTO!?_ cuestiono al borde del llanto.

_ Porque es divertido_ Rio altanero.

_ Por favor… ya basta_ Sollozaba desconsolado apoyando ambos brazos en el suelo, con sus cabellos marrones ocultando su mirada. Se veía tan… vulnerable. Justo como Pitch quería verlo. Pero por alguna razón… no deseaba verlo así. No por ahora. Solo era un niño. Así que ¿Por qué no darle lo que tanto deseaba?

Se fue del lugar dejando atrás al niño con frondosas cascadas descendiendo de su rostro hipeando vigorosamente. Otro día vendría a visitarlo nuevamente. Si, definitivamente vendría. Otro día. Lo aria.

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

_En el palacio…_

_ ¿Qué es lo que acabamos de ver?_ Bunny tenía sus orejas en extremo pegadas a su cráneo. El salón del hada se encontraba sumido en un incómodo silencio. Todos con miradas llenas de inquietud y angustia. Así que Pitch realmente no mentía cuando les dijo que había conocido a Jack cuando era humano; pero el no solo lo había conocido ¡El maldito lo torturaba! _ Ese malnacido_ Estrello su puño en su pierna con impotencia _ Juro que hare que pague por eso…_

_ Bunny… tranquilízate_ Tooth soltó sus palabras en un murmullo _ Eso lo podemos hacer después. Ahora debemos concentrarnos en los recuerdos_ Sonaba decidida

_ ¡Pero…!_

_ ¡Pero nada друг!_ El cosaco tomo la palabra _ Tooth tiene razón. Además… quiero seguir viendo ¿¡Quién sabe de qué otras cosas nos podamos enterar!?_ Sandy formo un signo de exclamación junto a uno de interrogación sobre su cabeza levantando sus hombros y abriendo sus ojos _ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que sabes de lo que hablo, Sandy? ¡Acabamos de descubrir que Seraphina es hija de Pitch! ¡La Madre Naturaleza Es Hija Del Rey De Las Pesadillas! _ sonaba sorprendido

_ En eso tienes razón compañero_ Le siguió el conejo _ Yo no sabía eso, ni que Jack había sido el primer espíritu estacional_

_ Yo si lo sabía_ Todos voltearon en dirección al hada _ ¿Qué? Me agrada Seraphina… es interesante _ Se excusó _ Además… ¿Quién creen que fue quien me conto sobre sus dientes?.

_ ¿Y porque no nos lo habías dicho, Compañera?_

_ Nadie me lo había preguntado_ exclamo sin mucho interés _También sé que después de Jack eligieron al espíritu del otoño, al verano, y por ultimo a la primavera_

_ Sih. Conozco a la chica de la primavera_ Continuo Bunny _ Es muy encantadora_

_ Basta de esto, Dah. Sigamos viendo al chico ¿Quieren? _ Sandy asintió tomando una galleta del plato ¿Cómo es que no se las habían acabado ya?

_ Bien continuemos_ Respondió Tooth rendida.

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

El silencio era abrumador –Y hasta cierto punto extenuante- quería que esto se terminara rápido para poder irse a jugar con sus amiguitos hasta que se acabara el fin de semana y tuvieran que regresar de nuevo a la escuela; era tan aburrida. El verano se estaba acercando y con ello las vacaciones de verano. Realmente nunca le había gustado el verano, hacia demasiado calor y sudaba en exceso, la temperatura subía tanto que se volvía abrumador; le provocaba la sensación de estarse derritiendo. Pero al menos con el verano venían las vacaciones, lo que significaba ¡Cero Escuela por unas semanas! ¡Wiii…! y ciertamente adoraba no ir a la escuela.

Sin darse cuenta dejo escapar una leve risita soñadora. Mientras tomaba una cucharada de sopa y se la llevaba a su boca para comerla. Tenías pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos por falta de sueño; pero nadie lo había notada; excepto por Crístal, quien parecía ser la única en saber de su existencia.

''_Serás un excelente compañero…''_

Jadeo un poco y frunció el ceño al recordar esas palabras ¿Por qué pensaba en eso?

''_El frio y la obscuridad siempre van de la mano''_

Tonta voz cállate de una vez

''_Te quiero a ti'' _

Cállate. Cállate.

''_No podrás escapar de mi'' _

Gimió con dolor, su cabeza le comenzó a doler nuevamente; era culpa de esas voces. Sostuvo con fuerza el cucharon y bajo la cabeza con molestia.

''_Jajajajaja'' _

Basta. Basta.

''_Jajajajaja''_

Basta. Cállate. ¡PARA!

_ ¿Te ocurre algo Jackson?_

_ ¿Qué?_ Probablemente abrió un poco más los ojos de lo debido o dejo escapar un hilo pequeño de aire pero ciertamente le había sorprendido la pregunta ¿Realmente se estaba dirigiendo a él? No pensó que le estuvieran prestando atención, después de todo nunca lo hacían; abrió la boca varias veces en un intento fallido de pronunciar frases coherentes y, sin embargo, siempre optaba por cerrarla. Frunció el ceño al cabo de unos minutos, disgustado, asustado... No creyó que sería buena idea contarle lo que le estaba pensando, es decir ¿Cómo iba ir y decirle: ''Hola madre ¿Sabías que por las noches un hombre feo y grotesco se mete en mi habitación y hace que tenga pesadillas todo el tiempo?'' ? Pensaría que se estaba volviendo loco o algo y lo llevaría con el padre de la iglesia para que le hiciera un exorcismo y no sé qué cosas más ¿Y su padre? ¡Ja! Él era peor que su madre, Lo más seguro con su padre era que tomara su cinturón y comenzara a castigarlo, excusándose al decir ''Debes de aprender a madurar de una vez''

_ ¿No escuchaste a tu madre? Respóndele_ Demando su padre con expresión neutra en su rostro. Como siempre. ¿Acaso no conocía lo que era sonreír de vez en cuando?

_ Lo lamento_ se disculpó el niño _ Madre ¿Podría repetirme la pregunta, por favor? No logre escucharla con claridad_

_ Pregunte ¿Si te ocurría algo? Te vi tan pensativo que me dio la impresión de que algo te perturba_ le sonrió con dulzura

''_Si, Jackson… ¿Te ocurre algo? No sé cómo tal vez…mmm… ¿Yo? Jajajajaja''_

Cállate. Cállate ya.

_ No. No me sucede nada en lo absoluto madre_ Sonrío con esfuerzo _ Todo esta perfectamente. Muchas gracias por preocuparse, pero no hay razón de hacerlo. Estoy bien_

_ Si tú lo dices… entonces tendré que creerte_ cedió su madre vencida, aun sin tragarse el cuento de que ''todo está bien'' Puede que no sea la mejor madre del mundo, o que apenas si vea a su hijo durante el día, o que solamente tuviera oportunidad de hablar con su pequeño durante el desayuno, el almuerzo, y algunas veces la cena. Pero de igual manera era su madre, y como tal ella siempre sabia cuando algo anda mal con su hijo. Lo sentía dentro de su ser. Tenía ese presentimiento.

Vio como Jack se levantaba de la silla y escucho como se despedía con un cortes ''Con permiso'' para luego salir casi corriendo del comedor.

…***…***…..

Realmente odiaba mentir ¿Pero que más podía hacer? No podía decirles nada, no le creerían. Escucho lejanamente como su madre le respondía con un '' _ Si tú lo dices… entonces tendré que creerte_'' No muy convencida de su respuesta. Tuvo que retener un suspiro de cansancio, sabía que no le peguntaba porque en verdad le concerniera su vida; sabía perfectamente que no lo hacía. Nunca lo había hecho. Ni siquiera la miraba seguido, es más, incluso habían ocasiones en las que pasaba días sin verla. A ninguno de los dos por cierto. Podría apostar que no sabía ni cuál era su color favorito. Termino de comer, y alejo el plato desocupado de su vista. Se levantó de su asiento para salir a tomar aire fresco, ya no tenía ganas de jugar con sus amigos.

_ Con permiso_ anuncio dando una leve reverencia y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

''_Vez ni si quiera se dieron cuenta de que te fuiste''_

La voz tenía razón esta vez.

''_Eres invisible para ellos''_

No soy invisible. Estoy aquí. ¡Mírenme! ¿¡Por qué no me miran!?

''_Hazte notar''_

Cállate.

''_Que te noten de una buena vez''_

¡CALLATE Y DEJAME EN PAZ!

Tuvo que correr hacia la salida, no quería que sus padres se dieran cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando. La cabeza le dolía mucho, parecía que se le iba a explotar.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo dirigiéndose hacia algún lugar de bosque, necesitaba descansar alejarse de sus padres, de esa molesta voz, alejarse de sus amigos –Aunque nada tuvieran que ver en esto- alejarse de todos, alejarse del mundo. Necesitaba paz, calma, serenidad. Llego a un claro en el bosque; se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, dejándose deslizar por el hasta que llego al suelo donde se abrazó las rodillas con fuerza ahogando sus sollozos en ellas. Estaba solo. Nació solo. Creció solo. Y seguramente moriría solo. ¡Oh la soledad! Dulce y cruel soledad, relajando al que quiere estar solo, matando al que no quiere estarlo; envenenando su corazón, y escarchando su alma, provocándole heridas que no pueden quemar el veneno, que no pueden sanar, dejándole esos asquerosos gusanos que se comen el alma del que se encuentra en medio de la fría soledad y que se entierran en la pie como si de un cuchillo profundo y en extremo filoso se tratase, que te hacen llorar para poder desahogar ese dolor. El dolor de la inexistencia. Odiaba ser invisible. Odiaba estar solo. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba el, solo. De nuevo. Siempre solo.

Paso así un rato. Y aunque ya no lloraba, seguía en la misma posición. Últimamente ya se estaba hartando de llorar. Desde hoy buscaría otra forma para aliviar sus penas. Una forma menos degradante. Porque llorar era degradante. No valía la pena llorar ¿Para qué llorar, en primer lugar? ¿De qué te servía? Solo te dejaba esas enormes bolsas bajo tus ojos y la nariz llena de mucosidades. Asco. Decidido. Esta había sido la última vez que había llorado en su vida. La próxima vez que iba a llorar seria por la muerte de un familiar o por algún dolor físico extremadamente doloroso. Tan solo por eso. Por nada más.

''_Ya lo veremos''_

_ Tú te callas_ Se defendió esta vez de la voz _ Te lo demostrare. Ya lo veras_

Se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a su casa. Ya vería esa estúpida voz de lo que él era capaz de hacer. Jackson Alexander Overland Frost no se dejaría vencer por una vocecita molesta y chillona. Ooh no. No señor. Por supuesto que no. Primero se cambiaba el nombre.

_ Dios… ¿Por qué mi vida tiene que ser tan extraña?_ murmuro abatido mientras continuaba caminando. Quizá algún día lo entendería. Lo mejor sería que dejara de pensar en eso; habían cosas más importantes en ese momento, por ejemplo: había quedado de ir a casa de Crístal, le prometido que aria para que le presentara a su prima mejor amiga quien se mudaría al pueblo, y no tenía intenciones de fallar con su promesa. Además… necesitaba encontrar a alguien que le dijera que realmente existía, que podía verlo y valoraba su presencia. Que le dijera que no era invisible. Que podía verlo. Lo necesitaba. Y mucho.

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

_En el palacio… De nuevo °-°'_

_**No soy invisible. Estoy aquí. ¡Mírenme! ¿¡Por qué no me miran!?**_

Esas palabras…

_**No soy invisible. Estoy aquí. ¡Mírenme! ¿¡Por qué no me miran!?**_

Esas simples 11 palabras compuestas por 45 sencillas letras -Y quizás algunos signos de puntuación y exclamación- no dejaban de resonar en sus cabezas, haciéndolos sentir más culpables y apenados de lo que ya estaban. Por Manny… el chico sufrio la soledad desde el día en que nació, hasta el día en que fue elegido guardián; y debían admitir, que eso no fue poco tiempo. Y estaban seguros de que si no hubiera sido por eso, aun estaría solo. Bajaron sus afligidas miradas al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo es que pudieron hacerle eso a Jack? ¡Solo era un niño! Un niño vuelto inmortal… era injusto. Ellos fueron injustos. Injustos con Jack. Fueron jodidamente injustos con Jack. Antes de todo esto, ni siquiera lo conocían; pero aun así juraban que era un irresponsable, busca pleitos y bufón. No fue hasta después de la batalla que tuvieron con Pitch, que finalmente comprendieron que él era mucho más que eso.

''_**Eres invisible para ellos''**_

Pero también estaban las palabras de Pitch. Recordándoles que Jack sí había sido invisible por mucho, mucho, tiempo. Por más de trecientos años lo fue. Fue invisible para para lo humanos, para los niños, y, aunque les dolerá admitirlo, Jack fue invisible incluso para ellos. Lo dejaron solo. ¿Pero ellos no tenían la culpa? ¿O sí? No. Es decir. ¿¡Como tenerla si no lo conocían!? ¿Cierto? No sabían que él creía que no era nadie ¿Entonces como esperar que ellos le recordaran que sí lo era? ¿Cierto? Ellos no sabían del dolor que le causaban cada vez que le daban la espalda alegando que ''tenían trabajo que hacer'' Aunque en ocasiones fuera una excusa para no pasar tiempo con un adolescente revoltoso ¡Ellos no quisieron abandonarlo durante ese largo tiempo! ¿Verdad? No fue su culpa el que sufriera en silencio durante todo ese tiempo ¿O si lo era? ¿Lo era? ¡Lo era! ¡SI! Definitivamente lo era. Era SU culpa. Era su maldita culpa. ELLOS lo abandonaron. ELLOS le dieron la espalda. ELLOS lo hicieron a un lado.

Manny ¿Por qué la verdad tenía que ser tan cruel?

_ ¿Cómo pudimos hacerle esto?_ Norte se llevo ambas manos al rostro en un intento desesperado por ocultarlo _ ¿Cómo fuimos capaces de dejarlo solo durante todo este tiempo?_ Su voz sonaba apagada, angustiada, agraviada. _ Jack nunca se mereció nuestro trato_ Negó con la cabeza en señal de decepción.

_ No fue nuestra culpa compañero_ Bunny trato de convencer al de la gran barba de que ellos no tenían la culpa, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no era verdad. Pero tratar es intentar y fracasar en el proceso.

_ ¡No!_ Grito exasperado el cosaco _ ¡Fue nuestra culpa! ¡De todos nosotros! Por haberlo abandonado_

El conejo suspiro desalentado _ Tienes razón. No me sorprendería el que nos odiara por haberle dado la espalda todos estos años_ Sus apéndices se aplastaron a su cráneo lo más que pudieron hacerlo en señal de vergüenza.

_ No_ interfirió Tooth esta vez _ Jack es demasiado bueno. Jamás podría odiarnos. _ Sonrió modestamente. Sandy consintió. _ Pero una cosa si les digo…_ Los demás guardianes la observaron con curiosidad _ Pitch definitivamente pagara por esto_ Sanciono señalando las imágenes del joven, en las cuales se podía apreciar cómo le daba la mano a una niña de piel bronceada y cabello castaño. Sus amigos la apoyaron en eso. Ellos se encargarían, personalmente, de que ese bastardo pagara todo el sufrimiento que le causo a SU pequeño niño. Porque eso era Jack para ellos, y eso es lo que siempre iba a ser. Un niño pequeño que requería de todo su cariño y apego. Y sin duda, ellos se lo darían. Siempre lo harían.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Que les parecio? tengo que admitir que al inicio no tenia mucha indpiracion, pero cuando termine de escribir la pesadilla ¡Puf! se escribio solo XD espero sus review XDD<strong>

**BESOS :* (Comentarios, comentarios) XD**


	6. Amistad

_**Hola. Hola.! se que muy probablemente me querrán matar, ok eso es improbable XD, o gritarme ¡Tienes tanto tiempo libre y no se te ocurrió actualizar mas rápido! y yo les diré... "Lo lamento pero mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones y no se cuando regresa" XD Hice lo mas que pude con este cap, aun no me dejo muy convencida, ustedes decidan XD Tratare de esforzarme mas pero últimamente todas las ideas que me llegan a la cabeza son de Jack sufriendo por culpa de Pitch, ademas de que quiero que ya dejen de ser niños para que entren en la adolescencia y hacerlos sufrir un poco por culpa del tan "ansiado y Cruel" amor XD Espero me comprendan, no quiero escribir sin inspiracion, pero tampoco hacer sufrir a mi pequeño Jack XD**_

_Cursivas, centradas - Charlas entre Jack y la voz (cuando no este en cursiva y siga en centrado, es lo que Jack piensa o siente. excepto las del inicio esas son de otra cosa XD _¿Se entiende XD?

...***...***...***... Saltos de tiempo

o.o.o.o. Cambios de escena

_**Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; Son propiedad de DreamWorks y William Joyce. Yo solo los uso, sin fines de lucro, para satisfacer mi loca e infinita imaginación. El resto que no aparecen en la película o en el libro SI son de propiedad ;***_

* * *

><p><strong>Escarcha Del Alma… Corazón De Cristal…<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amistad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Las personas más solitarias, _

_Son las más amables._

_Las personas más tristes, _

_Tienen la sonrisa más brillante._

_Las personas más afectadas, _

_Son las más sabias._

_Todo porque no quieren que nadie más los vea sufrir como lo __hacen__._

* * *

><p>El invierno ya había llegado. La nieve ya había comenzado; Y la escuela al fin terminado. Por un minuto Jack casi dice que las cosas estaban mejorando. Por un minuto Jack casi piensa que aquella voz al fin se había callado. Por un minuto Jack casi admite que ya no tenía más pesadillas. Por un minuto casi dice haber sido feliz.<p>

_Por un minuto casi_ lo hace… pero no.

Se encontraba sentado frente una improvisada fogata que él y sus amigas hicieron a la orilla del lago. El lago que siempre aparecía en sus sueños. El lago que desde niño le había encantado. Razón por la cual su madre hizo mandar a que construyeran una casa cerca de este. Él sabía que su madre lo había hecho con la intención de que cuando creciera se mudara ahí; ella misma se lo había comunicado el día que se la mostro. Le dijo que era la casa donde formaría una familia. Pero a Jack no le importó. Apenas y le prestó atención. Lo único que realmente le interesaba era que estaba cerca del lago. Nada más. Ahora mismo, se encontraba fuera de esta sentado sobre la nieve, frente la pequeña fogata, observando a Crístal y a Bez patinar sobre el lago, o al menos fingiendo que lo hacían. Sonrió levemente.

Desde que había conocido a Bez se divertían más. Descubrió que ambos tenían mucho en común, en el momento en que planearon hacerle una broma a Crístal con solo una mirada. Bez tenía su edad, cabello castaño, piel algo bronceada, y ojos azules. Era muy divertida, igual que él, le encantaba hacer sonreír a los demás, igual que él, adoraba a los animalitos y las plantas, eso no era como él, no era como si no le agradara todo eso de la naturaleza, sino que él no se ponía a llorar cada vez que miraba a un animal sufriendo. A Jack le causaba una gran pena verlos sufrir, como a todos, pero no lloraba por ellos… además, Bez tenía la costumbre de que siempre que comieras un trozo de carne o algo a base de animales, ponía el grito en el cielo. Eso no era agradable. Además de que a él le encantaba la carne. Por otro lado estaba Crístal: una chica algo tímida y callada, que gustaba del silencio y la tranquilidad, pero que cuando realmente quería serlo, se volvía la persona más divertida del mundo. Cuando te tomaba la suficiente confianza te gastaba bromas, unas más pesadas que otras, era muy cariñosa y atenta, y siempre ponía la seguridad del otro antes que la de ella misma. Y que hace unos días había cumplido los 6.

Dos primas, dos amigas. Tan iguales y tan distintas.

Giro su vista de las niñas hacia la casa que estaba a sus espaldas, y vio como una sombra pasaba por la ventana, un escalofrió paso por su espalda al creer que el dueño de la sombra era el sujeto de sus pesadillas, pero momentos después se relajó un poco al ver salir al responsable de aquello. Era una señora de cabello negro y ojos cafés, algo mayor de edad, con un vestido negro y delantal blanco, y con una enorme sonrisa en sus arrugados labios. Llevaba consigo una charola plateada con unas tazas humeando en ella.

_ ¡Niños!_ los llamo con voz entre cansada y amable _ ¿¡Quién quiere chocolate caliente!?_

Pudo escuchar como sus amigas rápidamente respondían con un animado _¡Yo!_ Y patinaban hacia la orilla del lago dirigiéndose donde estaban ellos; Jack solamente asintió. Se levantó de su lugar y tomo una de las tazas entre sus manitas, apreciando el delicioso contenido y agradeciendo a la señora con la mirada; ella le sonrió. Jack devolvió el gesto. Se fue a sentar de nuevo, y espero a que las niñas hicieran lo mismo. Cuando lo hicieron les sonrió con ternura, ganado un sonrojo de parte de ambas, haciendo que él alzara una ceja.

_ ¿Qué?_ les pregunto con inocencia.

_ Nada_ respondieron al unísono.

_ Seguras_ Pregunto reiteradamente; ellas asintieron. _ De acuerdo_ dijo aun confundido, sin embargo le restó importancia.

_ ¿Por qué no vas a patinar con nosotras?_ Hablo Bez dando un sorbo a su taza.

_ Porque no tengo ganas_ levanto los hombros con desgane observando hacia el cielo.

_ Pero podrías enseñarnos a hacerlo_ Jack miro a Crístal de reojo no comprendiendo lo que le decía _ No te hagas el tonto Jackson_ el aludido elevo una ceja _ ¡Oh! Vamos. Admite que somos pésimas_ Crístal rio ante su propio comentario contagiando a Bez y a Jack en el proceso.

_ Tienes razón son pésimas_ Opino el niño al dejar de reír _ Pareciera que en lugar de estar patinando, fueran un par de caballos recién nacidos aprendiendo a caminar_ Los tres rompieron en risas para que luego ellas se abalanzaran sobe Jack y comenzaran a hacerle cosquillas como "castigo" por haberles dicho caballos aprendiendo a caminar. _ Esta… está bien…_ trataba de hablar pero le faltaba el aire _ Les voy a… enseñar a pati… patinar_

_ Eso no es lo que queremos ahora_ Le reprocho La castaña con un mohín verdaderamente tierno

_ ¡Discúlpate!_ Finalizo Crístal haciendo un puchero aún más tierno que el de su prima.

_ Lo siento no fue mi intención... ustedes no tienen la culpa de parecer animales recién nacidos tratando de aprender a caminar_ Volvió a explotar en risa sosteniendo su estómago con sus manos y revolcándose sobre la nieve mientras pequeñas lagrimillas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Las niñas rieron con él.

_ ¿Ya vamos a comenzar, o qué?_ Exclamo impaciente, pero aun sonriendo, la azabache obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de los otros. Se colocaron sus patines y se dirigieron al lago. Una vez cerca Jack les dijo que el iría primero para mostrarles cómo se hacía.

_ ¿Y por qué hemos de obedecerte?_ reto la castaña al peli-marrón. Este solo le dedico una sonrisa divertida y un "_observen y aprendan del maestro" _obteniendo un bufido molesto de la castaña y una mirada entretenida de la morena.

La forma tan ágil y suave con la que Jack se movía sobre el hielo lo hacía parecer espantosamente fácil. Se deslizaba con una docilidad envidiable, sus pasos eran delicados y certeros al mismo tiempo; como si para Jack hacer aquello fuera algo totalmente sencillo y en cierta forma natural. Dio unas cuantas volteretas en el aire, e hizo unas figuras sobre el hielo con el filo de los patines. Las pequeñas estaban asombradas, y a la vez avergonzadas; ellas nunca podrían patinar tan bien como él. Jack se detuvo para observarlas y les sonrió petulante; ellas resoplaron ofendidas.

_ ¿Y bien?_ las llamo para atraer su atención _ ¿Quién viene primero?_ Dijo al tiempo que se posicionaba frente a ellas extendiendo su brazo derecho para que una de ellas lo tomara. Enseñarles a patinar podría ser divertido.

Se vieron mutuamente y decidieron quien de ellas iría primero sin emitir una palabra.

_ Yo iré_ Crístal tomo su mano y ambos avanzaron hacia el centro del lago.

_ Primero debes de corregir tu postura. Esto te ayudara con el equilibrio_ Jack se puso recto y acerco ambas piernas indicándole a la oji-oscuro que hiciera lo mismo.

Jack siguió explicando lo más calmado que pudo y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo Crístal se la pasó tirada en el hielo, y el tapándose la boca o mordiéndose los labios para no reír, al fin había logrado que patinara. Al menos ya no parecía un caballo aprendiendo a caminar. Ahora llego el turno de Bez; Jack verdaderamente tuvo que admitir, mentalmente, que enseñarle a Crístal era mil veces mejor que enseñarle a Bez. Crístal se caía, sí; pero Bez, para evitar caer, hacía que el caerá. Por lo que cuando hubieron terminado, el pequeño acabo con un inmenso dolor en el trasero.

Una vez terminadas las "clases" se dispusieron a jugar "La llevas sobre hielo" —Juego acabado de inventar por el pequeño, cabe destacar— Cuando finalmente se agotaron decidieron descansar un rato para recuperar energías recostándose sobre la fría nieve y viendo hacia el cielo.

_ ¿Dónde aprendiste a patinar Jack?_ pregunto la de ojos ónix mientras comenzaba a hacer un ángel en la nieve.

Jack la observo e imito su acción _ Aquí_ respondió sin mucha importancia.

_ ¿Qué, quien te enseño? Niño listo_ Corrigió Bez haciendo lo mismo que ellos.

_ Nadie_ La respuesta sorprendió a las niñas, quienes rápidamente dejaron de hacer la preciada figura en la nieve para observarlo detenidamente _ Siempre me ha gustado el invierno, y cada vez que puedo vengo para patinar, al principio me costó mucho trabajo pero con el paso del tiempo, se me hizo más fácil y pues… me acostumbre a hacerlo_

_Como me iban a enseñar si no tienen tiempo para mí._

_Es como si no existiera._

—"_¿Y Si real mente no existes?"_

_Si no existiera no estaría aquí, genio._

—"_Podrás existir, pero es obvio que no puedes vivir"_

_Lo menos común en este mundo es vivir…_

_La mayoría de la gente existe. Eso es todo._

_Creí que lo sabias. Después de todo tu solamente_

_Existes._

—"_Tienes toda la razón mi_

_Queridísimo y pequeño amigo"_

_No soy tu amigo._

—"_Si tú lo dices"_

_ Vaya_ Exclamaron al unísono. Sacando a Jack de su estado de inconciencia.

_ ¿Qué?_ realmente no había escuchado lo que sus amigas le dijeron por lo que les pregunto esperando que repitieran lo que le habían dicho.

_ Sabes…- comenzó la pelinegro _ Me gustaría ser como tu_ Jack frunció el ceño

_No digas eso. Solo lo dices porque parece que mi vida es perfecta._

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?_ Aunque ya sabía la respuesta, decidió preguntar para escucharla de ella, quien sabe, a lo mejor y estaba mal y Crístal lo decía por otra cosa.

_ Porque eres tan libre y siempre estás tan feliz, siempre viéndole el lado bueno de las cosas_ Crístal abrazo sus rodillas _ eres tan valiente y decidido. No le temes a nada_

_No soy feliz… y mucho menos libre. _

_Vivo en una cárcel llamada desolación, pero no dejo que nadie lo note._

_ Le temo a muchas cosas Crís… La obscuridad por ejemplo_ le respondió aparentando tranquilidad _ Además... tú también eres feliz y valiente_ Crístal bajo la mirada. Ella no era feliz. Su padre la odiaba, por razones que desconocía, su madre casi no pasaba en casa, pero aun así ella siempre se las arreglaba para sonreírle al mundo.

_ Claro._

Y ahí termino la conversación. Los tres observando hacia el horizonte tranquilos.

Hasta que Jack noto lo distraídas que estaban sus amigas y una sonrisa pícara se posó en sus labios. Se le acababa de ocurrir una magnífica idea.

_ ¡Ah!_ Bez reía animadamente mientras Crístal se encontraba boca abajo en la nieve y Jack dejaba escapar pequeñas risitas traviesas jugando con una bola de nieve entre sus manos lista para ser disparada.

_ ¡Jackson Alexander Overland!_ Grito una muy enfurecida Crístal limpiándose la cara con una de sus manos y viendo a Jack a los ojos _ ¡Esta es la Guerra!_ rápidamente se colocó de pie y formo una bola de nieve en sus manos que lanzo a Jack pero este la esquivo provocando que esta se impactara en el rostro de Bez, causando que ella también se uniera al juego. Cristal y Bez hicieron un equipo denominado "El Club Mata Jacks" ganando que un ofendido Jack dijera que se apodaría como "Jack el mata primas" haciendo que las niñas cambiaran su apodo al de "Jack el destripador de nieve" causando que los tres casi rieran a la muerte; perdiendo Jack por desventaja de socios en su club. Cuando terminaron con la "batalla campal" hicieron además: hombres de nieve, en los que Jack de alguna forma desconocida terminaba dentro de ellos para luego salir y asustar a sus compañeras de clase, castillos de nieve, ángeles, iglús, entre otras cosas, creadas con nieve claro.

Pasaron las horas y ya estaba oscureciendo. La señora salió de la casa y les dijo que debían regresar al pueblo, pues sus padres estarían preocupados. A los niños no les quedo más que asentir y caminar desanimadamente. Aunque durante el camino de regreso a casa se pusieron a jugar nuevamente.

Y las imágenes se volvieron confusas

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

_En el palacio_…

_ Aww_ Exclamo el Hada de forma soñadora.

_ Al menos sus padres si lo dejaron tener amigos después de todo_ Dijo Bunnymund observando como las imágenes sobre el chico cambiaban de forma. _ No puedo creer que tenga más de 367 años viviendo en ese lago_

_ Sin contar que de ese 367 no tuvo memoria durante 350 años_ Fecundo el cosaco al conejo _ aunque el chico ya no vive en lago desde hace 15 años, Dah_

_ Okey. Entonces, no puedo creer que viviera más de 352 años en ese lago_ Se corrigió Bunny con disgusto.

_ Bueno, suponiendo que Jack se convirtió en un espíritu a los 17 lo correcto sería decir que vivió en el lago durante 369 años, sin contar los años que lleva viviendo en el polo_ ratifico Tooth ganando un bufido del Pooka seguido de un "_como sea"_

___Basta de hacer cuentas, ¿Dah? Sigamos viendo_

Los otros asintieron.

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

Primavera, primavera. ¿De nuevo primavera? ¡Que rápido pasa el tiempo!. Habían ido a recoger huevos de pascua, pero en esta ocasión ya no trataron de "cazar" al conejo de pascua. Ya había pasado un año desde que Jack y Crístal se conocieron en una primavera como esta, sin olvidar su encuentro con el conejo de pascua, Bunny. Jack ahora tenía siete años, Cristal seis, y Bez siete. Se habían vuelto muy unidos. Los mejores amigos. Juntos, los tres. Siempre unidos, riendo, bromeando, y contando cosas entre ellos. A la hora de ir a la escuela Jack pasaba por ellas a la casa de la menor. A la hora de la salida, el las acompañaba hasta su casa procurando que estuvieran a salvo. Ellas eran como sus hermanitas, a las que siempre protegería.

Era de mañana y día de semana, lo que significaba una cosa, y solo una cosa: escuela. Jack ciertamente odiaba la escuela. Era tan aburrida. Una de las razones principales por las que odiaba dicho edificio, era porque aprendía todo a una velocidad ridículamente brillante. Nadie le ganaba en ese aspecto. Nadie excepto quizá Randy. Un chico Callado y serio. Tan inteligente como él. Por eso mismo es que ambos ocupaban el lugar del más inteligente del grado; los maestros no pudieron poner a uno de los dos en el segundo lugar ya que ambos llevaban las mismas calificaciones.

Randy era un niño rubio, de ojos verdes y piel pálida. Siempre reservado. Se enfadaba fácilmente y no se hablaban. Jack busco al niño por el rabillo del ojo, lo cual no le costó mucho ya que se sentaba detrás de Crístal y ella estaba a su derecha; Randy escribía los apuntes que daba el profesor, algo acerca de "_Hasta hace poco se creía que la tierra era plana, bla, bla, bla" _y no sé qué más. Ciertamente el rubio no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. La única razón por la que lo veía era porque en una ocasión escucho a Bez diciendo que Randy era "_el chico más lindo del mundo_" Y eso por alguna razón le había enfadado. Desde entonces, el oji-marrón le prestaba más atención al niño de ojos esmeralda, tratando de comprender aquellas palabras. Pero a medida que más lo observaba, más razón le daba a su conclusión… Randy era un serio, y engreído. Siempre comportándose como si fuera el ser más interesante del mundo. Idiota.

Desvió la vista del oji verde fastidiado. ¿Qué era lo que Bez miraba en él? ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto lo que la castaña decía?

"_¿Qué más da lo que ella piense, de ese idiota Jack?"_

Estúpida voz por tener razón.

"_Solo deshazte de él y veras como lo deja de nombrar"_

_¿Qué? ¡NO! Nunca haría tal cosa_

"_Si tú lo dices… Después no digas que no te lo advertí" La voz rio con burla_

Jack suspiro melancólico.

_ Joven Overland_ Escucho que lo llamaron y levanto la mirada hacia su maestro _ ¿Podría repetirme lo que acabo de explicar?_ aquel hombre creía que tomaría a Jack desprevenido y así tener una razón para poder al fin bajarle puntos por respuesta incorrecta.

Se equivocó.

_ Dijo, que hasta hace poco se creía que la tierra era plana, pero descubrimientos científicos revelaron que la tierra es totalmente redonda_ Jack sonrió divertido; su maestro hizo mueca de enfado, mascullando un "_Correcto" _con disgusto_, _para luego proseguir con la clase. La cual transcurrió sin novedad. Hasta que era hora de salir y el maestro anuncio sobre una tarea y que tenían que hacer grupos de cuatro, el niño no le prestó atención hasta que dijo sobre algo así como que él iba a elegir los grupos.

Genial. Lo que faltaba. Solo esperaba que no lo pusieran con unos irresponsables que le dejarían a él todo el trabajo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando escucho que en su grupo estarían las chicas y… Randy. En ese momento pudo distinguir perfectamente como aquella voz tan molesta se reía de su suerte. Maldita sea su suerte. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pasarle este tipo de cosa? Era como si al universo le encantara verlo de forma miserable, y al destino verlo siempre infeliz. Giro su vista para observar a Bez y darse cuenta de cómo esta veía, con un débil sonrojo, a Randy, quien a su vez miraba a Cristal y ella lo observaba a él. Jack desvió la vista incómodo y suspiro una vez más…

Esta sería una semana sumamente estresante.

Y vaya que no se equivocó.

…*****…***…***…**

_ Cristóbal Colon descubrió América en el año 1,492…_ Un joven de ojos verdes explicaba a sus tres compañeros de clase leyendo las notas de su cuaderno.

_ Eso todo mundo lo sabe_ Le corto con fastidio un joven de ojos marrón _ No veo porque debemos explicar algo que todos sabemos_

_ ¿Y qué sugieres entonces?_ Pregunto el niño con, obviamente, fingido interés en su voz

Jack lo miro con disgusto. Este era el comienzo de la octava discusión en la semana. Y apenas era martes. Resoplo monótono. Esta situación ya se estaba poniendo tediosa. _ No lo sé…_ medito subiendo los hombros _ ¿Por qué no hablar sobre la edad oscura? Ya sabes, sobre el que la causo_ opino sin interés.

_ ¿Porque sobre la edad oscura? ¿Qué tendría de interesante?_ Pregunto perplejo el rubio.

Jack elevo ambos hombros nuevamente con expresión aburrida _ El profesor dijo que explicáramos un tema libre, algo que nos llamara la atención. Y para ser honesto… siempre me ha llamado la atención la Edad Oscura._

_ Dicen que en ese tiempo los padres de las iglesias, especialmente en Grecia y Roma, mandaron a matar a todos los científicos, alegando que eran enviados por el demonio para exterminar al cristianismo_ Exclamo Bez entrando en la conversación.

_ Tsk_ Jack chasqueo la lengua y la vio aburrido _ ¿De verdad te tragaste ese cuento?_ Los tres niños que se encontraban junto a él lo observaron confundidos esperando a que continuara. _ ¿Han oído del Coco?_ Los otros tres se vieron entre sí para luego asentir en dirección al peli-marrón _ Se dice que en ese entonces el Coco era muy poderoso y tenía un enorme control sobre la mente de los humanos, hacía que hubieran batallas y guerras para que el miedo reinara en el mudo y así obtener más poder del que ya poseía permitiéndole viajar por la galaxia descubriendo nuevos mundos y…_

_ Eso es imposible_ lo corto el oji verde

_ ¿Qué?_ Jack lo observo molesto por haberlo interrumpido.

_ El Coco no existe_ Declaro cruzándose de brazos y mirando decidido al menor.

_ ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?_ Ciertamente lo estaba molestando demasiado ¡Claro que el Coco si existe! ¡Lo veía todo el tiempo, y siempre escuchaba su voz en su cabeza! Es más. Él fue quien le conto esa historia días atrás ¿Cómo se atrevida ese idiota a decir que no existe y hacerlo pensar que estaba loco por ver cosas irreales?

_ El Coco es solo una expresión creada por nuestros padres para hacerte hacer cosas bajo la amenaza de que él te va llevar si no les obedeces y diciendo que siempre te vigila debajo de tu cama_

_ El que tu no lo veas no significa que no exista_ Interrumpió ahora Crístal _ Yo siempre he creído en el_

_ Pues yo tengo que ver para creer_ Siguió el pelirrubio

_ Sabes…_ Hablo de nuevo Jack _ En algunas ocasiones debes creer para poder ver_ El otro resoplo con fastidio; Bez lo regaño con la mirada, mientras el solo veía a Crístal con una sonrisa de victoria notablemente correspondida.

_ No vamos a hablar sobre la edad oscura_ Decreto el de ojos verdes

_ Como sea_ contrarresto Jack _ Pero tampoco lo haremos de quien descubrió o no a américa hace mas de dos siglos_

_ ¿Qué tal si hablamos sobre la edad de piedra? Ya saben sobre de como vivían las personas de antes y que hacían para sobrevivir y esas cosas_ propuso la peli castaña.

_ Mmm… no lo sé Bez…. ¿No crees que eso sea un poco… Aburrido?_ Opino la de ojos ónix.

_ ¿Tienes una mejor idea?_ Respondió insultada la oji zafiro

_ ¿Y si hablamos de Piratas? Ya saben, contar la historia de Barbarroja mientras Ataca el país de Francia y eso_ Ante el comentario los demás la vieron entre sorprendidos y entusiasmados por la idea ¿Cómo es que no se les había ocurrido antes? Asintieron animados y sonriendo ampliamente. Era extraño. Ella nunca antes había visto al rubio sonreír; y ciertamente dudaba que Jack o Bez sí.

Rápidamente se dispusieron a recopilar toda la información disponible para su tema de investigación. Jack en un principio había creído que aquel niño era un amargado. Pero durante este tiempo que habían disfrutado juntos se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado. Randy también tenía un lado bueno; descubrió que le gustaba pasar un buen rato, aunque era un poco pesimista y cerrado, además de que a pesar de que él se había comportado como un idiota al principio Randy siempre se había mostrado amable con él, bueno casi siempre, se la pasaban bromeando y teniendo pequeñas riñas a base de palabras; pero cada quien se había auto impuesto un límite para así no sobrepasarse de este y terminar hiriendo al otro realmente. Y debía de aceptar que le agradaba. Y Randy aceptaba que le agradaba Jack. Por lo que no fue sorpresa para ninguno cuando se dieron cuenta de que Randy ya pertenecía al grupo que tenían Jack con las chicas. Claro de ese suceso la más feliz de las cuatro fue Bez, alegando que Dios había querido juntarlos.

El día de la exposición llego rápido, hablaron de Como, según ellos y lo realmente poco que habían encontrado, fue la batalla que tuvo el sádico, y valiente pirata, contra la nación Francesa Obteniendo un rotundo 10, que ellos ya sabían que obtendrían, y una felicitación por parte de su maestro y de todos sus compañeros. Cuando terminaron las clases decidieron pasar por casa de Crístal para tomar algo de beber y ahora los cuatro se encontraban en el comedor de la casa platicando animadamente mientras comían galletas.

_ ¿Sabes?_ Comenzó Randy dirigiéndose a Jack _Si hace unos días me hubieran dicho que nos volveríamos amigos… le hubiera gritado_ Rieron levemente por la confesión.

_ Es curioso_ continuo Jack_ Yo también habría hecho lo mismo_

_ ¿En serio?_ Comento divertido el oji verde elevando una ceja y viéndolo con cara de "No te creo"; Jack rio un poco más fuerte para después asentir.

_ Siempre creí que eras de esas personas que siempre estaban tristes sin ninguna razón… pero a medida que te conocí me di cuenta de que me equivoque_ Acepto el peli marrón con algo de vergüenza.

_ Descuida_ Le contesto el otro _ Yo siempre creí que eras un idiota busca pleitos que solo se dedicaba a hacer bromas y buscar la forma de divertirte todo el tiempo_

_ ¿Debo sentirme alagado u ofendido?_ Rieron nuevamente

_ Me refiero a que la gente siempre saca conclusiones de los demás y ya creen conocerlos_

_ ¿Hablas de que siempre juzgamos al libro por su portada?_

_ Exacto_ Confirmo el rubio sonriendo con suficiencia; Jack fingió estar ofendido para comenzar a reír repetidamente. Las chicas se unieron a ellos.

Y las imágenes se volvieron confusas… otra vez.

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

_En el palacio…_

__ _Parece que a Jack realmente no le costaba hacer amigos ¿Eh?_ Comento un Pooka divertido viendo hacia sus compañeros.

_ Creo que siempre ha tenido la misma actitud despreocupada y divertida_ Agrego el Hada con una sonrisa.

_ Lo que me llama la atención es eso que dijo de la edad oscura_ Aporto el ruso, obteniendo un asentimiento y una mirada de preocupación de Sandy _ Creo que Pitch será una muy mala compañía para el chico_

_ Bah… No lo creo_ Opino con confianza el conejo. _ Él no es estúpido. Sabe que Pitch no es de fiar, tú mismo lo has visto.

_ Pero me preocupa que le cuente cosas que no son reales y…_

_ Norte tranquilo._ Intervino ahora el hada _ No pasara te lo aseguro. Jack es un niño muy inteligente y, fuerte_

_ Querrás decir, Fue un niño. Básicamente ya es un adolescente y bien podría pasar como un adulto_ Corrigió Bunny

_ Pues para mi sigue siendo un niño_ Exclamo el Hada de los Dientes.

_ Ya, Ya. Como digas Tooth, yo solo decía_

_ Hmp_ Expreso la aludida. Norte rio por lo bajo y Sandy los miro divertido.

Mientras las imágenes se volvieron a formar sobre el joven invernal.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Se noto que no había tenido mucha inspiración con este XD ? realmente no me sorprenderia el que me dijeran que no se noto XD<em>**

**_Espero que mi inspiracion regrese pronto... hasta entonces no sabre decirles hasta cuando vuelva a escribir :c espero no perderlos si tardo mucho XD_**

**_BESOS :*_**


	7. Bells Of Freedom

**_Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola_**

**_Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola_**

**_Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola_**

**_Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola_**

**_Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola_**

**_Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola _**

**_Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola_**

**_Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola_**

**_Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola_**

**_Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola_**

**_Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola_**

**_Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola_**

**_Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola_**

**_Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola_**

**_Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola_**

**_Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola_**

**_Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola_**

**_Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola Hola_**

_**¡Apuesto! a que les dio flojera de leer todos los "Hola" que las pasaron de una vez y no leyeron el "Holi" que esta en una de las filas u_u**_

_**Apuesto a que se regresaron a leer todos los "Hola" buscando al "Holi" sin poder encontrarlo XD... **__**Ese fue un ejercicio para liberarnos del estrés, porque este cap viene cargado de estrés u_u. no se si recuerdan la vez que dije que tenia unas ideas sumamente tristes. Bueno, pues estaba escuchando una canción de Bon Jovi y todas las ideas se formaron una sola creando este capitulo. Así que si. Este capitulo sera relativamente triste PERO los siguientes no. Este sera el ultimo -O eso espero- en el que nuestro querido Jack sufre por algo -O alguien- Ademas, de que en los siguientes ya serán adolescentes :3**_

_**Espero que les guste lo suficiente como para dejar un Review XD. Oh, y otra cosa. Los guardianes casi no aparecen si no hasta el final y bueno... este me quedo un poco, algo, muy, grande así que no se asusten si ven que nunca termina XD ademas de que después de este Cap Pitch no vuelve a aparecer y las pesadillas de Jack terminan... espero no aburrirlos XD**_

**_Aclaraciones_**_**:**_

_...***...***...***... Saltos en el tiempo _

_o. o.o.o.o.o. o._

_o. o.o.o.o.o. o. Cambios de escena_

_Cursiva, centrado pensamientos de Jack_

_Cursiva__ centrado entre "_" la voz _

**_la cursiva y centrado después de los ...***...***...***... no son pensamientos_**

_**Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; Son propiedad de DreamWorks y William Joyce. Yo solo los uso, sin fines de lucro, para satisfacer mi loca e infinita imaginación. El resto que no aparecen en la película o en el libro SI son de propiedad ;***_

**_Recomendación_**_**... escuchar "Bells Of Freedom" de Bon Jovi de Fondo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Escarcha Del Alma… Corazón De Cristal…<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I have walked, all alone_

_On these streets, a call home_

_Streets of hope, streets of fear_

_Through the sidewalk creaks_

_Time disappears_

_**[He caminado, en completa soledad**_

_**Por estas calles, que llamo hogar**_

_**Calles de esperanza, calles de miedo]**_

_**A través de las grietas de la banqueta**_

_**Desaparece el tiempo]**_

_Bells of freedom_

_Bon Jovi._

…*****…***…***…**

_ ¿Qué quieres ahora?_ Preguntaba un pequeño, con voz segura y pose defensiva, a un extraño ser de piel grisácea observándolo con una determinación casi imposible de encontrar en alguien de su edad.

Sus facciones reflejaban odio puro y rencor, sus manos cerradas en dos solidos puños y su respiración entrecortada junto con su cabellera, color tierra mojada y desordenada, cubriéndole gran parte de su campo de visión; le daban el aspecto de una persona fría, rencorosa y… obscura. Todo lo contrario de lo que era realmente _ ¿Qué no me has dañado lo suficiente ya? ¿No te cansas de torturarme durante las noches, que ahora también me torturas durante el día? ¿¡Hasta cuando vas a seguir con esto!?_ Exigió saber hecho trizas. Sentía como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, su respiración se estaba dificultando. Su cuerpo le pesaba, sus fuerzas desfallecían, su mente se desmoronaba, su felicidad, poco a poco, se deterioraba. Ya no soportaba la situación. Se estaba cansando de su presencia. De sufrir por su causa. De dudar de si mismo _ Ya no se distinguir entre lo que es real y lo que es una de tu pesadillas; ahora mismo no sé si esto de verdad está pasando o si es solo un sueño_ Su voz se quebró en este punto, su mirada seguía delatando el mismo odio y rencor que antes con un toque cristalino, debido a las cientos de conservadas lagrimas que batallaban por salir _ ¿Por qué… porque me haces esto?... No sé si hice algo malo y este es un castigo divino por ello; si lo es, ¿Podrías al menos decirme que hice mal? Es que yo… yo no lo sé_ No lloraba aun, pero su cuerpo actuaba como si lo estuviera haciendo, tiritando. Jadeando.

Hace mucho ya que tenía _esos_ encuentros con _ese_ sujeto; años de hecho. Al principio le aterraba el que llegara la noche, le temía a la luna, porque sabía que con ella siempre venia la oscuridad y, por ende, con ella venia él. Pitch Black. El rey de las pesadillas. El señor de la obscuridad. Pero todo cambio cuando cumplió los 8 años; ya no le temía a las pesadillas. Casi siempre charlaba con ella, se hacían compañía, escuchaba sus consejos. Pero no los ponía en práctica. Y con el tiempo dejo de sentir miedo; ese miedo que te congela la sangre y se te mete hasta los huesos, ese miedo que te eriza la piel y hace que sientas escalofríos desde los pies hasta la cabeza, ese miedo que, en ocasiones, es capaz de matarte de un infarto y dejarte tieso como una estatua; ahora solo sentía ira, desprecio, y odio. Hacia ese ser. Lo odiaba por hacerle sufrir, por hacerle llorar, por hacerle dudar. Dudar de lo que es la realidad y lo que es un sueño. Es que eran tan… reales. Simplemente no lograba diferenciarlos.

_ Naciste_ le respondió la voz con desprecio. _ Confórmate con saber eso_ Jack sintió como si todo su mundo se le viniese abajo. El nudo en su garganta se intensifico hasta el nivel de que no lograba articular palabra alguna. Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos con fuerza e inhalar varias veces en un intento de calmarse. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan cruel? ¿Acaso no poseía un corazón?

_ ¿Eso es malo? ¿Vivir?_ su voz detonaba la incertidumbre y perplejidad hacia aquellas palabras; Su mirada, la completa melancolía y tristeza de alguien que ha vivido en el mismísimo infierno durante toda su vida _ Yo no pedí nacer_ bajo su cabeza derrotado, su voz había salido en un débil murmullo apenas inaudible. Pitch lo vio con nimiedad, chasqueando la lengua.

_ Eso no me interesa. Lo que me interesa es que estas aquí_ el pequeño jadeo con sorpresa ¿Acaso ese hombre le culpaba por algo que ni siquiera era su culpa? ¿Acaso ese hombre lo odiaba por algo que él nunca pidió? ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer aquello? Trato de parecer fuerte, y mostrar que sus palabras no le afectaban. Trato pero no pudo. Tratar es intenta y fallar. Jack trato, pero un leve temblor inconsciente lo delato, y fallo. Y Pitch lo noto _ ¿Por qué dejaste de luchar contra mí, Jack?_

No sabía exactamente la ubicación del sujeto; podría estar en cualquier parte de ese insólito lugar. Parecía un castillo, con unas escaleras relativamente inverosímiles, no tenían lógica, nada en ese lugar tenía lógica. Era tan irreal.

Paso no menos de tres minutos cuando Jack finalmente hablo_ Porque me di cuenta de que hacerlo no me serviría_ Pitch sonrío engreído. El niño abandono su anterior postura y procedió a relajarse, disminuyo la fuerza con la que apretaba sus puños, que ahora chorreaban de sangre debido a las heridas causadas por sus propias uñas, aliviano un poco su mandíbula, e hizo desaparecer su mirada de odio. Descendió dubitativamente hasta llegar al suelo, donde se posiciono en forma de loto, bajando la cabeza nuevamente y pasando una de sus manos, aun heridas, por su nuca, acariciando su tersa cabellera marrón, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre en el transcurso, y soltando un suspiro de cansancio, frustración, y desolación. En su interior se llevaba a cabo una constante lucha entre el hacerle caso a ese ser, o el seguir luchando para que no lo dominara. Su mente le decía una cosa, la razón le dictaminaba otra. Era tan confuso _ Además… _ lo busco con su mirada afligida tratando de encontrarlo; para volver a observar lo que había visto desde un principio: Nada. Nada excepto un enorme castillo, completamente vació, con un aire de encierro. _... Ya me canse de luchar en vano_ y en parte era cierto. Tras años de intentar callar su voz, de intentar exterminar sus pesadillas, de intentar ser feliz y hacer felices a los demás con sus constantes bromas y juegos; pero intentar es lo mismo que tratar y… fallar. Y al final terminaba como siempre. Quebrado por dentro. Destrozándose el alma.

_ Ja Jajajajaja_ Frunció el ceño con fastidio, mientras el otro reía con fuerza, causándole dolor en los tímpanos_ Buena elección, Jack_ Giro con sorpresa, el pequeño de ojos marrones, para encontrarse con el sujeto cara a cara. Amatista contra Pardo, espíritu contra humano, maldad contra bondad; Pitch contra Jack.

En alguna ocasión, Jack hubiese temblado por culpa del miedo, o hubiese gritado aterrado por la presencia de ese ser. En alguna ocasión Jack hubiese corrido por el castillo despavorido tratando de ocultarse de aquel de cabello puntiagudo. En alguna ocasión… esta no era esa ocasión. Y en esta ocasión, Jack solamente lo observo con desprecio por un momento, para retomar su anterior postura; sentado sobre el frio suelo con las piernas cruzadas, observando a la nada.

_ ¿No te deprime vivir en este lugar?_ Hablo Jack melancólico, tras varios minutos de completo silencio, observando nuevamente al azabache. Tratando de cambiar de tema _ Es tan…_ Divago un poco tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Volvió su vista hacia el "castillo" o al menos eso le parecía.

_ ¿Triste?_ le interrumpió el mayor creyendo adivinar lo que el otro quería expresar.

_ Solitario_ Le corrigió Jack sin prestarle atención al sujeto que se sentaba junto a él, pasando ambas manos hacia atrás relajado; Jack solamente abrazo sus rodillas.

_ La verdad…_ Black pareció pensar muy bien sus palabras _ Nunca antes había pensado en eso_ exhalo abatido, ciertamente nunca antes se había detenido para preocuparse en ese pequeño detalle. Por supuesto que se sentía solo. Muy solo, por cierto. Siempre tan concentrado en derrotar a los guardianes que no se tomó el tiempo para especular sobre lo que realmente quería, lo que realmente necesitaba.

_ ¿Y te molesta?_ Paso su vista de aquella extraña edificación hacia el hombre a su derecha, encontrándose con una mirada fija en la suya, pero no sintió miedo, solo… curiosidad. Curiosidad por aquel hombre ¿Cómo se había convertido en el Coco? ¿Alguna vez fue humano? ¿Tuvo familia? ¿Quiénes eran esos tales guardianes a los que siempre decía odiar? ¿Por qué no tenía cejas? ¿Por qué no sabía dónde finalizaba su túnica y donde comenzaban sus manos y cuello? _ Me refiero a… que si no te molesta el hecho de vivir… solo?_ ante la pregunta Pitch desvió el rostro del suyo y se dispuso a observar hacia el horizonte. Jack exhalo cansado.

_ Supongo_ Fue la respuesta que recibió por parte del Rey de las pesadillas

_ ¿Tienes familia?_ En ese momento Pitch juro haber escuchado a su muerto corazón detenerse y haber sentido un enorme hueco vació en su pecho, al tiempo que se formaba un enorme nudo en la garganta y se le congelaba la sangre, reteniendo de todas las formas posibles un jadeo de sorpresa. Quiso responder "_Si. Tengo familia_" Pero sabía que lo que tenía no se podía llamar familia. Estúpido Manny. El nunca pidió ser un espíritu. Él nunca quiso serlo. Antes él era feliz: familia amorosa, esposa cariñosa, niños obedientes, hermano complaciente. Todo era perfecto; hasta ese día. El día que murió. El día que Manny lo acogió. El día que lo abandono en una tierra donde nadie podía verlo ni escucharle. Condenado a la soledad eterna. Razón por la que unos siglos después se revelo y provoco la tan famosa "Edad oscura".

Si, si tuvo familia. Pero ya no. La única familia que le quedaba no lo podía ver ni en pintura. Pero lejos de responder como había pensado, le dijo lo que su uso de razón, o lo que le quedaba de ella, le decía.

_ Sera mejor que te vayas_ estar cerca del niño le estaba afectando. Jack lo miro confundido, sin embargo asintió levantándose de su lugar, a la vez que Pitch comenzaba a envolverlo con su arena. Y de un momento a otro… todo se desvaneció. Por un momento Jack creyó haber percibido dos palabras como un eco lejano sorprendiéndolo de sobremanera y sacándole una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios…

_ Feliz cumpleaños_

…*****…***…***…**

_I was lost, on my knees_

_Only eve hugged a field_

_As I choked back the tears_

_There's a silent scream_

_No- one could hear_

_**[Yo estube perdido, sobre mis rodillas**_

_**En la víspera de la derrota**_

_**Como yo reprimia, las lágrimas**_

_**Hay un grito silencioso**_

_**Que nadie podrá oír]**_

**.**

**.**

Parpadeo unas cuantas veces, para poder acostumbrarse a la luz, aun recordaba lo sucedido esa noche; más no estaba seguro si aquello había sido real o un simple sueño. Suspiro derrotado. Seguramente solo había sido un sueño y ya. Se levantó de la cama aun adormilado y se dispuso a darse un baño. Una vez limpio y cambiado, camino hacia el piso inferior de su casa donde seguramente ya se encontrarían sus padres en la sala, esperaba que con un poco de suerte no lo estuvieran. Bajo los escalones de forma lenta y pausada, lo más tranquilo posible. Bostezo una o dos veces en el camino, y se dirigió hasta el comedor. Al llegar a este sonrió con encogimiento. Sus padres no estaban. Prosiguió a sentarse en una de las sillas mientras esperaba a que le llevaran el desayuno.

Momentos después apareció una señora mayor de cabello negro con una taza de chocolate caliente y unos panecillos.

_ Buenos días Joven Overland_ Le saludo con cortesía.

_ Buenos días Azucena_ Jack respondió con gusto a la señora, Azucena habida sido como una madre para él, bueno segunda madre. Era muy atenta y cariñosa, siempre cuidándolo. Y en más de una ocasión, había creído que ella lo quería incluso más que su propia madre.

_ ¿Qué tal amaneció?_

_ Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?-

_ Espero no mejor que usted Joven_ Ambos rieron con gracia mientras ella hacia una leve reverencia como despedida. _ Que pase un feliz cumpleaños Joven Jack_ el pequeño la miro sorprendido por un instante con los ojos bien abiertos ¿Realmente habían olvidado su cumpleaños? ¿Entonces lo que vivió esa noche no había sido un sueño? Meneo un poco la cabeza alejando así sus dudas para después de un momento relajarse asintiendo levemente y siguiendo con su desayuno. Cuando hubo terminado se colocó un abrigo y botas gruesas, la época del invierno había regresado.

Estuvo parado frente la puerta por unos instantes viendo como soplaba el viento tan tranquilo, tan calmado, tan alejado de los problemas y las dudas de las personas; suspiro de nueva cuenta, repitiéndose mentalmente aquellas palabras "_Feliz cumpleaños…"_ o mejor dicho _"Feliz solsticio de invierno"_ Paso bajo el umbral de la puerta y tomo el camino que lo llevaría a casa de su mejor amigo, preguntándose si las chicas ya estaban allí. Habían quedado de reunirse ese día para entretenerse un rato. Este año la temperatura descendió con mayor intensidad que los anteriores, y el exterior era demasiado frio como para que ellos siquiera soportaran el clima. Sonrió con entusiasmo al recordar a sus amigos. Siempre se había preguntado el cómo es que habían conseguido llevarse tan bien siendo todos tan distintos. Randy era callado y reservado, y en ocasiones un tanto amargado; Bez era escandalosa y sobre protectora, casi siempre haciendo dramas por todo y de todo; él era bromista y extrovertido, siempre buscando formas para divertirse y encontrando las maneras para burlarse de las reglas que imponían los adultos. Se podría decir que la única normal del grupo era Crístal, ella era un tanto tímida e introvertida, pero le gustaba ver siempre felices a los demás, y de vez en cuando hacia bromas, ella era la que, cuando ellos tres discutían, los hacia "poner los pies sobre la tierra".

Sonrió con gracia al recordarlos: Un rubio, una castaña, un peli marrón -Casi rojizo- y una azabache. Ellos eran los que por naturaleza deberían ser "Como agua y aceite" o "Como perros y gatos". Sin embargo eran todo lo contrario. Incluso se podría decir que tenían mejor relación que los mismos gemelos. Cuando uno de ellos pensaba algo, el otro lo decía en voz alta. Cuando uno de ellos, comenzaba una frase, el otro la terminaba antes. Cuando uno de ellos se golpeaba o hería, el otro lo sentía. Bueno, más bien, lo sentían en el caso de que siempre se le acercaban y le susurraban un sincero _"Lo siento" _para brindarles un poco de fuerza.

Tan distintos. Tan parecidos. Tan unidos.

_ No puedo creer que haya olvidado mi propio cumpleaños_ Sonrió con dulzura y timidez antes de salir por la puerta en dirección a casa de su amigo; últimamente se había vuelto un despistado de lo peor.

…*****…***…***… **

Y allí estaba. Frente la puerta de la casa de Randy. Vaya que hacia frio; no nevaba, pero el viento te congelaba. Estuvo a tres segundos de tocar cuando la puerta se abrió de improvisto y tres pequeñas manos lo halaron hacia el interior de la edificación, sacándole un ahogado grito de sorpresa. Una vez dentro pudo presenciar como tres figuras se posicionaban frente a él con pose autoritaria: Brazos cruzados, piernas firmes, mirada penetrable, ceño fruncido. Jack, en ese momento, lo único que pudo hacer fue verlos perplejo elevando una ceja.

_ ¿Estoy en problemas?_

_ Beberías estarlo muchachito_ le "recrimino" Randy

_ ¿Cómo pudiste no decirnos que HOY es tu cumpleaños?_ respondió exasperada Bez.

_ ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo?_

"Huuu… Respuesta incorrecta" fue el pensamiento de la menor de la sala viendo como la expresión de su amiga cambiaba a una de furia.

_ ¿¡Como que no tenías que decírnoslo!?_ Estallo la castaña, tomando al oji marrón del cuello de su camisa obteniendo un débil sonrojo del chico debido a la cercanía, mientras ella continuaba insultándolo _ ¡Se supone que somos tus amigos! ¡Es natural que sepamos cuando es tu cumpleaños Tonto!_

_ ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada, Jackson?_ cuestiono, herida, la peli negra tratando de separar a su prima del niño antes de que tuvieran que asistir a un velorio. Literalmente. Realmente no dudaba de la posibilidad de que su prima asesinara a alguien en un estado de ira. O, a lo mejor y solo se estaba volviendo una paranoica.

_ No quería molestarlos chicos… es solo que… los conozco, y sé que de haberlo sabido antes habrían montado todo un espectáculo y esas cosas y bueno… no me doy mucho en las fiestas_

_ ¿Al menos nos dirás cuántos años cumples?_ Pregunto un, casi, inexpresivo Randy, aun con el ceño semi fruncido.

_ Nueve_ para este entonces Jack se encontraba de pie sacudiendo su ropa y quitándose el abrigo y las botas. Adoraba estar descalzo, le daba la sensación de que al menos descalzo una parte de él estaba en completa libertad. Las coloco cerca de la puerta, bajo la mesa.

_ Al menos deja que te hagamos una reunión. Solo de los cuatro._ suplico la oji oscuro observando con clemencia a Jack, con un débil sonrojo adornando sus pómulos. Jack simplemente no pudo resistir esa visión; asintiendo titubeante, pero con una expresión de agrado en su rostro.

_ Bien_ exclamo el mayor de todos, atrayendo la atención de los demás _ ¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco, mientras le pido a mi hermana que nos prepare algo?_ los demás aceptaron encantados, sentándose en la mesa esperando a que Randy regresara de hablar con su hermana. Cuando llego todos se dirigieron a la parte inferior de la casa. El sótano se había vuelto algo así como un "Santuario" para ellos. Siempre que no jugaban en el exterior, iban allí. Solían jugar a las escondidillas, contaban historias "de terror" que al final terminaban matándolos de la risa, al juego favorito de Jack, rayuela, o simplemente charlaban un rato de ningún tema en específico. El punto era pasar tiempo juntos; sin importar como lo hacían.

Al llegar al lugar cada quien se posiciono en su respectivo asiento alrededor de una mesa circular. No sin antes encender todas las lámparas que habían para así estar alumbrados, y crear más calor.

_ ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?_ Se había aventurado a preguntar la peli negro observando detenidamente a sus amigos.

_ ¿Jugar?_ hablo Jack

_ ¿Charlar?_ cuestiono Randy

_ ¿Qué tal si jugamos verdad o reto?_ opino Bez.

_ Esta bien_ apoyo titubeante Crístal

_ ¡Bien! Yo voy primero_ exclamo feliz la castaña _ Randy_ el aludido la observo con desconfianza _ ¿Verdad o reto?_

_ Verdad_ se adelantó a decir el rubio

_ ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?_ a Bez se le iluminaron los ojos con entusiasmo, mientras que Jack tosida atragantado con su propia saliva pensando en el "excelente" regalo que obtendría de cumpleaños si su amigo decía que sí.

Randy trago salva nervioso _ Mejor reto_

_ Bien... Te reto a ser mi novio_

_ Pero…_

_ ¡MI NOVIO DIJE!_

_ ¿Bez, no crees que estas un tanto chica para tener novio?_ interfirió Crístal viendo el rostro de susto de Jack y el desconcertado de Randy.

_ ¡PARA EL AMOR NO HAY EDAD!_

_ ¡SI LA HAY!_ Hablo ahora Jack molesto por la actitud de su amiga _"Vaya cumpleaños" _pensó colérico. Mujeres ¿Por qué hacían tanto escándalo con ese tema?

_ No te metas Jack ¿Qué sabes tú del amor?_

Ouch… Eso sí dolió. Jack no tuvo más alternativa que quedarse callado sobre su asiento bufando entre molesto y ofendido. Bez lo miro irritada, Randy confundido, y Crístal nostálgica.

…*****…***…***…**

_So far away, from everything_

_You know it's true_

_Something inside_

_That makes know_

_What you've got to do_

**[**_**Tan lejos, de todo**_

_**Lo que sabes, es verdad**_

_**Algo interno**_

_**Te obliga a hacer**_

_**Lo que tienes que hacer**_**]**

**.**

**.**

Jack llego a su casa algo tarde. Habían terminado la reunión hacía más de tres horas, pero en el camino se encontró con unos vecinitos y se habían puesto a jugar. Seguramente sus padres ya habrían cenado. Entro a la casa de la forma más sigilosa que pudo, casi de puntillas, y justo cuando estaba por subir las escaleras alguien carraspeo la garganta señalando que habían descubierto su llegada. Jack nunca en su vida había estado más sorprendido como en este preciso momento. En la sala, sentada sobre un sofá, estaba su madre con una enorme sonrisa y a su lado estaba su padre abrazando delicadamente a la mujer por la espalda con una expresión neutra en sus facciones. Como siempre. Jack nunca había visto a sus padres actuar tan cariñosos antes. Y tenía que aceptar, que verlos así se sentía, sinceramente… bien.

_ ¿Madre, padre, que hacen aquí a esta hora?_

_ ¿Qué haces tú, un niño de tu edad, en la calle a esta hora?_ pregunto su padre evadiendo la pregunta.

_ Al grano_ declaro la mujer caminando hacia su hijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja _ Cariño. ¿Qué me dices de tener un hermanito?_ Jack la miro confundido por un momento sin comprender del todo a lo que su madre se refería. No fue hasta pasado poco más de un minuto que se prendió el foco en su cabecita. Haciéndole abrir los ojitos como platos.

_ ¿Van a comprarme un hermanito?_ en ocasiones Jack podía ser un niño muy listo, pero aun y con toda la inteligencia del mundo seguía siendo eso… un niño. Un niño débil, ingenuo, e inocente. Sus padres lo observaron con ternura, y Jack pudo jurar que esa fue la primera vez en toda su vida que vio sonreír, o eso creyó, a su padre.

Mary negó con dulzura.

_ ¿Entonces donde esta?_ Pregunto Jack con inocencia; su madre le señalo su vientre y ahora la miro horrorizado _ ¿¡Te lo comiste!?_ Un fuerte color escarlata le cubrió todo el rostro cuando ambos adultos se rieron a todo pulmón ¿Acaso dijo algo gracioso? Sin embargo, ver a sus padres reír de esa manera le hizo sentir una extraña sensación de paz, mesclada con un poco de melancolía, y alegría pura.

_ No cielo, no me lo he comido_ explico la mujer entre risas. Jack la vio aún más confundido que antes y al parecer ella comprendió a su hijo incrédulo ante la situación _Veras hijo, cuando dos personas se aman mucho y se quieren demostrar su amor…_

_ ¡Mary! ¡No puedes decirle eso aun!_ interrumpió el mayor de los Overlands con un suave rosa pálido adornando sus mejillas.

_ ¡Pero en algún momento tendremos que explicárselo!_ se quejaba la mujer con ambas manos en su cintura observando de frente a su marido

_ Pero aún no. Apenas tiene ocho años_ contrarresto el hombre

_ ¿De qué estás hablando? Jack tiene diez años_ corrigió su madre.

_Ni siquiera saben cuántos años tengo_

"_Te lo dije, es como si no existieras"_

_Como si no existiera_

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, su vista se volvió borrosa y su corazón latía a mil por hora, su cuerpo comenzó a trepidar, pero esta vez no era de frio, ni por miedo; era por dolor. Jack, en el fondo, siempre supo que nunca les había importado mucho a sus padres, pero aun así, no creyó que no les importara ni lo suficiente como mantenerse al tanto de su edad. ¿Por qué la realidad debía de ser tan cruel? Pudo escuchar parte de la conversación como un eco lejano que se perdía con el viento sobre algo relacionado con _"Yo soy su madre y digo…" _paso su antebrazo por sus ojos tratando de limpiarse unas cuantas lagrimas rebeldes que le escapaban sin querer; es, hasta cierto punto, irónico, el como la vida te hace tragarte tus propias palabras, en ocasiones con un sabor amargo, de la forma más dolorosa posible, especialmente los "nunca" y los "Jamás" como el "Nunca volveré a llorar" que se había prometido hace tiempo. Sollozo silencioso con la mirada baja, sus padres no se dieron cuenta, lentamente se dio la vuelta para seguir al rumbo de su habitación. El cuerpo le pesaba a mares, un dolor punzante se instaló de forma, aparentemente, permanente en su pecho, su cabeza le recriminaba lo invisible que era para sus padres. Solo quería llegar a su habitación y tirarse en su cama y quizá dormir por toda la eternidad sin tener que despertar nunca para no volver a encontrarse con la realidad tan atroz en la que vivía.

_ Nueve_ susurro al viento al comenzar a subir por los escalones, sus padres lo vieron expectantes esperando a que continuara _ Tengo nueve años_ repitió el niño logrando que los mayores lo vieran mortificados mientras les daba la espalda al dirigiré a su habitación. No sin antes susurrar un débil "Buenas noches" antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Los otros dos hicieron mueca de dolor. ¿Tan malos padres eran, que olvidaron incluso la edad de su hijo? Y entonces allí, con las cabezas bajas y el rostro avergonzado, se hicieron un juramento interno, y personal.

Nunca volverían a dejar solo a Jackson.

Nunca dejarían que su pequeño Jack volviera a sufrir por su causa.

No mientras estuvieran con vida.

…*****…***…***…**

_Ring the bells, ring the laud_

_Let them ring, here and now_

_Just reach out _

_And ring, the bells of freedom_

_When your world,_

_Crashing down_

_Like you've lost, every round_

_Stand your ground_

_And ring, the bell of freedom_

_**[Haz sonar las campanas, haz que suenen fuerte**_

_**Hazlas sonar, aquí y ahora**_

_**Solo llega **_

_**Y toca, las campanas de la libertad**_

_**Cuando tu mundo **_

_**Se esté derrumbando**_

_**Como si hubieras perdido, todas las batallas**_

_**Mantente firme**_

_**Y haz sonar, las campanas de la libertad]**_

**.**

**.**

Siempre le había gustado la navidad. Aun y a pesar de que Santa siempre le llevara carbón por estar en la lista de niños malos. Y Jackson Alexander Overland Frost realmente se enorgullecía por pertenecer a dicha lista. Puede que Santa no lo supiese; pero una de las razones más importantes por las que se encontraba en la lista de los traviesos, era porque siendo travieso se divertía más, y de paso divertía a sus amigos. Jugar bromas a las personas, hacia que estas luego de enfadarse un poco, sonrieran divertidos, avergonzados, o incluso algo molestos, pero al fin y al cabo sonreían. Y eso era lo que más le gustaba a Jack. Ver a los demás sonreír y reír. Por alguna razón que desconocía, verlos felices le daba felicidad a él también. Y le gustaba divertir a las personas. En especial a los más pequeños. Por lo general, siempre que terminaba la escuela, o tenía tiempo libre, solía ir a jugar con los más pequeños, y algunas veces, junto a sus amigos. Tanto así que lo habían apodado "Guardián de la Diversión" realmente le había dado un poco de gracia el sobrenombre, pero con el pasar del tiempo se había acostumbrado.

Camino por la calle principal del pueblo con un canasto en la mano. Dentro se podían apreciar tres pequeños objetos envueltos en papel un poco brillante y llamativo, los cuales se los habían obsequiado sus amigos. Su cabello marrón se mecía con el viento. No le importaba que estuviera haciendo frio. Le encantaba el invierno. Ver las cosas cubiertas de ese color blanco, dándoles un toque de pureza e inocencia, era simple y sencillamente hermoso, y maravilloso. A su mente le llego en recuerdo de cuando era más pequeño y gustaba de comer los copos de nieve cuando esta caía del cielo. Rio ligeramente observando como a la distancia se observaba su hogar, las luces encendidas le anunciaban que dentro había gente. Sus padres seguramente estarían esperándolo. Recordó también el día de su noveno cumpleaños, de ello había pasado poco más de dos años, ahora poseía once. Sus padres se habían vuelto más unidos y cada vez más interesados en su vida. Desde ese entonces, su padre había hecho más tiempo para su familia, solían ir a pescar al lago, a acampar, o simplemente gozaban de las pequeñas cosas; como el sentarse frente a la chimenea en las noches mientras su padre le contaba una historia y su madre arrulla a su pequeña hermana Emma, la luz de sus ojos, para dormirla. Ella se había vuelto la persona más importante en su vida. Juro protegerla a toda costa, aun y si eso significaba perder su vida en ello. Jamás permitiría que nada malo le pasara. No mientras él estuviera para evitarlo.

Se detuvo frente la puerta al escuchar infantiles sollozos. Rio con ternura, reconociendo quien los provocaba. Entro con cuidado y dejo el canasto sobre la mesa junto a la puerta. Sonrió alegre al visualizar a sus padres junto a la chimenea, su madre tratando de consolar a la bebe, y su padre descansando de un largo día de trabajo.

_ ¿Qué tal les fue hoy?_ había preguntado su madre viéndolo fijamente, al verlo entrar. Su padre volteo la mirada para observarlo detenidamente, Emma seso su llanto al verlo y comenzó a reír dulcemente, bajando de los brazos de su madre y caminando hacia el niño. Jack se inclinó un poco hacia ella tomándola entre sus brazos para cargarla.

_ ¡Jack, Jack, Jack!_ los presentes rieron ante el entusiasmo de la menor para con su hermano.

_ Parece que te extraño bastante_ comento el más grande volviendo su vista hacia el fuego para ver como el mismo abrazaba con pasión la madera.

_ Eso parece_ le respondió entre risas el peli marrón. _ Por cierto mamá..._ hace tiempo su madre le había pedido que le dijera solo Mamá. Jack no recordaba un momento más feliz que ese, excepto tal vez en día del nacimiento de su hermana. Ello lo vio esperando a que continuara mientras Jack ponía a Emma nuevamente en el suelo para que fuera con su madre _ Con respecto a tu pregunta…_ suspiro perezoso dejándose caer en un sofá cercano _ Solo espero que terminemos con esto de una vez por todas_ ambos adultos lo vieron divertidos; el pequeño los vio con regocijo, hacía poco más de dos años desde que su relación se había vuelto más estrecha, ya no tenían que vivir con tantas formalidades entre ellos, y eso le alegraba de sobre manera.

_ Jackson._ le llamo su padre _ Debes recordar que lo que haces es por el bien del pueblo. Es algo con lo que nuestro legado será recordado durante años. Siglos quizá_

_ Lo se papá_ hablo ahora Jack _ Es solo que estar inclinado todo el día es agotador. Me duelen las piernas_ Admitió el niño de mala gana _ aunque es divertido ver a al señor Michael, con un enorme sombrero, tocándole el hombro a la señora Robinson y señalando hacia ninguna parte todo el día_ los tres rieron nuevamente, recordando como el señor Michael había protestado el día que lo eligieron para formar parte de la estatua que harían en el centro del pueblo. La señora Robinson era la costurera el pueblo, un señora humilde, y atractiva aun y con su edad. La otra persona elegida para la escultura, era una niña de un año mayor que Jack, tenía el cabello rojizo y debido a lo alborotado que era su madre había optado por hacerle una trenza para que fuera más fácil hacer la efigie*. Habían decidido colocar también un perro, para darle un aspecto de "una familia normal" aunque en realidad ninguno de ellos eran familiares o algo parecido. Y en el grabado pondrían "THADDEUS BURGESS" y la información de cuando se había fundado el pueblo y eso.

_ Al menos ya solo falta unos días para que tu "Castigo" termine_ le consoló su madre viéndolo con dulzura, transmitiéndole una sensación de paz, que realmente necesitaba. Se sentía exhausto. Por lo que se levantó de su asiento y camino en dirección a su habitación.

_ ¿A dónde crees que vas?_ le recrimino su madre al verlo subir los escalones.

_ A mi habitación_ dijo con simpleza.

_ A no señorito_ las mejillas de Jack se tornaron de un dócil rosa, al escuchar como lo había llamado su madre _ Usted se queda con nosotros para la cena_

_ Pero_ trato de replicar pero le fue impedido por su padre.

_ Sin peros hijo. No seré el único al que obliguen a no dormir por esperar a Santa Claus con tu madre_ la mujer lo vio fulminante Oliver se encogió en sus hombros.

_ Mamá… ¿Tu todavía crees en Santa?_ la mujer pareció palidecer por un momento, para luego recuperar su color tras unos minutos y sonreírle de la forma más cálida que Jack había visto en su vida.

_ Siempre he creído en él, hijo._

_ ¿A que no sabías que en lugar de dejarle leche y galletas, le deja una botella de vino o ron y cigarrillos?_ las mejillas de la oji miel se tornaran de un fuerte color carmín que rápidamente se propago por todo su rostro. El rubio rio enérgicamente, y Jack carcajeaba sosteniéndose la panza.

_ ¡Oliver!_ Chillo apenada la mujer. El otro siguió riendo. Se cruzó de brazos y lo observo insultada _ Él es algo mayor. Merece que le obsequien cosas que van de acuerdo a su edad ¿No lo crees?_ bramo ofendida, observando a su hijo

_ Claro mamá, si tú lo dices_ menciono Jack entre risas con la voz entre cortada. La mujer sonrió al verlo sintiendo una extraña calidez en su pecho.

La madre recordó entones a la comida y fue en dirección a la cocina, dejando a una casi inconsciente Emma en brazos de su padre quien la observaba con cariño. Jack por un momento sintió envidia de su hermana, ellos nunca fueron así cuando él era más pequeño. Sacudió la cabeza disipando esos pensamientos. Eso ya no importaba, lo importante era que ahora todo era mejor que antes.

La cena fue servida, la mujer fue a acostar a la niña en su habitación. Los hombres terminaron de acomodar el comedor. La comida había transcurrido tranquila, entre platicas y charlas, y las constantes y ocurrentes anécdotas que inventaba, o exageraba, Jack para divertir a sus padres quienes le creían a medias. No fue hasta que sonaron las doce campanadas de media noche cuando se dieron cuenta de la fecha que era.

_¡Feliz Navidad!_ Exclamaron los tres antes de darse un gran abrazo, diciéndose cosas tiernas y llenas de cariño. Este sería el comienzo de una nueva vida. Una vida más alegre y armoniosa para los Overland. Y Jack creía que esto nunca acabaría. Cuanto se equivocó.

…*****…***…***…**

_Up steps, of the church_

_Through the fields, in the dirt_

_In the dark_

_I have seen_

_That the sun still shines, oh the one who believe_

_**[Sububiendo los escalones, hacia la iglesia**_

_**A través de los campos, y la suciedad**_

_**En la oscuridad **_

_**Yo pude ver**_

_**Que el sol aun brilla, para los que creen]**_

**.**

**.**

Era una noche tranquila. Una noche tranquila de verano. Los animales dormían plácidamente, el viento caliente soplaba sin cesar, el agua que corría sin prisa por los ríos, las personas descansando después de un largo día de trabajo o, en el caso de los niños, de juegos. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar la desgracia que traería esa misma noche desde lo más profundo de la obscuridad?

Un niño de unos once años y medio, cabello marrón, piel pálida, contextura delgada; dormitaba plácidamente sobre su cama, en una habitación de buen tamaño. Sobre su cabeza había fina arena dorada luchando contra otra arena con apariencia más áspera de color negra. En una parte se encontraban dibujados cuatro niños jugando felices, mientras que en la otra había un pequeño niño peleando con un hombre mayor, de cabello hacia atrás y silueta extraña. En ocasiones, el pequeño se retorcía con disgusto; otras veces reía y sonreía entre sueños. En lo alto del cielo la luna observaba con preocupación lo que estaba a punto de suceder en dicho lugar, tratando de todas las formas posibles de despertar al pequeño para advertirle del peligro. En la tierra un oscuro ser sonreía con suficiencia mostrando sus afilados dientes, juntos con unas negras siluetas de lo que parecían ser corceles.

_ Hora de divertirnos un rato_ Había pronunciado aquel ser, al observar como los animales del bosque, que anteriormente dormían felices, corrían despavoridos por el lugar tratando de protegerse del peligro que los acechaba. Mientras que los corceles negros se dirijan en dirección al pueblo.

…***…***…***….

_ _Protege a tu hijo__

_ ¿Uh?_ La madre de Jack, que se encontraba en la cocina buscando algo ligero para comer, tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien le hablaba, sensación no muy grata debía de admitir, considerando que se encontraba completamente sola en la oscuridad de aquella acogedora casina. Se sobo la sien, susurrando algo parecido a "Creo que ya me estoy volviendo loca" y riendo con gracia.

_ _Salgan del pueblo__

Ante la advertencia, Mary no pudo hacer más que dejar caer el vaso, derramando todo su contenido en el suelo de madera, seguido de un pequeño y agudo grito de sorpresa _ ¿Hay alguien hay?_ se atrevió a preguntar, insegura, tratando de encontrar a alguien, o algo, con la mirada.

__ Saca a Jackson y vallan al lago. Están en peligro_ _

_ ¿Quién anda hay? ¿Qué quieres? Tengo un cuchillo y no dudare en usarlo_ sonaba segura pero estaba más nerviosa que un pavo en día de acción de gracias. Sus piernas temblaban, sus manos sudaban, su corazón palpitaba de una forma que parecía que pronto se le saldría por la boca.

_ _Corran__

Hay Dios. Hay Dios. Hay Dios ¿Quién le podía estar hablando a esas horas de la madrugada? Miro hacia todos lados, y al ver que no había nadie, movió las muñecas de sus manos con nerviosismo, saltando de puntillas en el mismo sitio. ¿Estaba oyendo voces en su cabeza? Que miedo. No había nadie despierto además de ella. A menos que…

_ ¿Dios?_ no sabía si era su imaginación o no, pero había asistido muchas veces a la iglesia, y como buena creyente que era, y considerando que no había nadie más que ella, le resulto lo más lógico _ ¿Eres t-tú?_

_ _Salva a tu hijo__

En ese momento la hermosa mujer de ojos color miel pudo distinguir perfectamente el olor a madera y carne quemada, junto con una débil capa de humo filtrándose por las ventanas y cerraduras de las puertas. Sus ojos se abrieron como plato, y llevo ambas manos a su boca. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido nuevamente, su mente quedo en blanco, mientras las campanas de la iglesia comenzaban a sonar alertando a los pobladores del peligro, perdiéndose cada vez más en los aterradores y crueles gritos de los que habían despertado demasiado tarde como para poder salvarse de las sanguinarias llamas que los cubrían.

**_ **_Date prisa_ _

No tenía idea si realmente estaba escuchando la voz de Dios o no. Lo que si estaba segura era que, a pesar de no saber porque, le haría caso en todo o que le dijera. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su habitación para despertar a su esposo, no le tomo mucho tiempo y fueron a la habitación de la niña, el hombre la tomo entre sus brazos aun adormilada y ella fue en busca del niño.

…***…***…***…

Humo. Desesperación. Fuego. Agonía. Dolor. Muerte. Tristeza. Desolación.

Jack había sido despertado por una estérica Mary. El pequeño al abrir sus ojos se encontró con unos color miel viéndolo angustiados. Al principio se sorprendió un poco. Después se asustó. Y finalmente, cuando vio el humo, y el fuego, y escucho los gritos de las personas, perdiéndose entre las campanadas de la iglesia, se horrorizo. Se levantó de la cama lo más rápido que sus piernitas le permitieron. Al salir de su habitación se encontraron con su padre quien estaba a punto de entrar en ella, cargaba a una Emma dormida y los veía preocupados. Su madre lo tomo de la mano, y luego tomo a Jack con la que le quedaba libre. Bajaron al piso de abajo y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

Jamás se imaginaron lo que estaba ocurriendo afuera…

Fuego. Humo. Sangre. Gritos. Muerte.

Sangre. Sangre por todas partes. Cubriendo el piso, bajo los cuerpos, cubiertos en llamas. Fuego, en todas partes, sobre las casas, sobre los árboles, sobre los cuerpos, junto a la sangre. Obscuridad, alrededor de ellos, del fuego y la sangre. En el cielo, nubes negras, cada vez más densas, moviéndose lentamente, dejando caer cenizas, arropando a la tierra de color negro, tratando de ocultar el rojo de la sangre. Gritos aterradores, gritos agonizantes y dolorosos, perdiéndose con el sonido de las campanas, cada vez más silenciosas. El olor a carne quemada. El olor a muerte, abarrotando sus fosas nasales, el llanto de los niños, el grito de las mujeres, el gritos de los que se quemaban, colándose en sus oídos, grabándose en sus mentes. Jack dejo escapar un pequeño chillido de terror, su padre se apresuró a cubrir su mirada, su madre sollozo en silencio. Sus corazones palpitaban violentamente, haciendo que un fuerte dolor se creara en sus pechos.

Comenzaron a correr entre la multitud despavoridos, tratando de salir de ese lugar. Su madre les había gritado que irían al lago, su padre le había preguntado sus razones, ella solo le había sonreído y dicho "_Cree en mí_", justo cuando sin querer habían tropezado con un grupo de personas. Jack, durante el 'choque' se había descompuesto un poco, cayendo al suelo de espaldas. Para cuando se levantó sus padres ya no estaban. Los había perdido de vista entre la multitud. Por suerte recordaba que irían al lago, los alcanzaría allá. Comenzó a correr nuevamente, esquivando a las demás personas, buscando un camino que no estuviera cubierto en llamas.

…*****…***…***…**

Un niño de unos doce años, cabello rubio, ahora cubierto de un fino manto negro en la cima, y ojos verdes, corría. Corría lo más rápido que podía, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. A la misma velocidad del palpitar de su acelerado corazón. Todo estaba rojo, todo estaba negro. El suelo rojo, el cielo negro, y un horrible color naranja en el centro. Tenía mucho miedo. Su visión estaba borrosa, su respiración agitada, su pecho punzaba. Antes de esto le gustaba el fuego; ahora lo adiaba. Había despertado no hace mucho debido a las campanadas, sus padres estaban de viaje ese día, su hermana se había quedado a cuidarlo. No la había visto desde que despertó y rogaba a Dios por que estuviera bien. Deseaba llorar, deseaba gritar; pero no lo hacía. ¿De qué le serviría llorar ahora? ¿De qué le serviría gritar ahora? Su llanto no apagaría el fuego, sus gritos solo se mezclarían con el resto. Él debía ser fuerte. Aunque se estuviera destrozando por dentro, no dejaría que nadie lo descubriera nunca.

No sabía a donde se dirigía, lo único que sabía era que tenía que salir del fuego. Estuvo corriendo sin rumbo por unos minutos, hasta que escucho a unas personas decir que debían ir al lago a recoger agua para apagar el fuego, entonces una idea le llego a la mente.

Los padres de Jackson tenían una casa cerca del lago.

Si iba con ellos ya no estaría tan perdido. Estuvo a punto de ir en dirección del lago, cuando vio la figura de su amigo pasar por el otro lado de la calle. Se preguntó dónde estarían sus padres, sin embargo no le presto mucha atención y se dedicó a seguirlo. Jamás había estado tan feliz de ver a su Jackson en su vida.

…*****…***…***…**

Jack dio varias vueltas por las calles del pueblo pero nunca llegaba a ningún sitio. ¿A caso se había perdido en el lugar al que conocía como a la palma de su mano? ¿Eso era posible? Considerando los nervios y el miedo que llevaba en ese momento le pareció muy posible. Llego a un extremo del pueblo _"Al fin"_ pensó con alegría, al encontrar el camino que lo llevaría al lago, estaba a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba, corrió aún más rápido en su dirección. Sin darse cuenta de que una figura obscura se encontraba cerca de él. Muy cerca. Viéndolo con malicia en su mirada amatista.

_ ¡AHH!_ Un inevitable grito de dolor salió de sus labios, al sentir como algo le rosaba cerca de su cintura. Se posó una mano en la zona adolorida para apreciar una mancha de sangre, y lo que parecía ser una sustancia oscura mezclándose con la sangre, en ella. Sus rostro mostro una mueca de incredibilidad ¿A qué hora se había herido? Giro en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar algún indicio que le mostrara donde se había lesionado, no vio nada excepto fuego, y sangre. _ ¡Ah!_ volvió a jadear al sentir un nuevo rose en su brazo izquierdo. Miro su herida y aprecio la forma tan elegante en la que la sangre, y esa cosa negra, fluida de ella. No se había lastimado antes; alguien le estaba atacando, pero… ¿Quién? _ ¡AH!_ Ahora su pierna derecha. Cayo al piso de rodillas, aun sosteniendo su brazo, cero los ojos con fuerza.

_Maldición, como duele._

_ ¡Jackson!_

_ ¿Eh?_ giro el rostro en dirección al grito, vio como Randy corría hacia él preocupado, lo miro con duda, tratando de ponerse de pie, aun y a pesar del sufrimiento que presentaban sus extremidades. Ahogo un quejido y sonrió en su dirección.

_ ¡Jackson Cuidado!_ ¿Qué? Dio media vuelta cuando escucho un estridente rugido de madera, justo a tiempo para ver como unas columnas estaba a punto de caer. Caer sobre él.

…*****…***…***…**

Llegaron a la casa del lago exhaustos, respirando entrecortadamente, Mery y Oliver se vieron detenidamente por un momento mientras el mayor depositaba con suavidad a una Emma completamente dormida en el sofá. Admiraba su sueño, no había despertado ni una vez en el camino. Le sonrió con dulzura a su esposa y se acercó para depositarle un suave beso en los labios susurrándole un tranquilizador "_Ya estamos a salvo_" para darse cuenta inmediatamente de un enorme detalle.

_ ¿Dónde está Jackson?_ la mujer inmediatamente se separó del abrazo y miro en todas las direcciones, un escalofrió paso por su espalda y nuevas lagrimas se acomodaron en su mirar, observo preocupada a su marido quien la veía angustiado.

_ Creí que estaba contigo_ respondió luego de unos minutos. El mayor la miro con desconcierto.

_ Yo creí que estaba contigo_ un silencio agobiante inundo la sala, antes de que el hombre volviera a tomar la palabra _ Iré a buscarlo, tu quédate con Emma. Volveré pronto. Lo prometo_ Mary lo vio con nerviosismo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, sin embargo solamente asintió y beso por última vez a su esposo deseándole suerte y pidiéndole que encontrara a su hijo. El mayor asintió y salió de la casa, corriendo en dirección al pueblo.

No le costó mucho llegar a la aldea. Se detuvo por un instante preguntándose cuál sería el primer lugar a donde iría, cuando escucho algo. Era un grito. Al principio no le dio mucha importancia, sino hasta que escucho otro más de donde había provenido el primero.

_ ¡Jackson!_

Su corazón se detuvo por un instante; tirándose a correr hacia esos sonidos, una vez estuvo cerca pudo distinguir perfectamente la silueta de Jack, tenía una rodilla apoyada en el piso y se sostenía un brazo. Eso solo significaba una cosa; estaba herido. Corrió más rápido hacia su hijo, cuando vio como este se ponía de pie viendo hacia la dirección contraria de donde él estaba.

_ ¡Jackson Cuidado!_ Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza obligando a sus pies a correr más de prisa, al notar como unas columnas de lo que anteriormente fue una casa, estaba cayendo en dirección a su hijo. A Jack no le quedaría tiempo de moverse, pero a él sí. No lo pensó dos veces cuando se lanzó en ayuda del pequeño.

…*****…***…***…**

Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto, pero nunca llego. Y el lugar de eso, sintió como era empujado con fuerza, cayendo lo suficientemente lejos como para salir herido. La caída lo había lastimado, sus heridas se habían abierto más, y su cabeza le daba vueltas.

_ ¡Jackson!_ escucho como era llamado de nuevo, giro el rostro confundido en dirección a la voz para encontrarse con la mirada, entre adolorida y aliviada, de su amigo, quien se acercaba a él velozmente. Un momento. Randy se acercaba. Lo que quiere decir que él no le había empujado. Volteo en dirección a donde habían caído las columnas. Su mirada se volvió borrosa, su corazón se volcó, su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar. Mientras veía el cuerpo inconsciente de quien lo había salvado.

_ ¡PADRE!_ Olvido todas sus heridas, olvido el inmenso dolor que sentía, Olvido que estaba rodeado de fuego. Olvido todo. Solo avanzo, a gatas en dirección a su padre, desesperado. La columna le había caído encima atrapándolo bajo ella. Gruesas lágrimas descendieron de su rostro.

Randy se acercó dubitativamente a su amigo, para ayudarle a quitar el objeto que se encontraba sobre el cuerpo. Una vez libre, le dieron cuidadosamente media vuelta, posicionándolo boca arriba. El pequeño oji verde decidió alejarse un poco para darle un poco de espacio a su amigo.

_ Papá... Papá despierta ¿Qué estas esperando?... Hay que irnos_ Lagrimas caían con fuerza sobre el rostro del hombre inconsciente. Pasaron varios segundos en los cuales Jack esperaba con ansias una respuesta. Que nunca llego _ Papá no estoy para bromas. Vamos ¡Levántate!_ su voz salía entre cortadamente. El nudo en su garganta no le permitía hablar con claridad. Un dolor inmenso se posiciono en su pecho y un enorme hueco se instaló en la parte de su corazón. _ ¡DESPIERTA!_ Gritaba una y otra vez, golpeando el pecho de su padre con sus puños tratando de traerlo a la vida. _ Por favor, no me dejes solo…no nos dejes solos… ¡Papá despierta! Por favor…_ mecía el cuerpo de su progenitor angustiado. Quería que despertara con una sonrisa en los labios dándole un tranquilizado "_Estoy bien" _quería que despertara y le dijera que todo estaba bien que solo era una broma, quería que todo esto fuera solo un mal sueño. El solo quería… él quería… no quería que esto estuviera pasando. Grito. Grito con dolor, grito con tristeza, grito con desconsuelo. Esto no tenía que estar pasando. Esto No podía estar pasando. No. No a él. No a su familia. No _ ¡PADRE!_ Sollozo con más fuerza, golpeo con más violencia. Cerró los ojos dureza, bajo la cabeza, gimió destrozado. _ Por favor…_ susurro más para sí mismo que para alguien más _ No nos dejes…_ posiciono uno de sus oídos en el pecho del mayor para escuchar si su corazón latía. Nada. No escucho nada.

En ese momento, Jack pudo escuchar perfectamente el sonido de su alma destrozarse en miles de pedacitos, resonando con un eco vacío y nostálgico, emitiendo sonidos de un cristal rompiéndose. Y lloro. Como nunca lo había hecho desde que tenía memoria. Lloro por los años de sufrimiento a los que se había visto sometido por aquel ser. Por todas las veces en las que se creyó invisible e inexistente. Por todo el dolor guardado en lo más profundo de su ser. Lloro, amargamente, con ira y desprecio, con dolor y sufrimiento, con angustia y desconsuelo. Lloro por él, lloro por su madre, por su hermana. Por su padre. Y grito de nuevo. Con pesadez y dolor. ¿Qué le diría a su madre cuando llegara a casa sin su padre? ¿Qué le diría a su hermana cuando pidiera jugar con su papá? Fue su culpa. Estaba muerto por su culpa. Si tan solo hubiese visto las columnas antes ¡Si tan solo hubiese sido más rápido! Su padre estaría vivo. Su culpa. Su maldita culpa. ¿Por qué cuando las cosas parecían mejorar, todo se echaba a perder? Hundió su rostro, empapado de lágrimas en el torso de su padre desahogándose con todo lo que tenía. Maldiciéndose una y mil veces por no haber sido más rápido.

_ Jackson…_ se detuvo por un segundo pero no se atrevió a levantar la mirada _ Jackson… debemos irnos_ se limitó a decir el oji esmeralda.

_ No…_ fue la respuesta seca que obtuvo del menor

_ Pero ya no podemos hacer nada…_

_ ¡Cállate!_ elevo su vista con enfado _ No pienso irme de aquí sin el_

_ Jackson no puedes…_

_ ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! ¡De aquí no me muevo si no es con mi padre!_

_ ¡Está muerto!_ Ahora ambos lloraban. Ninguno le presto atención a las llamas que los rodeaban. Un silencio desgarrador los envolvió.

_ No…_ hablo de nuevo el oji marrón _ ¡No está muerto! ¡No!_

_ Lo lamento hermano… pero debes aceptarlo._ se acercó con pasos lentos hacia Jack y se dispuso a abrazarlo con fuerza _ Ya no podemos hacer nada por el… Se ha ido. Lo siento_

_ ¿Cómo se lo diré a mi madre?_ Randy se sorprendió un poco. No podía creer que aun y estando tan afectado, en lo único que pensara era en su familia antes que en el mismo.

_ Yo te acompaño_ y así lo hizo. Tomo a Jack de la cintura y lo obligo a levantarse del suelo. Su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre y lágrimas. Su figura desaliñada, su rostro con una clara mueca de tristeza. Lo tomo del antebrazo y le indico a que le siguiera. Poco a poco se fueron alejando del cuerpo, de los gritos, de las llamas. Y Jack vio por última vez a su padre, tendido en la tierra con una expresión de paz en sus facciones. Y ahí mismo le hizo una promesa de sangre…

El las protegería, en su lugar.

…*****…***…***…**

_So far away, so full of doubt_

_And needed proof_

_Just close your eyes_

_And hear the sound _

_**[Tan lejano, tan lleno de dudas**_

_**Y necesidad de pruebas**_

_**Solo cierra tus ojos**_

_**Y escucha los sonidos **_

_**Dentro de ti]**_

**.**

**.**

El Otoño, es la época del año en que se acaba algo, para dar paso a nuevos brotes, y oportunidades de renacer en primavera. O al menos eso dicen.

Después de dos años desde el fatídico día, las personas del pueblo, o las que habían quedado en él, ya que la mayoría se había mudado, al fin habían terminado con la reconstrucción de las casa. Vaya que ahora eran pocas.

La madre de Jack había considerado muy detenidamente la posibilidad de irse ella también, pero Jack le había persuadido de la idea. La muerte de su esposo había sido un duro golpe. Aun recordaba cuando vio entrar a su hijo cubierto de sangre por la puerta de la casa siendo halado gentilmente por un Randy bañado en lágrimas. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos tormentosos pensamientos de su mente. Era muy doloroso para ella recordar ese día. Suspiro con congona al levantarse de la cama, para dirigirse a tomar una ducha. Cuando estuvo lista se encamino hacia la parte baja de la casa para preparar el desayuno. Su hijo no tardaría en despertar, hoy se realizaría una especie de "Reinauguración" del pueblo, a la cual estaba más que dispuesto a asistir. Sonrió con dulzura al pensar en su hijo. Jackson había sido el más afectado de los tres con la muerte de Oliver, y aun así, fue gracias a él que logro superar la agonía que sufrio durante el último año. Jackson era un niño muy fuerte, y muy maduro. Podría ser incluso más maduro que cualquier otro chico de trece años. Suspiro de nueva cuenta. Había sido una tonta por no haber visto antes toda esa fortaleza que su pequeño poseía desde niño.

Unos pasos en la escalera la sacaron de sus pensamientos atrayéndola a la vida real.

_ Buenos días mamá_ Era Jackson entrando por la puerta de la cocina y sentándose en el comedor

_ Buenos días cariño_ Le respondió ella _ ¿Cómo amaneciste?_

_ Bien…_ contesto el oji marrón con una sonrisa en los labios "Como siempre desde que se acabaron las pesadillas" Finalizo en su mente _ ¿Y tú?_

_ Bien, gracias por preocuparte_

Prosiguieron a comer en silencio cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que la mujer hablo nuevamente _ Te encontraras con tus amigos hoy_ En otro solo asintió con un ligero "Hm" en señal de afirmación

_ Nos veremos luego de la ceremonia_ la mujer exclamo un suave "Ohh" para proseguir con la comida. Una vez terminada Jack se dispuso ayudar a su madre recoger los platos y lavar los trastes que se habían utilizado para preparar dicho desayuno. Para luego dirigirse a disfrutar de los alimentos. Emma despertó a eso de las once de la mañana, gritando unos animados "Corre, Salta, Baila" de una canción que había compuesto su hermano el día anterior para un juego nuevo que se había inventado. La mujer la vio enternecida. Jack realmente era alguien sumamente importante para su hija.

…*****…***…***…**

**_ **Hermanos míos. Estamos hoy aquí, para celebrar una fecha muy importante para todos nosotros, y también, para recordar una fecha en la que todos aquí perdimos algo…_ El discurso de bienvenida lo había hecho el padre de la iglesia, antes de "Reinaugurar" oficialmente la reconstrucción del pueblo.

Entre la multitud, un tanto alejados del resto, se encontraban cuatro jóvenes de casi la misma edad, solo la diferencia de meses los distanciaba de la edad del otro. Dos de trece y dos de catorce. Randy y Bez cumplían en los primeros meses del año, mientras que los otros dos en los últimos. El rubio y el peli marrón, se encontraban de brazos cruzados, viendo como el padre seguía hablando sobre algo parecido a "_La fortaleza de los humanos es un Don…" _Bla, bla, bla. Bla, bla, bla. Nunca les había agradado ese señor. Siempre hablando de la justicia divina, y del poder de Dios, y sus castigo hacia los pecadores; Cuando el mismo era el pecador más grande sobre la faz de la tierra. Todo mundo sabía que golpeaba a los niños cuando estos decían creer en algo además de Dios y, sin embargo, hay estaban escuchando con ansia lo que ese viejo hipócrita les decía. Bola de idiotas. Por su parte, Cristal lo miraba desconfiada creyéndole menos de la mitad de lo que decía con el ceño, notablemente, fruncido y las manos en su cintura. Recordaba la vez en la que había golpeado a Jack cuando le habian dicho a unos compañeros que habían visto al conejo de pascua. Lo odiaba. Aunque odiarlo le asegurara un lugar en el infierno. Bez, en cambio, lo escuchaba con atención y admiración, creyendo fielmente a lo que decía, con ambas manos a la altura de su pecho.

A su alrededor, caían con gracia las hojas pintadas sutilmente en colores entre rojizo, naranja y amarillas. Dándole un toque más melancólico a la reunión, provocando que las personas sintieran cada vez más las palabras del padre de la iglesia. Jack no lo soporto más y se alejó del lugar. Sus amigos al verlo lo siguieron preocupados. Llegaron a un claro del bosque donde el oji marrón se recostó bajo la acogedora sombra de un gran árbol.

_ Esto apesta_ exclamo la azabache después de unos minutos en silencio, los demás la vieron sin comprender de lo que hablaba _ Me refiero a lo que sucedió_ bajo la cabeza y se deslizo pausadamente por el tronco del árbol más cercano hasta llegar al suelo.

_ Estoy de acuerdo contigo_ hablo la castaña sentándose sobre la hierba marchita. Randy suspiro nostálgico viendo de reojo a su amigo, quien no había hablado desde que el padre comenzó con su discurso. En ese momento escucharon como los pobladores de la aldea gritaban con entusiasmo y comenzaban a tirar los fuegos artificiales.

_ Esto es tonto_ Los tres chicos salieron de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de Jack _ ¿Cómo pueden estar celebrando tan rápido?_

_ Quizá lo hacen para tratar de olvidar. Ellos creen que celebrando, se aliviara un poco el dolor_ comento nuevamente la morena. Jack la vio con sorpresa, él había hecho eso por años; mirada que no pasó inadvertida por un pequeño de ojos verdes, quien lo vio con duda.

El peli marrón observo el cielo, apreciando como una manada de aves cruzaba las nubes en forma de "V" preguntándose el que se sentiría volar. Ser libre, yendo hacia donde el viento lo llevara. Suspiro fascinado. Sus amigos lo vieron extrañados. Bez dejo de verlo por unos minutos para mirar a Randy, quien observaba hacia el horizonte, deseando poder descifrar sus pensamientos; sin darse cuenta que el rubio no miraba el horizonte exactamente, sino más bien, disimulado hacía la azabache, con una expresión de anhelo y necesidad en sus facciones; viendo como la mencionada veía ilusionada al de cabello marrón. Randy West nunca antes lo había admitido en voz alta, pero en el fondo sabía perfectamente que sin querer y con el pasar del tiempo, había comenzado a mantener ciertos… sentimientos, hacia la más joven del grupo, aun y sabiendo que aquella solo tenía ojos para su mejor amigo, quien a su vez, siempre había estado interesado en la castaña, quien, irónicamente, decía estar profundamente enamorada de él.

Rio con gracia, llamando la atención de la oji zafiro y el oji marrón, pero no les prestó atención. Pensando en lo cómico que sonaba su recién descubrimiento. El por Crístal, Crístal por Jack, Jack por Bez, y Bez por él. Divertido, exhalo distraído. Volviendo su vista hacia la oji oscuro, viéndola con una mescla entre, lejanía y aspiración. Justo como la mirada que ella le dedicaba a su casi hermano. Fue en ese momento cuando un suspiro soñador y ansioso escapo débilmente de los labios de la menor. Haciendo que Randy se encontrara de golpe con la realidad, comprendiendo lo que ella realmente sentía por el chico.

Randy, entonces, sintió una punzada en el estómago.

Había estado equivocado todo ese tiempo. A Crístal Crock no le gustaba Jackson.

Ahí, en el Otoño, entre los árboles que los rodeaban, entre las hojas secas que caían a su alrededor, observando a Crístal sonriendo con felicidad apretando ambas manos en su pecho, Randy West se dio cuenta de un hecho completamente irrefutable.

Crístal Crock no gustaba de Jackson Overland; Crístal Crock amaba a Jackson Overland.

Y aquello, más que incomodarlo, molestarlo, sorprenderlo, confundirlo, disgustarlo, atormentarlo, o enfadarlo… le dolió.

…*****…***…***…**

_Ring the bells, ring the laud_

_Let them ring, here and now_

_Just reach out _

_And ring, the bells of freedom_

_When your world,_

_Crashing down_

_Like you've lost, every round_

_Stand your ground_

_And ring, the bell of freedom_

_**[Haz sonar las campanas, haz que suenen fuerte**_

_**Hazlas sonar, aquí y ahora**_

_**Solo llega **_

_**Y toca, las campanas de la libertad**_

_**Cuando tu mundo **_

_**Se esté derrumbando**_

_**Como si hubieras perdido, todas las batallas**_

_**Mantente firme**_

_**Y haz sonar, las campanas de la libertad]**_

**.**

**.**

**o. o.o.o.o. o.**

**o. o.o.o.o. o.**

_En el Palacio…_

Los guardianes lloriqueaban apesumbrados, unos en silencio, otros… no tanto.

_ ¡N-no pedo crer q-que Jack.._ Snif snif _ Ha-ha-haya nido e vivir. Vivir essso_ El hada de los Dientes apenas y podía articular palabras debido a las cientos de lágrimas que emanaban de sus hermoso ojos violetas. Tomo un pañuelo de una cajita, que habían tenido que llevar consigo cuando comenzó la parte del recuerdo cuando Jack volvía a su casa después de haber ido con sus amigos, y se limpió las secreciones de su nariz que no le permitían respirar con tranquilidad. Miro a sus compañeros para darse cuenta de algo. Ellos también lloraban _ Bu-Bunny?_ el aludido miro en dirección contraria a su amiga evadiendo su mirada _ Ess ¿Ess-tas llo-lloran..do?_

_ N-no_ Tooth sonrió con timidez al descubrir a su compañero llorando como ella _ S-solo estoy…_ se detuvo buscando una excusa creíble ante la mirada expectante de su amiga _ S-solo se me me-metió un sucio en e-el ojo_ El Hada fingió creerle _ Esto parece saca-sacado de una película de terror con una mez-mezcla de novela Coreana_

_ ¡Ya no!_ el grito del mayor de todos los obligo a finalizar su pequeña platica _ ¡Ya no Quiero seguir viendo esto!_ Sandy asintió enérgicamente mientras Norte se levantaba de la silla aun con lágrimas en el ojos dispuesto a irse _ Tooth has que esto termine_ Miro al Hada con firmeza, la otra negó suavemente con la cabeza.

_ N-no Puedo No-Norte_ Los tres hombres la vieron confundidos _ U-una vez que comienzan ya no puedo ter-terminar…los hasta que-que terminen_

_ Entonces…_ Comenzó el conejo con reticencia _ ¿No podemos ir-nos hasta que terminen?_ La mujer -O casi mujer- asintió débilmente.

_ Entonces supongo que no tengo otra opción que quedarme_ hablo el ruso, la otra movió la cabeza afirmando. _ Bien…_ Se sentó de nueva cuenta no convencido del todo. Viendo como las imágenes sobre el chico cambiaban nuevamente.

_Ring the bells, ring the laud_

_Let them ring, here and now_

_Just reach out_

_And ring, the bells of freedom_

_When your world,_

_Crashing down_

_Like you've lost, every round_

_Stand your ground_

_And ring, the bell of freedom_

_**[Haz sonar las campanas, haz que suenen fuerte**_

_**Hazlas sonar, aquí y ahora**_

_**Solo llega**_

_**Y toca, las campanas de la libertad**_

_**Cuando tu mundo**_

_**Se esté derrumbando**_

_**Como si hubieras perdido, todas las batallas**_

_**Mantente firme**_

_**Y haz sonar, las campanas de la libertad]**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno antes que nada, les advertí que seria triste y largo. Espero no haberlos decepcionado. Criticas, tomatazos, y comentarios son bienvenidos XD y antes de que salgan de este humilde espacio para no volver jamas, les pido que me escuchen -O lean XD- ya que tengo algo importante que decirles... ¡Los Demas Seran Mas Alegres! XD ya tengo el siguiente hasta la mitad y creo que esta divertido XD yo misma he leído varias veces y unas de las partes me han hecho reírme como loca LOL XD<strong>_

_**Besos :* (Comentarios, Comentarios,Comentarios) XD**_


	8. Cazeria

_**HOLA? HOLITA!? ¿SIGUEN AHÍ!? **_

_**Si siguen ahí y ahora están leyendo mi intento de fic les diré ¡MIL GRACIAS! y les explicare la razón de mi retraso... no se si lo recuerdan pero en el cap pasado les dije que ya tenia este hasta la mitad -Lo cual era verdad- Vera mi Pc se volvió loca, mi primo la reparo y a cambio le borro todos mis archivos, fotos, música vídeos, documentos, etc, etc, etc. y JURO QUE SI NO FUERA POR MI PIERNA Y COSTILLAS ROTAS ¡LE HUBIERA PARTIDO CARA! ¿Porque siempre tienen que pasarme estas cosas ami?**_

_**Tenia varios oneshot de una historia que estaba pensando en hacer -Eran pequeño, y algunos, largos drabbles de ROTG y algunos de HTTYD- y tuve que hacer el cap desde el inicio y bueno... no quedo igual -Creo que el otro quedo mas largo- Pero bueee... eso ya paso. y aquí les dejo el octavo? cap de ECA... CDC...**_

_**Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; Son propiedad de DreamWorks y William Joyce. Yo solo los uso, sin fines de lucro, para satisfacer mi loca e infinita imaginación. El resto que no aparecen en la película o en el libro SI son de mi propiedad ;***_

* * *

><p><strong>Escarcha Del Alma… Corazón De Cristal…<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lo sé._

_Me lo dice mi cuerpo que está cambiando._

_Me lo dicen mis ojos, cuando me miro al espejo._

_Estoy creciendo, y parezco otra._

_Ni yo misma me reconozco a veces._

_¿Cómo quieren entonces que reconozca al otro —A ESE— que está a mi lado día tras día?_

_A lo mejor y con crecer de altura no basta y para crecer de verdad tengo que aprender a ver al otro tal como es, sentirlo diferente a mí y, sin embargo, quererlo y aceptarlo._

**.**

**.**

Cuatro chicos se encontraban en un lago. Dos de ellos en la orilla del mismo respirando nerviosamente; sus cabellos estaban mojados y sus cuerpos goteaban, sus pantalones completamente empapados y sus pechos descubiertos, recibiendo de plano los rayos de sol. Los otros dos dentro del lago, nadando placenteramente, y dejándose llevar por las corrientes sosegadas del agua. En sus rostros se podía apreciar una ligera sonrisa.

_ ¿Qué sucede chicos?_ pregunto una chica castaña de ojos azules desde el centro del lago contemplando a sus amigos de la infancia quienes se encontraban en el límite del pequeño lago _ ¿No me digan que ya se cansaron?_ les sonrió con burla mirándolos desafiante.

_ Seguramente tienen miedo_ Hablo ahora otra joven de ojos y cabello negro, mientras flotaba relajadamente sobre el agua con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo con suficiencia. Los otros dos las observaron con fastidio, siendo adornados por un rosa pálido en sus mejillas.

Maldición como pasa el tiempo de rápido.

¿En qué momento habían empezado a crecerles esas cosas a las chicas?

Todo había comenzado tranquilo. El día anterior quedaron de ir a nadar al lago debido al calor que hacía. Randy y Jack nunca imaginaron que saldrían despavoridos del agua, como si su mero contacto les quemara la piel, cuando sus amigas entraran a ella. Los vestidos se habían ceñido a sus cuerpos, dejando muy poco a su imaginación. Ellos nunca antes se habían tomado el suficiente tiempo como para notar que ellas ya no eran aquellas chiquillas que conocieron cuando eran niños.

Sus cuerpos habían cambiado.

¡Fuuu! ¿Y de qué forma?

Que Jack supiera, sus amigas no tenían caderas ni cintura, ni mucho menos senos. Y tuvo que admitir que, aunque Crístal fuera menor que Bez, sus senos eran notoriamente más grandes. Apuesto a que eran del tamaño de sus manos. Es decir… ¡Mira esas cosas! ¿Cómo es que no los había notado antes? Se preguntaba el que se sentiría tocarlos. Verla ahí flotando boca arriba en el lago dejando justamente sus senos fuera el agua, le hacía querer ir y tomar uno entre sus manos y apretarlo solo un poco para ver que se sentía y… ¿¡Qué Diablos Estaba Pensando!? Sus mejillas instantáneamente se volvieron más rojas que nunca en su vida, propagándose por todo su rostro hasta sus orejas. Randy, por su parte, no estaba menos afectado que Jack. Vaya que sus amigas habían cambiado.

_ ¡Heee! ¡Crístal mira esto! ¡Jack está más rojo que un tomate!_ La castaña comenzó a reír fuertemente casi perdiendo la concentración y tragando un poco de agua. Crístal, ante el llamado de su prima, giro su rostro para ver como Jack se volvía cada vez más del color de una cereza. No pudiendo contener su estruendosa risa y señalando acusadoramente al oji marrón con su dedo índice.

_ ¡Hey! ¡A mí me parece más un tomate aplastado!_ Ambas rieron con violencia gritando al uní sonó un _"¡Cara de tomate aplastado!"_ como cancioncita de burla.

Jack nunca antes había estado más avergonzado en su vida. Trato de ocultar su rostro tras sus manos al girarlo hacia un costado murmurando un "_No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando_".

_ ¿Con que eso creen, eh?_ La intervención de su rubio amigo, le hizo girar el rostro horrorizado en su dirección _ ¿Y porque, según ustedes, tendríamos que temerle al lago?_ Pregunto cruzándose de brazos. Las chicas callaron sus risas y los vieron divertidas.

_ Porque… tienen miedo de nadar junto a dos hermosas, y sensuales, chicas_ Le desafío la oji zafiro. Los otros dos solo atinaron a ponerse más rojos. _ ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía!_

_ ¡Cállate Bez! ¡Eso no es cierto!_ había gritado un muy avergonzado Jack viéndola fulminante. La aludida solo rió ligeramente.

_ ¿Y por qué no entran entonces?_ cuestiono la de ojos olor ónix con sorna.

_ Porque no se nos da la gana_ siguió el oji esmeralda.

_ Los reto_ contrarresto la peli negra _ Los reto a que entren y nos demuestren que no nos tienen miedo_ Sonrió complacida. Sabía de antemano que ninguno de ese par no podía negarse nunca —Jamás— a un reto. Aun y si este era estúpido.

_ ¡Hecho!_ Gritaron ambos chicos a un tiempo.

Se tiraron al agua sin hacerle mucho caso a las risas de sus amigas. De cualquier modo, en algún momento tendrían que acostumbrarse a sus nuevos cuerpos ¿Cierto? Y ¿Por qué no comenzar a acostumbrarse de una vez por todas?

_**o. o.o.o.o. o.**_

_**o. o.o.o.o. o.**_

_En el palacio…_

_ Jeje. Miren eso compañeros. Al parecer nuestro inocente Jack, no es tan inocente después de todo jejeje_

_ Bunny. Cállate_ ordeno el hada con mirada fulminante. Definitivamente el haberse enterado de que su "Pequeño niño" alguna vez haya tenido ese tipo de pensamientos, no había sido muy placentero para su persona. Claro que el chico de la escarcha no tenía la culpa de tener esos pensamientos tan _Humanos, _después de todo era un hombre, y como todos los hombres tuvo que pasar por esa etapa de la vida algún día ¿Cierto? Pero aun así, seguía sin gustarle _ Esto no es gracioso_ se cruzó de brazos bufando molesta y refunfuñando algunas cosas en un idioma completamente desconocido para los tres hombre que la miraban divertidos.

_ ¡Pero Claro Que Lo Es!_ Norte había saltado de su siento, literalmente, con pequeñas lagrimillas de orgullo en sus pupilas; extendiendo ambas manos hacia el joven de lívida cabellera inconsciente frente ellos, con varias imágenes de él y la castaña sobre un bote en el lago —Al parecer discutían— lo miro con ojos llenos de euforia _ Nuestro pequeño se vuelve todo un hombre_

Bunny lo vio con algo parecido al desconcierto como si aquel hombre estuviera… ¿Loco? ¿Demente? Quizá algo de ambas, realmente nunca comprendería del todo a ese sujeto. Giro su rostro hacia Sandy quien tenía la misma expresión que él en ese momento. Con un movimiento de mano le pregunto el porqué de la actitud del cosaco, obteniendo un elevamiento de hombros seguido de un negamiento masivo con la cabeza.

_ Norte tranquilo._ hablo de nuevo la "mujer" interrumpiendo la pequeña "platica" de los guardianes de la esperanza y sueños _ El que Jack posea ese tipo de… pensamientos. No quiere decir que se convierta en hombre ¿Entendido? Sigue siendo un niño_

_ ¿Y tú qué sabes de esto, Tooth? Digo, después de todo eres una chica. Jamás podrás comprender nada sobre hombres_

_ Perdóname amigo, pero tu sentido de ser hombre es ligeramente distinto a la realidad_ Intervino el conejo, respondiendo antes que su compañera y logrando un asentimiento del hombrecito de oro.

_ Explícate_ ¿Pero que le pasaba a sus compañeros hoy? Parecía como si quisieran llevarle la contraria y se unieran solo para hacerlo quedar mal. _ ¿Cómo es mi sentido de ser un verdadero hombre, según ustedes?_ se posó una mano en su barba y entrecerró los ojos viéndolos desafiantes.

_ Como quieras compañero, conste de que tú fuiste el que quiso que hablara, así que luego no me vengas con que soy un mentiroso ¿Ok?_ respiro profundo y se levantó de su silla acercándose a Norte, y procedió a hablar_ Para ti, un hombre debe ser: uno que beba…_

_ Un trago no le hace daño a nadie_

_ …Que coma cosas picantes, que sea rudo, y posea musculatura, valiente, terco, testarudo_

_ ¿Adónde quieres llegar con esto?

_ Obstinado, vanidoso, fanfarrón_

_ Yo nunca dije eso_

_ Mujeriego, engreído, jugador…_

___¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!_

_ ¡Si lo es!_

_ No lo es_

_ Lo es_

_ No lo es_

_Sí, lo es_

_ No lo es_

_ Lo es!_

_ ¡LA NAVIDAD ES MEJOR QUE LA PASCUA!_

Tooth, Sandy y el mismísimo Bunny, observaron a Norte con cara de "¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto?" Cuando el del Asombro había gritado que su celebración era mejor a la del conejo, cuando ninguno de ellos había mencionado nada relacionado a eso. _ Como sea. Me canse de discutir con alguien que obviamente no entiende de razón. Así que si me necesitan estaré viendo las memorias de Jacky. Hmp_ y así sin más Norte agarro su silla, y la acerco un poco más a la mesa, donde se encontraba el espíritu del invierno. Dejando a un conejo, sumamente insultado abriendo y cerrando la boca para reclamarle pero sin poder articular palabras debido a la reciente impresión.

_**o. o.o.o.o. o.**_

_**o. o.o.o.o. o.**_

Era un día soleado en Burguess. En la estación de verano, Burgess se volvía un pueblo en extremo caluroso. Dos jóvenes de unos quince y dieciséis años, de cabello castaño y marrón, caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea, en algunas ocasiones, Jack se detenía un momento para jugar con los niños que se encontraba por la calle; estos últimos años no habían sido los años más alegres que ninguno en el pueblo hayan vivido, y desde que sucedió el "incidente" como los más viejos del pueblo comenzaron a llamarle, alegando que así no tendrían que preocuparse por alterar a los más pequeños al recordarles esos tan atroces sucesos, Jack se había encargado, personalmente, de que ningún niño entristeciera por ningún motivo, defendiéndose con la excusa de querer que los niños no tuvieran motivos para llorar. No mientras él estuviera allí. Y menos si su querida hermana Emma se encontraba con ellos. Aunque realmente eso era casi imposible. Ella apenas tenía cinco años, además, su madre no la dejaba sola ni un minuto.

El pueblo aún estaba recuperándose; la economía no había sido muy buena que digamos, razón por la cual la mayoría de los jóvenes y adultos debían ir y buscar los alimentos que le eran designados por la iglesia, y repartirlos con la demás gente. Cristal y Randy, habían ido a recolectar unas frutas que se les había encargado por parte de la parroquia, aun y si el padre no les agradaba en lo absoluto.

Desde _ese _ día los cuatro pasaban prácticamente todo el tiempo que pudieran juntos, en esta ocasión se habían separado por obligaciones de labores. A él y a Bez, los enviaron a pescar al lago, labor no muy bonita hay que decir, tomando en cuenta que su compañera de pesca odiaba matar animales, razón por la cual no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención en este momento, aun y caminado junto a ella. Suspiro abatido, este sí que había sido un largo día.

…*****…***…***…**

En el otro extremo del pueblo caminaba, tranquila y pacíficamente, una pareja de, viejos, amigos. El mayor de aproximadamente unos diez y síes años, y la otra una chica de frágil apariencia y contextura delgada de unos, quince años. Ninguno decía nada, el silencio que los rodeaba era relativamente cómodo y reconfortante como para que alguno de los dos decidiera romperlo por simple gusto. Randy realmente no se había dado cuenta del día tan pacifico que había tenido; hasta que vio a cierta pareja de individuos caminar en su misma dirección, ambos con notables caras de disgusto, hasta que los vieron a ellos dos.

_ ¡Randy!_ Grito con felicidad y alegría la castaña, tirándose a los brazos del rubio para caminar tomada de su mano, casi atropellando a Crístal en el proceso.

Como de costumbre, intentó liberarse de ella de alguna forma sin mucho tacto o delicadeza. Sin embargo la chica era tan insistente que a pesar de las reclamaciones y las sacudidas para que lo soltara, no se despegó de él, resultando todos los esfuerzos por repelerla inútiles. Después de forcejear un poco empujándola y diciéndole que lo soltara y que era en extremo bochornoso, Randy al fin terminó por rendirse y le permitió que se colgara a su brazo caminando con él.

Crístal rio con suavidad ante la situación, mientras Jack regañaba a la chica una y otra vez, pidiéndole que se avergonzara de si misma —Aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de celos— Randy por su parte, no dijo nada soltando un suspiro indicando que su momento de paz había terminado.

_ Parece que se divirtieron mucho ¿Eh?_ Indico la morena con una sonrisa inocente haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara levemente y que Bez le diera una mirada fulminante a Jack quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros evitando la mirada "asesina" que le era dada por su supuesta amiga.

_ Este idiota mato mis queridos peces_ Fue la respuesta de su prima mascullándolas entre dientes, completamente cargadas de ira.

_ Pues lamento lo de tus preciados peces, Bez, pero es necesario conseguir comida de una u otra forma_ Trato de disculparse el chico.

_ ¡Mataste a los Peces!_ Le volvió a recriminar ella

_ ¡Ya te dije que lo siento!_ Se quejaba un desesperado Jack.

_ ¡Pues no lo sientas idiota! ¿¡Cómo pudiste matar a unos preces inocentes!?_

_ ¡Pues TU también AYUDASTE!_

_ ¡No!_

_ ¡Sí!_

_ ¡Qué No!_

_ ¡Qué Sí!_

_ ¡Maldito mentiroso!_

_ ¡Bruja Ecologista!_

_ ¡Idiota descerebrado!_

_ ¡Torpe insoportable!_

_ ¡Menso!_

_ ¡Tarada!_

_ ¡Cretino!_

_ ¡Fea!_

_ ¡No soy fea!_

_ ¡Si lo eres!_

_ ¡No lo Soy!_

_ ¡Si lo eres!_

_ ¡Qué No!_

_ ¡Qué Sí!_

_ ¡Qué No!_

_ ¡Qué Sí!_

_ ¡Qué No!_

_ ¡QUÉ NO!_

_ ¡QUÉ SÍ!_

_ ¡JA! ¡FEA!_

_ ¡AHHG! ¡TRAMPOSO!_

_ ¡Perdedora!

_ ¡Vil Embustero!_

_ ¡Estúpida Enana!_

Crístal sonrió mientras observaba la forma en que Jackson y su prima peleaban, mientras intentaba cubrirse de alguna manera de los "brutales" puñetazos que Bez le enviaba al de cabello cobrizo, quien podía detenerlos sin ningún tipo de problemas. Sin embargo, la relación de su prima y Jack era algo intrigante de ver. Era una batalla monumental de insultos inteligentes y cada respuesta que se daban era mejor que el insulto anterior… parecía como si fuese una rutina que venían practicando todo el tiempo. Randy ni si quiera les prestaba atención, acostumbrado al trato que se daban el uno al otro. Últimamente ese tipo de relación se estaba volviendo algo muy normal entre ellos. Hasta que sus gritos se volvieron cada vez más fuertes y un pequeño tic se hizo presente en su ojo izquierdo.

_ ¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS!_ Rugió de repente un totalmente histérico Randy, elevando ambos brazos en el aire y obligando a que la de cabello achocolatado soltara su brazo y que el de grandes orbes marrones diera unos cuantos pasos hacia el lado, separándose más del chico _ Hacen que me duela la cabeza con sus estúpidos gritos_ hizo una mueca de disgusto cerrando los ojos con fuerza susurrando un débil "_Adiós tranquilidad" _meneo la cabeza con cansancio _ ¿Hasta cuándo van a para con esto?_

_ Cuando Jackson deje de matar mis animales_ Bufo molesta la de mirada azulada cruzándose de brazos.

_ Pues me temo mi querida, pequeña escandalosa…_ menciono Jack con malicia viendo de reojo como su "amiga" se tensaba ante el apodo. Odiaba que le llamaran pequeña. _Que eso no se va a poder_ vio como la mencionada lo miraba penetrante notablemente enojada, y sonrió de medio lado _ Recuerda que mañana debemos ir de caza_ La joven dejo escapar de entre sus labios un quejumbroso "_Arg_" seguido de una amenaza a muerte. _ Claro que si quieres bien podemos cambiar de labores_ La propuesta fue puesta en el aire, sin embargo, los ojos de la castaña se abrieron con asombro y alegría al tiempo.

_ Ohhhhh… No, amigo. Eso sí que no_ había hablado la de ojos ónix negando vehemente con la cabeza y acercándose a su amigo amenazadoramente _ No sería justo para ninguno cambiar de labores. Mañana nos toca a Randy y a mí, ir con el doctor Patterson a buscar unas hierbas medicinales para hacer las curas de algunas enfermedades._

_ Exacto. Ustedes van a recoger plantas. Nosotros a matar animales. ¿Qué mejor que una experta en plantas los acompañe y a cambio uno de ustedes venga con migo?_ Jack en verdad se quería librar —De todas las formas existentes— de un día de caza con su amiga.

_ Yo tampoco quiero ir a recoger plantas _ Opino Randy llamando la atención de los demás, se encogió de hombros con una expresión aburrida en su rostro._ Pero tampoco quiero ir a matar animales_

_ Pero tampoco es justo que todos los trabajos pesados le toquen a Jackson_ Considero Bez a su buen amigo _ Siempre le toca a él hacer este tipo de cosas…_

_ Quizá sea porque el padre Mateo me odia_ Interrumpió Jack de mala gana.

_ ¿Y si hacemos una competencia?_ Comento la oji zafiro.

_ ¿Competencia?_ preguntaron al mismo tiempo. La castaña asintió.

_ Los que pierdan deberán ir a cazar y los que ganen irán con el doctor Patterson_

_ ¿Competencia de qué?_ pregunto —Algo— interesado Jack

_ ¿Y si es al azar?_ La de ojos ónix menciono obteniendo un rotundo "_No_" de parte de sus compañeros.

_ El azar también me odia_ comento alegremente el de ojos de color canela _ Mejor la competencia_

_ Bien…_ Bez tomo pose pensativa: mirada concentrada, mano en la barbilla, cabeza gacha, antes de continuar _ ¿Qué tal una competencia de reconocimiento de plantas, olores, y sabores?_

_ ¡No es justo! ¡Tú Ganarías?_ Señalo Jack con rapidez.

_ ¿Y qué sugieres entonces?_ Contrarresto la castaña enfadada.

_¿Qué tal de rapidez?_ Opino el cobrizo nuevamente.

_Y ahí el que ganaría serías tú_ lo increpó la oji cielo. _Creo que lo más justo es que Crístal la escoja, es el único miembro imparcial en esta lucha_ agregó finalmente.

_ ¿Cómo puede ser imparcial si es tu prima?_ reclamó el menor.

_Que ridículo, terminemos rápido con esto_ Interrumpió el oji verde haciendo que todos se callaran y lo miraran extrañado _ Competiremos en equipos. El equipo que gane no tendrá que ir a cazar. Cristal y Bez, serán un equipo. Jackson y yo el otro. Crístal elegirá la competencia, Jack designara el lugar, y Bez hará las reglas_ Todos asintieron en señal de aprobación. De pronto todos se quedaron callados y miraron a la chica de pálida piel, esperando que ésta dijese en qué competirían.

_ Bueno, creo que… lo más razonable es que sea una competencia en donde se demuestre nuestra inteligencia_ Randy sonrió _una competencia de ajedrez_

_Me parece razonable_ dijo el Moreno.

_ ¿Qué es Ajedrez?_ Le susurró Bez a su rubio compañero mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Ambos chicos sonrieron de lado. Obviamente ellos ganarían este reto considerando que eran los más inteligentes del pueblo. Aunque por otro lado se sentían culpables por dejar que sus aparentemente débiles amigas fueran ellas solas a cazar. Sin embargo solo se encogieron de hombros, como quien dice "_Ni modo_" y continuaron con su camino.

…*****…***…***…**

_ ¡Me niego a aceptar esto!_ Chillo Randy poniéndose de pie con rapidez _Esto…esto es… ¡Esto es trampa!

_ ¡Hey! No te quejes porque Crístal te ganó_ dijo Jack riendo mientras abrazaba a su compañera y la alzaba por el aire.

_ ¡Pero sus tíos no dejaban de distraerme! ¿Cómo se supone que moviera las piezas si…?_

_ Nosotros establecíamos las reglas y el lugar de encuentro_ le indicó Bez con los ojos en forma de corazoncitos viéndolo _ Fue parte del trato_

_ ¡Maldición!_ se quejó nuevamente el rubio.

_ Fue brillante traer a Randy a tu casa y la de Bez, sus padres han escuchado de él tantos años que no pararon de acosarlo_ hablo asombrado Jack de que Crístal tuviese una mente tan perversa.

Como ellos eran cuatro y solo eran dos labores Bez decidió que habrían tres encuentros. El primero que perdiera tendría que ir a cazar, el ganador quedaría calificado para las "finales" en el segundo, el que perdiera tendría que ir a recoger hierbas, y así los dos que habían ganado anteriormente, se disputarían en un último encuentro que decidiría quien iría a cazar y quién no.

En un principio todos le habían preguntado el ¿Por qué? Pero la oji azul solo les había respondido que "_Así será más emocionante"_ los demás solo se encogieron de hombros disiento "_Esta… ¿Bien? Supongo." _Y si comenzaron con la competencia.

La partida entre Randy y Bez duró exactamente 7 movimientos de parte del de ojos esmeralda. Ni si quiera fue una competencia. Decidiendo así que siempre le tocaría ir de caza a la castaña, Bez se quejó vívidamente de la mala suerte que había tenido y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Pero Jack trato de consolarla diciéndole que siempre y podrían ir a recoger plantas la próxima vez, y Crístal animándola para que viera el lado bueno de las cosas, como el que yendo de caza conocería más de cerca a los animales que no se podían ver fácilmente en el pueblo. Y Randy se acercó para pedirle disculpas, pero manteniendo el que no quería ir de caza tampoco; por lo cual no se arrepentía de haberla derrotado. En sí, la escena fue verdaderamente conmovedora; Bez mostrándose vulnerable y sus tres mejores amigos dándole ánimos.

Por otra parte, el encuentro entre Cristal y Jack, fue larguísimo. Ambos se negaban a perder —Al parecer habían olvidado que el que perdería iría a recoger plantas— cada uno moviendo sus piezas con tanta precisión que ni si quiera Randy pudo predecir quien ganaría. Todo se volteó a favor de Crístal cuando sacrificó una importante pieza y Jack descuidó a su rey.

Por otra parte, Crístal se reunió con Jack para elaborar un plan de "rescate" ya que Crístal no quería ir de caza y Jack no quería que fueran ambas chicas a perseguir animales furiosos alegando que era muy peligroso. Por más listo que fuera el rubio, todos tenían un punto débil, y Jack creyó saber cuál era el suyo. Cuando la pali café le deseó suerte, éste le respondió que no la necesitaba, pero estaba equivocado. Tan pronto se sentaron, la puerta del comedor se abrió y dos extraños sujetos hicieron acto de presencia… los padres de Bez.

El pobre de Randy fue bombardeado con todo tipo de preguntas, cada una lo encrespaba más que la otra. Ser cuestionado sobre su "relación" con Bez, sus aspiraciones e intenciones con ella, sus deseos de tener algo serio y no sólo una aventura juvenil, sobre la importancia de esperar hasta el matrimonio para realizar actividades de adultos y varias otras cosas que resultaron incómodas de responder, hizo que el oji verde perdiera por completo su concentración en el juego. Entre tal acoso, Randy apenas podía mover las piezas, perdiendo su enfoque. Se había acostumbrado tanto al silencio entre él y Crístal los últimos días mientras realizaban sus labores, que trabajar intelectualmente con tanto ruido se le hizo dificultoso.

Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que lo hizo perder, sino, el límite de 20 segundos para mover las piezas. Cuando el tío de la morena, y padre de la castaña, se sentó junto a él y le preguntó por lo ocurrido entre ambos en la navidad pasada, Randy no supo qué responder y se quedó paralizado. Todos lo miraron esperando una respuesta y por más que separó los labios para defenderse, nada salió de él, volviéndose cada vez más pálido al recordarlo. Y entonces… transcurrieron los últimos 5 segundos con la pieza en su mano sin ser movida y Jack declaró su derrota.

Quedaron entonces, que Crístal y Jack irían por las hierbas, y Randy con Bez a cazar, mientras esta última daba saltitos de euforia y emoción, por la ilusión de trabajar junto al chico de sus sueños. Randy solo se escondió en sus hombros permitiendo que su flequillo tapara por completos su mirada decepcionada, y haciendo que los otros dos chicos solo le expresaran sus más sinceras condolencias, logrando asentimientos inexpresivos por parte del rubio. Hasta Jack tuvo que admitir que le había dado lastima el que su casi hermano tuviera que ir de caza con una amante de los animales; pobre, una vez muerto el animal, no le salvaría nada de una buen paliza por parte de la oji cielo, aun y si esta decía estar profundamente enamorada del chico.

Y las imágenes se volvieron confusas.

_**o. o.o.o.o. o.**_

_**o. o.o.o.o. o.**_

_ Ok. Eso fue rápido_ gorgoteo divertida el Hada zumbando cerca del chico _ Pobre Randy. Me pregunto si habrá sobrevivido a la paliza Jaja_

_ Eso espero. El chico me está empezando a caer bien_ comento preocupado el conejo.

_ Shh.. ¿Quieren callarse ustedes dos? Quiero ver lo que va a pasar_

_ Está bien, está bien. Nos callamos. Tranquilízate Norte_

_ ¿Y porque iba yo a obedecerte?_ Reto el conejo.

_ Solo hazlo y ya_

Bunny solamente resoplo y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento observando como nueves imágenes se formaban en la cabeza del chico.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Y Que tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero que se hayan divertido leyéndolo..<strong>_

_**TIME OF REVIEWs**_

_**Darkice: **Bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta... Nope. El nombre del fic no tiene nada que ver con el nombre de la prima de Bez. y una cosa mas... ¿De verdad lloraste? ¡No puedo creerlo! Es decir... se que el cap anterior fue muy triste, pero no creí que fuera a hacer llorar a alguien ¡Y eres la tercera persona que me dice que lloro! Dos por review y una por Pm ! ¡WOOW! ¡Bien por mi! Sin ofender. gracias por tomar un poco de tu tiempo y seguir mi fic ¡ERES UN AMOR! __Y respondiendo a tu pregunta de "Se amaban con la esperanza" Pues si. Me descubriste XD se llama Austrid en honor a Australia LOL_

**_Tanks for read... _**

**_¡Los Quiero a Todos, mis queridos lectores! MUA :* -Tanto a losq ue solo leen como a los que dejan mi paga- ¡Por que mi paga son sus reviews! LOL XD_**

**_BESOS :* _**

**_Se despide BO16_**

**_¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	9. Sentimientos Encontrados

_**Hey! que tal? ya llegue con el noveno cap de la historia ^.^' perdón por la demora no tengo excusas... ne desvié un poco de la trama y siempre acababa escribiendo cosas sin sentido Xd pero al fin logre sacar un cap que me convenza [Bueno... mas o menos] puede que haya una parte medio tristona... pero creo que al final lo recompensara XD**_

_**Bueno los dejo leer tranquilos XDU**_

_**Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; Son propiedad de DreamWorks y William Joyce. Yo solo los uso, sin fines de lucro, para satisfacer mi loca e infinita imaginación. El resto que no aparecen en la película o en el libro SI son de mi propiedad ;***_

* * *

><p><strong>Escarcha Del Alma ... Corazón De Cristal ...<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**Sentimientos encontrados.**_

**.**

-Te digo algo ... -

- ¿Uhm ...? ¿De Qué Cosa? -

- ... Ɐzǝqɐɔ ǝp opunɯ ıɯ ǝʇsısnd-

—¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?—

.

**_…***…***…***…_**

Nadie había preguntado nada. Más por el miedo de meterse donde no les importa, que por el carácter de la oji cielo. Pero ciertamente había gato encerrado en toda esta situación. Y ambos lo sabían. Ambos sabían que algo había ocurrido entre ellos. Pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntar.

El día siguiente en el que habían ido a cazar y ellos habían ido con el Dr. Patterson a recoger hierbas, ellos habían estado actuando durante todo el día muy… extraño. Y ambos se sorprendieron al ver que Randy no había sido golpeado, apaleo, ni asesinado como ellos creían. Al contrario; ahora incluso se veían más… ¿Unidos?

Puede que el joven Overland sea despistado y un tanto descuidado.

Pero no era un idiota.

Y estaba seguro que esas miradas cómplices y fugaces que ellos se daban era por algo. Noto el como la de piel bronceada no había seguido con los insultos, que se le eran dados prácticamente a diario, como antes. Ni siquiera habían peleado como siempre lo hacían durante toda la semana. Se dio cuenta de cómo el rubio ya no se quejaba, ni rehuía al tacto de la oji-cielo. Al contrario. Ahora incluso él era quien buscaba el contacto físico con ella; Recargando "Disimuladamente" su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica mientras caminaban. También había visto el cómo su humor, generalmente silencioso y gruñón, había cambiado notablemente. Y aunque no lo dijera, se estaba preocupando por ello.

Y la azabache también lo noto.

Noto como el comportamiento de su prima había cambiado a extremos irreconocibles. Noto como ahora cada vez que tomaba una ducha, caminaba en silencio, comía, o incluso mientras leía, tarareaba una melodía bastante alegre. Vio cómo mientras creía que nadie la veía, una sonrisita soñadora se aparecía velozmente en sus delgados labios, y como se arreglaba más de lo normal cada vez que anunciaba que saldría. También observo como el de ojos verdes, se sonrojaba levemente —Tan leve que apenas se notaba— Cada vez que ella preguntaba sobre su día de caza, para que este solo terminara asintiendo casi automáticamente y exclamando un suave y casi imperceptible "_No estuvo mal" _Para que luego de eso le diera espacio a una de esas estúpidas sonrisas bobas que Jackson hacia cuando estaba cerca de Bez. Y conforme pasaban los días, noto más y más cosas, que simplemente no podían pasar por accidentes, o no intencionales. Y que realmente dudaba de que el de ojos chocolates no hubiera notado. Pero cada vez que pensaba que sí él las había notado, un fuerte retorcijón se acomodaba en su estómago. No quería que sufriera si estaba pasando lo que ella creía que estaba pasando. Pero las cosas estaban demasiado obvias.

Y todo se aclaró aún más cuando un día su prima dijo que saldría a hacer unas encomiendas. Y ella la siguió. Descubriría lo que estaba sucediendo con su extraña actitud. Y entonces… lo descubrió. Y su pecho se oprimió con tanta fuerza que tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no dejar salir el jadeo de sorpresa, y tristeza cuando lo vio. Ahora la pregunta era… ¿Cómo se lo iba a tomar Jackson?

**_…***…***…***…_**

_ ¡Jack! ¡No puedes estar jugando todo el tiempo!_ Había exclamado su madre con un tono de molestia notablemente fingida mientras veía como su hijo comenzaba a correr por entre el bosque siendo seguido de la pequeña Emma riendo a todo pulmón, jugando a "La llevas". Rió para sus adentros. Jackson era un chico fenomenal. El mejor hijo que una madre pudiera tener.

Siguió caminando a paso lento y calmado un poco más atrás de sus hijos. Preguntándose cómo serían las cosas si su querido Oliver estuviera con vida. Una mueca de dolor se instaló en su bello rostro por apenas unos segundos, que desapareció cuando volvió a escuchar las risas más cerca.

_ ¡Jack! ¡Quédate quieto para poder tocarte!_ Había gritado su hija aun riendo por las tonterías que hacia su hermano.

_ ¡Nope! ¡Si quieres tocarme tendrás que ser más rápida pequeña enana!_ Su hijo rio más fuerte al ver la cara de desagrado que ponía su hermanita ante el sobre nombre.

_ ¡NO SOY ENANA! Es solo que TU eres MÁS alto_ trataba de defenderse inútilmente la menor de todos. _ ¡Mamá! ¡Dile a Jack que se quede quieto para que pueda tocarlo!_

La mujer alzo una ceja divertida ante la petición de la niña _ ¿Qué eso no es hacer trampa?_

_ Noh. Es solo una pequeña ayuda de tu parte. Nada más. ¿No quieres ayudar a tu pobre, triste, débil, e indefensa niña en un simple, tonto, y ridículo juego?_ Hablo nuevamente la menor inflando las mejillas y pateando la tierra con "Fuerza"

Mary rio divertida ante la escena _ Esta bien. Te ayudare querida. Mira esto_ Se posiciono de forma firme y ruda frente la pequeña. Inhalo un poco de aire inflando su pecho y llevo ambas manos a sus caderas, no sin antes darle la canasta con panecillos a Emma para que se los detuviera un momento. Fingió una mirada Enfurecida y grito _ ¡Jackson. Alexander. Overland. Frost! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!_ Vio como Emma trataba de no reírse mordiéndose los labios con fuerza o tapándose la boca con su mano libre al Percibir como su hijo mayor —Que realmente parecía ser el menor— cesaba sus risas de repente y por un momento estuvo punto de partirse en risa allí mismo al ver la cara de incredibilidad y reticencia que mostraba ahora aquel de cabellos cobrizos y desordenados.

_ Uhhh… ¿Estoy en problemas?_

_ ¿Quieres dejar que tu pobre, triste, débil, e indefensa, hermana menor te toque de una vez? ¿Qué no vez que está cansada?_ Giro su vista disimuladamente hacia la pequeña que inmediatamente comenzó a jadear, desenfrenadamente como si de verdad estuviera cansada —Incluso sacando la lengua como si de un cachorro se tratara—

Jack ladeo la cabeza un poco al verla _ Pueeeess… no se tu pero a mí se me hace muy sobre actuado_

_ ¿Estas tratando a tu madre de mentirosa?_ Elevo una ceja desafiante y acosadora hacia el chico.

_ Emmmm… noooo_ (Nótese el sarcasmo) respondió el joven moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados negando.

_ Deja que te toque y ya_ Exclamo su madre con voz neutra y fría. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda baja del adolescente ante esa voz.

_ ¡Está bien. Está bien! Que me toque y ya_ se encamino hacia la niña e inclino su cabeza para que esta pudiera tocarlo. La niña no tardó ni seis segundos cuando ya le había gritado un 'poderoso' "_La llevas" _y se había lanzado a correr nuevamente hacia el bosque riendo y siendo perseguida por su hermano. Aunque no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando se escuchó otro _"¡Las llevas!" _por parte de Jack y un quejumbroso _"¡Ahhg! No es justo!" _por parte de Emma. Para luego comenzar a reír y correr junto al chico. Mary sonrió con alegría. Sin duda era la mujer más afortunada del mundo por tener dos hijos como ellos.

**_o. o.o.o.o. o._**

**_o. o.o.o.o. o._**

_En el palacio…._

_ ¡JAJAJAJA!_ Carcajeaba el gran hombre rojo, con lagrimillas descendiendo de sus mejillas _ ¿¡Vieron la cara del chico cuando su madre le dijo…!?_

_ Sih, Norte, la vimos_ Resoplo Bunny mirándolo de mala gana _ ¿Puedes callarte de una vez? De verdad me gustaría escuchar lo que está pasando, compañero_

_ ¡JA! ¡JAJAJA!_

_ ¡Norte!_ ahora era la mujer colibrí revoloteando frente al corsario _ ¡Pooooorrr Faaaavooooorrrr! ¿¡Quieres reír más bajo!?_

_ ¡Eso intento! ¡Eso intento! ¡JAJAJA!_

_ Sandy…_ llamo el conejo hacia el hombrecito solar _ ¿Podrías…?_ no tuvo que continuar cuando una enorme bola de sueños se estrelló contra la cara del ruso, durmiéndolo de inmediato mientras aparecían bastones de dulces sobre su cabeza _ Ahhhh…_ suspiro _ Así está mejor…. Gracias Goldy*_

**o. o.o.o.o. o.**

**o. o.o.o.o. o.**

_ ¿Jackson?_

_ ¿Qué sucede Crís?_ había preguntado mientras se giraba hacia su amiga sentada frente aquel lago.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ dijo ella bajando un poco la cabeza para recoger una piedrita del suelo y lanzarla hacia el agua, logrando que rebotara cuatro veces antes de hundirse por completo.

_ ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?_ ladeo un poco la cabeza al ver la mirada afligida de la chica _ Sabes… ¿Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo?_ trato de aligerar la tensión con una de sus sonrisas al terminar de hablar, como si hubiese estado lanzando una broma. La escucho soltar una risita nerviosa y suspirar pesado. Fue entonces cuando su ceño finalmente se frunció _ ¿Estas bien?_

_ ¿Qué no acaso de preguntarte lo mismo?_ cuestiono entretenida con una sonrisa en su rostro que desvaneció tan pronto vio la cara seria del otro _ ¿Qué sucede?_

_ Estas actuando muy extraño. Todos están actuando extraño_ Afirmo el peli-marrón con seriedad y frustración _ ¿Qué es lo que me ocultan?_

_ No sé de qué estás hablando_ desvió la mirada del joven, no podía. No podía verle sabiendo que le había traicionado al mentirle y guardar el secreto pero… no era su deber decirlo. Si sus "amigos" no les habían dicho nada era porque a lo mejor no sentían que estaban preparados ¿Cierto? ¿Y si lo que vio en el bosque aquel día, solo fue un mal entendido? Porque podría ser posible. _ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

_ Claro_ noto como el chico se relajaba de nuevo. Como si su anterior seriedad nunca hubiese estado presente ¿Qué tan bueno era Jackson para ocultar sus sentimientos?

_ ¿Le quieres, cierto?_

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_

_ A Bez_ giro su rostro hacia el mayor, logrando ver como un rosa pálido se posaba en sus mejillas, haciendo que girara su rostro con violencia. Vio como este bajaba la mirada avergonzado.

_ ¿Tanto se nota?_ no pudo reprimir una risita divertida al escucharle soltar aquello. Solamente asintió.

_ Sí. Pero descuida… es demasiado idiota para notarlo_ Escucho como el peli-pardo, soltaba un suspiro de rendición y se tiraba de espaldas sobre el césped bajo sus cuerpos, colocando su antebrazo frente sus ojos tapando la luz del sol. _ Es curioso…_ no lo veía ahora, había girado su rostro para ver la superficie del lago que en ese momento transmitía matices de colores entre rosas, naranjas, y morados, haciendo juego con el hermoso atardecer que se presentaba en el cielo que los cubría _ Bez debe ser muy bonita para que todos los que estén a su alrededor gusten de ella_ su mirada tuvo un leve destello de melancolía mientras seguía mirando hacia la imagen frente a sus ojos, no queriendo ver la mirada de desconcierto que seguramente tendría el joven detrás de ella.

Jack solamente la veía en silencio. Apreciando como su pálida piel resplandecía levemente ante los colores del atardecer, resaltando su belleza. Dejo de escuchar lo que la chica decía perdiéndose en sus labios, viéndolos moverse y detenerse por momentos para luego comenzar a moverse otra vez, se preguntaba de qué estaría hablando. Su cabello largo y negro comenzó a moverse con el viento cálido de la primavera, danzando en un suave compas con el resto de la naturaleza. Realmente no se había tomado mucho tiempo para apreciar a su amiga más de lo debido. Había sido su primera amiga y era con la que mejor se llevaba. Crístal era la única con la que podía tener una conversación decente, sin que terminaran insultándose y haciendo bromas sarcásticas con doble sentido. Con ella se podía abrir fácilmente. Era quien mejor lo conocía y era quien mejor lo comprendía. Y aun así… era a quien menos había visto como la miraba en estos momentos.

_ Oye ¿Jackson?_

El llamado lo logro sacar de sus pensamientos para atraerlo a la realidad. Miro a la chica a los ojos para esperar a que continuara _ ¿Qué?_

_ ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?_

El aludido elevo una ceja divertido formando una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios _ ¿De nuevo?_ la chica dio un bufido viéndolo de mala cara; Jack solamente rió _ De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?_

La menor pareció pensarlo un poco, como si estuviera decidiendo en continuar o no. Al final asintió en silencio, decidiendo continuar _ Cuando éramos niños…_ Se detuvo por un instante viendo al chico directamente a los ojos _ Nos contaste una historia y… y me gustaría… saber de dónde… de donde tu… la sacaste_ un tenue rubor adorno sus pómulos al terminar. Tomo una bocanada de aire para comenzar nuevamente _ sé que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y probablemente ya no lo recuerdes pero siempre me quede con la duda… ¿Quién te conto la historia? ¿O acaso era inventada?_

_ ¿Qué historia Crís?_

_ L-la del Coco y la edad… Edad Oscura_ no pudo seguir viéndolo. La vergüenza era mucha. Sabía que había sido tonto el preguntar pero siempre se había preguntado quien le conto esa historia a su amigo. Ella había escuchado una muy similar a esa por parte de otro amigo suyo, pero realmente dudaba que Jack la hubiera conocido de la misma fuente.

_ Ahhh… eso… ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_ Tu solo responde_ Jack rió un poco antes de callar por varios minutos.

_ Si te lo digo jamás me creerías_

_ Pruébame_ el oji marrón suspiro cansado.

_ Primero prométeme una cosa_ la casi mujer asintió y de forma lenta, se posiciono junto a él acostada sobre la hierba, de lado viéndolo con atención _ Sera un secreto entre tú y yo ¿Entendido? Nadie más que tú y yo puede saberlo ¿Comprendes?_ la de ojos ónix asintió fieramente otra vez y susurro un débil pero firme "_Lo juro_" Jack suspiro de nueva cuenta para posar su vista en el cielo ahora mostrando una que otra estrella y la luna llena _ Cuando era niño yo…_ cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de controlar sus nervios _Yo solía escuchar una voz en mi cabeza hablando todo el día…_

_ ¿Y que decía?_

_ Cosas… decía muchas cosas._ su ceño se frunció al recordar esa estúpida voz _ Pero la voz no venía sola… todas las noches sin falta. Siempre que dormía. Llegaba el dueño de la voz. _ Sus puños se cerraron inconscientemente y Crístal lo miraba con cariño y preocupación _ El me daba pesadillas, y a medida que iba creciendo las hacía más y más realistas. Hablaba de cosas raras, siempre mencionaba a unos tales guardianes y contaba de como era su vida y que era lo que hacía, él fue quien me contó la historia, aunque en mi opinión no era más que un pobre hombre rencoroso y orgulloso, con el deseo de ser reconocido_ Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto _ Por lo que me decía su nombre era Pitch Bla…algo y es a quien nosotros le llamamos el Coco. Aunque en realidad tiene muchos nombre… no lo sé, es complicado._ Giro su vista hacia su compañera quien lo veía con angustia _ No me crees ¿Cierto?_

Una sonrisa juguetona fue lo que recibió a cambio _ Jack_ El mencionado abrió sus ojos grande, era la primera vez que lo había llamado por su diminutivo y la primera que le había hablado con tanto cariño y ¿Comprensión? _ ¿Le dices eso a quien habla con la luna desde que tiene memoria? ¿En serio?_ elevo su ceja en señal de broma haciendo que el muchacho riera un poco _ ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Pudimos haberte ayudado ¿Aun las sigues teniendo? ¿Las pesadillas?_

_ Porque aunque hubiera querido poder decir todo lo que estaba en mi cabeza... Si hubiera contado sobre esa voz seguro hubiera terminado con el loquero._ ambos rieron ante el comentario _ Y no. No la he vuelto s escuchar, ni tengo pesadillas desde… ese día_

_ Ya veo_ se recostó viendo hacia el cielo estrellado _ Ya es tarde. Deberíamos regresar_ Jack asintió poniéndose de pie rápidamente y ayudándole a ella a pararse.

_ ¿Por qué preguntaste sobre la historia_

_ Bueno… alguien me conto una muy parecida_

_ Déjame adivinar… ¿La luna te lo dijo?_ bromeo poniendo una mano en su barbilla con una leve sonrisa

_ Pues al menos no me lo dijo el Cooocoo_ Exclamo ella mencionando lo último con tono "Aterrador"

_ ¡Oye!_

_ Jajajaja_

**_o. o.o.o.o o._**

**_o. o.o.o.o o._**

_En el palacio… _

_ Genial_ Exclamo aburrido un conejo azulado con los brazos cruzados y sus apéndices pegados en su cráneo _ Hubiera sido mejor si lo hubiéramos dejado riendo_ Miro fulminante al repartidor de sueños quien solo lo vio con cara de "Yo no fui el de la idea" sacando otro bufido por parte del Pooka _ Ahora no escucho ¡Por culpa de sus ronquidos!_ grito eso ultimo levantándose de su asiento y caminando peligrosamente hacia el del gran hombre. Se detuvo a cinco centímetros de distancia y saco unos de su boomerangs sigilosa y lentamente. En su mirada se veía un brillo de malicia y en sus labios había una sonrisa.

_ ¡ÁSTER! ¡NOOO!_ Grito desesperada el Hada, zumbando velos hacia el antropomórfico para quitarle el "mortal" arma de las patas _ Yo lo hago_ y sin más tiempo de objeción, tomo el accesorio de guerra de un lado y procedió a darle un golpe al ex mercenario en la cabeza para despertarlo. Logrando únicamente botarlo de la silla, pero el del Asombro siquiera se inmuto ante el tacto.

_ Compañero… ¿Qué tan fuerte era esa bola de arena de sueños?_ El hombrecito se encogió de hombros y creo sobre su cabeza un reloj moviendo sus manecillas de forma rápida _ ¿Cómo que no sabes y que podría durar horas? ¡Eras el guardián de los sueños! ¡Por el amor de Manny!_ El mencionado solamente se cruzó de brazos sacando arena de sus oídos.

_ Siempre si podemos cargarlo y llevarlo a otra habitación del palacio_

_ ¿Tú crees que podremos con él? Quiero decir ¡Míralo! ¡Debe pesar unos 1500 kilos! ¡O más!_

_ No seas exagerado_

_ No voy a cargarlo hacia ningún lado_ replico el conejo.

_ ¡Bien!_ Exclamo el hada

_ ¡Bien!_

_ ¡Súper Bien!_

_ ¡Requeté Bien!_

_ Hmp_

_ Hmp. Hmp_

Sandy solamente rodo los ojos creando otra bola de sueño, la cual lanzo hacia los dos seres semi animales haciéndolos caer completamente inconscientes. Rio un poco silencioso observándolos tirados sobre el frio suelo de mármol, con imágenes de dientes y pequeñas hadas o zanahorias y huevecillos de pascua sobre sus cabeza, por unos segundos, para luego cambiar su vista y observar nuevamente las imágenes sobre el chico.

**_o. o.o.o.o. o._**

**_o. o.o.o.o. o._**

Maldito sexto sentido que siempre se da cuenta de las cosas.

Desde un principio el joven de cabello marrón había percibido a su sexto sentido alertándole de que sus amigos le ocultaban cosas. Claro que pensó que lo que le ocultaban era justamente eso; pero aun así tuvo la esperanza de estar equivocado.

Todo fue culpa de su madre quien le pidió ir al pueblo a acompañar a sus amigos, aun y sabiendo que ya había dicho que no tenía ganas de ir. Si no hubiera sido por ella y su estúpida insistencia, ahora no estaría corriendo, con ese estúpido sonrojo en su cara y ese maldito dolor punzante en su pecho, desesperado hacia su casa con el único pensamiento de tirarse en su cómoda y tibia cama y dormir por la eternidad.

Estúpido Randy por quitarle su diminuta oportunidad de estar con Bez.

Estúpida Bez por enamorarse de Randy.

Estúpida Cristal por… por… no estaba seguro de porque estaba enojado con ella. Pero lo estaba.

Todo había comenzado tranquilo ese día. De hecho sino hubiera sido porque los amiguitos de Emma le comentaron de que ese día precisamente era el festival del Otoño no se hubiese dado cuenta de la fecha. Estúpido cumpleaños de Cristal. Bueno al menos ya sabía porque estaba enojado con ella. Aunque viéndolo así, no es una molestia justificada la que estaba sintiendo. Tal vez solo estaba enojado con ella porque fue la causante de su actual sonrojo…

**Flash Back *:*:*:***

_Había ido temprano a la aldea para conseguir un regalo acto de cumpleaños para la azabache, el cual no le había comprado antes porque ciertamente olvido la fecha en la que estaban. Paso frente un puesto de joyas, cuando justamente una de ellas le llamo la atención; era un pequeño collar de color entre el naranja, rojo oscuro y marrón, con la forma de un pequeño delfín emergiendo del agua chapoteando un poco de la misma en el proceso. Seguramente a Cristal le encantaría. Adoraba los delfines, igual que él. Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios al recordar que ambos tenían muchas cosas en común._

__ ¿Le gusta el collar, joven?_ _

_Levanto la vista un poco sorprendido de no haber notado la figura del gran hombre, de cabello rojo fuego y ojos miel, frente a él quien lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa en su viejo rostro._

__ Ssi… Si, bueno es muy lindo ¿Cuánto por el?__

__ Depende…__

_Ante la respuesta el más joven lo miro con duda mientras el otro se limitaba a ampliar ms su sonrisa._

__ ¿A que depende?__

__ Para quien sea el collar… ciertamente dudo que sea para ti, el collar es hecho para una dama__

__No_ Jack negó con la cabeza _ No es para mí_ desvió la mirada del hombre para posarla nuevamente n el collar _ Es para alguien__

__ Ohhhh ya veo_ menciono alegremente el hombre _ Para una jovencita_ aseguro con una sonrisita picarona en su cansado rostro viendo a Jack con los ojos bien abiertos y elevando las cejas en repetidas ocasiones_

__¡N-No es lo que piensa!_ _

__Jajaja no tienes de que preocuparte chico, es natural que después de tanto tiempo al fin te intereses por una chica del pueblo, y mira que traes a la mayoría babeando por ti… ¡rompe corazones!_ el gran hombre de cabello rojo comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente mientras que las majillas de Jack se pintaban de un llamativo color carmín. El hombre ceso sus risas y suspiro divertido al ver al chico _ ¿Sabes? En mis tiempos…__

__ ¿Cuánto quiere por el collar?_ pregunto irritado ya de la situación, solo quería comprarlo e irse a su casa para esperar a que llegara la hora para encontrarse con los chicos. Saco su bolsa donde guardaba el dinero y comenzó a tomar unas cuantas monedas al azar._

__ Naah… déjalo así. Te conozco desde que eras un pequeñuelo, y me lleve bien con tu padre. Considéralo un regalo de mi parte. Solo no metas la pata con la chica, las mujeres odian cuando hacemos eso__

_Con un gentil "¿De verdad? Wow…Gracias" Jack tomo la joya entre sus manos y procedió a guardarla en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. _

_Después de eso se fue a su casa a descansar un poco. Últimamente se sentía muy cansado, aunque no sabía porque lo hacía, tenía sueños muy raros de sí mismo volando con un palo, y el cabello blanco, y que la verdad se sentían muy reales. Casi siempre escuchaba una voz diciéndole que se cuidara, y la verdad le causaban escalofríos; ya que por un tiempo creyó que la historia de su infancia con el Coco se repetiría. _

_Únicamente quería cerrar los ojos y dormir, dormir, dormir, y dormir, y lo habría hecho si no huera sido porque cinco minutos más tarde de haber entrado en su habitación, un débil y rítmico golpeteo se hizo presente en la puerta._

__ ¿Qué quieres Emma?_ había preguntado perezoso con los ojos cerrados._

_La nombrada abrió completamente la puerta y se aventuró a adentrarse en la habitación _ ¿Qué tienes hermano?__

__ Sueño__

__ ¿Has dormido bien estos días?_ inquirió la pequeña, subiendo a la cama del mayor para tener un mejor contacto ya que este le estaba dando la espalda. _ No te ves muy bien__

__ Descuida Emm, estoy bien. Solo algo cansado es todo.__

__Se dé algo que podría animarte_ menciono la niña con una enorme sonrisa adornando sus aniñadas facciones. Jack abrió uno de sus ojos para verla la figura de su hermana sonriéndole con alegría, no puedo no contagiarse de su energía y en un segundo ya estaba sentado sobre la cama elevando a Emma de la cintura haciendo que la niña riera jovialmente ante el repentino cambio de humor de su querido hermano_

__ ¡Ohhh! ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Pero si es la niña más hermosa y graciosa de todo el planeta_ menciono al momento de lanzar a Emma hacia arriba y atrapándola antes de que tocara el suelo, o en este caso la cama._

__ ¡Jack! Jajaja ¡Suéltame! ¡Me puedo caer! Jajaja_ _

_El muchacho dejo de lanzarla y atraparla para dedicarle una de sus mejores sonrisas haciendo que Emma le sonriera de igual manera _ Nunca dejaría que te pase nada ¿Entendido? Nunca. Yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti. Eso tenlo por seguro.__

__ Lo se__

__ ¿Y qué era eso que me subiría el ánimo, pequeña diablillo?_ comento riendo Jack cambiando rápidamente de tema._

__ ¡Ven! ¡Vamos a jugar! Afuera están Carl y Melissa esperándonos_ y así sin más se lo llevo a jalonadas en dirección al patio trasero donde los amigos de Emma los esperaban ansiosos._

**_Fin de Flash Back *:*:*:*_**

Rio con dulzura al recordar eso. Las horas habían pasado volando y antes de que se lo esperara ya se había retrasado media hora. Y seguramente se hubiese tardado más de no haber sido porque él llego a buscarlo.

**_Flash Back *:*:*:*:*_**

__ ¡Jack! ¡Baja de ahí! ¡Te vas a caer!_ exclamo su hermana riendo junto a los otros dos niños quienes reían, saltaban u aplaudían al verlo colgado de cabeza sobre una de las ramas más altas de aquel pino._

__ ¿Qué clase de ejemplo les estas dando, hermano?_ giro su cabeza hacia el lugar de el que provenía la voz para encontrarse con la mirada divertida de Randy _ les estas incitando a que hagan lo mismo que tú haces__

__ ¡Por supuesto que no!_ se defendió "Herido" el de cabello cobrizo, miro a sus amiguitos riendo y viendo a Randy con caras de enojo notablemente fingido y les dijo _ Niños..._ los aludidos le observaron con curiosidad _ No hagan esto en casa__

_Nuevamente comenzaron a reír fuerte e incluso Randy también lo hacía._

__ ¿Y bien?_ hablo el rubio después de un rato de risas _ ¿Qué no piensas apresurarte? A Crístal no le gustara la idea de que no vayas a su Cumpleaños__

**_Fin de Flash Back *:*:*:*:*_**

Recordaba haber caído del árbol al darse cuenta de la hora y haber corrido hacia su casa para colocarse los zapatos y tomar el obsequio de Crístal ya envuelto y preparado para ser entregado.

En el transcurso del camino Randy se había comportado de una manera extraña. Se pasaba las manos de un lado a otro con nervosismo, las introducía y sacaba de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, y carraspeaba la garganta en un sin número de ocasiones, además de un sonrojo involuntario que adornaba sus pómulos. Algo se traía entre manos. Pasaron por entre la locura que se vivía en el pueblo debido al festival del otoño, el cual se realizaba todos los años desde el "incidente" como una forma de recibir con los brazos abiertos los cambios que esta estación traía consigo. El oji verde lo guio hasta un claro en medio del bosque, en él ya se encontraban las chicas conversando sobre una manta en el suelo, a su alrededor habían varias canastas con comida. Había ido a abrazar a su amiga para desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Y de paso entregarle el regalo, que tal y como había pensado, le había encantado.

Habían estado ahí durante un rato charlando alegres. Jack había notado el nerviosismo del oji verde y la castaña y la angustia de la azabache. ¿Pero que era esto? Estaban en un cumpleaños no en un velorio. ¡Por el amor de Dios!

Recordó entonces como de pronto Randy y Bez se habían callado. Y allí fue donde comenzó todo.

**_Flash back *:*:*:*:*:*_**

__ Crístal, Jack, tenemos algo que decirles_ había comenzado Randy poniéndose de pie frente a ellos. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire infundiéndose un poco de valor_

__ ¡Somos novios!_ lo interrumpió Bez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja posándose a un costado el rubio quien la veía enternecido._

_ Ante la noticia Jack, que había estado bebiendo un poco de Té lo, escupió al aire comenzando a toser desenfrenadamente mientras que Crístal los veía con total enfado dibujado en sus facciones._

__ ¡Pe-pero si… si tu no la soportas!_ Chillo el cobrizo aun tosiendo y apuntándolos con su dedo._

__ Bueno… no es que no la soporte solo que algunas cosas me sacan de quicio, es todo. Pero aun así, he comprendido a quererla después de todos estos años._ comento el Rubio_

_Jack bajo la cabeza por un momento para luego dedicarles una enorme sonrisa —Que por lo que la azabache pudo reconocerla, era fingida— y se acercó a ellos para darles un enorme abrazo. Una vez se separaron la castaña se acercó a ambos aun sonriendo._

__ Y una cosa más_ tanto Jack como Crístal la observaron temerosos, la una porque no sabía si su amigo soportaría tantas noticias en un día, el otro porque no quería oír lo que seguramente ella diría _Nos gustaría que ustedes dos fueran… los padrinos de nuestra boda_ más sin embargo, ya lo había dicho. Y ambos aceptaron fingiendo alegría._

**_Fin de Flash Back *:*:*:*_**

Y ahí estaba el. Corriendo con ese estúpido sonrojo y ese estúpido dolor en su pecho. Corriendo hacia su casa bajo el cielo estrellado. Con las luces de los fuegos artificiales iluminando su camino. Después de eso había dicho a sus amigos que se iría a casa pues estaba muy cansado y tenía algo de sueño, lo cual en parte era cierto, pero la verdad era que solamente quería alejarse de todo al menos durante unos minutos para deprimirse un poco.

Se alejó tan solo un poco de ellos. Quedando a mitad del camino del claro y el pueblo. Se trepo a uno de los arboles más grandes del camino y se instaló en una de las ramas más gruesas de este, donde se acomodó plácidamente y desde donde se podía ver claramente el bullicio causado por el festival. Estuvo así unos minutos hasta que escucho un ruido a su lado izquierdo…

**_Flash Back *:*:*:*_**

_Estaba atardeciendo en Burgess y las primeras estrellas aparecían sobre los arboles del pueblo. Crístal había tenido toda la intensión de buscar a Jack cuando este se fue, pero tan pronto se dispuso a dejar a los chicos estos le pidieron que se quedara un rato más mientras preparaban el discurso que el Rubio tendría que recitar para obtener la bendición de sus tíos._

_Sólo cuando vio la primera estrella en el cielo y bebió su última taza de té, su prima anunció que tenían que apresurarse a llegar con sus padres para antes de que el festival terminara y agradeció a la azabache por su ayuda. Crístal asintió, pero para ese entonces no pensó que encontraría a Jackson ahí… seguramente estaría jugando con algunos niños por ahí o se habría ido a deprimirse en su casa…_

_Se llevó una sorpresa grata cuando caminando hacia el pueblo elevo la vista para observar la luna y comenzar una plática con el astro, y lo encontró sentado sobre una de las ramas de un enorme roble mirando el cielo._

_Respiró profundamente mientras caminaba hacia aquel árbol pensando en las personas que aún quedaban en el festival (todos esperando los fuegos artificiales) que estaban tan alejadas de sus problemas. Sabía que la reciente noticia le había afectado. Así que tenía que acercarse a él de forma suave y preguntarle si algo le molestaba, con delicadeza, para así no hacerlo ensimismarse._

_Cuando llegó al árbol, Jackson no la miró. Permanecía observando el horizonte con un aire melancólico. No podía culparlo, después de todo, había sufrido una fuerte decepciona amorosa con su adorada prima. Estaba ahí solo, una vez más, y para empeorar las cosas ella ni si quiera lo había acompañado durante la tarde._

_Sin embargo, se negaba a sentirse culpable por ello. Eso era parte de crecer, de que cada uno anduviese por su propio camino, que eligiera cómo y con quien deseaba vivir su vida. Lo máximo que ella podía hacer era aconsejarlo, decirle que siempre si podía olvidarse de su prima y seguir con su vida, quizá enamorarse de nuevo y conseguirse una novia linda; aunque realmente no quería que se enamorara de alguien más y consiguiera una novia linda… Sin embargo la decisión era completamente suya y como amiga debía respetarla. Ella no era nadie para decirle que hacer o no._

__ El otoño es agradable _ dijo Crístal desde el suelo _Tiene un aire alentador, te ayuda a hacer nuevos cambios. Te da la oportunidad de empezar nuevos sueños, proyectos, conocer nuevas personas…_

__Si tú lo dices_ respondió el cobrizo sin moverse._

__ ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? _ Ella sabía la respuesta pero prefirió preguntar._

__ Me gusta estar solo _ respondió con calma._

__ A nadie le gusta estar solo_ dijo ella._

__Pues a mí me gusta, además ya estoy acostumbrado a estarlo_ insistió perdiendo la paciencia y mirándola irritado._

__ Ya veo__

_Se quedaron en silencio escuchando como las festividades seguían andando. A lo lejos se podía ver como los faroles de papel y las enormes fogatas eran encendidos para iluminar el lugar pues la noche había caído rápido sobre ellos. Crístal trepó el árbol verticalmente y se sentó junto a Jackson, ambos mirando el horizonte oscuro._

__ ¿Cómo lo haces?_ hablo la chica nuevamente_

__ ¿Hacer qué?__

__ Estar tan tranquilo después… de lo que paso__

__ No me rompieron el corazón ¿Sabes? Creí que lo aria, pero… no fue así.__

__ ¿A qué te refieres?__

__ A que… no me duele tanto como creí que dolería__

__ A lo mejor y después de todo no la querías como lo creíste__

__ Supongo… puede que sea así_ giro su rostro hacia un costado viendo la forma en la que su amiga le sonreía dulcemente, se habían vuelto tan unidos que unas cuantas palabras y ya sabían lo que sentía o molestaba al otro, y también como dar en el blanco u hacerles entender de bruces la realidad, como ella lo había hecho en este preciso momento. _

_Él no estaba tan enamorado como creía de Bez, era solo… solo… un enamoramiento pasajero. Crístal se acercó un poco más a él. Quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia._

_Jack no supo en qué momento ella se había acercado tanto a él sin que sintiera recelo de ello. Estaban tan acostumbrados a pasar tiempo juntos, que hasta la poca distancia se le estaba empezando a hacer natural; ese olor a vainilla que desprendía su cabellera oscura como la misma noche sin luna lo embriagaba. Bajó la mirada hacia sus propias piernas que colgaba en el aire y observó la pequeña mano de Crístal extendida sobre la corteza, su piel blanca contrastando delicadamente contra el marrón oscuro. Si tan sólo movía su mano un poco, la podría sentir y acariciar, saber si era tan frágil y suave como se veía…_

_"Alto ¿Qué estoy pensando? " meditó horrorizado._

_Su corazón comenzó a latir con nerviosismo considerando pararse e irse de ahí. Subió el rostro y vio como esos ojos igualmente negros destellaban duda, confusa por la forma en que la miraba._

__ ¿Te sientes bien Jackson?_ le preguntó extrañada _Luces enfermo__

__ ¿Qué…? _ le preguntó rascándose la parte de atrás del cuello, buscando algo que decir para alejarse._

__Estás pálido_ dijo ella preocupada._

__Estoy bien. No exageres_ se defendió._

_Ni si quiera entendía por qué ese pensamiento había cruzado su mente. No era para nada característico en él estar considerando la posibilidad de tocar a otra persona, ¡Mucho menos a Crístal! ¿Por qué rayos, en el nombre de todos los Santos, habría querido tocarle la mano? Su mente le estaba jugando una broma, una muy, muy, muy, muy mala broma. Sí, Crístal tenía manos pequeña, y se veían muy suaves, seguramente eran tibias y agradables de tocar en una noche fría como esa… _

_"¡Maldición, ¿qué pasa conmigo? ¡Deja de pensar estupideces!"_

__ ¿Jackson? __

__¿¡Qué!?_ le preguntó con un poco más de agresividad que antes._

__ ¿Será que tienes fiebre?_ _

_Crístal puso una de sus manos sobre la frente de Jack y se miraron a los ojos un momento que para el oji marrón pareció eterno, ido por completo en aquello que había estado frente a él todo ese tiempo pero que nunca antes si quiera se había molestado en observar._

_Había visto ese rostro tantas veces que conocía cada detalle de él. Podía recordar a la perfección la forma en que sus pestañas se curvaban, como su cabellera negra caía sobre su frente, la pequeña arruga que se formaba en sus mejillas cuando sonreía, como sus pómulos sobresalían levemente, y también ese suave sonrojo que la acompañaba con frecuencia. La diferencia en esta ocasión era que todos esos detalles en ella le parecieron adorables, no irritantes._

__No tienes fiebre. Qué extraño_ dijo ella bajando su mano con delicadeza, posándola en su regazo._

_El oji marrón deseó que no lo hubiese hecho y al mismo tiempo se sintió alivio de que la hubiera movido, pues lo que era él no tenía la fuerza de voluntad de alejarse de ella a pesar de que cada fibra en su cuerpo se lo estaba exigiendo._

_Últimamente todo lo que tenía que ver con la peli-negra le dejaba un aire de confusión e incomodidad. Pensaba en ella demasiado, ocupaba una cantidad ridícula de tiempo pensando cómo estaría, qué estaría haciendo, qué pensaría… ¿Pero por qué? Eran compañeros, ¿Era su labor estar pensando en ella de esa forma? ¿Los amigos actuaban así? _

_Lo único que sabía con certeza era que como compañeros, su labor como buen amigo le exigía preocuparse de ella. No estaba haciendo nada malo preocupándose por la de ojos ónix, eran amigos después de todo. Sí, eso era lo que pasa… ella sólo le preocupaba más de la cuenta porque odiaba cuando uno de sus amigos tenía problemas y el no quería que ella tuviera problemas. No era nada más que eso. No tenía nada que ver con otras cosas estúpidas que trae consigo el otoño _

_"Esto es todo culpa de Randy, no sé por qué, pero tiene que serlo" se dijo a sí mismo. "Sólo me estoy preocupado por ella demasiado. Si él no le hubiese hecho caso a Bez nada de esto me estaría pasando"_

__ ¿Jack?_ _

_La miró una vez más y en ese instante un potente color rosa alumbró su rostro junto con un fuerte estruendo. No se volteó a mirar los fuegos artificiales pues no quería dejar de verla, porque sentía que era la primera vez que realmente la estaba mirando._

_La chica giró su rostro a un costado para mirar como el cielo se iluminaba de distintos colores y formas y suspiró con emoción, sonriendo con tal sinceridad que hasta él se sintió conmovido._

_Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo. Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que respirar, tomar aire, aclarar sus pensamientos. Estaba enfermo, estaba demente, estaba perdiendo la razón por completo. Tal vez efectivamente estaba alucinando, o tenía fiebre. Quizás había comido algo en mal estado… porque simplemente era imposible que en ese instante en que los fuegos artificiales iluminaban los ojos de Crístal pensara lo que estaba pensando._

__ ¿Dónde vas Jack? Acaban de empezar los fuegos artificiales_ le preguntó ella subiendo la mirada._

_No recibió respuesta._

_Y tampoco las recibió Jackson. Solo salió corriendo de allí._

**_Fin de Flash Back *:*:*:*:*_**

Por mucho que se preguntaba a sí mismo qué era lo que le sucedía, no obtuvo una respuesta que lo satisficiera. No entendía por qué justo cuando ella sonrió su pecho se había apretado de esa manera y su estómago cosquilleó. Corrió con más fuerza ya casi llegaba a su casa seguramente su madre y hermana aún estaban en el pueblo así que no tendría problemas en entras de una sola vez y dirigirse a su habitación para esconderse bajo las sabanas.

Y así lo hizo.

Como supuso no había nadie en su casa, por lo que no tuvo problemas en entrar a encerrarse en su pequeña parte del mundo. Se desprendió de los zapatos y de la ropa que cubría su torso y pecho. Se tumbó sobre su cama y se envolvió en su cobija cual gusano.

Definitivamente todo eso era culpa de su madre por obligarlo a ir con sus amigos al estúpido festival ese.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jeje! que les dije? Jack al fin enamorado u_u que comience el drama XDU<em>**

**_si pudieron observar o en todo caso leer se dieron cuenta de que introduje escenas de la peli, con respecto a sus recuerdos... y si les pusieron atención a una de ellas se darán cuenta que hay un abismo en la segunda escena ¡Un abismo Dije! XDU y la verdad las escenas de los guardianes... bueno tenia que meterlos en la historia de algún modo ¿No? XD y *Goldy que viene siendo dorado, es algo así como un sobrenombre para el pequeñito de la arena dorada (¡KIA! ¡Sandy ternurita!)_**

**_AH! por cierto... Tienen Facebook Abrí una cuenta hace tiempo [La verdad había olvidado que la tenia, y seguiría en el olvido de no ser porque mi prima me pregunto porque no entraba XD] y la verdad se me hace muy aburrida XDU . Ahí estaré publicando sobre los avances de mis historias, sobre los proyectos a realizar próximamente y todas esas cosas Xd si quieren me pueden buscar como Pharis Ramox la foto de mi perfil es la misma que tengo aquí en FF [no la del fic si no la de mi cuenta] XD_**

**_Besos :* _****_(Comentarios, comentarios)_**


	10. Venganza x2

_**HOLA GENTE BONITA! ¿Como han estado? ¿Cuanto tiempo a pasado, dos semanas, tres quizá? Sii lo es me tarde mucho, pero el mendigo Sr. Inspiración se fue de vacaciones pidiéndole al Sr. Bloqueo que quedara cuidándome XD y debo decir... que si no hubiera sido porque mi hermano le dijo a mi hermanita que si no dejaba de golpear a nuestra mascota el Coco se la llevaría, probablemente aun estaría luchando con escribir mas de cinco renglones de romance (Soy pésima con el romance T^T, simplemente no me sale)**_

_**Antes de escribir el cap me puse a leer los capítulos anteriores en mi Pc y primero que nada les quiero pedir disculpas por la cantidad de Spoiler que les di en los primeros dos capítulos ... de verdad lo siento :/3 **_

_**Segundo, respondiendo a un mensaje por chat y para alertarlos del cap, pues... si, me agrada el personaje de Pitch por eso cada que puedo le saco el lado bueno (Lo cual es muy seguido de hecho)XD pero no por eso me gusta emparejarlo con Jack (Y que este le corresponda el sentimiento) prefiero leer en lugar de hacer XDD**_

_**Tercero, Nahh me di cuenta de que hay una gran falta de participación de Guardianes en el Fandom (Casi todas las historias se centran en Jack) así que decidí darles su espacio, espero no se molesten con migo... tómenlo, como un relax. un descanso para nuestro querido chico escarchado. se merece sus vacaciones XD ademas ya era hora de darle un poquito de participación al tierno de Sadman (KYA! SANDY ¡TIERNO, TIERNO, TIERNO!)**_

_**Ahora si, a leer XD**_

_**Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; Son propiedad de Dreamworks y William Joyce. Yo solo los uso, sin fines de lucro, para satisfacer mi loca e infinita imaginación. El resto que no aparecen en la película o en el libro SI son de mi propiedad ;* **_

* * *

><p><strong>Escarcha Del Alma… Corazón De Cristal…<strong>

**.**

**.**

…_*****…***…***…**_

_Nacer en las sombras; Vivir en las sombras…_

_Salir de ellas; pero el destino hace que regreses._

_Y al final, terminar la vida entera entre las sombras…_

_La verdad, odio la luz quemante del sol…_

_O de la luna._

…_*****…***…***…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_En algún lugar de las tinieblas, donde solo existe obscuridad…_

_ Estúpidos guardianes. Estúpido Frost. ¡Estúpido Manny!_ Un hombre de piel grisácea, contextura delgada, ojos ambarinos, y extremidades ridículamente largas, se paseaba iracundo por entre los pasadizos de una especie de castillo con escaleras en los techos y paredes, desafiando todas las leyes de la física, insultando y maldiciendo cuanta cosa se encontrara en frente, o cuanta cosa se le viniera a la mente.

Siendo rodeado por una obscuridad abrumadora portadora del mal auguro; Sus dóciles pasos se escuchaban con todo su esplendor en el recinto, siendo precedidos por un eco desconcertantemente lúgubre y sombrío. Frente a él, se encontraba una esfera con la forma perfecta del planeta completo, el cual era decorado por unas pequeñas y brillantes lucecitas de color amarillentas. Observo el globo fastidiado por unos segundos, conformando una mueca de total desagrado en sus macabras facciones, y retomando su caminata con rabia.

Ese globo era una de las pocas fuentes de luz de aquel tétrico lugar sumido en las tinieblas.

El sonido de arena fluyendo de algún lugar desconocido del castillo, el relinchido de un corcel de aparecían grotesca retumbando en las paredes, el zapateo constante del Amo de las Pesadillas demostrando su actual estado de humor, el sonido de gemidos y jadeos de dolor de pobres e inocentes niños, a causa de las tormentosas pesadillas que dicho ser les obsequiaba, y el olor a miedo puro; era lo único que se podía apreciar en aquel lugar tan lastimero, definitivamente no acto para claustrofóbicos, o para cualquier persona —O espíritu— que no fuera el mismo Rey de la Obscuridad.

Gruño con molestia y enfado.

Estaba frenético.

Noo, estaba más que Frenético. Estaba… Estaba…

¡Completamente Furioso!

¿¡Pero quienes se creían esos imbéciles, que se hacen llamar Guardianes, para interponerse en sus planes!? ¡Debía ser ÉL, quien hiciera que el ingenuo de Frost recordara su pasado! ¡Él, no ellos! ¡ÉL! ¡Por el amor de…!

Ese infeliz debía de pagar por todo lo que le hizo pasar. Ese imbécil, debía de sufrir por la humillación a la que, por su culpa, se vio sometido. Él debía de ser quien le ayudara a recordar su pasado; De esa manera haría que solamente recordara los momentos más infelices y patéticos de su triste existencia. Claro que no estaba en discusión el mostrarle que le estuvo "Haciendo compañía" durante cuatro o cinco años de su vida.

Y probablemente le hubiese seguido "haciendo compañía", incluso después de aquel, magnifico, incendio de no haber sido por Manny, que al parecer gozaba mucho del entrometer sus pálidas narices en donde nadie le ha llamado. Si no hubiese sido por su intromisión, seguramente nunca hubiese olvidado que lo conoció y quizá hasta le habría convencido, una vez que ya era un espíritu, a unirse a él, como siempre había querido.

_ ¡MALDITA SEA!_ Que se vayan a la mmmffmrda. Que se vayan al demonio. ¡Que se vayan al mismísimo infierno! Seguramente a Hades le encantaría tenerlos de invitados por el resto de la eternidad ¿Cierto?.

Giro de nueva cuenta hacia el globo, e inmediatamente desvió su mirada serpentina. Distinguió el trote de sus amadas pesadillas, que volvían del "Exterior" de repartir sus "Dulces Pesadillas" a los niños del mundo. Sonrió con arrogancia, Sadman se arrepentiría de haberse internado, voluntariamente, en el Palacio de los Dientes con el resto de los estúpidos Guardianes; su sonrisa anterior, rápidamente se desvaneció de su lánguido rostro gris, siendo remplazado por un ceño fruncido —O al menos eso parecía— y una arrugación de labios.

Gruño nuevamente, esta vez con impotencia. Habían pasado poco más de dos días desde que visito el Polo para darles una pequeña demostración de sus poderes, recién restaurados por cierto, a esos ineptos. Tenía todo un plan trazado detalladamente con el cual llevaría a los "Guardianes" a su completa aniquilación. Jack Frost, sería el primero.

Se encargaría de hacerlo recordar sus momentos más miserables, y cuando estuviera con la guardia baja, le daría el golpe de gracia, y después vendrían los demás. Durante el tiempo que los estuvo vigilando [Que realmente no había sido poco] se percató de un pequeño detalle: El chico de la escarcha era su punto débil.

Si lo destruía a él; los destruiría a todos.

Pero su plan había sufrido de una insignificante falla, un mísero detalle que sin querer había dejado pasar por alto, que terminó por convertirse en un detalle colosal y en una estupidez de su parte el dejar que se le pasara: El Hada manipula las memorias. Y para cuando se dio cuenta de esto, o más bien recordó —Jeje, recordar ¿Irónico, no?— ya era demasiado tarde. Puesto que al tomar en cuenta ese, pequeñísimo, falle se dirigió lo más rápido que la obscuridad le permitió viajar hasta el Polo. Una vez que no los encontró allí fue al Palacio, justo a tiempo para presenciar como Toothania se introducía a un enorme salón dorado, llevando varios tubos de memorias con sigo, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí impidiéndole el paso. Trato de desplazarse por las sombras, pero no pudo, como si una fuerza mayor no quisiera concederle la oportunidad de entrar…

Manny.

No sabía que estaba pasando en ese salón. Pero dado que él se había mostrado, y expuesto parte de su plan, y que ahora el chico estaba junto con todo el resto de los títeres de MIM en el exuberante Palacio del Hada de los Dientes, pues… Realmente los hechos a realizar allá dentro, se le hacían muy obvios.

Estúpida afición suya de demostrar sus planes antes de realizarlos dándoles el tiempo suficiente para prepararse.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el sentido contrario bajo la mirada expectante de sus adoradas pesadillas. Sus planes se estaban viniendo abajo. Tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿Qué?. ¡Piensa Pitcher, Piensa! ¿Cómo puedes acabar con los sueños y esperanzas de ese estúpido e irritante impertinente? Maldición, ya le está comenzando a doler la cabeza de tanto pensar.

Se masajeo los cienes deseando tener algo frío que le ayudara a menguar su inminente migraña. Deseando tener a algo de temperatura eternamente fría, con cabello blanco como la nieve y ojos azules como el hielo, piel pálida nacarada con apariencia de ser extremadamente suave al tacto, y un delicioso aroma invernal, de bosques nevados y viento libertino. Maldición. El chico se estaba convirtiendo en un capricho. Sintió como el malestar en su extremidad superior se intensifico a tal grado que reprimió un jadeo adolorido.

__ ¿Jaqueca, viejo amigo?__

Inmediatamente se detuvo en su andar, y toda la furia que estuvo sintiendo momentos atrás se esfumo en un santiamén siendo remplazado por odio y rencor puro.

Los corceles-pesadillas que se encontraban a su alrededor, observando pacientes las acciones de su amo, se vieron entre si antes de desaparecer en los lugares más oscuros y recónditos del lugar, buscando resguardarse del próximo ataque de ira de su creador. A ninguno de ellos les gustaba ver a Pitch enojado. De hecho… a ningún espíritu existente, le gustaba ver al amo de las pesadillas enfadado; ni que decir de encontrárselo en ese estado. Ni siquiera Lucky, el duende de los tréboles de cuatro hojas, contaba con la suerte suficiente de poder librarse de la furia de Pitch en momentos de ira.

_ MIM…_ las palabras se deslizaron como un seco murmullo; Sintiendo como su fría sangre hervía cada vez más, producto de la cólera. _ ¿Qué crees que haces invadiendo mi hogar con tu molesta luz?_ se giró lentamente hasta quedar frente un halo de luz lunar que se filtraba por algún lugar del techo de su castillo. Viéndolo irritado.

__ ¿Qué te parece que hago, Pitch? Me preocupo por un… amigo__

__ _Permíteme dudar de eso, Manny_ contesto con tono burlón, pero a la misma vez, elegante _ A mí me parece, que solo has venido a molestarme. Como siempre lo has hecho._ Realmente, y aunque jamás lo aceptara, admiraba la manera de como aquel "inmaculado satélite" sacaba de quicio a los que se encontraban a su alrededor en menos de un minuto. Bastaba con pronunciar una o dos palabras inadecuadas con su vocecita chillona y… listo. Un Espíritu enojado para llevar.

__ ¿Qué fue lo que paso contigo Pitcher? ¿Dónde quedo aquel ser dulce y lleno de bondad, que alguna vez elegí como mi primer guardián?__

___¡Me lo comí! ¿¡Y sabes que!? ¡Le falto sal!_ pudo escuchar perfectamente como aquel ser, cuya verdadera presencia se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, reía divertido ante la respuesta.

_ _ Siempre con el mismo sentido de humor, viejo amigo__

_ ¡Cállate! ¡Yo no soy tu amigo! Deje de serlo hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo. Y la verdad es que creí que lo tenías, muy, en claro_ su voz se calmó en la última parte de la oración, haciéndola volver a la normalidad, una voz terroríficamente seductora y elegante. Dio media vuelta desviando su mirada de la luz azulina contrastada en su piso y parte de las paredes; llevo ambas manos hacia la espalda en pose refinada, hecho un vistazo a su hogar oculto en las tinieblas, y dejo que las palabras fluyeran suavemente de entre sus enflaquecidos labios completamente brunos _ Cambiando de tema, Manny… Permíteme preguntar: ¿Porque razón bloqueaste los recuerdos del idiota congela tuberías? Sih, admito que no tuvo la mejor infancia, o adolescencia, del mundo… pero esa no es razón para que lo hayas hecho… Norte y Bunnymund tienen pasados más tristes y terroríficos que el de Frost, y sus recuerdos nunca antes han sido bloqueados._

Se oyó un suspiro cansado en todo el lugar, e inmediatamente la luz de la luna se volvió de un olor opaco

_ _Tu sabes bien porque lo hice, Pitcher__

El rey de las pesadillas rió secamente ladeando la cabeza hacia los lados lentamente tratando de ocultar su inminente enfado. _ No, no lo sé; Sé porque le arrebataste la capacidad de verme, oírme, o tocarme, después del "Incidente" aquella vez en Burgess cuando era niño; Sé porque me despojaste de más de la mitad de mis poderes, para que no los usara contra el chico; Sé porque bloqueaste parte de mis recuerdos aquel día en el lago, los que tenían que ver con su existencia como humano, para que cuando lo viera de espíritu, no lo recordara. Pero no sé porque también lo hiciste con él; Y te agradecería mucho el que me explicaras tus razones de una maldita vez_ su cuerpo se irguió completamente y una sonrisa fastidiada adorno sus facciones _ Y si no te molesta me gustaría que me lo dijeras antes de llegue el anochecer en el hemisferio norte, tengo que hacer unas visitas en un cierto Palacio_

_ _ Él te vio__

El ser obscuro elevo una ceja aburrido, —O al menos simulo hacerlo—dando un mensaje claro de que no entendía de lo que el otro estaba hablando _ ¿Y…? Muchos niños me han visto. Esa no es excusa. No le veo el problema_

__ Lo es cuando no creen en ti, y sin embargo…Te ven_ _

La voz se escuchó taciturna e indignada. Una rara combinación cuando se trata del mismísimo Hombre De La Luna; Aquel ser lleno de dulzura y bondad, encargado de proteger a los niños del mundo sin importar como sean estos, y en qué condiciones viven, siempre y cuando que estos cumplan con el requisito de ser… niños. Su voz, por lo general, era respetuosa, delicada, pacifica, solemne, con un toque de humor y burla muy bien disimulado. Nunca taciturna e indignada.

_ Pero, viejo amigo…_

_ _Creí que habías dicho que no éramos amigos_ _

Su ceño se frunció molesto consigo mismo por haber olvidado ese detalle. Últimamente olvidaba muchos detalles importantes. _ No lo somos_ logro refunfuñar mientras sentía como volvía a su anterior estado de furia.

__ Pero podríamos serlo… podría perdonar todos tus horribles actos del pasado y…__

_ Tu perdonarme, ¿A mí?_ mascullo entre dientes. Inmediatamente MIM se cayó dándose cuenta de que había tocado un tema delicado para el obscuro _ ¿¡Tu Perdonarme, A MI!?_ Al diablo con lo de que su furia volvía; su furia definitivamente ya había vuelto _ ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE PUEDES PERDONARME CUANDO EL ÚNICO AQUÍ QUE PUEDE DECIR ESO, ¡SOY YO! !?_

__ Pitcher, tranquilízate_ _

_ ¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME! ¡Tú! Estúpido Hippie pacifista, amante de la hipocresía y rey de la arrogancia, que lo único que haces es joderme la existencia ¡¿Te atreves a aparecer en mi hogar, así como así, para decir que puedes perdonarme?! ¿¡Pero quién te has creído!?_

__ Pitcher…__

_ ¡PITCHER NADA! ¡Tú me encerraste aquí! ¡Tú me hiciste lo que soy!... Tú me diste un nombre y una misión, para luego, luego… ¡Abandonarme a mi suerte en un mundo donde nadie podía verme ni oírme! Condenado a la soledad eterna… A vagar por el planeta como un alma en pena; A la inexistencia. ¡Es tu culpa que ahora sea lo que soy! ¡Tú me hiciste rey de las pesadillas! ¡Tú me diste el poder de crearlas! _

_ _Tu deber no era crear las pesadillas… tu deber era _ _encerrarlas. Mantenerlas cautivas para que los niños no las sufrieran. Destruirlas… __

__ ¿_Sabes…? Siempre me he preguntado: ¿Qué hubiera hecho Frost si no se hubiese unido a los estúpidos Guardianes esos? ¿Hubiera seguido mis pasos? ¿Se hubiese rebelado, como yo lo hice? ¿Hubiera formulado tanto odio como el mío en contra de ti, ridículo MiM? ¿Se hubiera unido… a mí?_ Cambio de tema drásticamente cuando una sonrisa llena de jactancia se formó en su rostro, cambiando de un humor a otro de manera radical. Una pequeña chispa de satanismo, se presentó en su mirada grisácea-ambarina al tiempo que comenzó a perderse en sus funestos pensamientos.

_ _Jack no es como tú. Nunca haría tal cosa. Su naturaleza se lo impide; es incapaz de sentir resentimiento. Ni siquiera contigo__

__ _Pero tantos siglos en sole…_

__ He dicho: Ni siquiera, contigo__

_ Pues… trecientos años…_

__ ¡Ahh Pap Pap! Ni siquiera…. Contigo__

_ ¡Maldito seas, Manny!_

Una risa burlona se escuchó por toda la estancia, mientras el halo de luz comenzó a desaparecer dejando el lugar en una oscuridad abrumadora y un espíritu aún más furioso que como se encontraba antes de que apareciera; No sin antes haber dedicado unas simple palabras dignas de un trofeo por "Las-palabras-más-simples-jamás-dichas-capaces-de-exasperar-a-un-hombre-hasta-el-punto-de-hacerlo-estallar-en-ira" haciéndolas retumbar por todo el castillo inverosímil como un eco sin final

_ "_La bipolaridad es una grave enfermedad, viejo amigo… Deberías buscar ayuda Jajajaja"__

_ ¡MALDITO SEAS, ESTUPIDO MANNY! Juro que me vengare…_

_**o. o.o.o.o. o.**_

_**o. o.o.o.o. o.**_

_** En el palacio…_

E. Áster Bunnymund, el conejo antropomórfico más rudo y orgulloso que pueda existir sobre la faz de la tierra nunca —Jamás— en su larga vida, pensó tener que soportar un momento como el que estaba teniendo que soportar precisamente en este momento. Frente a él se encontraban, nada más y nada menos que, Toothania y St. Nicolás North, o mejor conocidos como: El Hada de los Dientes, Tooth para sus amigos, y Santa Claus, O solamente North —Norte—. Cada uno llevaba plantada en sus facciones —Unas tiernas; otras cansadas y juguetonas— miradas completamente serias, demasiado contradictorias conociendo sus naturalezas, y sus labios notablemente fruncidos; contemplando al de pelaje gris-azulado con mucho detenimiento. Bunny por un minuto juro internamente, que ambos querían hacer que se revolcara en el piso frío de oro que se encontraba bajo sus patas, y les pidiera perdón besando sus pies… y la verdad, es que sus suposiciones no estaban del todo erróneas.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo fue que llego esa cosa del demonio a sus patas, ni tenía idea de cómo fue que llegaron esas cosas tan ridículamente entretenidas a los rostros de sus amigos; Pero tenía que admitir que eran muy divertidas.

Ahogo una risita amena al recordar a sus compañeros frente a él. E inmediatamente observo de soslayo a su compañerito dorado, quien tenía la boca estirada hacia enfrente moviendo su rechoncha cabecita hacia los lados, mientras que sobre su cabeza aparecían signos de notas musicales, fingiendo estar observando las memorias del chico mientras silbaba.

_ Tu sabes algo ¿No es así?_ había soltado de improvisto, llamando la atención del ser dorado, quien solamente negó con la cabeza antes de señalarse un ojo y dirigir la misma mano hacia el albino sobre la mesa dorada, extra grande, extra larga, extra ancha. _ ¡Por el amor de MIM! ¿¡Como que no sabes nada!? ¡Tú tienes que saber algo, Sandy! ¡Confiesa!_ el mencionado negó nuevamente y elevo los hombro, como quien dice "No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que me estás hablando" lo cual solamente logro elevar la molestia del Pooka guerrero.

_ ¡Basta Áster! ¡No culpes a Sandy por algo que tu hiciste!_ Intervino el Hada en un chillido, haciendo que sus alas zumbaran alrededor del cosaco _ Admite lo que hiciste y pídenos perdón_

_ ¡Ya les dije que yo no hice nada..!_

_ Las pruebas te delatan, Drug*_ tomo la palabra el encargado de la Navidad cruzándose de brazos y mirando de manera fija al conejo gigante. El pobre estaba considerando la posibilidad de que el ruso y el Hada realmente querían despellejarlo con la mirada _ Tú tienes el rotulador**_ señalo hacia su pata derecha donde, efectivamente, mantenía firmemente agarrado un rotulador de pizarra permanente de color negro.

Áster se limitó a tragar pesado.

_ Les juro que no sé cómo llego ahí_ susurro apenado y molesto, porque sus compañeros no creyeran en sus palabras, y es que, el que no creyeran en su palabra, era un gran insulto para un Pooka. _ ¿¡Cómo es posible que sepa algo si ustedes despertaron primero que Yo!?_ Ahora lo entendía… sus "Amigos" lo estaban provocando, se estaban burlando de él y de su humor tan inestable. Ooohh pero como se los iba a cobrar…

_ Pudiste haber fingido dormir_ argumento la chica única del grupo entrecerrando sus ojos, haciendo que aquel par de lentes dibujados sobre su delicado rostro se movieran conforme a sus acciones, dándole un toque divertido a su amenazante mirar _ No tienes que seguir fingiendo Bunny_ Norte se posiciono a su lado imitando su acción. El conejo tuvo que reprimir —Con todas las fuerzas del mundo— una estridente risotada al ver la forma que adquirían sus rostros debidos a los dibujos que se encontraban sobre ellos.

Tooth, portaba unos lentes cuadrados alrededor de sus enormes ojos purpúreos, dos "Terroríficos" colmillos partiendo de sus finos labios y un bigote mal echo al estilo italiano; Norte llevaba dos cuernos en cada lado de su frente y un tercer ojo justo al centro de la misma, demasiado realista por cierto, en su barba, de alguna manera que aún no lograba descifrar, presumía de una especie de mucosidades dibujados junto con las palabras "_Propiedad De MIM… No tocar; Peor robar_" con letras mayúsculas, sin contar que el alrededor de su ojo izquierdo se encontraba completamente negro dejando ver únicamente el color azul y blanco que estaban dentro del mismo, con la forma de una especie de parche pirata.

Y en su pata derecha se encontraba el utensilio utilizado para realizar tal acto.

Se encogió aún más en su asiento al ver a sus dos, anteriormente, pacíficos compañero caminar hacia el crujiendo sus dedos y golpeando sus puños en sus manos… esto seguramente era obra de Sandy. Pero obviamente ninguno de los dos afectados aceptaría que el ser más tierno y amigable del grupo, no siendo superado siquiera por el joven Frost, haría tal cosa en su contra.

_ Sabes que esto no se va a quedar así ¿Verdad, Goldy?_ pronuncio en un hilillo de voz apenas inaudible pero que aun así fue perfectamente escuchado por el ser dorado, quien se limitó a alzar ambas manos hacia arriba emitiendo una muda carcajada maniática, digna de un científico loco apunto de probar uno de sus experimentos.

_ Creo que el conejito… no volverá a aparecer en la lista de los niños bueno…_ canturreo el ex mercenario tronando sus dedos de una manera enfermiza.

Y el pequeñín hombrecito sabía perfectamente que el conejo no haba hecho nada de lo que se acusaba…

Había estado viendo varios recuerdos de Jack escuchando los ronquidos y quejidos de los otros tres; para cuando esos sonidos ya no lo dejaron observar con tranquilidad, decidió divertirse un rato. Así que tomo una de las esferas de nieve del gran hombre rojo y se dirigió al taller; una vez allí se dio la oportunidad de beber ponche, comer galletas, molestar unos cuantos duendes, y tomar uno de los rotuladores personales de Norte. Cuando lo hizo se dirigió de vuelta al Palacio, por medio de otra esfera.

Al llegar, hecho un vistazo al chico, viendo de soslayo como este evitaba incansablemente a la azabache, y negó con la cabeza. Se había guiado lo más silencioso posible, lo cual en realidad no era ningún problema, a sus compañeros inconscientes.

La primera fue Tooth, quien la verdad le había servido únicamente como un experimento, así vería en que mejoraría y que cosas no haría; una vez terminado con ella, decidió no hacer lentes de nuevo. Así que sin más se desplazó hacia Norte, comenzando con el parche, prosiguiendo con el ojo en la frente, continuando con los cuernos, y finalizando con su barba —Que por cierto no había sido nada fácil— al terminar había sonreído satisfecho y ahora se encaminaba hacia Bunny, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de comenzar… Tooth se estaba despertando… y el pequeño chico del sueño, se vio obligado a deshacerse de las evidencias.

No fue su intención el que el conejo fuera el semental perfecto para cubrir sus actos vandálicos ¿O sii lo fuee?

Meneo su cabecita soleada con fuerza, tratando de disipar los recuerdos, volviendo su vista hacia los tres seres de fantasía a su lado. Apreciando la mirada de horror que expresaba Bunnymund en este momento.

Y justo ahora deseaba tener una cámara a mano.

Cinco centímetros… solamente cinco centímetros evitaban de una "Venganza-injustificada" hacia el conejito gruñón… y para cuando esos cinco centímetros fueron ignorados… el pobre conejo antropomórfico, pudo jurar el haber escuchado las silenciosas risas de su amigo dorado…

"__Nada personal, Bunny_"_ había pensado el creador de sueños cuando la "Venganza" dio comienzo. Claro que eso no quitaba el que se estuviera riendo a todo pulmón de manera muda y silenciosa.

"_Nada personal…"_

Y es que definitivamente, detrás de esa cara aparentemente inocente… Existía una mente perversa…

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Grug = así se pronuncia "Amigo" en ruso<strong>_

_****Rotulador = no sé cómo le digan en sus respectivos países, pero aquí también son conocidos como marcadores, los utilizan los maestros de prepa y/o secundarias, y universidades para dar clases, ya que la tiza solamente la usan es las escuelas y en los Kínderes XD**_

_**Antes de que me quieran matar les dure ¡El que sigue si tiene mas de Jack! XDD jajaja **_

_**No pude resistirme no dedicarles un cap (O al menos la mitad de uno) a los guardianes, Ellos también son parte importante en la vida de Jack ¡Se merecen mas que solo aparecer cuando el Jack de las otras historias les presenta a sus novias o amigas, o para pedirles ayuda con algún problema! ¿No lo creen? XD**_

_**Ahora, descubrí que es mas divertido contestar Review por aquí a si que...**_

_**Ami142: **Lo se, lo se. es muy triste, pero... Cristal si lo quiere XD el problema es que en un cabeza hueca que no hará nada mas que complicar las cosas XD (Maldicion ya di mas Spoiler T_T) ¡Gracias por seguir leyéndome! ¡Tus reviews me hacen muy feliz no te imagina cuanto! _

**_Darkice: ¡_**_SII, YO TAMBIÉN LO HAGO! ¡DE VERDAD QUE LO HAGO! Es por eso que hice que reaccionara de esa manera XD LOL Sobre lo de la secuela... mmm... no yo creo que no. La idea es que recuerde un poco mas de su pasado, la verdad se me hizo muy injusto de que solo recordara a su hermana, madre, y los amigos de su hermana, es decir... ¿No tuvo amigos propios? No lo creo. Debió haber tenido pero no los muestran, así que decidí darle unos XD. Gracias por tu review (Eres una/o de los pocos/as que me dejan un review por capitulo [Lo cual me alegra mucho por cierto XD], ) espero que la historia te guste leerla tanto como a mi escribirla XD_

**_EQG: ¡_**_Alguien nuevo! Woo-Hoo! Hey que tal?! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y me alegra que te este gustando haca donde va (Aunque es muy probable que de una vuelta inesperada y cambien de giro drásticamente XD ) sobre lo otro ¡Lo siento, Fue mi culpa! Escribí el nombre mal Era Pharis Ramox, eran las dos de la madrugada y tenia sueño, ademas de no ver muy bien por la obscuridad y de que los dedos se deslizan en las teclas que no deben XD la foto de perfil es un búho o una lechuza blanca XD. ¡Gracias por leer nos vemos (Leemos XD) en la próxima! Espero que tus review se ven mas seguido XD_

**_Kaito Scarlet P. F: _**_¡Alguien nuevo, de nuevo! Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme tu hermoso comentario, me hace muy feliz el que la historia sea de tu agrado. La verdad tenia mucho miedo de que no le gustara a nadie, pero sus comentarios, alertas, y favoritos me dicen que no voy por mal camino, ademas de que es mi primera historia XD, y eso es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo ¡YEAH! Espero poder ver tus comentarios mas seguido XD Me hacen muy, MUY Feliz XD ¡Nos Vemos...! [En el espejo XD ]_

**_Gracias por su apoyo gente! El que les guste me hace feliz, ademas de que creo que he perdido gente XDU y espero sus hermosos comentarios XD_**

**_¡En El Próximo Habrá Mas De Jack! ¡LO PROMETO!_**

**_BESOS :*_**

**_BO16 fuer ¡PAZ!_**

**_¡AHHH! Por Cierto... La chica de la imagen es Crístal ¿Que me dicen? ¿Linda, eh? Lo mejor para Jack XD_**


	11. Yo quiero

**_Se ve una habitación completamente obscura sin ninguna fuente de luz. viva. de pronto el sonido chillante de una puerta con la bisagras hinchadas se escucha como un eco sordo en dicha habitación. La débil figura de una chica de cabello negro hasta mas abajo de su cuello aparece detrás de la puerta. _¿Hola?_ pregunta ella antes de comenzar a andar en aquella siniestra habitación escuchando el eco de su voz como respuesta. cruza duditatibamente la puerta y la cierra con sumo cuidado al dirigirse al centro del salón. Se topa con una cama en medio del camino y se agacha para entrar bajo la misma donde encuentra un maletín pequeño y lo saca de su escondite. Se dirige a toda prisa fuera de la habitación. _**

**_Segundos mas tarde se encierra en el baño de esa casa donde abre el maletín y saca lo que este contenía, cuando lo abre comienza a teclear en el objeto muy rápidamente y publica este humilde capitulo. Esta acabando de publicar esto cuando la puerta del baño se abre y chilla del susto. _ ¡Ma-Mamá!__**

**_la señora le arrebata la computadora y le dedica un fuerte y decidido _ ¡Sigues castigada jovencita! _ y se va cerrando la puerta de nuevo._**

**_._**

**_Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; Son propiedad de DreamWorks y William Joyce. Yo solo los uso, sin fines de lucro, para satisfacer mi loca e infinita imaginación. El resto que no aparecen en la película o en el libro SI son de mi propiedad ;*_**

* * *

><p><strong>Escarcha del Alma… Corazón de Cristal…<strong>

**.**

**.**

**[Anteriormente en EDA… CDC…]**

**.**

Nadie había preguntado nada. Más por el miedo de meterse donde no les importa, que por el carácter de la oji cielo. Pero ciertamente había gato encerrado en toda esta situación. Y ambos lo sabían. Ambos sabían que algo había ocurrido entre ellos. Pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntar.

Puede que el joven Overland sea despistado y un tanto descuidado.

Pero no era un idiota.

…

_ ¿Le quieres, cierto?_

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_

_ A Bez_ giro su rostro hacia el mayor, logrando ver como un rosa pálido se posaba en sus mejillas, haciendo que girara su rostro con violencia. Vio como este bajaba la mirada avergonzado.

_ ¿Tanto se nota?_ no pudo reprimir una risita divertida al escucharle soltar aquello. Solamente asintió.

_ Sí. Pero descuida… es demasiado idiota para notarlo_

…

Maldito sexto sentido que siempre se da cuenta de las cosas.

…

_ Crístal, Jack, tenemos algo que decirles_ había comenzado Randy poniéndose de pie frente a ellos. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire infundiéndose un poco de valor

_ ¡Somos novios!_ lo interrumpió Bez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja posándose a un costado el rubio quien la veía enternecido.

Ante la noticia Jack, que había estado bebiendo un poco de Té lo, escupió al aire comenzando a toser desenfrenadamente mientras que Crístal los veía con total enfado dibujado en sus facciones.

_ ¡Pe-pero si… si tu no la soportas!_ Chillo el cobrizo aun tosiendo y apuntándolos con su dedo_._

…

_ El otoño es agradable _ dijo Crístal desde el suelo _Tiene un aire alentador, te ayuda a hacer nuevos cambios. Te da la oportunidad de empezar nuevos sueños, proyectos, conocer nuevas personas…

_Si tú lo dices_ respondió el cobrizo sin moverse.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? _ Ella sabía la respuesta pero prefirió preguntar.

_ Me gusta estar solo _ respondió con calma.

_ A nadie le gusta estar solo_ dijo ella.

_Pues a mí me gusta, además ya estoy acostumbrado a estarlo_ insistió perdiendo la paciencia y mirándola irritado.

_ Ya veo_ Silencio incomodo _¿Cómo lo haces?_ hablo la chica nuevamente

_ ¿Hacer qué?_

_ Estar tan tranquilo después… de lo que paso_

_ No me rompieron el corazón ¿Sabes? Creí que lo haría, pero… no fue así._

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_

_ A que… no me duele tanto como creí que dolería_

_ A lo mejor y después de todo no la querías como lo creíste_

…

Jack no supo en qué momento ella se había acercado tanto a él sin que sintiera recelo de ello. Estaban tan acostumbrados a pasar tiempo juntos, que hasta la poca distancia se le estaba empezando a hacer natural; ese olor a vainilla que desprendía su cabellera oscura como la misma noche sin luna lo embriagaba. Bajó la mirada hacia sus propias piernas que colgaba en el aire y observó la pequeña mano de Crístal extendida sobre la corteza, su piel blanca contrastando delicadamente contra el marrón oscuro. Si tan sólo movía su mano un poco, la podría sentir y acariciar, saber si era tan frágil y suave como se veía…

"_Alto ¿Qué estoy pensando?_ " meditó horrorizado.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con nerviosismo considerando pararse e irse de ahí. Subió el rostro y vio como esos ojos igualmente negros destellaban duda, confusa por la forma en que la miraba.

_ ¿Te sientes bien Jackson?_ le preguntó extrañada _Luces enfermo_

_ ¿Qué…? _ le preguntó rascándose la parte de atrás del cuello, buscando algo que decir para alejarse.

_Estás pálido_ dijo ella preocupada.

_Estoy bien. No exageres_ se defendió.

…

La miró una vez más y en ese instante un potente color rosa alumbró su rostro junto con un fuerte estruendo. No se volteó a mirar los fuegos artificiales pues no quería dejar de verla, porque sentía que era la primera vez que realmente la estaba mirando.

La chica giró su rostro a un costado para mirar como el cielo se iluminaba de distintos colores y formas y suspiró con emoción, sonriendo con tal sinceridad que hasta él se sintió conmovido.

Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo. Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que respirar, tomar aire, aclarar sus pensamientos. Estaba enfermo, estaba demente, estaba perdiendo la razón por completo. Tal vez efectivamente estaba alucinando, o tenía fiebre. Quizás había comido algo en mal estado… porque simplemente era imposible que en ese instante en que los fuegos artificiales iluminaban los ojos de Crístal pensara lo que estaba pensando.

_ ¿Dónde vas Jack? Acaban de empezar los fuegos artificiales_ le preguntó ella subiendo la mirada.

No recibió respuesta.

Y tampoco las recibió Jackson. Solo salió corriendo de allí.

…

Definitivamente todo eso era culpa de su madre por obligarlo a ir con sus amigos al estúpido festival ese.

.

_**Actualmente**_

_**.**_

**.**

_Llevo meses perdido en una mirada, ahogado en una sonrisa, y enloquecido por unos labios_

_Que jamás me besaran_**.**

**.**

**.**

Dio media vuelta con los brazos detrás de su espalda y la cabeza gacha en pose pensativa, la cabellera fina color marrón ocultaba su mirada perdida, sus labios levemente fruncidos eran acompañados por una línea recta de inexpresión instalada en su frente, camino poco más de seis pasos antes de detenerse para observar por un par de segundos a través de la ventana como lo primeros rayos del sol abrazaban con suavidad las extensos lares del cielo cian sobre su cabeza antes de dar media vuelta de manera reiterada y repetir la acción por varias veces consecutivas.

Dos meses, tres semanas, seis días, y probablemente más de catorce horas.

Ese fue el tiempo que había pasado desde el "Bendito" festival de otoño ese.

Ese fue el tiempo que había pasado desde que el estúpido de Randy y la idiota ecologistas de Bez, se habían comprometido en "Sagrado Matrimonio".

Y ese fue el tiempo desde que las sensaciones raras, molestas y extravagantes comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia.

Al inicio no les presto mucha atención; manos sudorosas, leve sonrojamiento, nerviosismo comprensivo. Lo natural, nada del otro mundo. Pero después de las primeras tres semanas, el joven Overland se encontró deseando que la tierra se lo tragara por las estupideces y absurdeces que con frecuencia terminaba haciendo, pensando o diciendo, estando alrededor de _Ella…_

¿Qué si tenía miedo?

Sí.

¿Qué si se estaba hartando?

Definitivamente.

Jackson, debía de admitir que los primeros días que esas "Sensaciones" molestas y fastidiosas se intensificaron, pensó muy seriamente sobre la posibilidad de visitar al doctor del pueblo para que se le fuera diagnosticada una grave enfermedad mortal de la cual aún no se tiene cura; Porque esa era la única explicación razonable que encontraba para justificar todos los síntomas extraños que presentaba.

Y es que nada más podría disculpar las cosas estúpidamente cursis y melosas que le llegaban a la mente todo el tiempo. Ni el por qué sus manos sudaban con tanta frecuencia los últimos días, o la razón por la cual su estómago no dejaba de revolverse tanto, dándole la impresión de que dentro del mismo se disputaba una carrera mortal entre ciervos y lobos, ni tampoco por qué sus piernas temblaban de tal manera que parecían gelatina, y muchas otras cosas que sucedían las cuales no serían mencionadas porque de lo contrario se armaría una lista de más de cuatro mil palabras. Considero también la opción de ir a la parroquia por si le habían hecho alguna brujería o algo por el estilo, aunque realmente no creyera que las brujas existían; pero ¿Quién sabe?, después de todo, él no era… el más indicado… para decir quien existe, y quién no.

Suspiro de forma cansada antes de detenerse para tirarse boca arriba sobre su cama, por décima tercera vez en esa mañana. Lentamente posó su mano derecha sobre su pecho, y miro hacia el techo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Había intentado de todo para que esos sentimientos se esfumaran. Dios lo sabía. La virgen lo sabía. ¡Todos los santos lo sabían!

En su primer intento, había decidido ignorar por completo la inmensa cantidad de sensaciones "Indebidas" que se aglomeraban a su alrededor estando junto a _ella, _y fingir que todo estaba bien y que se encontraba perfecto_. _Lo cual había resultado un desastre desde el primer momento que decidió ponerlo en práctica, ya que para su desgracia y mala suerte cada vez qua la miraba o hablaba, el pobre chico se perdía en su mirada obscura y en su piel suave.

Cuando eso no funciono, opto por ignorarla a _ella_, evitando cualquier contacto físico posible y evitándola a cualquier costa; Cosa que logro hacer que la joven de cabellos fuliginosos se molestara con él. —Una vez durante lo hacía, tuvo la grandiosa idea de trepar a un árbol para que _ella_ no lo viera, y termino cayéndose de este justo cuando _ella_ iba pasando por debajo del mismo—

Ridículo total.

Estuvo adolorido por más de dos semanas.

Después de eso, se molestó con la chica, sin ninguna razón existente o completamente verídica, culpándola injustamente por hacerlo actuar como un idiota, cuando hasta el mismo sabía que si actuaba de esa manera es porque realmente era un completo idiota cabeza hueca. Pero simplemente se le era imposible enfadarse con _ella, _y menos sabiendo que no tenía razones para hacerlo.

Así que volvo a la primera opción: Ignorar los sentimientos y fingir que no ocurría nada.

No podía ser tan difícil. Solo tenía que evitar mirarla a los ojos y todo estaría bien ¿Cierto? Además, no era como si fuera un novato haciendo ese tipo de cosas, es decir, oculto muchos, muchos, sentimientos y cosas por el estilo en su niñez así que ¿Por qué las cosas serían más dificultosas ahora que era más grande?

Solo no tenía que ver sus ojos negros y todo estaría bien.

Solo no tenía que concentrarse en su suave y opulento cabello y todo sería perfecto; no debía observar su tersa y extremadamente pálida faz y todo estará estupendo.

Bufo con cansancio y giro hacia un costado, quedando con su cabeza recargada sobre uno de sus brazos mirando por la ventana nuevamente, justo a tiempo para ver como dos pequeñas mariposas revoloteaban del otro lado de esta, jugando entre ellas.

Y bufo nuevamente.

Esta vez con algo parecido a "_El universo me odia_" antes de levantarse de un salto y salir escaleras abajo con pasos cansados pesados.

Tomo un abrigo azul marino en el camino y se lo coloco al tiempo que buscaba un par de botas negras que sabía, debían estar por algún lugar en esa sala. Se detuvo en medio de la casa un momento para apreciar como caían las hojas rojizas y amarillentas del otro lado de la ventana con un viento suave, siendo iluminadas por los sutiles rayos del sol. Suspiro apreciando de la vista y se encamino en dirección a la puerta.

_ ¡Ah, Joven Jackson!_

_ ¡ … !_

Dos pasos torpes hacia tras fue lo único que pudo hacer ante la impresión de encontrarse a un hombre, anciano, bajito y rechoncho, con lentes enormes, y nariz de mosquito, frente a su puerta con la mano tendida en el aire convertida en un puño —Al parecer estaba a punto de tocar la puerta pero Jack le ahorro el trabajo—

_ ¡Qué bueno que lo encuentro!_ su mano callo al instante y comenzó a rebuscar dentro de su pequeño bolso naranja de cuero.

_ Aah… Yoo… ammm_

_ No hace falta que diga nada_ el señor elevo la palma de su mano, frente el rostro del chico _ Vengo a invitarlo al baile anual del Equinoccio de Otoño, de este año_ se acomodó sus gruesas gafas y continuo con su labor de buscar dentro del bolso naranja.

_ ¿A mí?_ El anciano, bajito y rechoncho, con lentes enormes y nariz de mosquito, asintió con un "_Hmp. Hmp_" entregando un pequeño sobre color marrón y decoraciones en amarillo al joven _ Es… ¿En serio?_

_ Así es joven Jackson, la señorita Geissel desea verlo en la fiesta ese día_

_ ¿Geissel?_ cuestiono el cobrizo observando de forma detallada el sobre en sus manos _ ¿Para qué quiere que vaya a su fiesta?_

El señor sonrió amable antes de darse la vuelta y caminar lejos de la casa del joven Overland _ ¡Lo esperamos el próximo viernes!_ grito a la distancia antes de que su cuerpecito de hombre viejo, bajito y rechoncho desapareciera en medio de aquel bosque otoñal.

Una vez que al hombre se fue, Jack saco la invitación del sobre marrón para leerla. No pudiendo contener la risa que le causo al ver que en un lado de la invitación había una "Aterradora" calabaza pintada por ¿Quién, un niño de segundo grado? Recordando entonces que la chica era pésima cuando de dibujar se trataba. No obstante, decidió no fijarse en ese detalle y se apresuró a leer el contenido de la misma.

_Geissel Nixon les desea un…_

_¡Feliz Equinoccio de Otoño!_

_(Aunque la verdad ya no lo sea)_

_ Puff, definitivamente Geissel escribió esto_

_¡TU! ¡Si tú! ¡El que lee esta invitación en este momento!_

_Siéntete honrado por haber sido invitado a mi increíble, y súper asombrosa fiesta anual_

_Y así, celebrar juntos el hermoso Equinoccio de Otoño, y para darle paso al maravilloso invierno._

_ ¡Ja! Y se queja de no tener amigos_

_Te espero en mi casa el próximo viernes por la noche_

_Y no olvides traer dulces y regalos para tu magnifica servidora._

_ Pff, interesada_

_Siéntete en todo tu derecho de traer una pareja para el baile_

_(No querrás ser el único perdedor/a sin pareja esa noche)_

_ ¡Vaya pero que alentador!_

_Vamos a divertirnos mucho…_

_ Yo no lo creo, amiga_ introdujo la invitación en el sobre sin terminar de leerla y la guardo en un bolsillo del abrigo azuleo.

Salió por completo de la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

_**o. o.o.o.o. o.**_

_**o. o.o.o.o. o.**_

_En el Palacio…_

_ ¡Maldito seas Sandy!_

_ ¡Bunny no le grites a Goldy!_

_ ¡Norte no le grites a Áster! _

_ … _ El sonido de arena fluyendo y desplazándose de un lado a otro con viveza.

_ ¡Deja de gritarle a Tooth, Sandy!_ siguió Bunnymund

_ ¡Que no le grites a Sandy!_

_ ¡Pues deja de gritarme, Norte!_

_ … _ más arena moviéndose salvaje.

La mujer de ojos purpúreos revoloteaba de un lugar a otro de manera desesperada gritándoles a todos por todo. Sus delicadas manos convertidas en dos poderosos puños letales, literalmente hablando, vibraban casi a la misma velocidad con la que sus alas se meneaban o con la misma velocidad con la que el Guardián de los Sueños sacudía sus arenas para lanzar insultos y protestas para con sus amigos del Asombro y la Esperanza.

_ ¡Fue tu culpa!_ grito el conejo

_ ¡Tú comenzaste!_ se defendió el ruso

_ … _ Arena, arena, arena

_ ¡No me vengas con eso Sandy!_ prosiguió el de las Maravillas

_ ¡Sandy tiene razón, Norte!_ le siguió el cangu… Ejemm… Conejo.

_ ¡Goldy no sabe de lo que habla!_

Silencio…

Silencio…

Silencio…

_ ¡ES MÁS! ¡SANDY NI SIQUIERA PUEDE HABLAR!_

Y de nuevo comienzan las protestas.

El rostro del hada comenzó a tomar un peligroso tono escarlata, asimilando al color de un tomate, que seguramente pobre tomate quedaría pálido comparado con el rostro de la chica. Sacó su pecho e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, los puños cayeron con pesadez a sus costados, tiritando, y antes de que se diera cuanta, estaba haciendo el sonido más molesto y escandaloso que alguna vez haya hecho.

Gritó.

Gritó al igual que una niña de cinco años cuando sus padres no quieren darle lo que desea. Grito como si fuera un niño de tres años cuando es separado de su dulce o globo. Haciendo que los tres hombres que discutían callaran de una sola vez tapando sus oídos.

_ ¿¡Quieren callarse, ya!?_tomo aire para tratar de tranquilizarse bajo la mirada anonadada de Sandy, Norte y Bunny. Y sin demoras… comenzó a contar.

_ Ammm… Tooth. ¿Qué haces?_

_ ¡Cállate Norte! ¿¡Que no vez que me trato de calmar!? 27,28,29… _

_ Tsk, como sea_ bufo el conejo antropomórfico tendido de cabeza desde el techo _ ¿Ya me van a bajar?_

_ No_ al unísono, con las palabras N+O= NO, sobre la cabeza del ser dorado.

_ ¿¡Que..!? ¡Ah, por favor! ¡ESTO NO ES JUSTO!_

Ahora, se preguntaran: ¿¡Cómo demonios llego E. Áster Bunnymund, legendario Conejo de Pascua y Pooka guerrero, al techo del salón del Hada de los Dientes, atado, y de cabeza!? Pues bien, todo comenzó después de que terminaran de leer el capítulo anterior…

_¡ADEMÁS SANDY YA ADMITIO QUE HABÍA SIDO Él!_

Pero esa, me temo, será una historia para otro día.

_ Si_ aseveró el Hada _ Lo sabemos. Pero no podeos enojarnos con Sandy, es decir, ¡Míralo!_ y como si de magia se tratara, el conejo y el ex-mercenario, viraron sus rostros hacia donde la diminuta mano de Tooth señalaba, encontrándose con un Sadman súper tierno, entrelazando sus manitas redondetas en su dorso y bajando la irada con vergüenza al danzar levemente hacia el frente y atrás en el mismo sitio. Ganándose un tierno y caroñoso

_ Awww_ por parte de Norte y Tooth, y un bufido cansado de Bunny.

Sadman se creó a si mismo unas alas de halcón en su espalda y se colocó un aro dorado sobre su cabeza, sentándose sobre un banquillo de arena para tocar las cuerdas mudas de aun arpa de oro, dando la apariencia de un Ángel de Arena Dorada.

_ ¡Lo ves!_ Prosiguió el encargado de la navidad, fijando sus espadas desenvainadas frente la cara del conejo _ ¡No podemos enojarnos con una cosa tan adorable!_ el Hada de plumaje verde-azuleo, gorgoteó un par de cosas inaudibles incluso para sus grandes orejas de conejo antes de mirarlo a él de manera seria y apoyar a Norte en todo lo que aquel decía.

Bunnymund bufo reiteradamente sobándose las cienes con sus patas, preguntándose mentalmente que tan ingenuos eran sus compañeros. Gruño frustrado, y justo cuando quito sus patas suaves de conejo de su rostro ultra amargado, se encontró con tal escena que no hizo más que el pobre conejo gigante de pelaje gris-azulado gimoteara como niño obligado a hacer deberes en su escuela: Sadman con unos cuernos en su frente, iguales a los de una vaca súper desarrollada, dos enormes alas de murciélago en su espalda, extendidas en todo su esplendor, un tridente con tres puntas, como el que utilizaba Poseidón, y finalmente una cola y lengua de serpiente. Sus manos a la altura de sus hombros con la vista hacia el cielo carcajeando silenciosamente.

_ ¡No es tierno!_ grito áster al borde de un colapso, señalando inquisitivamente al pequeño ser de arena _ ¡Mírenlo! ¡Mírenlo!_ pero claro, como era de esperarse y por tratarse del mamífero gigante, nadie volteo. _ ¡No es tierno! ¡No es tierno!_ llevo nuevamente una de sus patas frente su cara para comenzar a gimotear tras ella.

Sandy lo apuntaba divertido con el tridente mientras reía aún más "fuerte". Toothania intrigada por la actitud del conejo, se giró hacia el cosaco, quien tenía una mirada neutra en sus facciones al observar a Bunny cautelosamente, después miro a Bunnymund quien se movía y removía en aquella prisión a base de sogas tratando de llamar su atención hacia algo que al parecer sucedía detrás de ella, así que decidió observar ahora hacia donde Áster apuntaba, encontrándose con un… Sandy en su forma angelical.

_ ¿Qué se supone que debemos ver, Áster?_ cuestiono el Hada al no entender nada.

Bunnymund dejo de mecerse en la cuerda, soltó sus patas con pesar, dejándolas danzar libremente sobre su cabeza, y cerro los parpados con fuerza _ Nada Tooth, déjalo así_

Y entonces, en ese momento, Sandy borro sus alas, y aro de ángel, y se acercó a las patas del conejo, cerca de la colita tierna de algo que debería ser algodón pero que de cerca no lo parecía, y comenzó a mecerlo suavemente, de un lado a otro, mientras que Norte reía por la acción.

_**o. o.o.o.o o.**_

_**o. o.o.o.o. o.**_

_**_**_¿Qué color debería elegir? ¿Blanco hueso, o blanco crema? El blanco perla en muy lindo, pero creo que me gusta más el blanco pureza…_ lentamente las palabras de la chica de cabellera castaña se desvanecían de su campo de audición, hasta convertirse en un suave y ligero eco llevado por el viento.

Y allí estaba él.

Sentado en aquel taburete frente cientos y cientos de vestidos cursis y malditamente feos de la tienda. Casi todos eran blancos, con encajes, manga larga, cuello de tortuga y una enorme cola de tela detrás de ellos. Jackson comenzaba a preguntarse si aquellos vestidos tan horrendos, de verdad se usaban en una boda, o si era que la señora encargada de la tienda se los había robado de un cementerio después de exhumar el cuerpo de una pobre e inocente abuelita muerta.

Había salido a caminar para despejar su mente. Y por azares del destino, y gracias a su "magnifica y asombrosa" suerte se encontró con nadie más y nadie menos que…. Redoble de tambores…. ¡Beatriz Crock! O mejor conocida como ¡Bez, su antiguo amor secreto, y actual novia —Prometida— de su mejor amigo! ¡Wii! —Nótese el sarcasmo—y ahora se encontraba en nada más y nada menos, que ayudando a la susodicha a encontrar el color de tela adecuado para "Su vestido de novia perfecto" o encontrar un vestido que llamara lo suficientemente su atención como para que lo comprara y llevara a donde la costurera para que esta le quitara unas cosas y le agregara otras. Aunque para su punto de vista, la costurera deba de quitar mucho, y agregar nada.

Y era taaaaannn emocionante.

Solo esperaba que, por favor, no se tuvieran que encontrar con la prima de la oji-azul. Aun no estaba preparado para montar su teatrito de "Nada está pasando" cuando la viera. No estaba seguro de si su estúpido plan funcionara. Pero esperaba que lo hiciera.

_ ¿Debería llevar encajes ooo, solo la tela?_

Jackson de verdad se preguntaba la razón por la cual no se encontraba ni enfadado, ni dolido, ni disgustado, ni irritado, ni afligido, ni… nada. Por encontrase ayudando su ex-amor-platónico, a buscar un vestido de novia para su boda con su hermano-mejor-amigo. Es solo que realmente pensó que le daría un ataque cuando los viera juntos, tomados de la mano, besándose, abrazándose, y haciendo cosas cursis que hacen los enamorados y toda la cosa. Pero no. Estaba tranquilo, sentado en el viejo taburete que rechinaba cada vez que se movía medio centímetro, con su codo apoyado en el mostrador y su rostro reposado sobre su brazo. Y no sintió absolutamente nada más que… un puro y real aburrimiento.

_ ¿Qué tal si las mangas fueran más cortas? ¿Qué tal si las tuviera hasta los codos?_

Exhalo aire con fuerza, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda en aquel estúpido asiento del demonio. Cerro los ojos de súbitamente al ver como la señora de, mínimo, unos ciento setenta años de edad, entraba con otro bulto de vestidos blancos, encajados y feos, y los colocaba frente a la chica quien se veía en el espejo del recinto. Juro por un momento que si su amiga no escogía uno rápido se largaría del lugar con la poca dignidad que le quedaba —Perdió la mayor parte de ella cuando al entrar a la maldita-tienda-del-demonio-roba-vestidos-de-abuelitas-muertas, había sido visto por varios ex-compañeros de la escuela y estos se burlaron del chico ojos canela— y entones, Jackson comenzó a cuestionarse sobre él porque había aceptado ayudarla a buscar un estúpido vestido en primer lugar.

_ ¡Jack! ¡Mira!_

Despertó de su trance con sobresalto, y observo confuso a la joven castaña, quien le mostraba un vestido blanco —No tenía idea que derivado del blanco era. Y tampoco le interesaba. Para él, el blanco era blanco y punto—con mangas largas que seguramente cubrirían sus manos por completo, llevaba encaje por todas partes, incluyendo el final de las mangas, tenía cuello de tortuga y cola súper larga. Y aunque era angosto de arriba y súper ancho de abajo, Jack lo siguió encontrando como todos los demás vestidos que había visto en ese día.

Feo.

Estaba por decir lo ridícula que se vería usándolo, cuando el grito estrepitoso de su amiga lo detuvo.

_ ¡Es perfecto!_ mientras saltaba de felicidad con el "pedazo-de-basura-que-dice-llamarse-ropa" entre sus manos.

_ ¿Estassss…. Completamente segura que quieres llevarte, precisamente… ese, vestido?_ cuestiono dudoso de los gustos de ropa de su amiga.

_ Bueno…_ la joven parecido meditarlo por un momento _ Puede que este algo feo…_

"_Increíblemente feo si me lo preguntas_"

_ ¡Pero! Con un par de toques, y con la ayuda de una tijera e hilo ¡Quedara perfecto! ¿No lo crees?_

_ ¿Emmmm?_ el joven Overland, se vio obligado a mandar su comentario de lo equivocada que estaba y que ese vestido nunca quedaría bien, ni teniendo intervención divina, al demonio, cuando el rostro ilusionado de Bez lo hizo callar, obligándolo a asentir dubitativamente.

Sin nada más que decir, la chica pago por el "Pedazo-de-basura-que-dice-llamarse-ropa" a la Señora "Roba-vestidos-de-abuelitas-muertas" como Jack la había denominado, y salieron del lugar, para el gran alivio del chico.

Lo primero que sintieron al poner un pie en la calle, fue el tranquilizante viento frio de la estación, y la sensación de paz que se aspiraba en el ambiente.

_ Gracia por acompañarme, Jack_ menciono Bez al comenzar a caminar. Tomo la canasta que llevaba, con ambas manos firmemente y agacho la cabeza para observarla con detenimiento. _ Debiste aburrirte mucho ¿Cierto?_

El joven rio un poco por eso, negando suavemente lo dicho por la chica _ Descuida, Bez. De cualquier manera no tenía nada más que hacer hoy_ introdujo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, tomando pose despreocupada. _"No me creas casi muero del aburrimiento"_

_ Ahh, bueno._ el silencio reino nuevamente entre ambos, por unos minutos. Hasta que pasaron frente la plaza del pueblo y Bez observo aquella estatua que se encontraba justo en el centro, sonrió un poco recordando viejos tiempos, donde ellos eran unos niños de diez o nueve años jugando despreocupados y riendo de cualquier cosa _ Menso _ río para sí misma al notar la mueca de desconcierto que se plantó en los juveniles rasgos de su gran amigo de toda la vida.

_ Torpe_ respondio después de haber entendido el mensaje.

_ Idiota_

_ Babosa_

_ Tarado_

_ Enana_

_ ¡Dientón!_

_ ¡Orejona!_ mientras se tocaba los dientes disimuladamente.

_ ¡Cabezón!_ mientras se tocaba las orejas fingiendo acomodarse su larga melena castaña.

_ ¡Cabeza hueca!_ tocándose la cabeza mientras "se revolvía el cabello un poco"

_ ¡Así pues tú..! ¡Tu…! ¡Tú grandísimo cabeza de alcornoque!_

_ ¡Lenta!_

_ ¡AGH! ¡_

Comenzaron a caminar lanzándose más insultos "amistosos" por todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la casa de la costurera. Una vez que llegaron, Bez entrego el vestido a la señora que la atendía, dándole indicaciones exactas y precisas sobre qué era lo que aquella mujer debía y no debía hacer en el vestido, desde lo que le iba a cortar, lo que le iba a aumentar, lo que debía de quitar, y lo que tendría que colocar. Adornos, costuras, detalles, decoraciones, extensiones, cortes, etc, etc, etc,… mientras ellas hablaban, el joven de cabello cobrizo decidió darles su espacio y se alejó a paso lento de donde estaban, sentándose en el recibidor, cerca de la ventana, exhalando aire con fuerza y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, observando el techo con monotonía.

_ Y aquí pierdo otras tres valiosas horas de vida_ Y volvió a bufar con pesadez.

**[Cinco horas después]**

_ ¡¿Cómo demonios es que pueden tardarse cinco horas hablando de lo mismo!?_ Jackson se quejaba en voz alta halándose los cabellos con fuerza, tratando de retener unas cuantas lágrimas de desesperación.

_ ¿No crees que quedaría mejor si la costura fuera en ondas? Es muy lindo detalle, además de que es más duradero_

_ ¡Ahh! ¡Dios! ¡¿Porque me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mí!?_ Gimoteaba el chico escondiendo su rostro en sus manos.

_ -Me gustaría que las mangas tengan terminaciones de media luna…_

_ Tranquilízate Jackson. Son solo unos minutos más. Ya terminaran con esto, quiero decir, no pueden tardarse todo el día en lo mismo, jajajaja_ se animaba a si mismo mientras reía desquiciadamente aun sosteniéndose el pelo _ Nos es como si nunca se pusieran de acuerdo, ya terminaran con esto ¿Cierto? Jajaja_ su risa salió esta vez con un toque de duda _ ¿O sí? No, no, no, no, por supuesto que no, seguramente aún hay cosas que deba a tender, no toda la boda gira en torno a ese estúpido y feo vestido jajajaja_ cada vez la risa era menos fuerte y divertida _ Jajaja ¿Cierto? ¿¡Cierto!? Ja-ja-ja ¿Verdad?_ listo, ahora se quejaba nuevamente y la risa se asemejaba más a un llanto que a una risa _ Jaa-jaa-jaa Esto debe ser una broma jaa-jaaa_

_ ¿Y si la cola tuviera estas decoraciones, en lugar de las que ya habíamos elegido?_

_ Unos minutos más. Unos minutos y todo acabara, Jackson. ¡Fuerza, Jack, Fuerza! ¡Tú eres un hombre! ¡Y como hombre te tienes que aguantar las ganas de pararte y partirles las caras por hacerte esperar tanto y tenerte como tonto aquí esperando!_ Y así, guío su mano derecha convertida en puño a su pecho mientras seguía murmurando cosas de como tenia que soportar todo eso porque Bez era una buena amiga y Blah, Blah, Blah… _ Solo dales diez minutos más y ya verás como todo termina_

**[Tres horas más tarde]**

**_** ¡Beeez, Señora Robinsoooon, Yaaa meeee vooooy!_ Gritaba un Jackson con los cabellos desordenados y revueltos, producto de las horas que paso halándolo, revolviéndolo, estrujándolo, y maltratándolo, sus ojos estaban algo rojos y cristalinos, producto de las horas que se pasó intentando no llorar de la desesperación, y sus labios un tanto rojos, producto de las veces que tuvo que morderlos para no gritar y lanzar insultos por culpa del estrés. Camino con rapidez hacia la puerta de salida, afuera se podía notar que estaban cerca del atardecer y Jackson realmente se preguntaba por qué se había quedado a esperar a Bez durante tanto tiempo.

_ ¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¿Jack, has estado aquí todo este tiempo?_ En ese justo momento, el joven Overland, juro haber sentido como si le echaran un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, haciendo que se detuviera en donde estaba.

_¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo? ¿…Estado aquí todo este tiempo? ¿… aquí todo este tiempo? ¿… todo este tiempo? ¿… este tiempo? ¿…Tiempo? ¿Estado aquí todo este tiempo? ¿Estado? ¿Todo? ¿Estado? ¿Tiempo? Tiempo. Tiempo. Tiempo. ¡¿HAS ESTADO AQUÍ TODO ESTE TIEMPO!?_

¿Lo habían olvidado?

¡Lo habían olvidado! ¡Se olvidaron de él! ¡LO OLVIDARON!

¡Mala amiga! ¡MALA AMIGA! ¡Bez era una mala amiga!

Ni siquiera notaban su presencia. ¿Cómo pudieron? ¡CÓMO PUDIERON!

¡Uhhhh…! Si tan solo no fuera un hombre, en este momento ya las habría tomado de los cabellos y arrastrado por todas partes reclamándoles por haber olvidado su presencia durante más de ocho horas ¡OCHO HORAS! Si tan solo ellas no fueran mujeres, si tan solo no lo fueran. Uhhhh… Se lo pagarían muy caro.

"_Cálmate Jackson. Tranquilo. Inhala JUMMM…. Exhala FUUUU….Calma. Paz. Ve a tu mundo feliz. Ve a tu mundo feliz"_

_ ¡Vaya muchacho, pero que gran paciencia debes tener! Mira que esperar durante tanto tiempo a tu amiga no lo hace cualquiera_

"_¡VE A TU MALDITO LUGAR FELIZ AHORA!" __Sih ¿Verdad? Supongo que es un don ¡Jaja-jaja-ja!_ Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos, en pose relajada, riendo ladinamente mientras una gota de sudor se resbalaba por su frente.

_ Bien, como quieras Jack, nosotras nos quedaremos otro rato ¿No es así señora Robinson?_

_ Oh! Pero claro que si, Bez. Jackson salúdame a tu madre por favor_

_ Jaja seh, yo le digo_

Y salió de la casa dando un portazo y corriendo lo más rápido que podía sin dirección ni rumbo fijo. Se detuvo cerca del centro, para descasar y retomar el aire perdido en la corrida. Se inclinó un poco y apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas, tratando de regular su respiración, mientras murmuraba un par de cosas acerca de cómo el universo lo odiaba, y como Bez era una increíblemente mala amiga.

Exhalo un poco de aire mezclándolo con el viento fresco que lo rodeaba, y decidió regresar a su casa, caminando muuuy lentamente.

_**o. o.o.o.o. o.**_

_**o. o.o.o.o. o.**_

_En el Palacio…_

_ Saben…_ Comenzó el Hada de ojos purpúreos _ ...Creo que no debimos entretenernos mucho_ una risa nerviosa escapo de entre sus finos labios rosados. El ruso a su derecha asintió en silencio. _ Es que ahora no entiendo…_ Bunnymund a la izquierda de Sadman, quien a su vez se encontraba de su lado izquierdo, se limitó a tararear una cancioncita que comúnmente diría "_Yo se los dije, me la pagarían. Yo se los dije, la venganza es mía…" _entrecruzando sus muy bien formados brazos.

Deslizo una de sus delicadas manos sobre su cabeza, apreciando la falta de varias de las plumas que conformaban su corona, y tomando unas cuantas, o lo que quedaba de esas unas cuantas, entre sus discretos dedos para preciarlas con pena. Norte a su vez, se posó una mano, la mano de los traviesos, donde debería de estar su larga y enorme barba blanca, encontrándose con el abandono de al menos el 85% de ella. Ahora solamente se podía apreciar una línea recta en el centro, que le llegaba no más abajo del cuello. Sadman por su parte, no se encontraba mejor que los demás. Ya que ser el que más "Bulling" había hecho contra el conejo, le otorgo el primer lugar de la lista de venganza que mentalmente creo el de la Esperanza mientras lo ataban de cabeza. Su cuerpo siempre dorado, se encontraba sumergido dentro de una enorme tina color verde botella, provocando que la mitad que se encontraba dentro del agua se disolviera rápidamente, permitiendo que solamente se sostuviera con sus dos bracitos rechonchos a cada lado de la tina para que el resto de su torso no entrara en el líquido del demonio, como había decidido nombrarlo por las consecuencias que aquella sustancia provocaba en su sistema, y es que después de todo, la arena era la arena, y como toda arena, esta debía de desmoronarse al tocar agua, y el que la arena de Sandy fuera mágica sigue siendo… arena.

Y es que, el que Sandy se desarmara al tocar agua, ciertamente fue una ventaja que E. Áster Bunnymund no desaprovecharía en el mundo. El conejo no pudo evitar lanzar "leves" risitas —O más bien carcajadas— Al notar como el dorado de su compañero de los Sueños se mezclaba con aquel rosa brillante que el mismo se había permitido escoger para que hiciera juego con el ser de oro. Que no era nada más y nada menos, que unos dos kilos de escarcha* rosa chispeante del Taller de Norte, de ese mismo rosa que los Yetis comúnmente utilizaban para decorar la gran mayoría de juguetes destinados para niñas. Y que ahora hacia juego con la mitad del cuerpo disuelto de El Creador De Sueños.

Rosa y dorado, luchando por el control.

Áster, había jurado jamás aburrirse de semejante combinación, pero pasados los primeros quince minutos decidió ponerse a mirar las memorias del chico por aburrimiento. Dándose cuenta de que les había perdido el hilo.

_ ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto, Dah?_ Cuestiono el Ex-mercenario, señalando su Ex-enorme y gruesa barba. El conejo elevo los hombros, y el ser de arena bufo cansado.

_ Bueno…_ Señalo el Hada de los Dientes animada moviendo sus brazos y haciendo muecas con la cara _ Tú te estabas riendo por una memoria que no tenía nada de divertido, después como no te callabas le pedimos a Sandy dormirte, entonces tus ronquidos…_

_ No me refiero a eso, Tooth_ interrumpió el del Asombro suspirando ante la emoción de su amiga _ Quiero decir, ¿Cómo exactamente llegamos a esto?_

_ Eso es fácil compañero_ Bunny, quien aún no borraba esa sonrisa de superioridad que se plantó en su rostro desde que cumplió su "venganza" decidió resumirle la historia al cosaco _Me durmieron, me despertaron, me culparon por algo que no hice, me castigaron por otra cosa que yo no hice, y yo les devolví el castigo. Por algo que ustedes SI hicieron._

El Hada, el de la Arena, y el de la ex-barba, le fulminaron con la mirada por unos momentos, y giraron nuevamente su rostro hacia las imágenes de la cabeza del joven de cabellos plateados, concluyendo que lo mejor sería ponerse al día con los recuerdos del repartidor del invierno.

Su falta de cuerpo, en el caso de Sadman, su falta de "Cabello", en el caso del Hada —Aunque yo diría Plumas— y su falta de barba, en el caso de Santa, les dejo muy en claro una ley universal que jamás se molestarían en romper sin una muy, muy, MUY, buena razón.

No te metas con un Conejo súper desarrollado con casi dos metros de altura. Y que además sabe Tai-chi. Cosas malas pasan cuando lo haces.

Cosas muy malas pasan cuando lo haces.

_**o. o.o.o.o. o.**_

_**o. o.o.o.o. o.**_

Dejo que el viento danzara con su cabello mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol de aquel claro, donde descubrió los sentimientos de su amiga un par de años atrás. Tomo posición india antes de apoyar su codo en una de sus piernas y recargar su rostro en el brazo con molestia. Era extraño. Era sumamente increíble y extraño. Simplemente no se podía imaginar a sí mismo en una situación similar, aunque realmente no fuera necesario imaginarse ya que lo vivía en carne propia. Cerro los ojos tratando de tranquilizar el torbellino de emociones en su interior y dejo que el ambiente deprimente a su alrededor lo calmara un poco.

Paz.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Era todo lo que anhelaba en ese instante. Un poco de paz. Un poco de calma. Un poco de tiempo lejos de todos los preparativos de una boda de la cual ni siquiera estaba seguro de desearla.

Es solo que…

_ Ah…_ suspiro.

No lo sabía.

Es decir, tenía que aceptar que Bez era muy linda, de hecho era muy bonita. Su piel broceada increíblemente suave al tacto; sus ojos azules, cual zafiros grandes y brillantes, destellaban una vida tan grande, y una felicidad tan inmensa que simplemente era imposible encontrar en alguien más; su cabello ondulado color chocolate, sedoso, tenue, fino; su figura delgada y firme gritaba delicadeza, pero su actitud indicaba fortaleza; y su personalidad, animada, optimista, confiada… feliz. Bez era increíble, y era una persona aún más increíble. Pero… siempre hay un pero. No estaba seguro de que realmente la quería como…

Como esposa.

Cambio de posición y ahora se encontraba acostado viendo el cielo. Apreciando un hermoso atardecer naranja, alejo cuanto pudo los brazos de su cuerpo quedando en posición de cruz, y cerro nuevamente sus orbes verdes con tristeza, dejo que su cuerpo se relajará con la comodidad del césped marchito a su alrededor. El viento soplo suavemente, provocando que varias hojas melancólicas como sus ánimos vagaran por entre todo el bosque rojizo-amarillo, y más de una fue a parar junto con el chico de cabellos dorados, en medio de aquel pequeño claro.

Sintió como algo traspasó las barreras invisibles de su mano, quedando sobre su palma, la cual movió un par de veces para presentir una esencia mórbida, delgada, y sumamente sensible. Abrió su ojo derecho, dando a conocer una preciosa esmeralda apagada, y aprecio con atención al objeto que estaba entre su mano. No era más que una pequeña y desdichada hojita color violeta Randy supuso que le pertenecía a un arbusto o una flor, y no pudo el no sentir comprensión hacia la pobre e infeliz hojita. Que no era más que otra víctima del padecimiento del Otoño. Suspiro antes de cerrar su ojo nuevamente, y apretar con fuerza al objeto entre su mano, deshaciéndola en cientos de pedazos diminutos que rápidamente fueron llevados por el viento.

El violeta era su color favorito.

Y no precisamente hablamos de la castaña ojos azules. No… no. Randy no estaba hablando de ella en este momento. Si no más bien de cierta morena de ojos negro. Piel pálida, y mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

Crístal.

Era por eso que estaba en ese lugar. Era por ello que no quería nada más que ese pequeño instante de paz.

Desde muy pequeño siempre estuvo interesado en la chica de mirada soñadora. Cuando estaban en la escuela solía verla con disimulo entre clases, y recordaba cómo fingía no escribir lo que su profesor dictaba o decía, y como en ocasiones no tomaba notas para luego ir con ella para conseguir la copia de la tareas. Y como siempre, la mayoría de las ocasiones que él la veía a ella, ella veía a su amigo de toda la vida.

Jackson.

El chico de cabello marrón siempre tuvo toda la atención de la niña de ojos negros. Ella siempre estaba cerca de él. Preguntando como estaba, como la había pasado, si necesitaba algo, jugando, bromeando, o simplemente platicando con él. Y aunque jamás lo admitiera, hasta cierto punto Randy le tuvo envidia. No obstante, el idiota de Jack solo tenía ojos para Bez. Randy ciertamente nunca entendió del todo la razón por la cual Jackson jamás se enteró de los sentimientos de Crístal para con él, por lo que el rubio siempre sostuvo dos opciones:

1.-. ¿Era muy inocente? O… 2.-. ¿Era muy estúpido?

Aunque conociendo a Jackson como lo conocía, debía ser por la primera, porque de estúpido el joven Overland no poseía ni una pizca.

El sonido de aves volando sobre su cabeza resonó como un eco en ese lugar, obligándolo a abrir sus orbes con pereza, siendo testigo de una manada de patos que volaban en forma de "V" en lo alto del cielo, ahora violáceo. Y se permitió sonreír con melancolía. Allí estaba el color violeta de nuevo. Parecería como si el universo se pusiera en su contra y le quisiera restregar en la cara que ella no lo quería… como él la quería a ella.

Y he aquí donde nacen todos los problemas.

El recuerdo de aquel día de caza con su amiga de ojos azules le llego a su cabeza como el agua cae a la tierra, primero con un golpe amartillado, para luego escurrirse de manera sutil entre sus memorias. Invadiéndolas con su presencia.

_**:::::**_

"__Harían una hermosa pareja juntos ¿No lo crees?"_ preguntó Bez con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro a un lado del rubio, quien sostenía un arco y flecha en posición de ataque detrás de un arbusto._

__ "¿De quién estamos hablando?"_ estiro un poco la flecha hacia atrás buscando más impulso, sin quitar la vista de aquel hermoso ciervo que comía tranquilamente varios metros delante._

__ ¡Jack y Crístal! ¡Por supuesto!_ El arma de Randy se tensó tanto o más que su cuerpo al escuchar aquello._

__ "¿Por qué dices eso? A Jack no le gusta Crís"_ Su ceño se frunció más de lo esperado mientras trataba de autoconvencerse de lo que él mismo acababa de decir._

__ "Ohh ¡Peero claro que sí!"_ Bez pasó una de sus manos frente su cara moviéndolo de un lado a otro restando importancia _ "¿Has visto como la mira? ¡Está enamorado!"__

_Randy sintió su estómago revolverse en ese momento, y una punzada molesta le dio de lleno en el pecho, como si le clavaran una estaca y la dejaran a medias. ¡Claro que había visto como la miraba! En especial estos últimos días. Tenía esa mirada dulce y boba, y casi siempre la contemplaba por largos ratos en los que a veces parecían que ni él era consiente de hacerlo._

__ ¡Ahh…!_El suspiro de su amiga le hizo recordar la infinidad de suspiros que había oído por parte de Crístal, dedicados única y exclusivamente a Jackson. _ ¿¡No es romántico!?__

_Randy siempre supo que algún día esto pasaría. Y aunque él siempre estuvo interesado en la chica de ojos negros, nunca se dispuso a hacer algo para demostrarle que la quería porque siempre tuvo en cuenta los sentimientos que aquella sostenía para con su amigo de toda la vida. Así que solamente se hizo a un lado. Así como Crístal se había hecho a un lado cuando supo que Jackson quería a Bez, y como Jack se hizo a un lado cuando Bez público que lo quería a él._

_Realmente ellos cuatro eran muy nobles en ese aspecto. _

_Y por esa nobleza la había ía perdido a Crístal con Jackson. Aunque en realidad nunca la haya tenido._

_La flecha que tenía en el arco salió disparada con una velocidad y fuerza impresionante, segundos más tarde una manada de aves salieron dispersados de los árboles y el cuerpo inerte de un ciervo se encontraba tirado en el suelo._

__ "¡RANDY! ¡MALDITO IDIOTA, MATASTE A UN VENADO INOCENTE QUE AÚN TENÍA TOODA UNA VIDA POR…!"__

_Bueno… Pues si ellos querían ser felices juntos lo serian, pero él tampoco se quedaría atrás. Quizá darle una oportunidad a la chica que se encontraba a su lado gritándole por tal acción en contra de un pobre e indefenso animal no sería una mala idea._

__ "Oye Bez… ¿Qué te parece si salimos a pasear un día de estos? Ya sabes… como una cita"._ y la castaña callo de golpe sus reclamos para darle paso a una enorme y sincera sonrisa._

__ "Me encantaría"__

_**:::::**_

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose lo saco de sus pensamientos, sin embargo se negó a abrir sus ojos o a cambiar de posición, siguió tirado en medio del claro con los brazos estirados y las piernas casi juntas, separadas por unos ocho o diez centímetros de distancia. La obscuridad que se percibía bajo sus parpados le decían que ya había anochecido, así que sería muy poco probable que aquel intruso lo observara cuando pasara por donde estaba. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando escucho a la otra persona hablar a un lado suyo. Y juro haber sentido a su cuerpo de piedra cuando la voz del desconocido penetro en sus oídos. ¡Hablando del Rey de Roma!

_ Hey…_ Abrió uno de sus ojos sin mover un solo musculo, quizá porque aún no los sentía del todo, siendo recibido por una brillante luz amarilla proveniente de aquella molesta lámpara que el otro cargaba consigo.

_ Hey._ Lo vio sentarse bajo un árbol a su izquierda y colocar el objeto delante. Obligo a su otro ojo esmeralda abrirse para obtener una mejor visión del chico peli-marrón a su lado. Permanecieron en silencio un par de segundos en los cuales ambos chicos posaron sus miradas en la luna llena que se mostraba orgullosa en lo alto el cielo, siendo rodeada por millones y millones de estrellas danzarinas.

_ Así queee… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_ El primero en romper el silencio fue Jackson acercando una rodilla a su pecho mientras estiraba más la otra. _ Digo… Creí que con toda esta locura de la boda y eso… pues… estarías, ya sabes… con… Bez_ Su voz había comenzado fuerte en un principio, quedando casi inaudible al final. Randy suspiro silenciosamente, contestando mentalmente que esa era la justa razón que lo había llevado a ese sitio.

_ Necesitaba relajarme un poco_ fue su corta respuesta después de un rato de pensarla cuidadosamente.

_ Oh_

El silencio se corono nuevamente, pero esta vez no era muy cómodo como la vez anterior. Ambos querían romperlo pero ninguno encontraba como. O mejor dicho no tenían ganas para comenzar una charla. El viento a su alrededor soplo con un poco más de fuerza, moviendo más ramas y hojas en el proceso, y haciendo que el fuego de la lámpara danzara con él un rato.

_ Así que… ¿Por qué viniste a este lugar?_ Hablo ahora Randy _ Quiero decir, te vez fatal amigo ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?_ Pregunto al darse cuenta del aspecto desarreglado de su amigo, casi hermano. El mencionado se puso a reír nerviosamente frotando su cuello con esmero tratando de evadir la pregunta.

_Bueno… digamos que hoy no fe mi día_ "_Juro que esta fue la última vez que ayudo a alguien que no sea mi madre. O Emma, o Randy, o Cristal, o… Pensándolo bien sólo dejare de ayudar a Bez, ella no se merece mi ayuda. ¡No se la merece! ¡Es una mala amiga! Aunque ahora que lo pienso realmente no es su culpa, digo, es una chica, se supone que las chicas se emocionan mucho con eso de las bodas tontas y fiestas cursis, y todo, ¡Pero vamos! ¡Me hizo esperarla más de OCHO horas! ¡ESO NO SE HACE! Voy a hacer que me pida una disculpa. Y cuando lo haga ¡Un momento! ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¡Vamos Jackson piensa! ¿Qué fue lo que Randy te acaba de preguntar? Auch, mi memoria de verdad apesta, ya no se ni porque estoy pensando esto ¿Estoy hablando en voz alta? ¡Bah! A veces ni yo sé por qué hago esto, nunca llego a nada y.. ¡AH LO ESTOY HACIENDO DE NUEVO!" _

Por otro lado, el joven rubio de ojos verdes miraba con suma atención las muecas y movimientos extraños que realizaba su amigo de ojos chocolate junto a él, "_Mal día_" se dijo a si mismo viendo como Jackson comenzaba a refunfuñar entre dientes y a gruñir como cachorrito recién bañado molesto con sus amos.

_ Ehhhh…_carraspeo un poco la garganta tratando de llamar la atención del chico _ Ammm… Oye… ¿Jack, puedes oírme?_ Jackson detuvo su pelea personal interna al escuchar su nombre, levantando la cabeza con rapidez y con una mirada claramente desubicada.

_ ¿Qué?_ mientras ladeaba su cabeza hacia la derecha.

_ Vaya realmente tuviste un día horrible ¿Cierto?_

_ ¡Jaja-jaja-jajaja! No te lo imaginas_

Y de nuevo… Silencio.

Ahora Jackson se preguntaba la razón por la cual había cambiado de dirección mientras se encontraba de camino a su casa, llegando justo a ese lugar. Lo recordaba ciertamente. Casi siempre solían encontrarse allí. Los cuatro. Cuando estaban aburridos, iban al claro, cuando querían estar solos, iban al claro, cuando no tenían nada que hacer, iban al claro, cuando algo los molestaba, iban al claro. Hacían días de campo, picnics, excursiones, reuniones, y cualquier otra cosa con tal de pasar el rato juntos, en el claro. Allí fue donde Bez y Randy formalizaron su relación, donde llegaron aquella vez en otoño cuando el pueblo hizo la reinauguración del pueblo haca un par de años, donde… donde él y Crístal se conocieron y… de paso, conocieron al Conejo de Pascuas.

Ese claro era mucho más que un simple claro. Y desde su posición, aun y con toda esa obscuridad, Jackson podía apreciar la letra pulcra y legible de la chica castaña sobre la corteza de aquel frondoso árbol.

"_Crístal, Jackson, Bez y Randy. Mejores amigos por siempre. _

_Le duela a quien le duela. Jump"_

Ohh si… esa había sido Bez. Sin duda.

_ Jack… hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte._

Desvió su vista de aquel árbol centrándose en la mirada fija a la que se vio sometido por su amigo de ojos verdes _ Claro ¿Qué sucede?_ Randy se incorporó con ambos brazos detrás de su espalda buscando una posición que le permitiera analizar la reacción de su "hermano" para cuando soltara la duda que había nacido en el desde hacía unos días atrás. La pregunta era ¿Debía ser directo? Era una interrogante algo personal y no quería parecer un entrometido. Pero necesitaba saber la respuesta del chico frente sus ojos.

_ ¿Qué sientes por Bez? Ambos sabemos que siempre te ha gustado. Pero ¿Qué sientes por ella, ahora?_ Yyyy… allí estaba todo. Lo había dicho. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Solo faltaba una respuesta sincera, y realista. Vio como Jack abrió los ojos grandes y abría su boca para hablar y como la volvía a cerrar. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar desenfrenadamente y sus mejillas ardieron en rosa fuerte, gotas de sudor deslizaban por su rostro. Y Randy supo que realmente necesitaba escuchar la respuesta, y que seguramente la recordaría hasta el día de su muerte.

_ Yo… Yo…_ _"Yo quiero que ría, que se divierta, que viva la vida a lo grande, quiero que siempre este bien, y que nunca le falte nada, quiero que crezca y se convierta en la gran mujer que yo sé que será, quiero que la protejan de cualquier peligro y quiero que tenga los tres hijos que siempre ha dicho que tendrá, yo quiero que alcance todos sus sueños y que cumpla todas sus metas… quiero…" _ _Yo quiero que Bez sea feliz_ _"Quiero que la hagas feliz."_

Randy asintió en silencio, con los ojos cristalinos, ahora ya sabía la respuesta de la próxima pregunta que haría, y que sabía, su respuesta sería la más dolorosa que recibiría en el mundo. Una respuesta con la que decidiría lo que haría. _ ¿Qué sientes por Crístal?_ y en lugar de lo que ocurrió con la pregunta anterior, esta vez Jackson se paralizo, perdió el color de su piel, y el sudor se evaporo al instante. No había ninguna reacción de su parte, y tampoco la había de Randy.

Hasta que…

_ Yo quiero…_ _"Quiero hacerla reír, quiero divertirla con mis bromas, quiero ayudarla en todo y estar con ella cada que me necesite, quiero que su rostro sea lo primero que vea en las mañanas al despertar y su sonrisa lo último al ir a dormir, quiero estar con ella a cada minuto, quiero que nunca tenga razones de llorar, quero ayudarla a cumplir sus metas y quiero formar parte de todos y cada uno de sus sueños."__ Yo quiero…_ "_encargarme personalmente de que nunca le falte nada y protegerla a cada momento, quiero protegerla de todo aquel que quiera hacerle daño, y yo… yo quiero…" __Quiero hacerla feliz._

Y eh ahí la única diferencia.

Randy cerró sus ojos con fuerza y Jack sonrió con profunda alegría al pararse de su lugar viendo hacia el suelo marchito. Se acababa de enterar de una realidad tan ridículamente cierta, una realidad con la que acabarían todos sus problemas. Una realidad que cambiaría su vida por completo. Estaba enamorado.

¡Estaba enamorado de Crístal Crock!

Ahí estaban sus respuestas a todas sus preguntas, ahí yacía la causa de todo lo que había experimentado en estos meses. Estaba enamorado… de su mejor amiga.

Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo con esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro en dirección a su hogar, con su madre y hermana. No sin antes gritar un "_Nos vemos luego"_ a Randy quien después de su respuesta se había quedado de piedra.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Todo estaba tan claro como el agua. Todo estaba de nuevo en "orden" ya no más penurias por no saber qué le sucedía. No más preocupación por una enfermedad o un hechizo. No más, porque ahora sabía la verdad.

Gracias a Randy.

Ahora el problema era… ¿Crístal lo quería también?

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡PERDÓN! ¡Se que no tengo perdón de Dios! (Aunque no soy tan religiosa como debería u_u) ¡Pero PERDÓN!<em>**

**_Tenia el capitulo listo desde hace días, de hecho lo iba a subir un día después de que publique "Broken" de HTTYD. Pero surgió un improvisto *Te castigaron por pelearte con uno de tus profesores en la escuela al cual llamaste "Estúpido viejo pendejo" por mera equivocación, se te salio si darte cuenta, frente todo tu salón* ¿¡Que!? O.o ¿¡Yo!? ¡Nooo! ¡Claro que no *Pone cara de loca . * Jamas haría eso ¬w¬ ejejeje Como sea._**

**_De verdad espero que el cap compense toda la espera y no termine de perder a mis lectores queridos :*Si es que siguen allí* ¿Hay alguien allí? espero que aun estén leyendo esto e.e BIEN A RESPONDER REVIEW!_**

**_Ami142 _**_De verdad? De Tooth? ¡Conciderame en tu lista de lectores amiga! sabes que leo todos tus fics porque no iba a leer ese? La verdad a mi también me hizo gracia escribir eso XD es que considero a Sandy un personaje divertido y hasta cierto punto bromista XP asi que decidí compartir ese pensamiento XD No sabes cuanto me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer. Y claro por dejar tu review :3_

_** 99** ¡BIENVENIDA! ¡Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto! ¡Pero hey! Mas vale tarde que nunca *Eso me gustaría pensar* Gracias por tu review y espero que aun este por aquí para que puedas leer esto XP si estas aquí no estaría mal leerte en un review ¿Que me dices?*No te lo mereces* Ok T_T yo entiendo u/u  
><em>

**_EQG_**_ ¡Hola! ¿Como estas? Primero que nada, me divertí mucho con tus review *Creo que los dos eran tuyos si no me sacas de la duda luego XD* Eso de que no todos los sueños son de delfines, flores y corazones XDD fue muy divertido y después esta de que te burlas del pobre Bunny al compararlo con un CONEJILLO de indias XDDD LOL gracias por hacerme reír con eso GRACIAS Lamento tardarme tanto y espero actualizar mas rapido esta vez *Depende de cuanto mas durara mi castigo :P* Con lo de Pitch pues la verdad no fue del todo idea mía, vi que en varios fics le pusieron una teoria parecida como que tenia que destruirlas o erradicarlas, pero luego me dije, si el tambien es una pesadilla en carne viva *Desde mi punto de vista* [Aunque sexi] *Desde mi punto de vista* [Has visto su sonrisa picara, es tan hot] *Ok olvida que dije eso . * si las destruis se destruiría a si mismo. Ademas de que se supone *A mi no me creas* que fue el primer guardián de MIM eso sigue en duda. Y repito. Lamento la espera, pero agradecería mucho uno de tus review, ya sabes, para subirme el animo XD__  
><em>

**_milefanis-cullen ¡_**_Laaaaaameeeeeentooooo haaaabeeerteee heeechoooo eeesssperaaaaarr! ¡De verdad lo lamento muchooooo! y por supuesto ¡BIENVENIDA SEAS! de verdad muchas gracias por tu review y me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic. Espero haber recompensado tu espera con el Cap XP y me encantaría ver tus review mas seguidos ¿que me dices? ¿Trato? XD_

**_Darkice_**_ ¿¡Como a estado mi alma gemela perdida!? XD no puedo creerlo ¡Nos parecemos tanto! ¿Seguro que no me conoces o viceversa? porque seria increíble. Soy Fanática de Pitch LO AMO aunque sea el malo de la pelicula, pero me gusta mas su lado malo y travieso a su lado romántico y cursi en el que casi siempre lo ponen cuando aparece enamorado de Jack, aunque en algunos fics lo viola O.o m encanta su voz es tan sensual y aterradora ¡Me encanta! ok me clamo XD gracias por tu review amiga eres increíble._

**_Kim Karma_**_ ¡Otra Bienvenida! tenemos mucha gente nueva por aqui XD gracias por leer el fic y gracias por tu review XD y claro un dia de estos e me paso por tu historia XD gracias de nuevo y lamento mucho la espera ¡Lo siento!_

**_Y eso es todo amigos/as nos vemos *Leemos* luego, prometo no tardarme dos meses esta vez XD Tomatasos y criticas son bien recibidas XD_**

**_BESOS :*_**

**_BO16 Fuera ¡PAZ!_**


	12. Mamá sabe

_**Owwww... ¿Que ser esto? o.O' ¡Oh, si! Una actualización... xP increíble como después de actualizar cada tres o cuatro días, termino haciéndolo cada tres o cuatro meses o.O' están en todo su derecho de querer matarme xD lo admito, he sido una maldita, pero Msr. Inspiración se larga a tomar vacaciones sin consultármelo y el muy desgraciado se toma su tiempo DB se que no tengo perdón así que no lo pediré uwu. pero espero que el odio resiente hacia mi persona no evite que lean del cap ;D **_

_**De nuevo, se que no tengo perdón de dios, ni el suyo tampoco. Pero igual espero que disfruten del cap. xP**_

_**Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; Son propiedad de DreamWorks y William Joyce. Yo solo los uso, sin fines de lucro, para **__**satisfacer mi loca e infinita imaginación. El resto que no aparecen en la película o en el libro SI son de mi propiedad ;***_

* * *

><p><strong>Escarcha Del Alma… Corazón De Cristal…<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_Vino tinto agua del mar; en la costa de noruega una aurora boreal..._

_Fenómeno en el cielo difícil de no mirar, así es ella maravillosamente bella..__**.**_

_[Hace mucho tiempo- Arcángel]_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El suave viento fresco danzando entre las casas del pueblo, colándose entre los vestidos de las damas y revolviendo los cabellos de los niños, susurraba con delicadeza en el bosque al pasar por las copas de los árboles, llevándose consigo las tristes hojitas rojizas en un baile eterno y celestial. Del que muy pocos se daban cuenta. Las densas nubes grises en lo alto del cielo pronosticaban una eminente caída de gotas de agua en forma de una lluvia calmada y sosegada. Que no todos agradecerían.

Pero mientras tanto… nos concentramos en otra cosa…

_ ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Crís, no puedes enojarte con migo toda la vida!_ un joven cobrizo de dieciséis años y ojos achocolatados se encontraba caminando al lado de una preciosa doncella de un año menor, cabello negro y ojos misteriosos.

_ … _

_ ¡Por favor, Crís, háblame!_ rogó el cobrizo con miradita tierna, haciendo un adorable mohín con sus sonrosadas e infladas mejillas, y labios.

_ … _ ella _casi_ dio su brazo a torcer.

_ ¡NO PUEDES ESTAR ENFADADA PARA SIEMPRE!_ grito, ya exasperado alzando los brazos con drama.

_ … _ Pero ella seguía sin hablarle.

_ ¿¡PODRÍAS AL MENOS DECIRME PORQUE ESTAS TAN ENOJADA CON MIGO!?_ Ambos detuvieron su camino. Ella se volteó para verlo directamente a los ojos; Y entonces…

_ … _ mirada furiosa.

_ … _ mirada confusa.

_ … _ Mirada asesina.

_ … _ Con un poco de miedo

_ … _ retoma su camino.

_ ¡OYE ESPERA! _ grito el chico corriendo tras ella _ ¿¡A-A-ADONDE VAS!?_

_ ¿Qué crees que haces, Jackson?_ Hablo ella de repente haciendo que él se detenga de golpe y por poco choque con su pequeña y frágil espalda. _ ¿A qué juegas, esta vez?_ su voz sonó tan seria y fría, que Overland sintió un escalofrió recorrerle su columna.

_ Yo… yo… yo no juego a nada, Crís, de… verdad_ bajo su mirada canela escondiéndola tras su flequillo desordenado _ Lo siento_ murmuro tan bajito que creyó que no lo había escuchado.

_ ¿¡Entonces porque haces esto!?_ chillo ella con desespero y un poco de tristeza _ ¿¡Por qué comienzas a evitarme, para luego ignorarme, y evitarme e ignorarme, y evitarme e ignorarme, Y EVITARME E IGNORARME!? Y ahora, ¡De repente! Te apareces como si nada con esa estúpida y malditamente linda sonrisa boba ¿Para qué? ¡Para que te perdone el que me evitaste y me ignoraste por casi tres meses sólo porque estabas confundido en no-sé-qué-cosa!-

_ Si lo pones así, se oye bastante mal_ admitió

_ ¡LÁRGATE!_ y Jack se fue…

Pero no se rendiría.

Ella le dijo _linda _a su sonrisa. Eso era un avance.

**.**

…_*****… Al día siguiente …***…**_

**.**

El sol al fin despertaba de su letargo de doce horas, el cielo finalmente comenzaba a adquirir su característico tono celeste, mostrando elegante sus frondosas nubes blancas, el horizonte, no obstante, aun poseía aquellas tonalidades rosáceas y violáceas de todas las mañanas, y en la tierra se podía apreciar una tenue neblina una tanto fría, producto de la pequeña llovizna del día anterior.

La menor de los Crock fue la primera en despertar, y en estos momentos se encontraba dentro de la cocina preparando lo que sería el delicioso desayuno de su madre, tíos, y prima. Concentrada en su trabajo, la joven de ojos negros no reparo en la silueta fuera de su casa, moviéndose como una sombra entra los arbustos, ella no vio aquellos orbes canelas que la veían fijamente con una especie de chispa divertida, y al mismo tiempo afligida… pero está bien… porque era eso lo que la sombra quería.

_TOCK. TOCK. TOCK._

La joven detuvo sus labores al oír el sonido de la puerta. De forma dubitativa se encamino a ella para averiguar de quien se trataba, pues eran muy pocas las personas que se encontraban despiertas suponiendo que eran cerca de las seis de la mañana.

_TOCK. TOCK. TOCK._

Quito el seguro con mucha calma, y duda, se posiciono detrás de la puerta, y tomó aire infundiéndose valor. Abrió la madera lentamente y…

Y…

_ ¿Eh?_ pestañeo confusa viendo lo que estaba frente a ella _ ¿Flores?_

Y en efecto, justo bajo el margen se encontraba un enorme canasto de flores violetas y blancas, creando un arreglo sumamente hermoso y sublime. La chica volteo en todas las direcciones, tratando de encontrar a la persona que antes había tocado y dejado las divinas plantas, pero al no encontrarlo, decidió tomarlas y llevarlas dentro de la casa. Las coloco sobre la mesa y se apresuró a apagar el fuego para que la comida no se quemara, seguidamente se acercó de nuevo a la canasta y observo las flores detenidamente.

Eran muy bonitas y olían muy bien. Quien quiera que haya sido el que las recolecto y unió de esa forma, ciertamente había hecho un trabajo esplendido.

Del otro lado de la pared, viendo por la ventana, se encontraba el creador de los hechos, una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus varoniles facciones mientras veía a Crock tomando la nota que puso entre las flores, y la escucho leer en voz alta...

_Las violetas son violetas,_

_Y más violetas al amanecer;_

_No sé qué rima con violetas,_

_¡Pero perdóname mujer!_

El tic en la ceja derecha de la chica indicaba que sin duda le había encantado su regalo, y que estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar por toda la casa gracias a su increíblemente bella rima.

Seeeee… Jackson era un maestro de los poemas y del cortejo.

Así que feliz de la vida; Se fue.

No alcanzando a ver cuándo una enorme vena se apodero de la frente de Crístal, ni como rompía como una posesa el papelillo de cuero color ¿Quién lo diría? violeta. Sinceramente no tiro las flores a la basura, porque ellas no tenían la culpa de haber sido cortadas por un completo idiota.

_**.**_

…_*****… Más tarde, ese día …***…**_

_**.**_

Se encontraba caminando por las tranquilas calles de Burgess. En sus manos, dentro de una canasta de picnic, llevaba lo que serían los abarrotes para la cena; no más de unas cuantas verduras que ocuparía su prima, Bez, para preparar la cena. Comenzó a tararear una agraciada nana que su tía solía cantarle mucho desde que perdió a su padre en el _incidente _de hace varios años, ya que, a su parecer, era muy hermosa y agradable.

Doblo por un sendero un tanto menos transitado, donde aún mientras tarareaba la nana, se podía apreciar el perfecto sonido del viento entre los árboles.

_CRASH!_

Escucho el sonido de unas ramas rompiéndose y detuvo su recorrido, apretó con fuerza la canasta de heno apegándola contra su cuerpo, el sonido de las ramas se volvió a escuchar acercándose a ella, y su nerviosa y tímida imaginación ya le estaba dando numerosas escenas de lo que la podría estar rodeando…

_***:+:+: Imaginación de Crístal :+:+:***_

_Su cabellera negra danzaba con el viento, mientras ella saltaba y cantaba feliz de la vida moviendo con alegría su canasta repleta de flores. _

_Entonces se escucha el crujir de las hojas. La pobre chica tan débil e inocente se pone a temblar de miedo viendo hacia todas partes… el sonido se repite, ella abraza sus hermosas florecillas contra su pecho, y entonces… ¡Aparece un enorme oso de entre los arbustos tratando de comérsela!_

_Ella le tiras las flores en la cara y sale despavorida, pero el animal la persigue velozmente. Ella tropieza en una raíz y cae, el oso no se detiene. ¡Está a punto de saltarle encima para matarla, Cuando…! ¡Cuando…! _

_***:+:+: Fin imaginación de Crístal :+:+:***_

_ ¡WoW! De verdad me afecta vivir con Bez en la misma casa_ murmuro avergonzada por tener una imaginación tan… ¿excéntrica? Neee, se podría decir que si es excéntrica. Más tomando en cuenta que ella no caminaba ni cantando, ni saltando, ni recogiendo flores… quien hacia eso era su prima.

_Jijijijiji_

Elevo su vista con rapidez en cuanto escucho unas risitas provenientes de los arbustos y tras los árboles, ésta vez ya no sintió miedo puesto que las voces eran de niños. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio varias melenas de colores salir desde sus "escondites" y sonrió un poco, dándoles a entender que sintieran confianza de acercarse… claro que ella no sabía lo que harían…

Los niños salieron de donde estaban y en menos de tres parpadeos se encontraban haciendo una especie de ronda*, formando dos círculos pequeños alrededor de la chica y dejándola a ella en el centro. Crock no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que empezaron a cantar…

_No castigues a éste pobre corazón,_

_Aunque sé que me merezco lo peor…_

_Sabes que te hablo con toda sinceridad…_

La pelinegra lucía un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, que no precisamente era por vergüenza o algo por el estilo… Jackson pagaría caro por involucrar a niños en sus "problemas" es decir, ¿Cómo se le ocurre al muy desgraciado hacer que un montón de niños le canten _esa _canción?

Idiota, descerebrado, cabeza hueca, tarado, desgraciado, infeliz…

…_¡Si tú no me perdóoonas!_

_¡No sé lo que hare, mujer!_

_Estaré hundido en un mar de ¡Lágrimas…!_

¡Ohhhh! No les dio la canción completa. Eso es bueno, quizá, pero solo quizá, no es tan idiota como creía. Pero aun así… ¡Estúpido Overland! ¡Le cambio la letra a la canción!

_ Aww… ¡Qué lindo, niños!_ exclamo la morena tratando de callarlos gentilmente para no herir sus sentimientos… aunque no diría lo mismo de cierto chico de ojos canelas. _ Ahora ¿Creen poder darme permiso para seguir con mi camino? Es que de verdad necesito llegar a casa_ les dio una sonrisa falsa insultando al cobrizo mentalmente. _ ¿Y podrían decirme quien les pidió hacer esto?_

No debió preguntar eso. Los niños se movieron un poco, cambiando las filas, y ahora los que estaban dentro del círculo más pequeños, cambiaron de lugar con los que estaban en la fila de afuera.

_¡Dímelo ¿Porque estás, fuera de mí,_

_Y al mismo tiempo estás muy dentro!?_

Crístal no pudo evitar el gritillo de sorpresa que soltó cuando los pequeños comenzaron a cantar —O más bien a gritar— esa canción al su alrededor.

_¡Dímelo sin hablar, y hazme sentir,_

_Todo lo que yo ya siento!_

_Dímelo suave, dímelo fuerte_

_Dímelo fuerte, dímelo suave…_

_¡Dímelo, por fin de una vez!_

_ Eh… ni-niños… por favor paren… yo ya me tengo que ir_ trató de dar unos pasos en vano pero los niños siguieron cantando _ Por favor niños, basta, tengo que irme… Perdónenme, chicos, en serio… pero-

No debió decir eso…

_¡PERDÓÓÓÓNAME! ¡PERDÓÓÓÓNAME!_

_¡PERDÓÓÓÓNAME! ¡PERDÓÓÓÓNAME! _

__ _¡Ay… no…!_

Y no muy lejos de allí, sobre la punta de uno de los árboles más altos de la zona, estaba un cierto joven de apellido Overland, carcajeándose del rostro de espanto que mostraba la morena.

Definitivamente, era un maestro del cortejo.

_**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

_En el palacio…_

_ ¡Wow!_ comenzó el conejo _ ¿Y eso de verdad funcionara? No parece que a la chica le haya gustado mucho que digamos_

_ Pues de hecho es muy tierno_ opino Tooth sonriendo de manera sincera _ ¡Le llevo una serenata compuesta de niños? ¿¡A quien no le gustaría eso!?_ concluyo revoloteando sobre las cabezas de sus amigos.

Sandy la miro como si se le hubiera salido un tornillo.

_ Ademes le llevo flores_ ahora quien hablo fue Norte _ ¡A todas las mujeres les gustan las flores, Dah!_

_ Sí, pero no a todas les gustan ese tipo de "intento de poema"_ aseguro Bunnymund cruzando sus brazos.

_ ¡Pues yo digo que si consigue que lo perdone!_ chillo con alegría el Hada.

_ ¡Y yo te sigo!_ le apoyo el Guardián del Asombro.

_ Yo digo que sigue sin hablarle, y que lo mandara a comer-

_ ¡Cállate Áster!_ vociferaron al unísono. Sadman sólo negó con la cabeza y señalo a las imágenes con aburrimiento.

_**[En los recuerdos]**_

_**.**_

Suspiro con monotonía.

Ya no sabía que hacer ¡Lo había intentado todo, pero ella seguía sin perdonarlo!

_**.**_

_**[De nuevo en el palacio]**_

_**.**_

_ ¡LO VEN!_ clamó victorioso Áster _ ¡Yo se los dije! No lo perdono ¡JA! Lo sabía_ y sonrió con suficiencia. Los demás lo fulminaron con la mirada.

_**.**_

_**[Siguiendo en el recuerdo]**_

_**.**_

Es decir, sí, Jackson admitía haber sido un idiota, por tratar de ignorarla y evitarla y evadirla, cuando creyó que estaba enfermo ¡Pero no es justo! ¡Ya llevaba más de dos semanas enfadada con él! ¡Y ENCIMA NO LE DIRIGÍA LA PALABRA! ¡Eso no era justo! Y él ya no sabía que hacer…

Le dio flores, le mando serenata, le escribió más de veinte cartas pidiéndole perdón, le compro obsequios, hizo que Emma le preparara varios pasteles —Bajo su supervisión claro, sino la niña seguramente se habría lastimado— con las palabras _lo siento _en el glaseado, le compro dulces ¡Y le volvió a mandar flores! ¿Pero ella lo había perdonado por ser un completo estúpido enamorado que no sabe ni lo que hace? Noooo, No lo hizo. Y al contrario de lo que él quería ¡Ahora le estaba aplicando la ley del Hielo! ¡No era justo! ¡No era justo! ¡NO. ERA. JUSTO!

Overland soltó un suspiro cansado. Y se recostó e uno de los árboles que estaban frente a su casa para ver las estrellas. Emma ya estaba dormida y su madre se había ido a la estúpida fiesta esa. Seguramente Crístal también había ido. Exhalo resignado colocando sus brazos tras su nuca, al menos se logró hacer que su hermana, Carl y Melissa, pasaran un buen rato en casa, aún se preguntaba si en verdad era tan mal narrador de historias, ya que desde que empezó a contar la "Leyenda del Alce-Demonio" los tres niños no pararon de reír. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa orgullosa, al recordar lo mucho que se divirtieron los cuatro… hasta que los hermanos Williams tuvieron que irse y Emma se quedó dormida.

Y ahora, él estaba allí, acostado viendo las estrellas, más aburrido que Bez en un convento. Pensando en cómo iba a hacer para que Crock lo perdonara. Aunque sí se merecía el castigo. Y eso no lo niega. Se lo merece, por imbécil y tarado.

Quizá, si en lugar de mandar terceros… iba y se lo pedía él mismo… lo consiguiera al fin. ¡Seguro que así lo lograría! ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? A Crís' le gusta que le hablen en persona ¡Duh! La conocía como la palma de su mano y-

Un momento.

Jackson bajo la mirada y se dedicó a observar detalladamente la palma de su mano por unos minutos —O una eternidad— tratando de memorizarla. Yyyyyyyyy…. ¡Listo! Ahora sí la conocía como a la Palma de su mano.

Bien como decía; la conocía como a la palma de su mano y era completamente evidente que si lograba hablar con ella —O que al menos le escuche— podría obtener su perdón, y luego, haría que se enamore de él. Ahora, el problema, era ¿Cómo iba a hacer para que no lo ignore cuando lo haga? Porque debe ser algo especial y único No podía solo llegar y decir: _¿Sabes qué? Soy un idiota ¿Me perdonas? _¿O sí? De hecho… si podía… ¡Pero Crístal se merece algo mucho mejor que eso! Y Jack iba a dárselo. Pero… ¿Qué?

Ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado, casi como si quisiera que sus únicas dos neuronas en funcionamiento chocaran y le dieran una idea… Pero estas estaban de vacaciones, así que Overland suspiro tratando de encontrar algo en que inspirarse para poder llevar a cabo su plan.

Entonces viro hacia la derecha.

Y una idea inundo su cabeza.

Jackson entro a su casa con una enorme sonrisa adornando sus facciones. Conseguiría que su amiga-futura-novia lo perdonase, y ya sabía cómo.

_**.**_

…_*****…***…***….**_

_**.**_

_ Tock, Tock. _Tockititock, Tikitock_…~

El golpeteo rítmico en su puerta, logro sacarlo de su reconfortante y bien merecido sueño, con un pequeño saltito de sorpresa que acabo sentándolo en la cama con las manos tras su espalda como soporte.

_ ¿Qué sucede Emma?_ Cuestiono algo perezoso sabiendo de antemano de quien se trataba.

_ Ohhh ¿Qué manera es esa de saludar a tu hermana favorita?_ rió un poco ante la vocecita que utilizo la menor, era obvio que estaba haciendo un puchero del otro lado de la madera _ ¿No hay un "_Buenos días_" para mí-?_

_ Emma eres mi única hermana, no puedes ser mi favorita_ la interrumpió divertido encaminándose hacia la puerta de su habitación _ Y… Buenos días a ti también_ exclamo burlón, refiriéndose a que ella tampoco se lo había dicho.

Overland menor bajo la cabeza con un sonrojo en sus pómulos_ Buenos días…_ saco entre dientes con un deje de vergüenza al sentirse descubierta. Jack se limitó a bostezar con un poco de pereza.

Jackson observo la silueta de su hermana cabiz baja con una sonrisa nostálgica, Emma estaba creciendo demasiado rápido. Y eso no le gustaba para nada, tenía ocho años, y después cumpliría nueve y diez, y luego once, y luego doce, y trece, y catorce, y quince, y los demás niños comenzaran a fijarse en ella, y entonces la van a empezar a cortejar y decirle cosas lindas, hasta que finalmente ella se fije en uno y la aparten de su lado y los abandone a él y a su madre ¡Se casara y tendrá hijos, y nietos, y bisnietos! El cobrizo sacudió la cabeza, no dejaría que se casara hasta que cumpla los veinticinco —O quizá los treinta— ¡Mientras viva nadie se acercara a su hermana! ¡NADIE! ¡Y se encara personalmente de darle su merecido a todo aquel que ose tocar uno solo de los cabellos de su preciosa Emm-

_ Mama dice que bajes a desayunar_

_ ¿Eh?_ Sacudió la cabeza un tanto atarantado _ ¡Ah, claro! El desayuno. Sí, hay que ir_

Emma era una niña muy lista. A sus ocho años —Casi nueve— ya había logrado comprender muchos de los comportamientos de los adultos, e incluso había dado consejos a uno en más de una ocasión, y sabía perfectamente que algo le pasaba a su hermano desde hacía varios días atrás, Jackson estaba muy distraído, se la pasaba pensando mucho ¡Y eso era lo que más le preocupaba! ¡Jack no es de los que piensan! ¡Sino todo lo contrario! Algo muy grave le estaba pasando y ella tenía que averiguarlo ¿Qué tal si estaba enfermo? No era saludable que de pronto su hermano se vuelva tan callado ¡No ha dicho nada desde que le anuncio lo de la comida! ¿Dónde están sus típicas bromas y sus odiosos retos que ella nunca ganaba? ¿Y si tenía problemas con alguien? No, eso era imposible, es decir, él era muy querido en el pueblo, todos los niños lo querían —Inclusos los que no eran amigos de ella—, les agradaba a todas las madre por cuidar de sus hijos, simpatizaba con todos los adultos hombres por ser un joven muy trabajador, casi todos los adolescentes eran amigos de Jack y ¡Y embelesaba a todas las chicas de su edad! No podría tener problemas con nadie… ¿Entonces sí estaba enfermo?¿Era grave? ¿Era peligrosa? ¿¡Que tan contagiosa!?Sacudió la cabeza ante su último pensamiento, ¡No era tiempo para ser egoísta! Su hermano mayor, el que tanto la cuidaba, está teniendo problemas que bien podrían ser de salud como por otra cosa. Y ella tenía que averiguarlo a toda costa _ ¿Sucede algo, Jack?_

_ ¿Qué? ¡Ah! No. No, no, no, no ¡NO! No. Todo está bien. Todo está muy bien. No entiendo porque iba a pasar algo ¿¡Quien dice que está pasando algo!?_ ¡_Basta Jackson tranquilízate! Es sólo una pregunta ¿Por qué te alteras? Idiota. _(Golpe mental) _Ouch._

Ema comenzó a sospechar que sus dudas sobre que su hermano estaba gravemente enfermo eran realidad _ Wow. Esa fue una respuesta tan innecesariamente defensiva_ pero eso no le quita lo cabezón y lo zopenco.

_ Oh. Lo siento Emm. ¿Por qué la pregunta?_ interrogo Jack un poco abochornado de sí mismo. _"Creo que el plan para que Crís' me perdone me tiene demasiado alterado"_

_ Has estado muy… Diferente estos últimos días ¿Estas enfermo?_ "¡Por favor di que no es contagioso! ¡Por favor di que no es contagioso!"

_ Ojala lo estuviera_ mascullo él, en voz baja.

_ ¿Qué dijiste?_ "No escuche nada ¿Dijo que si? ¡AH! ¡Me contagió! ¿Pero que dijo que tenía?"

_ Que…_ _Vamos Jackson piensa, piensa, piensa _ _¡Ah! ¡Que vallamos afuera!_ _¡Eso es campeón! ¡Eres un genio!_

La niña bufo con fastidio, no podía ser que el taradote de Jack bromeara hasta en con eso. Pero ella podía seguirle la corriente en su juego. Todo sea por ver que tanto trabajo le costaba a su hermano el encontrar algo '_inteligente' _que decirle. _ __Es la peor reacomodación de palabras que he escuchado_ sanciono con una sonrisa ladina, parándose frente al chico con los brazos entre cruzados y una ceja elevada. Entonces un pensamiento surco la mente de la niña al ver el trabajo sobrenatural que hacia su hermano tratando de encontrar una excusa creíble... "¿Y si es por una chica?" ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? ¡Por supuesto que era eso! ¿Sino que más podrá hacer que se porte tan raro! ¡Aaah, tendría una cuñada! Estaba tan emocionada que no se dio cuenta que prácticamente estaba dando saltitos en su mismo sitio.

Qué bueno que Jackson estaba ido en el techo aun no sabiendo que decirle.

_ Uh, oh, amm…._ _Idiota ¿Salir afuera? ¿¡En serio no se te ocurrió algo mejor!?Jackson eres un tonto con T mayúscula _ _Yo… pues eto… ammm… ¡Hay que apresurarnos, se nos enfriara la comida, y la comida fría no es rica!_ y así sin más ni peros, tomo a Emma de la cintura y la coloco sobre su hombro, cual saco de papas, y se encamino a toda velocidad hacia la cocina, donde saludo a su madre quien ya los esperaba con los desayunos sobre la mesa, y les dio nula importancia a los gritos de su hermana diciendo que la bajara y que luego seguirían con esa conversación.

Una vez en la mesa, Emma no pudo borrar su sonrisa ilusionada y Jackson no pudo dejar de repasar todos y cada uno de los detalles de su plan maestro con el ceño fruncido, algo que no paso por alto por su madre, quien extrañada del comportamiento del mayor de sus hijos no pudo comer tranquila. Ese ceño arrugado, esa mirada perdida, ese estado de pensamiento, la estaban preocupando. Una sensación en su estómago logro angustiarla aún más, decidiendo romper el silencio que para ella era incomodo pero que para los dos niños tan agradable y… conveniente…

_ ¿Sucede algo, Jackson?_ ¡Oh, la pregunta del día!, Jack asintió de manera perezosa aun sosteniendo su barbilla en la palma de su izquierda.

_ No mamá, no sucede nada. Pero tengo que irme, quede de ayudar a Bez con unas cosas._ _"Mentira"_ pensó al momento que se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a su habitación para vestirse antes de salir. Ignorando olímpicamente —y sin querer hacerlo intencionalmente— el reclamo de su madre por no terminar su desayuno.

_ Emma.._ La mujer de cabellos caoba dirigió su atención a la menor de sus hijos quien la observaba con sumo cuidado _ ¿Tu sabes lo que le pasa a tu hermano?_ cuestiono con curiosidad, sólo para encontrarse con que su hija solamente reía con picares.

_ No lo sé mamá, pero creo que pronto seré cuñada~ canturreo al tiempo que otra risita picara escapaba de sus infantiles labios, antes de continuar con su comida. La señora no pudo más que abrir grande sus ojos miel antes de esbozar la sonrisa más radiante que había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo. Su mirada reflejaba la inmensa ilusión que le hacia el saber que su hijo estaba interesado en alguien. Pero rápidamente esa sonrisa desapareció al recordar la actitud tomada por su hijo durante estos últimos días.

_Vamos Mary _Se dijo apretando sus manos en puños sobre la mesa _Debes tomar cartas en el asunto _ De manera lenta se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno en sus delicadas facciones. Y Emma, por primera vez en su corta vida, sintió miedo por ver esa expresión en el rostro siempre calmado de su querida madre.

_**.o.o.o.o.**_

_**.o.o.o.o.**_

_En el Palacio…. _

_ ¿Qué tramara esa mujer? No sé por qué, pero no me da mucha confianza_

_ Sabes Norte_ comenzó el conejo, el cosaco, sobándose lo que quedo de su adorada barba, lo observo con sus brazos firmemente cruzados _ Lo que no me da confianza, es la supuesta "Gran idea" que tuvo la paleta andante_

Sandy lo apoyo con lo dicho, asintiendo enérgicamente y formando una serie de imágenes ralamente específicas sobre, lo que creía, el muchacho haría_: ¿Y sí se le arrodilla delante de todo el pueblo, con un ramo de flores, pidiéndole perdón?_

El sólo hecho de imaginárselo, hizo que los cuatro guardianes rieran tanto que sus estómagos se contrajeron y dejaron escapar un par de lagrimillas salvajes.

Entonces Tooth se detuvo, desconfianza y angustia decorando su mirada _ ¿Y si de verdad lo hace?_

Los tres hombres tomaron semblantes serios, evaluándolo por un momento, rememorando la personalidad del espíritu del invierno y acatando la posibilidad de que hiciera tal cosa. De pronto los cuatro cayeron en cuenta de que, si Jackson Overland Frost, era igual de despreocupado que Jack Frost, tal vez, y sólo tal vez…

Era muy capaz de hacerlo.

Bunnymund, sonriendo y casi gritando de la emoción —Cosa extremadamente rara en su persona-animalidad—, se levantó de donde estaba —Ya que mientras reía había caído al piso— y se posiciono en su asiento. Tan sonriente que los demás le tuvieron miedo. _ Yo quiero ver eso…_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Escondiéndose entre los arbustos avanzo lentamente hacia su posición, rayas de pintura de guerra color negro adornaban su mejillas asegurándole que su camuflaje era muy bien resguardado y que nunca seria encontrado. Una sonrisa traviesa —Marca Overland— se adueñó de sus labios mientras comenzaba a arrastrarse por la tierra cual serpiente, estaba a escasos metros de distancia observando a la que dentro de poco seria su _presa, _así que levantándose sigilosamente, y trepando sobre un árbol, comenzó a repasar su plan maestro. Pero antes de hacerlo, una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_ Jackson ayúdame con esto ¿Quieres?_ Overland por poco se deja caer por la impresión ¿Acaso ella sabía que él estaba allí? ¿Espian… —Cofcofcofejemm—… observándola? No, eso era imposible, se había estado ocultando perfectamente ¿Cierto? ¿¡Cómo era posible que le estuviera hablando!?

Arrugo el ceño, apretando fuertemente la corteza del árbol de la cual se sostenía, y entre cerro los ojos, observándola fijamente. "_Quizá puede leer los pensamientos o es adivina"_. Reparando hasta ese momento en que al parecer Crístal practicaba con un arco y flechas. Lo cual ciertamente le pareció de lo más raro, tomando en cuenta de que ella nunca fue con las armas.

Crock enlisto una flecha, curveando sus pestañas para tratar de tener una mejor resolución en su campo de visión. Tenso el arco con maestría, moviendo en el proceso sus cabellos sueltos y su vestido, y, para el deleite de Overland, disparo la flecha.

Jackson la contemplo silenciosamente, cayendo en cuenta de que su cabellera larga, opulenta y fina parecían un jirón de las sombras de la noche y hacia resaltar la blancura de su faz, sus ojos negros, grandes, y soñadores poseían la obscuridad de las tinieblas y el brillo del sol al medio día… Portaba un hermoso vestido negro y blanco hasta los tobillos, con varios encajes de forma diagonal en el frente bajo sus caderas, sus hombros descubiertos dejaban a relucir su piel tersa y clara cual perla recién salida del mar, el resto de las mangas llegaban a sus muñecas, dejando al descubierto sus pequeñas y delicadas manos.

El sonido seco de la flecha llegando a su destino lo hizo observar hacia donde estaba disparando la morena, observando hasta entonces de que había fallado bajamente. Crístal, gruño audiblemente, frunciendo su entrecejo y afilando su mirada. _ ¿Te vas a quedar ahí viéndome todo el día, o, vas a ayudarme a practicar?_

Le sorprendió un poco la pregunta, casi soltando un jadeo al saber de qué en verdad le hablaba a él, ¿Porque le hablaba a él, cierto? era lógico, no había nadie —Además de ellos— en ese lugar, así que sí, tenía que hablarle a su persona obligatoriamente. Suspirando, se decidió a bajar de su escondite y dar la cara.

_ Bueno… veras… la verdad es que realmente no soy muy bueno con las armas y eso. Yo le voy más a la recolección de frutos y medicinas que otra cosa._ la voz nerviosa de un tercero le hizo detenerse y regresar a su anterior posición. Reconociendo la figura de un muchacho de unos trece a catorce años, pelirrojo, de ojos grises, sobándose la nuca y riendo nerviosamente. Overland cayó en cuenta de que en realidad no era con él con quien la morena hablaba. Sino con el chico frente a ella; Wilson Jackson Stuart, un joven tímido y reservado, pero todo un político cuando hablaba, el cobrizo y la oji ónix lo conocían desde pequeño —En aquel entonces el chico tenía unos seis o siete años— y había demostrado ser digno de confianza para encubrirte en tus bromas, y quien además todo este tempo había estado parado del otro lado del árbol por lo que el cobrizo no pudo divisarlo desde el inicio.

_ ¿Qué no estabas en el equipo de casa, junto con Bez y Jackson1?_

¿Jackson1? ¿Cómo que Jackson1? ¿¡Acaso les ponía números para diferenciar sus nombres cuando hablaba con alguien más!?

Bueno… al menos él posee el primer lugar.

_ Pues… si, pero… yo sólo les ayudo a cargar la presa. Lo cual puede ser complicado tomando en cuenta de que tu prima suele ser muy persuasiva al momento de evitar que Jack mate a los animales._ Oh, pero cuánta razón tenía el chico, era toda una proeza lograr cazar algo cuando la castaña estaba presente. _ Así que…. ¿Ya me puedo ir? No es que moleste estar aquí, al contrario; una charla con una amiga de la infancia, mucho aire fresco, la naturaleza rodeándonos, paz, mucha paz y tranquilidad, y más algún '_animal salvaje espiándonos' __ Overland abrió los ojos como platos ante lo último _ créeme, la perfecta definición de la diversión _ Crock frunció el ceño al percibir el sarcasmo en su voz_ pero veras… tengo que hacer unas cosas de prisa o mi querida madre me asesinara y mi padre dijo que no necesitaba a su hijo menor muerto por el momento. Así que… me despido_ Y así, Wilson Jackson Stuart, salió corriendo.

Dejando a una Crístal severamente cabreada en el lugar.

El cobrizo sonrió abiertamente, concluyendo que esta era su oportunidad. Y dándose valor para lo que haría a continuación.

La joven de ojos azabaches bufo reiteradamente, guardando su arco y flechas dentro de la canasta que portaba consigo; Una vez hubo acabado, se dispuso a alzarlo para ir a casa a descansar. Pero algo la detuvo…

Justo cuando comenzó a caminar, alguien le coloco un saco en la cabeza y la sostuvo de la cintura cargándola hasta quien-sabe-donde. La joven pataleo y grito en un vano intento de zafarse del agarre de su opresor y gritando un par de maldiciones —Que si bien no estaban en su vocabulario, no le habían venido nada mal— y se dejó cargar como si realmente fuera tan liviana como su agresor le estaba dando a conocer.

Sintiendo como fue lanzada a tierra sin consideración y como su espalda choco contra el tronco de un árbol trato de levantarse y huir, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar de procesar la idea, ya estaba siendo atada al árbol firmemente.

_ ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? ¡Exijo que me sueltes!_ bramo sintiéndose insultada. Aunque por dentro sabía que debería sentirse asustada, aterrada e incluso espantada. Pero en lugar de eso, solamente podía sentirse molesta con quien sea que se haya atrevido a interrumpir su inminente línea de pensamiento de esta manera. ¡No hay respeto hoy en día!

_ No creo que estés en posición de exigir nada, Crís'_

La chica detuvo sus quejidos de infamada, reconociendo la voz de inmediato y haciendo que su ceño se arrugara tanto bajo ese saco que ocultaba su cara que incluso parecía como si se hubiese comido un limón entero.

Overland aprovecho ese silencio para liberar la cabeza de su amiga-próxima-novia y poder verla a los ojos cuando hablara… encontrándose con una linda-pero-aterradora-cara-de-ogro. Jackson trago grueso, calculando cuánto tiempo más o menos se tardaría en hacer que ella lo perdone, así que colocándose de rodillas frente a ella, y enviándole una mirada apenada y sonriendo de forma arrepentida, dijo lo que había venido a decir desde un principio…

_ ¿Quieres… atrapar al conejo de pascua conmigo?_ Crís' abrió sus orbes a todo lo que podía, no creyendo estar escuchando lo que en se momento oía. "¿Porque siempre estas bromeando, Jackson?" Estuvo a un par de microsegundo de abrir su boca cando recordó el día en que se conocieron. Y finalmente supo de lo que el oji-canela hablaba. _ ¿Operación conejito Esponjadito?_ Jackson sonrió con tristeza, sintiendo que si eso no funcionaba nada lo haría, y rogándole al cielo porque su mejor amiga lo escuchara.

Crock suavizo su mirar, sintiéndola ligeramente nublada. Inhalo aire por la boca, inflando su pecho y dirigiendo su vista hacia los arboles detrás del cobrizo, comprendiendo entonces que no estaban muy lejos del claro donde se conocieron y solían pasar muy a menudo. Sonriendo dolida, sintiéndose culpable por alguna razón mientras se mordía el labio inferior, y regresando la atención al rostro de su _compañero de caza; _sonrió, con la mirada melancólica y risueña al mismo tiempo _Jack…_

_ Lo lamento, Crís'_ la interrumpió el aludido _ De verdad, de verdad lo siento. Yo… estaba enojado, estaba sentido. Me pelee con el mundo y me enoje con todos sin ninguna causa en realidad. _ _"Pero más contigo por ser la culpable de mis penas" _ _Soy un tonto, un idiota, un estúpido, un descerebrado y soy todo lo que tú quieras que sea…_

_ …_ Crock lo veía en silencio, no sabiendo que decir, y sorprendida por lo que oía, pero con cierto remordimiento al saber que su enfado había hecho lo suficiente daño como para que Jackson hiciera y dijera todo eso.

Overland calló por unos minutos, en los cuales espero pacientemente a que su contraria dijera algo, pero en vista de que eso no ocurrido y que por el momento tampoco lo haría frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada, ya presintiendo que su esfuerzo seria en vano. _ Por favor Crís' Dime que me odias; Dime que ya no quieres verme; Dime que ya no quieres escucharme; Dime que soy un imbécil inmaduro; Dime que ya no quieres estar conmigo ni ser tampoco mi amiga… ¡Pero por favor, mujer! ¡Dime algo!_ cerro los ojos con fuerza, no queriendo seguir hablando sabiendo que no tendría respuestas, pero infundiéndose valor internamente continuo en un susurro _Por favor, Crístal, perdóname… Perdóname…_

No pudo evitar que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla, y se maldijo por no poder limpiarla, pues sus manos estaban atadas. Pero el ver a su mejor amigo de rodillas frente a ella, pidiéndole perdón tan desesperado, ciertamente le rompió el corazón, y simplemente ya no pudo contenerse. _ J-Jack..._ el cobrizo elevo la mirada aguada, encontrándose con que Crock lloraba silenciosamente; sonriéndole _ Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabias, cierto? Eres un idiota al que nunca le gusto el nombre de la operación para atrapar a ese bobo conejo de pascua._ y sin más, ambos comenzaron a reír entre dientes.

Overland se acercó a ella, y limpio los rastros de lágrimas de la manera más gentil y dulce que se le fue permitido antes de levantar su mentón y verla directamente a los ojos. Esos iris negros que tanto adoraba y en los cuales ahora poda ver perfectamente su reflejo, le parecieron hermosos. Tristes por el momento; pero igualmente hermosos. Ambos sonriéndose tranquilamente, Jackson aun sujetando el mentón de Crístal, y el perdón volando por el aire, hizo que el momento fuera tan agradable que ninguno optaría por romperlo nunca. Entonces el cobrizo juntos sus frentes sin despegar la vista de sus orbes, haciendo que la joven se sonrosara fuertemente, y mientras él sonreía victorioso por haber logrado que eso sucediera murmuro con la alegría inundando su voz _ Gracias_

Y ambos cerraron los ojos sonriendo.

Permanecieron así un par de minutos: con las frentes unidas y con sus sonrisitas bobas, solamente escuchando el sonido del viento entre los árboles y a las aves cantando, hasta que el joven se retiró lentamente y se recostó en el árbol, a un lado de la chica, viendo hacia el cielo. Crístal acuno su cabeza en el hombro del cobrizo. Viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo pudo apreciar como sus hermosos iris chocolates observaban fascinados el cielo, y dejo que una línea curva se adueñara de su rostro. Ese quizá, era el acercamiento más íntimo que tenían desde el día en que se conocieron y Jack no se daría cuenta.

Crístal rio nuevamente, recordando algo que sin querer su amigo había dejado pasar por alto _ Oye Jackson_ un débil _'ummm' _le hizo saber que la había oído _ ¿Puedes desatarme? Es que la cuerda me está dando comezón_

Y Overland comenzó a reír como loco. Pidiendo perdón por olvidar algo tan obvio.

_**.**_

…_*****…***...***…**_

_**.**_

Ya era casi la hora de la cena. Y llegaba tarde a su casa.

Su madre lo asesinaría por tardarse tanto. Bez lo enterraría vivo por no haberla acompañado a ver los últimos arreglos para su boda —En lo cual no le había mentido a su madre de que tenía que hacer en la mañana; sólo en que realmente no fue con ella— y Emma lo ahorcaría por haberla dejado plantada a ella y a los hermanos Williams cuando les prometió ir a jugar con ellos al atardecer.

El cobrizo se detuvo un momento, pensando en porque todas las mujeres que conocía y quería —Bueno, casi todas— querrían matarlo ese día.

No fue su intención tardarse tanto. Pero después de que Crístal lo perdono se quedaron un par de horas platicando en el bosque —Poniéndose al día pues tenían mucho tiempo que no conversaban—, después ella se había ido, y él se había quedado celebrando que lo había logrado —Básicamente se quedó corriendo, saltando y gritando como loco un "¡Lo conseguí" por más de tres horas.

Continuando con su camino, corrió lo más rápido que podía, hasta que finalmente llego a su casa; deteniéndose en la puerta para tomar un poco de aire y regular su respiración, coloco su frente en alto y comenzó a empujar la madera.

Puso un pie dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, y grito _ ¡Mamá, ya llegue! ¡Lamento la demora, pero me encontré con unos amigos en el camino y me distraje un poco!_ se rasco la nuca y rio nervioso, llamándose mentiroso en el interior.

_ Hijo, tengo que hablar contigo._ fue la tétrica voz de su señora madre desde el sillón frente la chimenea. Overland sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo cuando la escucho _ ven aquí_ Mary palmeo dos veces el asiento vacío a su costado, sin despegar sus orbes miel del fuego.

Emma, desde la silla mecedora en una esquina de la habitación observaba a su madre con cierto pavor, no sabiendo por qué tanto misterio para decirle a su hermano lo que sea que le quería decir. Overland mayor le hizo una seña para que abandonara la sala, la pequeña elevo una ceja viéndola con extrañeza; Pero la mirada de su madre fue suficiente para que le hiciera caso. Así que abandono a su cabezón-hermano-bromista en las garras de su querida-pero-aterradora-madre-con-poses-demaciado-misteriosas-para-ser-algo-bueno.

Jackson se sentó con la duda adornando sus facciones, dejando que el silencio más incómodo que algún día pudo conocer se adueñara de la habitación. Hasta, que Mary hablo _ Hijo, sé que tienes tus dudas acerca de tus sentimientos._ El cobrizo enarco una ceja con reticencia _ Pero hay algo muy importante que debes saber, antes de… comenzar con una relación_ Jack abrió los ojos, ya sabiendo a lo que su madre había ido, por lo que intento levantarse del sillón para ir a encerrarse en su habitación y dormir por el resto de la semana, pero una mano se lo impidió _ Veras, cuando dos personas se aman-

_ ¡Mamá tengo que irme mañana será un día muy largo y-!

Pero su madre siguió hablando _ …Y quieren demostrar su amor-

Jack volvió a levantarse y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia las escaleras, pero algo lo halo de los pies y cayó. Mary, no permitiría que su hijo por no escucharla fuera a cometer algún acto inmaduro, así que reuniendo todas sus fuerzas logro lanzarlo al suelo boca abajo y se posiciono sobre él, impidiéndole así el paso. Sentándose sobre su espalda y enrollando sus pies con las piernas del chico mientras sostenía los hombros de su hijo continuo:

_ ¡…Ellos están juntos y el hombre-!

_ ¡MAMÁÁÁÁ! ¡NO TENGO QUE SABER _ESOOO_!

Y Emma, desde su habitación, y sin saber lo que su madre y hermano hablaban, sintió una gran lastima por Jackson. No sabiendo porque lo hacía.

_**.**_

_**...***… Una hora después …***...**_

_**.**_

_ Estoy traumado. Estoy traumado. Mi propia madre me ha traumado. No volveré a ser el mismo. No volveré. No volveré. No volveré. No…_ En la esquina más oscura y sombría de la sala de los Overland, se encontraba un joven de cabellos pardos y mirada achocolatada, con los ojos firmemente cerrados, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, rodeado de un aura gris en posición fetal y meciéndose en el mismo sitio_ No tenía que saber eso. No tenía que saber eso. ¿Cómo pudiste? Eres mi madre; soy tu hijo. No volveré a ser el mismo. Me traumaron. No tenía que saber nada de eso. No…_

_ … Y así, Jack, es como nacen los bebes._ Mary sonreía ampliamente, finalmente había terminado de charlar con su querido hijo y ahora gracias a eso, él conocía los riesgos de una relación y sabría cómo evitarlos —Pero sobre todo a controlarse— y eso, sin duda, la ponía muy feliz. —¡No quería ser abuela tan joven!—

Entonces las imágenes se volvieron borrosas.

Y en el fondo, aunque ni Jack, ni Mary, ni Emma lo escucharan, se podían apreciar las risas incontroladas y casi enfermas de cuatro guardianes inmaduros. Alegando no poder respirar o estar a punto de hacerse _pis._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si llegaron a leer hasta aquí, gracias. si no, no mientan que si no no estuvieran leyendo esto xD ¡Y les apuesto lo que qieran a que estuvieron esperando un beso! xD LOL soy tan malvada xD<strong>_

_***La Locura Automática; de La Secta All Star ;D La versión lenta, y medio románticona XP**_

_***Dímelo; de Enrique Iglesias XD**_

_*** Perdóname; De Yahir o José José xDU es la misma pero con distintos vocalistas¬¬x**_

_**No pido reviews porque se que no los merezco xD pero al menos me gustaría su opinión o su sentencia de muerte por haberme tardado tanto xP**_

_**Reviews *:*:*:*:**_

_**milefanis-cullen: **Lamento la demora T_T de nuevo TAT y si, ocho horas es para matarla lentamente y con mucho entusiasmo xD lo se, pobre de Randy, sufriendo tanto por andar de bueno en lugar de pelearse a la Crístal BD y Si, Jack ya se do cuenta d que esta enamorado, y ahora que consiguio su perdón adorado buscara "enamorarla" a base de cualquier estupidez xD gracias por tu comentario, y, si sigues ahi, espero te haya gustado el cap xP  
><em>

_**EQG: **¡Creo que queras matarme! ¡Tu review me cayo el siguiente dia de haber actualizado! así que la que me tarde fui yo DX y lo e vuelto a hacer T_T y si, yo también escogiera la B) es muy idiota, demasiado idiota, ¡Nada mas fíjate en todo lo que hizo en este cap! xD como no va a ser idiota? si, sigues ahi, te agradesco el que me sigas leyendo, y gracias por tus reviews xP  
><em>

**_Ami 142: _**_¡Gosh! Mujer yo también te echado de menos xP y si, lo se, Sandy es demasiado adorable como para poder enojarse con él xD ¡Finalmente, Jack esta avanzando en algo! aunque siempre con sus estupideces xD gracias por tus revs me alegran el dia, xP espero te guste el cap y gracas por leer [Si esque estas leyendo] xD_

**_Darckice:_**_ ¡Alguien mas que quiere matar a Bez! xD si esas ocho horas las pagara caro xD y lamento preocuparte no fue mi intencion ¿Vez como molestar al Canguro nunca es bueno? xD gracias por el rev y por tu apoyo, espero que sigas aquí y que te haya gustado el cap _

**_Gente, realmente lo siento, no fue mi intención tardarme tanto, pero la inspiración y eso... *suspira* espero aun quede alguien por ahi que lea este fic xD y espero no haber perdido a mis queridos lectores por mi demora DX ¡Pero les tengo noticias! Ya nos acercamos al final! ¡Así es! el fin se acerca! dentro de un par de cap mas ya no seguiré molestándolos por hacerlos esperar xD [Juro que si n fuera porque William Joce me lo mato a los 17 hasta lo hubiera casado! xD]_**

**_espero les haya gustado, y reitero, no pediré reviews porque no los merezco T_T_**

**_BO16 Fuera ¡Paz!_**


End file.
